Te quiero
by Kira Read
Summary: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te Quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seis años atrás, primaria de Tomoeda.<strong>_

_Sus manos temblaron una vez más, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a **esa** persona especial. Lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, pero al fin se había decidido: le diría acerca de sus sentimientos. Entró a su salón para ver si estaba ahí, pero no le vio. Dejó caer sus hombros en símbolo de derrota: ya había revisado la escuela entera y **su** persona especial no daba signos de vida, ¿dónde se habría metido?_

_-Está en el árbol de cerezos – una melodiosa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, no necesitaba voltear a ver quién era para saberlo, así que solo sonrió._

_-Gracias – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa mientras hacia una leve reverencia._

_-No te detengas, ve – le dio un pequeño empujoncito que solo logró que su rostro ardiera más._

_Asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar indicado: tenía que encontrarle. Mientras corría podía sentir que el corazón le latía sin control, ¿iba a morir?_

"_Es solo una declaración, es solo una declaración"._

_Sus pensamientos no le ayudaban mucho, peor si le mostraban a cada momento el rostro de esa persona. Ya casi podía ver el hermoso árbol de cerezo que se encontraba entre el límite de la primaria y el instituto Seijo; por un momento quiso regresar por donde había llegado, pero debía ser valiente. Se paró en seco al verle, el cabello castaño era agitado por el viento y tenía los ojos cerrados, una leve sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro: sencillamente era la imagen de la perfección. Sintió su corazón latir más aceleradamente, seguro moriría muy joven. No podía interrumpirle, se veía que estaba disfrutando ese momento de soledad. A pesar que su mente le gritaba que le dijera lo que sentía, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su salón, pero, en un momento de distracción, se tropezó contra una piedra, que había aparecido de la nada, cayendo al piso de manera bastante ruidosa._

"_Hoe, eso dolió mucho. Espero que S…"_

_-¿Estás bien? – el sonido de aquella voz le despertó, volteó el rostro algo enrojecido y se encontró con una mirada de preocupación por parte de **esa** persona. _

_Atinó a asentir frenéticamente una vez más, parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. La otra persona le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras le observaba detenidamente. Creyó que moriría, por enésima vez en el día…_

_-¿Pa…pas-sa al-al-go? – tartamudeó como pudo._

_-No, bueno… - pareció dudar por unos segundos- es solo que… ¿de verdad estás bien? Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, pero estaba un poco lejos. Además, esa piedra era demasiado grande. ¿No te hiciste daño?_

_-No, no – replicó de manera desesperada –. En serio me encuentro bien – le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle –, no tenías que preocuparte por mí._

_Ante su mirada algo intrigada, el rostro de su persona especial adquirió un leve tono rosa que solo logró hacerle lucir más adorable. De pronto, el silencio reinó entre ambos. Los latidos de su corazón se elevaron más de lo que creía posible, respiró hondo para intentar calmarse._

"_Ahora"._

_Apretó aún más la boina entre sus manos, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y dirigió su vista al frente de manera decidida: lo haría._

_-¿Estás bien…? – su mano se comenzaba a dirigir al hombro de la persona "herida recientemente", ¿por qué de repente parecía tener fiebre?_

_-¡Yo…yo…solo quiero decirte que…tú me gustas mucho! – gritó y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza._

_El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Con los ojos cerrados y la boina ya casi desgarrada entre sus manos el único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su corazón desbocado y su respiración irregular. Pero nada más. Comenzó a sentir nervios, ¿lo habría dicho correctamente? Bueno, un "me gustas mucho" debería ser suficientemente claro. ¿Entonces? Intentó superar su miedo de enfrentar los resultados de lo que había hecho. Su persona especial seguía parada allí, con el rostro rojo y una expresión que no supo descifrar. Su boca estaba entreabierta pero no decía nada. La curiosidad le mataba, tenía que preguntarle._

_-¿T-tú…? – no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, lo siguiente que pasó no se lo podía creer._

_-Tú – le dijo una voz amenazante, sintió confusión – no… ¡no vuelvas a decir tonterías como esas! – le gritó._

_Esa… ¿esa era la respuesta a sus sentimientos? Se quedó en blanco. Le había costado mucho decirlo, sabía que quizá fallaría, pero algo le decía que no le haría daño de ninguna manera. Al parecer, se había equivocado, porque esta persona que tenía en frente mirándola de manera tan brusca no era su persona especial. Pasó saliva y la cara le ardió más._

_-¿Por…? – nuevamente, se quedó a mitad de la frase._

_-¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¿Bien? – le observó desordenarse el cabello – No sé quién te piensas diciéndome ese tipo de cosas._

_Los ojos le ardían un poquito, sabía lo que eso significaba. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido._

_-Yo lo siento mucho – musitó antes de darse vuelta, pero aquella voz brusca le detuvo nuevamente._

_-Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú, no sé porqué tenías esperanzas – al escuchar eso algo en su interior hizo "crack". Se volteó a verle con los ojos ya cristalinos, ¿por qué era tan cruel? – No me mires así ahora, es tu culpa por ser tan tonta. No me interesas, no intentes si quiera volver a hacer algo como esto._

_Le observó voltearse y echarse a correr. Se quedó en su mismo lugar, la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor y el árbol de cerezos que tenía cerca había florecido por fin. Era su primer día de clases._

"_Shaoran Li, mi persona especial, me ha rechazado"._

_Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su infantil rostro, cubriendo de melancolía el par de orbes color esmeralda._

"_Y yo, Sakura Kinomoto, yo…solo puedo quedarme esperando a que todo sea un sueño bajo este árbol"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presente: 31 de marzo, Ciudad de Tomoeda.<strong>_

-_¿Ya alistaste tus cosas? _– la castaña con el teléfono en mano mordió su labio inferior levemente, ¿qué si había alistado sus cosas? ¡Ni si quiera sabía dónde estaban sus zapatos!

-Eh…bueno… – trató de inventarse alguna excusa que la ayudara a evitar el sermón que seguro le daría su mejor amiga por ser tan descuidada. No logró emitir algo más que un balbuceo.

-_Sakura Kinomoto_ – y ahí comenzaba –, _¿cómo es posible? ¡Mañana comienzan las clases!_

-Tomoyo – tenía que cortar eso de raíz, sino se quedaría en el teléfono un buen rato –, no es para tanto, solo me falta planchar el uniforme: eso es todo – nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, pero ya que no estaban frente a frente seguro parecería más real, ¿no?

-_Sí, claro _– Sakura se dio una leve palmadita en la frente, nota mental: Tomoyo te puede ver incluso cuando no está frente a ti –. _Apuesto a que ni si quiera sabes dónde están tus zapatos._

"_¿Có…cómo lo sabe!"_

-Y-y-yo… - otra vez ella y su elocuencia. Escuchó una suave risa a través del auricular - ¡Si sé dónde están mis zapatos! – Una de sus mejillas se infló infantilmente.

-_Está bien, Sakura-chan_ – la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo sonaba aún bastante divertida –. _No te molestaré más. Solo promete que a penas cuelgues este teléfono te pondrás a arreglar todo para que mañana no te retrases, ¿bien?_

-Bien – soltó un suspiro de resignación. Intentar negarse a algo con Tomoyo era misión imposible –, me pondré a buscar mis zapatos – susurró inconscientemente.

-_¡Lo sabía! _– chilló la otra chica casi destrozándole los tímpanos.

-Está bien, está bien – admitió derrotada –, pero ahora sí me tengo que ir, Tomo-chan. Nos vemos mañana – dijo algo resentida. Otra vez la risa de "la mejor amiga" se hizo escuchar.

-_Que tengas buenas noches, querida Sakura-chan._

Dicho eso se cortó la comunicación. Sakura Kinomoto soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en su cama. Observó la chaqueta celeste colgada a un costado de su cama.

"_Estudiante de preparatoria"_

Mordió su labio inferior, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas. Ese año tenía que ser diferente a los demás, tenía que ser más especial.

"_Quiero que este nuevo ciclo en mi vida sea mejor que los demás…"_

Se paró y se acercó a su ventana. La llegada de la primavera comenzaba a notarse. El cielo era muy oscuro, pero estaba bastante despejado. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

"_Mañana, tu primer día de preparatoria, empezarás desde cero, Sakura-chan"_

Se estiró levemente y se acercó a su armario, buscando algo dentro de el.

"_No permitirás que los fantasmas del pasado te atormenten. No permitirás que nadie te pisotee. Y, definitivamente, está vez te enamorarás del chico correcto"_

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana entreabierta mientras ella seguía rebuscando dentro del armario.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estaban! – sus grandes ojos verdes centellaron mientras alzaba con gesto triunfal un par de zapatos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Monstruo, deja de hacer tanto alboroto! – el grito repentino la sobresaltó y ambos zapatos cayeron sobre su cabeza.

Se frotó la parte afectada con insistencia y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Se paró y apretó los puños, a la vez que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Alohaaa ~ !

Bueno...etto ¿qué onda xD? Ahahaha que decir ._.U ~ sé que en realidad debería estar haciendo la actualización de _Mi pequeño monstruo_, pero es que esta idea no se salía de mi cabeza! Tengo varias semanas dándole vueltas y por fin me he decidido *w*.

Este es el primer fanfic basado completamente en la pareja de SakuraxShaoran que escribo ~ así que no sé que tal me vaya, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, ¿eh? Les dejo el prólogo para que vean de qué va. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este nuevo proyecto mio ^^ ~ lo agradecería, en verdad xD.

Etto...hoe...me quedé sin palabras xD. Solo decir que espero que al menos un alma se anime a dejarme un rewiew, no pido mucho (?). Trataré de traerles el primer capítulo pronto (aún está en edición x3). En fin, nos veremos prontito!


	2. El primer día de preparatoria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo uno: Primer día de preparatoria.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>El primero de abril de cada año en la hermosa ciudad de Tomoeda comienza, oficialmente, la primavera".<em>

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por entre las cortinas dando de lleno en el rostro de cierta bella castaña. Se revolvió en su cama y se cubrió totalmente con la delgada frazada en un vano intento de retrasar el momento más pesado del día.

"_Los árboles de cerezo florecen y adornan las calles con sus bellos pétalos de una manera única"._

Sintió algo suave frotarse contra sus piernas y rió. Un ronroneo se dejó escuchar en la habitación y ella suspiró, ¿es que su querido Kero no podía dejarla dormir si quiera unos minutos más? Sin quitarse aún las sábanas de encima, suplicó por piedad a su mascota.

-Tan solo cinco minutos más, Kero-chan – pidió con voz adormilada.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio total. Era bueno que Kero también fuera un flojo como ella. Además, si aún no sonaba el despertador no tenía porqué alarmarse.

Dejó descansar sus ojos hasta que sintió que estos cedían ante el sueño nuevamente. No había nada mejor que saber que podías seguir durmiendo en paz, en tu querida cama y sin ninguna interrupción.

"_Las primaveras son especiales en Tomoeda, porque nuestros árboles siempre florecen la misma fecha y con los primeros rayos del sol. Por eso, este día es tan especial para los habitantes de esta pequeña ciudad"._

Lamentablemente, ella no llevaba más de cinco minutos de haber vuelto a su más adorado estado cuando el ruido estruendoso de su puerta al abrirse, las risas, felicitaciones y los "_lo que tenemos que hacer por un monstruo_" se hicieron escuchar en todo lo alto.

Entonces lo recordó.

"_Sí, este día es muy especial. Sobre todo para mí, Sakura Kinomoto, porque hoy no solo es mi primer día como estudiante de preparatoria, sino también…"._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Sakura!

Y ahí estaba completa la familia Kinomoto: su padre sosteniendo una torta muy cerca de su rostro, su madre prácticamente encima de ella y su hermano mayor intentando parecer alegre mientras le arrojaba un poco de pica-pica en rostro. Y ella también, claro está, con cara de no enterarse de qué va todo.

"_Ho…hoe. Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños"._

-¡Ya son dieciséis! – chilló su madre tirándose encima de ella sin mucha delicadeza. Sakura solo pudo reír nerviosamente, su mamá parecía una adolescente.

-¿Amaneciste bien, pequeña? – su padre le acarició suavemente la cabeza y le habló con la misma calma de siempre, dedicándole la sonrisa que la hacía sentir que, para él, ella _siempre _iba a ser una bebé. Y aquello no le molestaba.

-Sí, papá – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, dándole un aspecto adorable e infantil -. Muchas gracias por esto – le sonrió a su familia y observó el pastel maravillada: amaba los dulces.

-Sopla rápido las velas, monstruo. Y no te vayas a abalanzar sobre el pastel y a devorarlo, si ya tienes dieciséis debes aprender a controlar tus instintos de monstruo – la sonrisa socarrona de su hermano la sacó de quicio. Dios, ¿no tenía ya ese idiota como 24 años? Si era así, ¿por qué seguía comportándose como si tuviera 12? Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo! – si su madre no siguiera aplastándola, seguro ya estaría dándole una patada a ese _intento_ de hermano que tenía.

La pelea verbal entre la cumpleañera y el primogénito de los Kinomoto no se hizo esperar. Fujitaka, con toda su bendita paciencia, esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nadeshiko, demasiado amorosa para reprocharlos, solo los miró con adoración. Ah, que lindos eran sus hijos.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan – interrumpió, por fin, la madre de los chicos -. Sopla las velitas y pide un deseo – la incitó con una sonrisa.

Sakura miró a su familia y suspiró. Un deseo, un deseo. ¿Qué podría desear? Su vida no era perfecta, pero era demasiado afortunada. Un foquito se prendió dentro de su mente y se acercó lentamente a la torta. Inspiró y soltó el aire suavemente, apagando poco a poco todas las velitas.

¿Deseo número dieciséis?

"_Amor"._

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Estará bien si no te voy a recoger? <em>– frunció sus pobladas cejas e intentó no gritarle por su insistencia. ¿Es que todos en ese mundo lo veían con cara de bebé?

-Creo que puedo llegar a la preparatoria solo, Eriol. Solo han pasado seis años, ¿por qué habría de tener problemas? Tengo buen sentido de la orientación – escuchó a su amigo reír como si hubiera dicho la mejor broma del siglo. Entrecerró los ojos y se prometió a sí mismo que mataría a ese cuatro ojos en cuanto lo viera.

-_¡Oh, vamos, __Shao__! ¿Tengo que recordarte la vez que… _– tosió fuertemente al saber de qué iba a hablar su mejor amigo, ¡eso solo le había pasado una vez, demonios! Pero, claro, piérdete un vez en un centro comercial a los doce años y quedarás marcado de por vida.

-Ya basta, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Te veré en instituto, deja de molestar – se disponía a cortar la comunicación cuando una última broma por parte de _ese tipo_ que se hacía llamar _su mejor amigo_ lo detuvo.

-_Está bien, seré el que tenga el cartel que diga: "Ven a mí, querido Shaoran"_ – gruñó y supo que si lo tuviera en frente le enseñaría sin dudar el dedo más lindo de su mano. Sin embargo, Shaoran Li había sido educado para ser un caballero, quisiera o no, por lo cual decidió despedirse de manera apropiada.

-Vete al infierno, Hiraguizawa – entonces, sí que cortó la comunicación.

Tiró su celular a algún lugar lejano, donde no pudiera verlo. Se puso frente al espejo y acomodó su corbata. Vio su cabello color chocolate totalmente alborotado, pero no hizo nada para intentar arreglarlo. Desde siempre, su cabello había sido su peor enemigo: no existía forma de que pareciera si quiera un poco ordenado. Cogió una chaqueta de color celeste y se la puso: estaba listo.

¿Listo para qué?

"_Listo para comenzar desde cero"._

Se acercó a su ventana y abrió las cortinas de un tirón. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara, resaltando aún más sus ojos de color ámbar. Su piel ligeramente bronceada se vio más hermosa al ser iluminada y su atractivo rostro adolescente se mostró feliz.

"_Aquí no hay obligaciones del clan, no hay chicas persiguiéndome, no hay compromisos arreglados"._

Se giró y cogió un maletín para luego encaminarse con paso firme hacía la puerta de su cuarto.

"_Aquí solo soy yo, aquí tengo **libertad** y no hay **nada** ni **nadie** que pueda llegar a molestar…"._

-¡Primer día de preparatoria, Xiao Lang! – las voces chillonas lo aturdieron tanto que no supo como, de un momento a otro, estaba tirado en el piso con dos hermosas chicas prácticamente encima de él.

"_¡Demonios! ¿No existe el respeto por el espacio vital de las personas en esta casa?"._

-Fuutie, Feimei, ¿podrían bajarse de encima? – Puso su mejor rostro de matón de secundaria, pero el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas no ayudaba mucho – Ya tengo quince años, ¡no soy un maldito mocoso!

Las jóvenes lo miraron encantadas y lo abrazaron como si se tratara de un oso de felpa. Un repentino flash capturó su rostro adornado por una mueca de fastidio. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y una hermosura singular lo miraba con un semblante ligeramente preocupado. A su costado, el hombre que sostenía la cámara lo miraba bastante divertido.

-Sonríe para la cámara, Xiao Lang – dijo el improvisado fotógrafo, ganándose una mirada algo incrédula por parte del muchacho y una mueca reprobatoria cortesía de la bella mujer a su lado.

-Pe-pero… - Xiao Lang Li no tuvo tiempo para decir más, un nuevo flash fue liberado y el solo suspiró. Debía resignarse.

Sí su padre estaba metido en eso, no tenía más opción.

"_Libertad. Sí, claro…"._

* * *

><p>¿Cómo rayos se le había hecho tarde para sí se había levantado tan temprano? Engulló como pudo el pedazo de pan que le quedaba y miró el reloj. Sí se iba en sus patines, llegaría más que a tiempo. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó.<p>

-Aquí tienes tu almuerzo, pequeña – su padre le extendía la cajita con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella la tomó gustosa y la acomodó en su mochila.

-¡No sé porqué no pude hacerlo yo! – Esa era su madre con cara de comenzar a hacer berrinche – La tarta me salió muy bien, ¿qué problema habría con que yo hiciera el almuerzo de mi hija?

Sakura rió nerviosamente y Fujitaka tan solo sonrió. Nadeshiko se resignó y admitió, tan solo para sí misma, que la cocina nunca había sido lo suyo. Y nunca lo sería.

-Muchas gracias papá, mamá – la castaña hizo una leve reverencia y se apresuró a asomarse a la puerta -. Ya me voy, estoy tarde – se puso los patines a la velocidad de la luz -. Nos vemos.

Ni bien dijo esa frase salió volando de su casa. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue un: _"No asesines a mucha gente en el camino, monstruo"_. Cuando regresara a casa Touya se las vería con ella. Oh, sí.

* * *

><p>Avanzó por los pasillos de la preparatoria lentamente. Una sonrisa de burla se formó en su rostro, presentía que cierto muchacho de cabellos color chocolate daría todo un espectáculo en la ceremonia de bienvenida. O quizá al llegar al salón. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios al imaginar la situación.<p>

"_Debería sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo…"._

Su semblante cambió a uno ligeramente pensativo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer.

"_Debería…"._

El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Y eso era una fortuna. Eriol Hiraguizawa amaba la tranquilidad más que cualquier otra cosa. Esos momentos donde su rostro podía cambiar de expresión constantemente y no tenía que mantenerse en la pura amabilidad. Quizá por eso Shaoran era su mejor amigo, porque siempre podía sacar a relucir su verdadero yo en su presencia.

"_Le estás dedicando mucho tiempo en tu cabeza a Shaoran. Esto comienza a tornarse raro, Eriol"._

Decidió dejar de lado a esa vocecita que solo decía tonterías y continuar con su camino.

Una persona como él no debería tener pensamientos tan irracionales.

La ceremonia de bienvenida no debería tardar mucho en empezar. Escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos cerca. Seguro se toparía con alguien en la intersección de los pasillos, justo antes de doblar hacia la puerta de auditorio. Retrasó un poco más su andar: no quería andar tropezándose con nadie el primer día, eso se lo podía dejar a Li.

"_De nuevo pensando en Shaoran…". _

Por un momento, le provocó gruñir para callar esa fastidiosa voz en su cabeza. Ni si quiera en su mente tenía privacidad. Subió la mirada de manera desinteresada y sus ojos azules se toparon con otros de un color muy singular. Si no hubiera sabido por anticipado que una persona iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, quizá habría dado un respingo. Sobre todo porque no esperaba que la persona a la que vería sería una como _esa_ que tenía en frente.

Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. La muchacha le respondió de la misma manera con una gracia y elegancia que no se veía todos los días. La mirada se desvió y continuó con su camino. Eriol solo la miró unos segundos más para luego seguir el mismo sendero que la chica, solo que a paso mucho más lento. El color de esos ojos…

"_Amatista, ¿eh? Mi color favorito"._

* * *

><p>Demonios, demonios, demonios. Ah, sí y… ¡demonios!<p>

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma"._

Miró las calles y se sintió más mareado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado en esa ciudad? Uno se iba por _tan solo_ seis años y parecía que habían cambiado todo de lugar…o no.

"_Quizá deberías haber pensado, querido Shaoran, que cuando vivías aquí siempre te llevaban y recogían en carro. Y que, casualmente, nunca te interesaste por conocer bien el camino a la escuela"._

Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó el ceño. Ese tipo de regaños por parte de su conciencia solo lo hacían quedar como el niño mimado que no era. Miró su reloj y quiso patear algo, ¡tontas sesiones de fotos! Tontas sus hermanas y…malvado su padre por prestarse para cosas así. De su madre no podía decir nada, ella lo había apoyado. Como siempre.

"_Porque es una persona racional y sensata"._

Casi creyó poder escuchar la voz de Shiefa, la mayor de sus hermanas, en su mente diciendo: "_Todos sabemos que, en realidad, lo hace porque eres su bebé_". Su cara se descompuso un poco al tener esa clase de pensamientos, ¡él no era el bebé de nadie! Y estaba seguro que su honorable madre lo consideraba tanto como a un adulto, porque sino… ¿por qué era al único al que le dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones?, ¿por qué confiaba en su criterio para resolver problemas?, ¿por qué no solía llamarle la atención casi nunca?

"_Porque es una persona racional y sensata"._

O, quizá porque era su…

-¡Hoeee!

-¡Owh!

Muy bien, ¿qué había pasado? Oh, sí. Una persona había aparecido de la nada a una velocidad poco común para un humano normal. Y se había estampado, literalmente, contra su cuerpo. Había logrado frenar la fuerza con la que había llegado a sus brazos para que no cayeran ambos. Y, ahora, estaba confundido.

Podía sentir los brazos de esa menuda figurilla agarrándose a sus hombros y apretándolos con lo que parecía ser toda su fuerza. También sentía los latidos de un desbocado corazón cerca, ¿o era el suyo? Se había llevado un buen susto. Esa podía ser la razón por la cual respiraba entrecortadamente. La tenía muy bien aferrada por la cintura y el cabello castaño le rozaba la nariz.

Cerezos. Olía a cerezos. Como aquellos que se desprendían de los árboles en esos momentos.

Fue aflojando el agarre al igual que lo hizo la persona que sostenía. Su mirada identificó el uniforme del instituto Seijô de inmediato. ¡Hey! Quizá aquella chica podía ayudarlo a llegar. Seguro que no quedaba muy lejos. Subió la cara tan rápido como pudo, pero la visión de un par de ojos color jade le hizo olvidar qué rayos hacía ahí parado.

-Eh… - quiso golpearse por su elocuencia. ¿No se suponía que un Li nunca se quedaba sin palabras?

La muchacha lucía bastante confundida, miraba a todas partes con un gesto gracioso. Su cabello castaño rojizo con ligeras ondas en las puntas era llevado por el viento. Le resultaba conocida, sí.

"_Sé que la he visto en alguna otra parte…"._

Estaba forzando a su memoria para recordarla cuando un gritito lo sobresaltó. Para el momento que se dio cuenta la chica se encontraba a un par de metros de él mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Lo siento y gracias! Se me hace tarde. En serio, ¡eres mi héroe! – dicho eso no tardó mucho en desaparecer al doblar una esquina.

Lo último que vio de ella fue uno de los adorables patines color rosa que llevaba.

Patines, ¡por eso iba tan rápido!

Los suaves pétalos de cerezo seguían cayendo a su alrededor mientras observaba el camino por el cual había salido volando esa extraña segundos atrás.

"_Oh, por cierto. Sé que quizá no importa mucho, porque se nota que pensar en una desconocida de lindos ojos es mucho más interesante, pero vas bastante tarde para la ceremonia de bienvenida"._

¿Por qué la voz de su conciencia se parecía tanto a la de Eriol? Una mueca se formó en su rostro a la vez que se teñían sus mejillas de un ligero rosa.

_"Yo no estaba pensando en nadie"._

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió, siguiendo el camino marcado por la castaña. Aún le quedaban unos doce minutos, debería ser suficiente.

"_¡Lo siento y gracias! Se me hace tarde. En serio, ¡eres mi héroe!"._

Sonrió sin si quiera saber que lo hacia. Esa chica era bastante torpe, pero había algo agradable acerca de ella.

"_¡Eres mi héroe!"._

* * *

><p>1 – B.<p>

-Muy bien, chicos – una mujer alta y amable los miraba atentamente -, quiero que presten mucha atención a cómo los voy a ir llamando. Como han escuchado antes, su tutor tuvo algunos problemas personales y es por eso que por algunos días yo estaré a cargo

Los murmullos comenzaron entre el alumnado y la mujer tan solo sonrió.

-Los asientos en los que serán ubicados son los que les pertenecerán por el resto del año. No deseo escuchar a nadie reclamar, no hay opción a cambios – algunos quejidos se dejaron escuchar y la profesora soltó una risita, bastante divertida con la situación –. Ahora, comencemos: Takahashi Maria, Dazai Sasuke, Fukuzawa Akemi…

Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros miraba con ilusión a la castaña que tenía al costado. Las millones de estrellas que se podían divisar en su mirada, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que decía la maestra, eran la pesadilla de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Promete que lo usarás, Sakura-chan – apremió, tomando la mano libre de su compañera.

-P-pero Tomoyo… - la muchacha se veía sonrojada y algo nerviosa. A ese paso, no conseguiría negarle nada a su mejor amiga, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Le daría demasiada vergüenza hacer lo que la pelinegra le pedía.

Además, ella era una chica con carácter. Sí, señor. Esta vez, ni si quiera Tomoyo Daidouji conseguiría convencerla.

-Lo siento, Tomo-chan, pero yo no…

-Lo hice con todo mi cariño - y ahí estaba la famosa mirada de cachorrito perdido. La chica de los ojos verdes dejó caer sus hombros hacía abajo, era caso perdido.

"_Chica con carácter, por favor. Hasta una pulga tiene más carácter que tú"._

-Está bien – no podía despreciarlo, era el esfuerzo de Tomoyo. Además, ni si quiera lo había visto, ¿no? Quizá se llevaría una agradable sorpresa –. Prometo que lo usaré – asintió energéticamente.

-¡Divino! – Exclamó en voz baja –. Por cierto, ¿por qué te demoraste hoy? ¿De nuevo durmiendo hasta tarde, Sakura Kinomoto? – la aludida se sonrojó un poco y estaba a punto de replicar, pero la llamada de la profesora distrajo a ambas.

-Daidouji Tomoyo – la pelinegra avanzó y le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga.

Cerca de la puerta, cierto pelinegro observaba el trayecto que tomaba Tomoyo.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estás planeando iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial? – Eriol sonrió un poco más al escuchar la voz proveniente del castaño que tenía a unos pasos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió con una mirada inocente.

"_Demasiado inocente para tratarse de Eriol Hiragizawa"._

Shaoran Li estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su voz mental/conciencia/lo que fuera. Arqueó una ceja y se acercó un poco más a su compañero.

-Porque tienes _esa_ sonrisa. La maniática – el ojiazul quiso echarse a reír. Ah, definitivamente, ir a estudiar con Shaoran había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Nadie mejor que el heredero de los Li para des-estresarlo.

-Oh, te conoces todos mis gestos. Me siento halagado, _Shao_ – una venita comenzó a aparecer en la frente de su mejor amigo. Supo que iba a intentar golpearlo. Afortunadamente, la voz de la encargada lo salvó.

-Hiraguizawa Eriol – le señaló un sitio y él no pudo evitar esbozar su tan conocida sonrisa misteriosa.

Una ligera exclamación se dejó escuchar y él observó a la única muchacha que quedaba parada. Le sonrió a pasar cerca, como a modo de disculpa y la chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

"_Hoe, ¿soy la única que queda parada?"._

La castaña volvió su mirada y vio al distraído muchacho a unos pasos de ella. Lucía realmente incómodo.

"_Uhm, ¿de dónde…?"._

-Kinomoto Sakura – se volvió rápidamente y trató de no tropezar con sus propios pies al caminar. Penúltimo asiento cerca de la ventana, era una buena ubicación para esconder su cuaderno en blanco durante la hora de matemáticas.

"_Bueno, al menos no estoy tan lejos de Tomoyo. Y este chico de adelante parece amable. Incluso me sonrió, ¿no? Seguro es excelente persona. La chica del costado también se ve linda y…"._

Vio a la profesora sonreírle y le devolvió el gesto. Se ubicó y dirigió su mirada al frente. El último chico de pie se había quedado quieto y se veía algo pálido.

La miraba, su mirada era intensa. Incluso con toda su inocencia y con lo despistada que era no había manera de ignorar la mirada ámbar que se clavaba en la suya.

Arqueó una ceja, extrañada por la actitud del chico. Ahora toda la clase estaba atenta a ese muchacho.

"_¿Le conozco…?"._

Pudo notar que Tomoyo se volteaba rápidamente a verla con un gesto que no supo descifrar. Entonces recordó, aunque no entendió la actitud de la amatista. Sonrió y comenzó a levantar la mano para saludarle.

"_¡El chico de esta mañana! Claro, qué tonta. Ya me parecía demasiado conocido como para…"._

-Li Shaoran, haga el favor de pasar a su asiento.

La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire.

"_¿Sha…Shaoran Li?"._

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>"No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".<strong><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

**__**Alohaa ~ !

Creí que no lo lograría, pero aquí me tienen xD! Creo que solo ha pasado una semana, ¿no? Espero que sí, de esa manera estaría cumpliendo con el plazo que me impuse xD. En fin, basta de tanta tontería y vamos a las cosas buenas.

¡Muchas gracias por sus rewiews, alertas, favoritos y visitas! ¡Wow mi gente! No me esperaba tanto, pero me encuentro muy feliz de saber que les agradó la idea :D! No saben cuán insegura estaba de este fanfic, pero preferí correr mis riesgos a guardármelo. Por eso, les agradezco tanto su apoyo. Los rewiews los responderé por PM :), aunque aquí mismo respondo a los anónimos ^^!

~ **Shirori**: me alegra que la historia haya captado tu atención y como pediste aquí está la continuación. Espero no decepcionarte con el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario!

~ **Reiko Li**: hoee D:, Sumi-chan! Ya te dije que no me hables así, eres mala ¬w¬. Igual agradezco tu comentario y me alegro que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscar y leer este fanfic :). Espero que no te pierdas, eh D: ~ luego voy a hacerte pikis a casa. Ya me dirás que te pareció el primer cap. ;D! Gracias!

A las demás, prometo responderles a más tardar mañana por la tarde. Ahora mismo tengo clases, pero, nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo :)!

Ya vemos el primer cap., del cual no puedo comentar mucho ya que me tengo que ir xP, pero ya hicieron su aparición triunfal nuestros cuatros personajes principales. Y pues, como habrán podido notar, reviví a Nadeshiko y Hien xD. No me pude resistir, los necesito vivos xD!

Ya me voy retirando. El próximo capitulo quizá esté aquí en unas dos semanas, aunque podría tardar un poco más. Lamento que tenga que ser así u.u, pero me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro tratando de arreglar otro capitulo que tengo que publicar pronto y aún no voy ni por la mitad del segundo de este xD! Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias! Cuídense!


	3. Reencuentros y flechazos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo dos: Reencuentros y flechazos.<em>

* * *

><p>"Créeme que estoy bien. Ya deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Tomo–chan ^^"<p>

Tomoyo cerró el papelito y miró de reojo hacia el asiento de su mejor amiga. Realmente le costaba creerle a Sakura, pero ella lucía mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Dirigió su vista nuevamente al frente y enredó un mechón de cabello entre dedos.

"_Shaoran Li…"_

Su ceño se frunció muy levemente: ese nombre no era sinónimo de nada bueno o agradable para ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Terminó de lavar sus manos y se las secó rápidamente. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño y soltó un suspiro._

"_¿Qué estarán haciendo Sakura–chan y Li en estos momentos?"_

_No pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se escapara de sus labios: ese par de pillines ni si quiera se habían aparecido a la siguiente clase luego de que ella le dijera a su mejor amiga dónde podía encontrar al "chico de sus sueños"._

_Estaba feliz de que, por fin, Sakura se hubiera decidido a decirle al muchacho lo que sentía. Tenía el presentimiento de que los sentimientos de su compañero de clase no eran diferentes y es que bastaba con verlos juntos._

"_¡Son divinos!"_

_Abrió la puerta aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesta a dirigirse al aula. Caminaba por los tranquilos pasillos de la primaria cuando chocó con alguien. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos cayó; a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de quién se trataba._

–_¿Li? – el niño tenía el rostro rojo y parecía sumamente enojado._

–_Disculpa Daidouji, no te vi – se excusó sin mirarla. Los labios le temblaban, además de que sus ojos brillaban más de lo que jamás la niña de ojos color amatista hubiera podido notar. Un mal presentimiento atacó su corazón._

–_¿Dónde está Sakura? – se sorprendió a sí misma de haber hecho esa pregunta, ella solía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas. El castaño levantó el rostro y Tomoyo no pudo interpretar su mirada, parecía un revoltijo de emociones._

–_Lo siento mucho – dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y corrió. La amatista no necesitó otra señal: debía ir por Sakura._

_Se encaminó hacia el árbol de cerezos tan rápido como pudo, su corazón le aseguraba que su mejor amiga la necesitaba. Al llegar, pudo ver a la oji-verde parada y dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente para tocarle el hombro, pero la otra niña se volteó sobresaltada antes de que ella pudiera si quiera dar dos pasos. La castaña se la quedó viendo y, luego de unos segundos, se tiró a sus brazos._

_Tomoyo tan solo la apretó contra sí e intentó limpiar las lágrimas que empapaban el bello rostro._

–_¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura–chan? – susurró intentando ocultar su malestar al verla así._

_Sakura no respondió, tan solo abrazó más fuerte a su amiga._

_**Flash Back**_

Apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos. Ella estaba dispuesta a proteger a Sakura de todo, pero tenía la corazonada de que no sería tan necesario como creía antes.

* * *

><p>Sakura miró por la ventana con gesto distraído. Las flores de cerezo se desprendían de manera maravillosa por todas partes.<p>

"_En esta ciudad, los árboles de cerezo se encuentran por todas partes. Todo lugar es propicio para plantarlos, porque se sabe que siempre florecerá"_

La profesora sustituta de matemáticas explicaba algo que no llegaba a entender del todo. En primera, ¿cuál era el tema? Decidió dejar de prestar atención, ya luego tendría tiempo de pedirle a Tomoyo que le ayudara. Volvió a mirar al exterior y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

"_Siempre me he preguntado cuál es la magia que encierran las primaveras de Tomoeda. Incluso hay leyendas acerca del encantamiento de las flores de cerezo"_

Su mirada se posó en la primaria a la que había asistido en un pasado. Miles de recuerdos de todos los momentos vividos en ese lugar asaltaron su mente haciéndola sentir algo melancólica.

"_Todos siempre me han mencionado que por haber nacido en este día debo poseer algo de la magia de la cual se cubre nuestra ciudad. Dicen que esa es la razón por la cual soy tan afortunada"_

Sin querer, sus verdes ojos enfocaron el árbol de cerezo que estaba en el límite de la primaria y la preparatoria a la ahora asistía. Un sabor amargo inundó su boca.

"_No sé hasta qué punto todo lo que me dicen es cierto. Lo que sí sé es que no me quedaré atrapada en el pasado y en las palabras vacías de las personas"_

Decidió volver su atención al frente, faltaba muy poco para el cambio de hora. De repente, notó cierta incomodidad que no se iba. Esa sensación de ser…observada. Mordió su labio inferior con signos de nerviosismo: detrás de ella se encontraba la razón de su desencanto por los cuentos de hadas.

"_Shaoran Li…él…él… ¿se acordará?"_

* * *

><p>Los rostros adolescentes del aula 1 – B se mostraban impacientes al mirar el reloj. Eso era fácil de comprender, ya que se acercaba uno de los momentos más esperados del día: el descanso.<p>

En la parte de al fondo del salón, cierta castaña ya conocida para todos apuntaba lo que decía la maestra de literatura. Al terminar sus apuntes, comenzó a balancearse suavemente en la silla. Ella también quería salir a ver a sus amigas.

"_Allí están Chiharu, Yamazaki y Rika. Es una lástima que Naoko quedara en un curso diferente, pero seguro que podremos juntarnos todos los descansos"_

En un descuido, su lápiz se cayó y rodó hasta quedar a los pies de su compañero de atrás. Sakura frunció el ceño.

"_No te dejes afectar, solo debes recogerlo"_

Escuchó a Li agacharse para tomar el objeto. Ella hubiera deseado retrasar ese momento, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Se volteó decidida.

"_Ya lo he superado"_

–Es…es…tuyo – dijo él con voz baja, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Ella miró el lápiz que le era extendido y lo cogió también. Al agarrarlo, rozó accidentalmente la mano de su compañero. No pudo evitar notar el choque de electricidad que sintió recorrer su cuerpo.

El timbre para salir al descanso sonó.

"_Quizá…quizá aún no lo he superado"_

Sakura se levantó con rapidez sobrenatural y salió corriendo, dejando a un estupefacto Shaoran Li con el lápiz aún en la mano. Acto seguido, Tomoyo Daidouji le dedicó una mirada cargada de…algo que le daba miedo, a la vez que salía detrás de la castaña.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? – la voz de su mejor amigo lo distrajo de lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

El castaño hizo una mueca a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. No podía ser lo que él creía que era, ¿verdad?

"_Sakura Kinomoto, ¿por qué?"_

* * *

><p>–Así que lo tenías todo controlado, ¿no? – arqueó una de sus finas cejas. Por poco y no alcanzaba a Sakura.<p>

La aludida se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no estaba muy orgullosa de sus actitudes; sin embargo, al ver de cerca a aquella persona tan especial de su pasado, no había podido evitarlo.

–Yo…yo… – en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué debería decir. La pelinegra le sonrió de manera maternal.

–Tranquila, Sakura–chan. Sé que ahora mismo estás muy confundida, pero ya verás cómo todo se soluciona de… – la castaña le indicó con una mano que dejase de hablar, lo cual la sorprendió. Había algo en la mirada de su mejor amiga que la inquietaba.

–Choqué con él hoy por la mañana – abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar eso.

–¿Ya lo habías visto? Entonces tú…

–Creo que no me ha reconocido. Lo más probable es que no recuerde nada – susurró mientras observaba a su alrededor: la preparatoria realmente era un lugar muy bonito.

Tomoyo se la quedó viendo unos momentos: tenía que hacer la pregunta del millón.

–Sakura–chan, ahora que Li está de regreso… ¿qué vas a hacer? – la aludida solo parpadeó y bajó la mirada.

"_¿Qué se merece Shaoran Li que haga?"_

Llevó su mano a su mentón, muchas veces había imaginado esa situación; a pesar de eso, no creyó que pudiera pasar realmente. Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pacífica sonrisa.

–¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Ha pasado hace mucho tiempo, Tomo–chan. Lo dejaré ahí – su interlocutora le alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación: estaba orgullosa de la madurez de su amiga.

* * *

><p>–¿Es en serio? – Takashi Yamazaki afirmó con la cabeza y levantó uno de sus dedos para continuar con su explicación.<p>

–Claro que sí. Además, las clases se suspendieron durante tres meses debido a esa gran epidemia causada por el virus Infructus Verdosus, el cuál es muy contagioso y peligroso si no se llega a tratar a tiempo. Los estudios hechos en aquel entonces indicaron que se había extendido hacia otras zonas. La manera de contagio es a través de la ropa. Por eso, Li, debes tener cuidado de no prestar tu ropa a nadie, podría estar infectado. Recuerda que este virus tiene un periodo de incubación de hasta 70 años – Shaoran asintió bastante sorprendido, eso sonaba peligroso.

Por otra parte, Eriol miraba demasiado divertido a su amigo.

"_Y pensar que este cabeza hueca es el futuro líder de un clan legendario y dueño de multimillonarias compañías"_

Aguantó la risa al ver que Li le preguntaba a Yamazaki que precauciones podía tomar para evitar contagiarse de esa peligrosa enfermedad. ¿Todavía existían personas tan inocentes? Decidió ayudar, tan solo por esa vez, a su despistado amigo.

–Yamazaki-san, ¿era Shaoran un rompe corazones en la escuela primaria? – los colores se le subieron al rostro al chico de cabello chocolate, ¿qué clase de preguntas eran esas!

–¡Deja de preguntar estupideces Eriol! – exigió escandalizado, ¡ese tipo siempre tenía que intentar avergonzarlo!

–Pues claro que sí, Hiragizawa. De hecho, varias chicas de nuestra aula se le confesaron – dijo Yamazaki muy divertido al ver lo rojo que se ponía su amigo de la infancia.

–Con lo monstruo que es Shaoran ha de haberlas hecho llorar a todas – una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente del "monstruo".

–Aunque no lo creas, no. De hecho, solo hubo una… – se quedó a mitad de la oración al recibir un ligero codazo en el brazo. Arqueó las cejas al ver al ambarino tan serio; sin embargo, decidió respetar su privacidad –. En realidad, creo que no hubo nadie.

Eriol miró a su mejor amigo con un gesto de suspicacia en el rostro. De un momento a otro, el castaño parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_¿De qué no quieres que me entere, eh?"_

* * *

><p>Naoko Yanagisawa salió del baño suspirando. Esperaba no haberse demorado demasiado, ya de por sí estaba pasando poco tiempo con sus amigas. Avanzó por los pasillos con su caminar grácil mientras pensaba cuán desafortunada era por haber quedado en un curso diferente, ¡Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo y Rika habían sido sus amigas desde siempre!<p>

Estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando chocó con alguien. Escuchó unas cuantas risas y comentarios acerca de la torpeza del joven que la había sostenido para que no cayera. Levantó la vista y aguantó la respiración unos momentos: quizá su día no estaba tan mal.

–Perdón, espero no haberte hecho daño – dijo el dueño de los más hermosos ojos color ámbar que hubiera visto jamás.

Naoko negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Se sentía embobada por lo atractivo que era aquel joven, además…su voz… ¡esa voz! Se acomodó los lentes y desvió la mirada, esperaba no haber quedado como una tonta frente a él.

"_Di algo, Naoko. Te está mirando"_

Y en efecto, el muchacho de los cabellos rebeldes la estaba mirando. Aunque la forma en la que la observaba distaba mucho de ser romántica…por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

–¡Hola Yanagisawa! – una voz bastante conocida interrumpió su momento de gloria.

–Yamazaki, no te vi – se sorprendió a sí misma de haber sido tan despistada como para no notar que no solo su ex–compañero de la secundaria estaba ahí, sino también un chico con aire inglés muy atractivo.

"_Quizá pasaste mucho tiempo con Sakura en las vacaciones"_

El chico inglés se acercó a ella y le sonrió de manera amable.

–Disculpa a nuestro amigo, es bastante distraído – vio al aludido sonrojarse y voltearse.

"_¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable?"_

–Y hablando de distracción, sabían que… – Takashi Yamazaki se quedó con la mentira en la boca, por decirlo de alguna manera, al verse interrumpido.

–Sí, bueno – otra vez esa voz aterciopelada que le encantaba se escuchaba –, lamento mucho haber chocado contigo. Vámonos – sin más, comenzó a alejarse sin si quiera voltear a cerciorarse que sus compañeros lo seguían.

Ella tan solo se lo quedó viendo.

"_No sé ni su nombre…"_

–¡Eh, Shaoran, que no tienes que ser tan descortés! – el inglés con lentes negó con la cabeza. Luego, volteó a verla con una sonrisa – Lo lamento, señorita. Él es así. Con su permiso – corrió detrás del castaño.

"_Shaoran…Shaoran ¿qué?"_

–¡Hiragizawa, dile a Li que no camine tan rápido! – el último que quedaba cerca de ella comenzó a correr también y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

Ella se llevó una mano a su sonrojada mejilla mientras aún observaba el lugar por donde se habían ido.

"_Shaoran Li, el que se robó mi corazón con una sola mirada. ¡Ay, esto es de novela romántica!"_

* * *

><p>–Yo me adelanto al salón, chicas. Nos vemos – dicho eso comenzó a caminar con dirección a su aula. Se había divertido mucho en el descanso con sus amigas, aunque Naoko se había comportado muy extraña.<p>

"_¡Incluso hicimos planes para hoy por la tarde! Es una fortuna que logremos salir antes"_

Empezó a canturrear por lo feliz que estaba: salir con sus amigas seguro arreglaría su día. Llegó a su salón y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero se quedó congelada en el marco de esta al ver a tan solo una persona en el salón.

"_¿Por qué tiene Li que estar por todas partes?"_

Shaoran también se la había quedado mirando.

"_No pasa nada. Recuerda lo que te has dicho, Sakura, mantenerse fuerte. Todo lo que sucedió en la primaria ya es agua pasada, no te afecta, no te afecta, no te afecta"_

Se armó de valor para comenzar a avanzar con lentitud hasta llegar a su sitio y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"_Respira. Uno, dos, uno, dos"_

–Perdón si te interrumpo – se excusó torpemente. La intensa mirada de su compañero de clases la amedrentaba, así que bajó la cabeza.

–Tú…tú… – el chico la miró sin saber que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que se decía en un reencuentro? Dejó escapar un suspiro y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana – No tienes nada porqué disculparte – susurró.

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras se sentaba. Al sentirse libre de su mirada se alivió.

"_¡Muy bien! Ahora no hay razón para que hablemos. Son solo diez minutos, diez minutos. ¿Dónde se ha metido el mundo entero?"_

Mientras la castaña trataba de distraerse, Shaoran se sentía cohibido. Ese no había sido su día desde ninguna perspectiva y lo único que lo hacía feliz es que no tenía que cruzar más palabras con la chica que tenía delante…o con ninguna otra. No tenía que ser Kinomoto en especial, porque no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"_O quizá lo único que temes es que te mencione lo que pasó hace seis años"_

Apretó los puños. Eso era el pasado. Había sido una tontería cometida por un niño de casi diez años, ¿qué importancia podría tener?

"_Ella no parece darle ninguna importancia, ¿por qué tu sí?"_

Maldijo la hora en que había dicho: "yo los espero en el salón". Quiso gruñir y buscó algún objeto en su escritorio para romperlo, ¿a qué venían todos aquellos pensamientos estúpidos? Visualizó un lápiz. Lo tomó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"_Espera, eso no es tuyo"_

Ante el aviso de conciencia, examinó el objeto. Efectivamente, no le pertenecía.

"_Entonces, ¿a quién ra…?"_

El recuerdo cruzó su mente de manera rápida. Hizo una mueca: ¿estaba lleno de mala suerte o qué?

Respiró hondo y se dijo que solo tardaría unos segundos en devolvérselo. Tan solo un brevísimo intercambio de palabras. Un gracias y un de nada y después…después nada.

–Kinomoto – su voz sonaba ruda aunque no lo quisiera. Vio a la chica sobresaltarse.

"_La asustaste, genio"_

–Ehm, Kinomoto – la volvió a llamar. Esta vez, la chica se volteó con cierto temor –, ten tu lápiz – se lo extendió y ella lo miró sorprendida sin tomarlo.

"_Que niña, ¡tómalo rápido!"_

Entonces ella le sonrió. Le sonrió y él no pudo evitar que cierto sonrojo trepara a sus mejillas. Siguió sus movimientos mientras tomaba el lápiz.

–Gracias, Li – dicho eso se volteó. Él solo se la quedó mirando un poco más.

"_Despierta, idiota. Alguien puede verte"_

Sacudió su cabeza y miró alrededor: solo estaban ellos dos. Suspiró de alivio.

"_Es un día extraño, tan solo un día muy extraño"_

Desde la ventana de la puerta, un muchacho con lentes los veía con una enigmática sonrisa adornando su rostro.

"_Que primer día más interesante…"_

* * *

><p>Japonés, odiaba Japonés. Se recostó un poco en su asiento con la mirada perdida. Vaya día que había tenido.<p>

Dirigió sus ojos tan discretamente como pudo a la persona que se sentaba delante, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer justamente ella en su vida?

La recordaba de la primaria, recordaba su amabilidad y su habilidad de siempre tener una sonrisa para todos. También recordaba su encuentro de esa mañana.

"_Sí, ¿también recuerdas que pensabas que ella tiene lindos ojos?"_

Luchó con su cuerpo para controlar sus sonrojos que ese día parecían haberse incrementado en masa. Él no era así. Y, definitivamente, a él no le gustaban los ojos de Sakura Kinomoto.

Además, también tenía más cosas para recordar. Como ese día…

Hundió su cabeza un poco más entre sus brazos, ella se había visto tan afectada en esa ocasión…

"_Y tú fuiste el idiota que la dejó parada después de rechazarla como si fuera una…"_

Sacudió su cabeza, hace ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de culparse por eso.

"_¿Qué pasará si ella lo menciona? ¿Qué pasa si ella te pide una explicación o algo así?"_

No podría decirle nada, no tenía manera de explicarlo. Lo único a su favor que podía decir es que Sakura Kinomoto lo hacía sentir demasiado extraño en ese entonces. Con demasiadas…cosas raras en el maldito estómago.

"_Creo que me daba repulsión su presencia, sí…"_

"_Pero eso no justifica cómo actuaste"_

Y estaba de acuerdo con su voz mental. Suspiró.

"_Quiero…quiero disculparme…"_

Tuvo ganas de abofetearse. Él no estaba en capacidad de querer nada. ¿Qué tal si ella ya lo había olvidado? No quería ser quien se lo recordara. Mejor optar por el silencio inteligente.

"_Y si ella…si ella quisiera decirme algo…lo que fuera, yo…no importa el momento ni el lugar…lo aceptaré como recompensa por lo que le dije"_

* * *

><p>El timbre que indicaba la salida sonó y todos se apresuraron a retirarse del salón. Parado cerca de la pizarra, un hombre bastante apuesto de cabello marrón les dedicó una sonrisa.<p>

–Antes que se vayan – algunas personas que ya habían saltado a la puerta hicieron una mueca –, recuerden que la próxima clase escogeremos a las parejas para el proyecto Historia. Por favor, no falten o se quedarán sin pareja y deberán hacerlo solos. En el mejor de los casos para los que no asistan quizá habrá aún un compañero libre, pero no se arriesguen: este proyecto es el 40% de su nota.

Todos asintieron y lo miraron expectantes por la señal que les indicara que ya podían abandonar el aula. El profesor sonrió amablemente.

–Hasta la siguiente clase.

Antes de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar, ya muchos se encontraban vagando por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Yoshiyuki Terada, profesor de Historia de la preparatoria Seijô, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse también.

–¡Pro…profesor Terada! – se volteó y observó a una de sus alumnas que se le acercaba con unos papeles en mano.

–Dígame, señorita Sasaki – la instó amablemente a hablar.

–Se le estaban olvidando estos papeles, profesor – se lo extendió algo avergonzada: su profesor era guapo –. Eso era todo – bajó la cabeza.

–Oh, gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver –. Que bueno tener alumnas tan atentas como usted – la cara de Rika Sasaki se encendió mientras aún miraba al piso –. Bueno, nos vemos a la siguiente clase – la chica levantó la cara al instante y asintió levemente.

–Cuídese – susurró.

Unos pupitres más atrás, cierta pelinegra la observaba con una mirada tierna.

–Tomo–chan – la voz de su mejor amiga atrajo su atención –, ¿vamos ya? Le avisé a mamá que las llevaría a almorzar.

–¿Qué dijo tía Nadeshiko? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

–Bueno… – aguantó una risita, ¡la cara de Sakura era tan adorable! – ya sabes cómo es mamá. Está emocionada.

–¿Cómo no estarlo? – Juntó sus manos y la miró con cara soñadora – ¡Cumples tus preciosos dieciséis Sakura!

–¿Es tu cumpleaños, Kinomoto–san? – cierto moreno que había estado escuchando toda la conversación se volteó hacia Sakura con una sonrisa. La castaña asintió abochornada, él muchacho con aspecto inglés la hacía sentir algo…nerviosa – ¡Felicidades!

–Hoe…gracias, Hiragizawa – le dedicó una sonrisa –. Eres muy amable.

–Espero que lo pases muy bien – le sonrió nuevamente y la cumpleañera llegó a la conclusión de que serían grandes amigos – Shaoran, ¿no felicitarás a Kinomoto–san? – bueno, quizá no _tan _buenos amigos.

El aludido se quedó estático. Maldito fuera Eriol.

–No…no hay necesidad – dijo con una risita nerviosa la oji-verde.

–De hecho, ya nos íbamos – Tomoyo decidió tomar partido de la conversación. Ese chico Hiragizawa, él… – Hasta mañana, Hiragizawa, Li – dicho eso se volteó, no sin antes mirar una última vez a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sakura se apresuró a seguir a su amiga.

–Ehm, hasta mañana Hiragizawa, Li… – su voz sonó temblorosa al hablar. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, por lo cual no pudo ver como Shaoran se miraba al de lentes de manera asesina.

"_Desearle, desearle feliz cumpleaños sería correcto, ¿no?"_

El chico pasó saliva con dificultad y miró al piso.

–Ki…Kinomoto – ¿por qué diablos tenía que tartamudear? Ni que esa niña le diera miedo. Sakura se quedó para en el marco de la puerta. Algunos chismosos que aún quedaban en el salón los miraron con interés.

–Dime, Li – la chica ladeó el rostro para verlo.

–Feliz…emh…sí, feliz cumpleaños – las mejillas le ardían, demonios.

"_Maldito Eriol, maldito Eriol. Te odio, te odio, te odio"_

El mejor amigo de Li pasó la mirada de la avergonzada Sakura, que aún no se movía, al chico de los cabellos rebeldes, que seguía mirando al piso.

–Muchas gracias, Li – la voz de la castaña se había escuchado fuerte y clara. Shaoran levantó el cabeza un poco y vio la dulce sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su compañera de clases. Después de unos segundos, la chica emprendió la retirada.

El de cabello chocolate parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

"_¿No me odia?"_

Por su parte, una expresión traviesa se podía ver en el rostro de Eriol.

"_Qué cosas…"_

* * *

><p>–Sakura, ¿estará bien que vayamos a tu casa a almorzar? – le preguntó una muchacha de cabello marrón oscuro con cierta inseguridad en el rostro. La castaña tan solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla.<p>

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Rika. Además, yo las invité, ¿no es así? – Rika Sasaki le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga y continuaron su camino.

Estaban a punto de abandonar el edificio cuando Chiharu dejó escapar un quejido que llamó la atención de todas.

–Dejé los apuntes para la tarea del miércoles en el salón. Todo por culpa de ese tonto de Yamazaki – sus ojos parecían echar fuego. Las chicas se miraron de manera nerviosa entre sí –. Iré por ellas y regreso corriendo, ¡espérenme aquí!

Dicho eso, se alejó lanzando maldiciones a "ese tonto mentiroso de pacotilla".

–Olvidarse la tarea, ¿tanto le gusta Yamazaki? – dijo Rika en tono de broma. Todas rieron.

–¡Pero por Yamazaki! – Exclamó Naoko – No lo creo – hizo una mueca y Tomoyo aguantó una risita.

–Que mala eres, Naoko. Yamazaki también tiene lo suyo – defendió Rika al pobre chico.

–No es ni la mitad de guapo que… – la chica de los lentes se quedó callada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al instante que se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Rika y Tomoyo se la quedaron viendo, allí había gato encerrado.

–¿Ni la mitad de guapo que quién, Naoko? – inquirió la amatista, con una sonrisita pícara bailándole en los labios.

–Eh…eh… – bajó la mirada. La pobre lucía tan avergonzada.

–¡Te gusta alguien! – Gritó emocionada Sakura – Que lindo, Naoko–chan – expresó con ojos soñadores.

–¿Lo conocemos? – preguntó Rika poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica de cabellos cortos.

–No lo sé – dijo tímidamente –. Aunque hoy lo vi con Yamazaki. Quizá era de su curso, quizá no.

La pelinegra llevó un dedo a su mentón y miró hacia arriba.

–Quizá si nos dijeras su nombre podríamos decirte sí lo conocemos. Incluso, hallaríamos la forma para que lo conocieras tu también – Naoko se acercó a Tomoyo tanto que casi le respiraba encima.

–¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Me conseguirías a Shaoran Li? – la muchacha se encontraba tan emocionada que los ojos le brillaban a más no poder.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron entre sí.

"_Hoe…quizá…quizá Shaoran Li es un nombre muy común"_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>"El perdón y el olvido son la armadura que te protegen de las bajezas del destino".<p>

"El flechazo es un arrebato pasional que altera profundamente, da un bienestar mágico y milagroso, y te cambia la vida de color".

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Alohaa ~ !

Here I am, oh yeah. ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que mejor que yo xD. Mish ~ estoy haciendo actualización antes de tiempo gracias a mis maravillosos ataques de inspiración xD! Después de mucho meditarlo, he decidido que este será el capi dos, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, vamos a lo importante: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS!** En serio, nunca había recibido tantas respuestas en un solo capitulo! Es increíble y me hace muy feliz que les guste tanto la historia. A todas las personas que comentaron, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de brindarme su apoyo así :D! Y a aquellos que leen en las sombras, también gracias por todas sus visitas ;D! ~ Bueno, a los que tienen cuenta aquí ya les respondí, pero aún me faltan aquellos que no, pero que igual se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un rewiew! Here we go :D!

~ aniha hiuga: espero que estés bien :D! Vaya, muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegro que te guste la historia y como me pediste, aquí está la continuación! Ojalá te agrade también n.n! ~ cuídate.

~ Mizuki-chan: deseo cumplido (?). Dah ~ muchas gracias por el rewiew n.n! Ahahaha, creo que todas estamos deseando que Saku se venge de esa manera de Shaoran, pero como vimos en este capi ella no parece tener sed de venganza x3! Espero que no te decepcione nuestra benevolente Sakura. Cuídate mucho!

~ Reiko Li: Wah, ¡yo no soy una floja! Ya ves que he estado trabajando mucho en este capitulo (?). Bueno, gracias por el rewiew, Sumi-chan n.n (aunque si vuelves a decir "y nada" te van a caer unas pataditas -w-). Jeje, que bueno que te gusta este fanfic :3 ~ y espero que este capi también x3! Ojalá no seas una vaga y me sigas mostrando tu apoyo, mala amiga xD! Nah, broma. Abrazuu!

~ Anakisse: owhs! Muchas gracias n.n! Ojalá este capi te guste tanto como el anterior :3! ~ ya ves que nuestro Shao sé se acordaba de todo, aunque Sakura no quiere matarlo ni nada de eso xD. En fin, cuídate mucho :D!

~ kilalaselene: bueno, pues ya está la conti. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Ojalá que te haya gustado n.n! Y bueno, sí nos rechazaron feo a nuestra Saku =/ ~ pero tienes razón, qué se puede hacer u.u! Muchas gracias por el rewiew :D! ~ espero que estés bien!

~ Princesa Sakura: muchas gracias por el rewiew! Sep, ya se reencontraron, se hablaron y...bueno, no se odiaron ._.U! Jeje, espero que también te guste este capi n.n ~ cuídate mucho :3!

Bueh, ahora pasemos a hablar del capi ;D! ~ Sé que quizá algunas estén disconformes con la actitud tan buena de Sakura, pero por más que la hayan rechazado...sigue siendo Sakura! La verdad, no me la imagino tomando una metralleta y maldiciendo a Shaoran xD, al menos no luego de tanto tiempo. Shaoran, por su parte, tiene remordimientos y nervios con Saku, ¿qué será, qué será? Y ese listillo de Eriol se trae algo entre manos, ¿ya lo han visto con sus caras traviesas y sonrisas enigmáticas?

La escena de Naoko salió tan fácil que me encantó xD, me hubiera gustado inventar otro personaje para esta tarea, pero bueno...xD. Ah, y Tomoyo que quiere proteger a su mejor amiga, parece que no estará de parte de Shao en esta ocasión ._.U! En fiin, ¿qué tal les pareció el final del capi? Me dolió un poco dejarlo ahí (porque, en realidad, este capi tenía otro final); sin embargo, igual y creo que le dio un poco de emoción, ¿no?

Ya xD, estoy haciendo esto taaan largo. Al final, las notas de la autora van a ser más largas de el capitulo en sí xD! Me despido, mi gente. El próximo capitulo quizá esté aquí en una semana o un poquito más (ya está avanzado), pero pido por adelanto disculpas si me demoro xD! Las adoro, son las mejores! Abrazos!

**~ Emi-chan**


	4. Declaración de guerra silenciosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo tres: Declaración de guerra silenciosa.<em>

* * *

><p>–Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde – peinó sus cabellos como pudo mientras forzaba su zapato para que su pie entrara.<p>

Sentado en su cama, Kero la miraba ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguro la pequeña mascota no lograba acostumbrarse a los trotes de su ama cada vez que tenía que ir a estudiar. Maulló para llamar su atención, pero lo único que consiguió fue sobresaltarla y hacerla caer de bruces.

Sakura se sobó la parte afectada intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios. ¡Le había dolido mucho! Miró con algo de resentimiento a su mascota y se le acercó un poco.

–¡Kero–chan! Eso ha sido muy malo de tu parte – el gatito la miró, maulló y luego le dio la espalda. Ella abrió la boca un poco.

"_¡Gato insolente!"_

Decidió que no tenía caso pelear con Kero, ya lo había hecho muchas otras veces y, créase o no, era el minino quien _siempre _ganaba.

Se apresuró a terminar de vestirse. En realidad, no iba tarde, pero ella se había propuesto llegar temprano todos los días de ese año escolar. Y lo estaba logrando.

"_Ni una sola tardanza en todo lo que va de este mes"_

Claro que solo habían sido cuatro días desde que había comenzado la escuela, pero…algo era algo, ¿no?

Bajó las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su padre al recibirla en el comedor.

–Buenos días, pequeña Sakura – ella le devolvió el gesto y se sentó junto al resto de su familia.

–Creo que se acerca el fin de mundo – esa era la voz de su insoportable hermano, seguro ya iba a comenzar –, el monstruo se ha estado levantando temprano. Eso es una clara señal del apocalipsis – el moreno le dio un sorbo a su café –. Estamos perdidos – acto seguido, hizo un gesto muy dramático y se tiró sobre la mesa.

Sakura infló las mejillas y volteó el rostro, ¡qué pesado!

–Ya es suficiente, Touya – dijo su madre con una sonrisa –. Ya casi es hora – les señaló. La castaña se atragantó con todo lo que tenía y vio a sus padres desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina riendo. Se los quedó viendo embobada.

"_Yo quiero una relación así"_

–Ugh – la voz de Touya la sacó de su ensoñación –, termina de masticar y vete. Nadie quiere convivir con tus modales de monstruo – la muchachita tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y luego, con mucha vergüenza, notó que había dejado la boca abierta cuando aún no terminaba de masticar –. Qué monstruo tan bobo.

Sakura enrojeció de la furia mientras masticaba y, por debajo de la mesa, le dio una gran patada al moreno. El gesto de dolor de Touya fue de gran satisfacción.

"_¡Y no soy un monstruo!"_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo, como todas las mañanas, entró a la preparatoria Seijô con paso lento y elegante. Normalmente, siempre había sido la primera en llegar a la escuela, puesto que hábito de la puntualidad se lo habían inculcado. Hacía un día precioso, el sol brillaba en todo lo alto y los árboles de cerezo estaban en todo su esplendor.<p>

Abrió la puerta del salón con sigilo, sin esperar encontrarse a nadie; sin embargo, tal y como había ocurrido los días anteriores, ahí estaba él. Su cabello tenía extraños reflejos azules debido al sol y los lentes no lograban opacar los enigmáticos y profundos ojos tras ellos.

No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. No es que tuviera algo de malo su compañero, solo que…

"_Hay algo molesto acerca de él"_

Eriol Hiragizawa la miró parada en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió de manera amable, ella trato de ignorar la incomodidad en el ambiente.

"_Su sonrisa, todo en él…casi siempre luce tan…"_

–Falso – la voz logró sobresaltarla un poco. Fijó su mirada amatista en la de su interlocutor de manera interrogante, ¿de qué rayos hablaba? – Oh, lo siento, Daidouji–san, solo pensaba un poco en voz alta – se excusó.

–Claro – Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y se sentó. A veces parecía que él podía leer la mente del mundo entero, pero no jugaría con ella. Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos.

La muchacha decidió que comenzaría a sacar sus útiles. En un descuido muy impropio de ella, su borrador cayó al piso y rebotó hasta quedar a los pies de su compañero.

Eriol se agachó a recogerlo al instante que ella lo hacía y, por pura casualidad, terminó rozando la mano de Tomoyo. Ella la quitó como si quemara el solo contacto. El muchacho no se inmutó y tomó el borrador, levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–Esto es tuyo – le dijo en susurro, pues sus rostros estaban muy cerca debido a que ella aún no se había enderezado.

La amatista comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero no podía moverse. Había algo muy extraño acerca de él, la manera en que la miraba…

–Gracias – musitó. Estaba a punto de enderezarse cuando lo vio acercarse un poco más. Por puro instinto, saltó hacia atrás del susto y casi se cae de la silla.

–¡Daidouji–san! – dijo él, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

"_¿Será que en serio está preocupado o solo está fingiendo?"_

–¡No deberías acercarte así a la gente! – ella misma se sorprendió al saber que esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

Eriol abrió un poco los ojos, pero volvió a sonreír al instante.

–Lamento mucho haberte…sobresaltado – dijo con tono amable que no lograba ocultar la burla –. Es solo que estaba pensando que realmente tienes unos bonitos ojos, Daidouji–san – dicho eso, se levantó y salió del salón, dejándola sola y estupefacta.

"_¿Qué…qué rayos ha sido eso?"_

Miró fijamente la puerta del aula por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ese tipo se traía algo entre manos. No lo conocía mucho que digamos, pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera que Eriol Hiragizawa quisiera conseguir con esas actitudes tan extrañas, ella haría todo lo posible para que no lo obtuviera.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba en todo lo alto mientras ella patinaba con una sonrisa hacia la escuela. Las flores de cerezo se esparcían por doquier y le daban cierto aire mágico a aquella mañana en Tomoeda. O al menos así le parecía a la linda castaña que daba vueltas de vez en cuando para poder observar mejor a su alrededor.<p>

"_Como todas las mañanas, paso por este pequeño parque para dirigirme a la escuela"_

Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras disfrutaba de aquello con la debida paciencia; después de todo, había salido con tiempo de sobra para llegar a la preparatoria.

"_Hace algunos días comencé la preparatoria y me encanta, había pensado que sería duro, pero ha sido muy diferente a lo que esperaba"_

Continuó su camino de manera distraída, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_Hay personas muy agradables allí y me ha encantado conocerlas, sé que haré grandes amigos este año"_

En trayecto del parque terminó sin ella si quiera darse cuenta por andar tan distraída. Dobló una esquina que, por suerte, ya se sabía de memoria, pero no midió la velocidad y salió disparada hacia cualquier dirección.

De pronto, sintió como alguien la jalaba del saco justo antes de que terminara en la autopista. Todo el aire en sus pulmones se le escapó al ver un auto pasar a toda velocidad. ¡Eso había estado muy cerca!

Se volteó para agradecer a la persona que la había salvado con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver de quien se trataba.

"_Shaoran Li"_

Él la miraba ceñudo, con una mano aún en su brazo.

–Ten más cuidado, Kinomoto – dijo el ambarino, para luego irse caminando rápidamente sin dejarle si quiera expresar su gratitud.

Sakura se sonrojó por la vergüenza y comenzó a patinar siguiendo el mismo camino que el chico.

"_Como todas las mañanas, desde que entré a la preparatoria, paso por esta esquina y, por alguna extraña razón, siempre termino distraída con algo"_

Se mordió su labio inferior al recordar los días anteriores y un gemido de frustración abandonó sus labios. ¡Se sentía tan torpe!

"_Y, como todas las mañanas desde que entré a la preparatoria, Shaoran Li me salva la vida de alguna manera u otra"_

* * *

><p>Los días en la preparatoria habían transcurrido de manera rápida y, antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado, ya era fin de semana. El sábado no tendrían clases por ser la primera semana y eso era un alivio, ¡necesitaba un descanso!<p>

"_Sakura_–_chan, ¡qué floja eres! Sí recién es la primera semana…"_

Hizo una mueca ante aquella observación de su conciencia. Ella sabía muy bien que recién iba una semana, ¡pero es que…es que…!

"_Detesto levantarme tan temprano"_

El timbre del cambio de hora sonó y, tan pronto como el profesor salió del aula, todos sus compañeros abandonaron sus asientos.

Tendrían un descanso de diez minutos hasta que llegara el siguiente profesor y, siendo que habían tenido matemáticas a primera hora, eso era maravilloso.

–Sakura – la suave voz de Tomoyo llamó su atención –, ¿vendrás hoy a mí casa? – la castaña la miró con una interrogante en sus ojos. La amatista se limitó a sonreírle, ya sospechaba que la castaña lo había olvidado – ¡Prometiste modelar para mí unos cuantos atuendos!

El rostro se Sakura se desencajó por completo, ¡vaya que había olvidado eso! Su mejor amiga adoraba hacer vestidos y, lamentablemente, ella era su conejillo de indias para las pruebas. Estaba desesperada buscando una excusa, suficiente tenía con lo que iba a hacer con el regalo de cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

"_Sí mientes, Tomo_–_chan se dará cuenta y te obligará de una manera u otra"_

Soltó una risita nerviosa y miró hacia todas partes en busca de una salvación y, entonces, apareció Naoko Yanagisawa al rescate.

–¡Buenos días! – dijo al acercarse a ellas. Rápidamente, se unieron Rika y Chiharu que jalaba a Yamazaki.

–Buenos días – respondió el resto del grupito al unísono.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Naoko? – preguntó Chiharu sin soltar el cuello de Yamazaki.

–Uhm, no…nada – los ojos color café de la muchacha parecían buscar algo sin éxito. Se dio cuenta de que era observada por todos sus amigos y rió de manera nerviosa –. Yo solo quise venir a saludarlos, jeje – Rika, Tomoyo y Chiharu no se tragaron una palabra de aquello, pero Sakura asintió entusiasmada mientras Yamazaki estaba a punto de comenzar con una historia acerca de los saludos.

–Sabían que antiguamente los saludos eran una forma de… – fue interrumpido a tiempo por su mejor amiga de la infancia, quien lo zamarreó para callarlo.

–¡No te atrevas, Takashi! – algunas personas del salón se los quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pero los que conocían de la secundaria a los amigos no se extrañaron.

Naoko pasó su mirada una vez más por el salón y suspiró derrotada. _Él_ no estaba.

–Bueno – dijo con la voz algo apagada –, me voy antes de que el profesor llegue al salón. Nos veremos en el almuerzo, chicas – les hizo un gesto con la mano y salió.

Tomoyo intercambió miradas con Sasaki y ambos sonrieron. Naoko siempre había sido tan aventada que no era para nada extraña su actitud.

Fuera del salón, la muchacha de lentes caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"_Quizá es una tontería esto de perseguir a un chico que ni si quiera sabe de mi existencia"_

Decidió que se dirigiría al baño antes de regresar al salón, aún le quedaban un par de minutos. Antes de llegar a su destino, una figura potencialmente más alta que ella salió de la nada y no pudo evitar chocar con ella. Una fuerte mano la sostuvo para que no se cayera al piso.

Levantó la vista algo molesta, ¡qué brutos podían ser los hombres! Sin embargo, al observar al dueño de aquella fuerte mano que la sostenía, sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmín.

"_Li…"_

–Lo…lo lamento mucho – dijo el chico inspeccionándola –. ¿Te encuentras bien? No ha sido mi intención lastimarte – sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y frunció el ceño – ¡Eriol me las pagará! – gruñó.

Naoko lo observaba maravillada, ¡ese chico le parecía cada vez más guapo! Miró su mano aún cubriendo la suya, se sentía muy bien…

Los ojos de Shaoran se desviaron del rostro de la chica hasta el lugar que ella miraba con tanta insistencia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar que aún la tenía tomada de la mano. Se soltó rápido.

–¡Lo siento! – gritó avergonzado.

"_No lo sientas, a mí me encanta"_

La chica de los lentes abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unas risas provenientes del baño de varones llamaron la atención del muchacho.

–Eriol… – susurró con resentimiento – Lo siento, otra vez. Nos veremos – y, acto seguido, salió disparado en la dirección de la que provenían las risas.

Naoko dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Nos veremos…"_

Apretó sus manos y subió la cabeza con un gesto que extrañó a los que pasaban por los pasillos.

"_No importa lo que tenga que hacer o sí tengo que obligar a Sakura a que me lo presente, voy a conseguir que Shaoran Li sea mío"_

* * *

><p>Estaban reunidas bajo el mismo árbol de siempre. Ya casi se terminaba la hora del almuerzo y ella se sentía feliz de pasarlo con sus amigas, los días en la preparatoria se hacían cada vez más divertidos.<p>

–Sakura – la suave voz de Naoko la llamó. Ella la miró con curiosidad, ¿por qué estaría roja su amiga?

–Dime – la incitó a hablar dado que se había quedado callada.

–Tú…tú asiento es el que está delante del de Li, ¿no? – preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

Rika y Tomoyo sospecharon de qué iba la cosa. Era obvio que Naoko no lo había olvidado. Por su parte, la menor de los Kinomoto lució algo confundida.

–Pues sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? – tal información no debería ser de importancia para Yanagisawa.

–Es que…yo… – mordió su labio levemente – ¡por favor, preséntame a Li!

La castaña se quedó petrificada, ¿que ella hiciera qué?

–¿Ho…hoe? – fue el único sonido emitido. La de lentes asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Recuerdan la conversación que tuvimos el otro día mientras íbamos a tu casa? He decidido que me gusta Li lo suficiente como para intentar algo con él, ¡quiero conocerlo y tú debes ayudarme!

Tomoyo aguantó la risa al ver a su pobre mejor amiga desesperada, así que decidió intervenir.

–Naoko, la verdad es que… – la aludida negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de castaña entre las suyas.

–Presiento que Li puede ser aquel amor épico que estoy buscando. Por favor, ayúdame – Sakura se removió intranquila en su asiento. Ella no podía, ella no…

"_No estoy lista para hablar con Li como si nada"_

Si bien las cosas habían fluido naturalmente en lo que iba de la semana, tenía muy en claro que cualquier contacto con Shaoran Li lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. En clase casi no hablaban, no se miraban. El único contacto que tenían era el de cada mañana cuando el ambarino la sacaba de aprietos.

–Na-Naoko… –debía intentar explicarle, quizá encontrar alguna excusa –, la verdad es que yo…

Se vio interrumpida por el timbre de regreso a clases. Todas se pararon y ella se quedó sentada, mirando a la nada.

–Piénsalo, Sakura – apremió la chica –, yo haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes. Solo preséntamelo, del resto me encargaré yo.

Dicho eso, la muchacha de los lentes salió corriendo.

"_En algún momento se le va a confesar"_

Una ligera opresión en el pecho apareció, temía por su amiga.

"_No sé cómo será Li ahora, pero…no dejaré que lastime a Naoko"_

–Vamos, Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo y comenzó a avanzar.

La castaña se levantó para seguirlas. Lanzó un suspiró y miró al cielo.

"_Habrá que inventar alguna cosa…"_

* * *

><p>La clase de Biología no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención y hasta podía decir que la consideraba aburrida. Contuvo un bostezo mientras escribía las instrucciones que la profesora apuntaba en la pizarra. Se sentía cansado luego de agotar todas sus energías persiguiendo a Eriol. Frunció el ceño.<p>

"_Ese estúpido, siempre con sus bromas pesadas"_

Un ligero gruñido se escapó de su boca, ¡ya ni si quiera lograba recordar con cuántas personas había chocado por la culpa de ese cuatro ojos! Y la última chica, ella se le había quedado viendo muy raro…

"_Quizá si la lastimé y no me quiso decir nada para no causar problemas…"_

–Muy bien – la voz de la profesora llamó la atención de todos –, traigan sus cosas, continuaremos la clase en el laboratorio.

La clase entera dio un suspiro y, con algo de pesar, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la sala indicada. Observó a Eriol parado en la puerta con una sonrisa que no lo agradó para nada.

"_Trama algo"_

El salón iba quedando vacio poco a poco, así que decidió apresurarse: no quería ganarse problemas con la profesora de Biología. Observó como la chica delante de él avanzaba torpemente hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Daidouji.

"_Esa boba de Kinomoto"_

Terminó se sacar sus cosas y, cuando comenzaba a caminar, un grito lo sobresaltó por completo.

–¡HEY SHAORAN! – la voz de su mejor amigo había sonado inusualmente alta, provocando que se sintiera desorientado unos segundos. Segundos suficientes para que un cuerpo menudo se estampara contra él.

La vio hacerse para atrás y tropezar con sus pies. Ella iba directo al piso.

"_Demonios"_

La cogió como pudo de la cintura, dejando caer todas sus cosas para salvarla. Fue tan rápida la acción que la levantó del piso y la tenía a la altura de su rostro. Cerca, muy cerca…

El par de orbes verdes lo miraban pasmados, con aquel brillo especial característico de la dueña. El cabello castaño rojizo lucía algo desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se veía realmente adorable.

"_Kinomoto…ella…realmente ha cambiado en estos años"_

Sentía su aliento chocar con el suyo, tan cerca como nunca había estado con ninguna otra chica. Y no le desagradaba.

–L-Li… – el pequeño susurro de su compañera lo sacó de su trance. ¡¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Se sonrojó a más no poder y la dejó caer sin mucha delicadeza. La castaña lo miró confundida.

–T…t-tú – le dijo mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a su rostro – ¡Se más cuidadosa! – gritó con los nervios de punta.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y pasó a su costado con una pose que planeaba ser amenazante, peor que resultaba bastante graciosa.

–¡Gracias por detener mi caída! – dijo ella exasperada.

El muchacho recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y, por primera vez en minutos, notó que tenían aún compañía. Enrojeció más al notar la mirada de Daidouji. Corrió hacia la puerta y la sonrisa que Eriol de dedicaba lo enfureció a más no poder.

–Te mataré – gruñó.

–Yo solo quería avisarte que tuvieras cuidado con Kinomoto – dijo el inglés. Una ceja comenzó a temblarle a Shaoran, ese tipo era…

"_No sé porque tengo por amigo a esta clase de persona"_

Sintió incomodidad al recordar el cuerpo de Kinomoto entre sus brazos y sus pensamientos al tenerla cerca. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

"_Es el cansancio que te hace alucinar cosas"_

Y Shaoran Li rogó porque eso fuera verdad.

* * *

><p>Sakura salió corriendo del salón ni bien hubo tocado el timbre. Sus amigas la observaron con diversión, era una pequeña cobarde.<p>

La castaña corría por los pasillos de la preparatoria intentando evitar a toda costa a cierta persona con lentes y de cabello corto castaño.

"_¡Tuve tanto tiempo y no se me ocurrió una manera de decirle a Naoko que no puedo ayudarla con Li!"_

Se lamentó una vez más por ser algo "cabeza hueca" y continuó corriendo, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la salvación, entiéndase salida, cuando una voz familiar la llamó.

–¡Sakura Kinomoto! – se quedó en su lugar, a pocos metros de la puerta, pero sin voltearse –. No te atrevas a moverte ni un solo centímetro más, tenemos que hablar.

La castaña tragó con dificultad. La gente pasaba por su costado sin cuidado. Decidió darse la vuelta y enfrentar su destino, pudo ver que sus otras amigas también llegaban a donde ella y Naoko Yanagisawa se encontraban.

"_Dios, ¿en qué me he metido?"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran estornudó.<p>

–¿Y eso? – Eriol lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Vas a enfermarte?

–No sé – el castaño también lucía confundido –, sabes que no me enfermo desde hace años.

–Quizá alguien habla sobre ti – dijo Yamazaki que iba junto a Eriol. Shaoran chasqueó la lengua.

–Qué tonterías, ¿quién hablaría de mí? Prácticamente nadie me conoce en esta escuela.

Se acercaban a la salida de la preparatoria cuando escucharon unas voces… ¿discutiendo?

–_¡Qué cosas dices Sakura Kinomoto_! – La voz femenina sonaba muy ofendida –. _¡Es guapísimo!_

–_No me parece para tanto, Naoko_ – repuso una voz conocida para los muchachos –. _Creo que es un chico más del montón._

Yamazaki alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido al escuchar la discusión y como se expresaba la castaña.

–Qué extraño, Kinomoto no suele decir nada malo sobre nadie – susurró más como para sí mismo.

–Seguro que la persona de la que hablan no le agrada a Kinomoto-san – dijo Eriol.

–¿Y a nosotros que nos importa lo que anden hablando esas chicas? Largémon…

–_¡Seguro te gusta y por eso no me lo quieres presentar! _– exclamó la voz desconocida de antes.

–_¿Yo? Shaoran Li sería el último hombre en el que me fijaría en la tierra _– el ambarino se quedó estático, al igual que sus acompañantes.

"_Te lo mereces, ¿no lo crees, señor no-sé-por-qué-tenías-esperanzas-Kinomoto?"_

Shaoran bajó la mirada, quizá si se merecía eso…

–Auch, Shao – frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa de Eriol –. ¿Seguro que ya no te interesa? Está hiriendo tu ego de macho alfa.

–¡De qué estás hablando? A mí me importa muy poco lo que diga esa chica – ladeó el rostro. Vio que el moreno iba a abrir de nuevo la boca, pero la discusión volvió a llamar su atención.

–_Dame tres buenas razones para no fijarte en Li _– se escuchó algo parecido a un balbuceo y luego el silencio.

Algo de su "orgullo de macho" quedaría intacto al menos, pensó el castaño. Lástima que estaba en un error.

_-Bu…bueno _– la voz de su compañera de clases sonaba temblorosa – _Primero, es un...emh…negado social, sí; tendrías que ver qué tan callado se la pasa en clase. Segundo, se queda mirando a la gente siempre de manera acosadora _– una vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Shaoran y una de sus cejas temblaba –. _Tercero, y lo más importante de todo, me parece tan solo un mimado tonto y pequeño niño con carácter de ogro._

Se quedó todo en silencio por algunos instantes.

"_¿Auch?"_

* * *

><p>Sakura mordió su labio inferior, no hubiera querido decir todo eso, pero no podía ayudar a Naoko. No podía mirar a Li sin sentirse intimidada, no se sentía lista para hablarle a un chico que…<p>

–Qué gran discurso, Kinomoto – esa voz le causo escalofríos.

"_Por favor, por favor que no sea…"_

Al darse la vuelta, notó que no sirvieron de nada sus plegarias. Pasó saliva con dificultad.

"_¿Por qué a mí?"_

* * *

><p>¿Furioso?<p>

Sí.

¿Ofendido?

Claro.

¿Con ganas de decir cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás?

Por supuesto que sí.

Shaoran levantó el mentón y no se dejó engañar por la expresión dramática que había puesto Kinomoto. No podía quejarse de lo que estaba por venir. Ella había empezado, ¿verdad?

–No sé quién rayos te piensas que eres para ir por la vida diciendo esas cosas de las personas – comenzó a avanzar hacia ella – ¿Crees que eres superior a mí, Kinomoto?

La vio ponerse más pálida.

–¿Crees que por llamarme "mimado tonto y pequeño niño con carácter de ogro" me conviertes en algo así? – ella bajó la cabeza. El gesto solo lo enfureció más.

Los demás los miraban estupefactos, ¿eso estaba pasando realmente?

–Mírame y mírate, Kinomoto – él ya no pensaba, tan solo se dejaba llevar por su furia –. Una persona como tú es la que menos puede hablar sobre los defectos de los otros – la chica comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero eso no lo detuvo –. Sí yo soy todo lo que tú dices, entonces te diré lo que eres tú – dio otro paso, quedando muy cerca de ella –: tan solo eres una torpe, ilusa y desagradable niña que se la pasa diciendo tonterías _desde que la conozco_ – sintió a Eriol tomarlo del brazo, pero se zafó – Y te repito lo que te dije hace unos años: no sé porqué…

¡PLAF!

Escuchó a alguien ahogar un gritito. Su mejilla…le ardía. La furia se le fue tan rápido como le llegó. Kinomoto…ella…

"_Maldita sea…"_

–Idiota – susurró la muchacha con sus verdes ojos inundados de lágrimas.

–Ki…Kinomo… – estaba balbuceando. No continuó al verla alejarse corriendo y sus amigas detrás de ella.

"_No basta con arruinarlo una vez, ¿no?"_

–¡Demonios! Espera, ¡Kinomoto! – intentó correr, pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo. Era Eriol.

–No entiendo qué rayos ha pasado, pero no te irás de aquí hasta que no me lo expliques, Shaoran.

Lo miró apretando los labios y dejó caer sus hombros.

"_Ni yo mismo tengo idea de qué rayos ha pasado"_

* * *

><p>Se apoyó contra una pared: se encontraba cansada. Los ojos le ardían como hace mucho no lo hacían. ¡Tenía que ser todo una broma!<p>

"_Regresa y te humilla nuevamente. ¿Es a eso a lo que ha venido?"_

Se enjugó las lágrimas del rostro con fuerza, podía escuchar a sus amigas buscándola.

–¡Sakura, por favor! – esa era la voz preocupada de Tomoyo –. Vamos, Sakura. No le hagas caso…

"_¿No hacerle caso? Como si fuera posible"_

Arrugó la tela de su falda: se sentía impotente con todo eso. Lo que había dicho, todo…ella tenía una buena explicación para todo. Ella podría habérselo dicho si él la hubiera dejado.

"_Pero siempre te está humillando. Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que lo has vuelto a ver y mira como te tiene. ¿Qué pasará de aquí a unos meses?"_

Evitó seguir llorando, de esa manera no solucionaba nada. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Necesitaba urgentemente una manera de descargarse, de demostrarle a Shaoran Li que ella no era la misma Sakura de hace seis años. Aquella fácil de pisotear, de humillar, de rechazar…

"_Recuerda tu promesa: debes cumplir tus objetivos"_

Respiró hondo y levantó el mentón. Su hermano le había enseñado muy bien una manera de defenderse del "enemigo". Y ella iba a aplicarla.

"_Nunca más volverás a humillarme, Li"_

Se separó del muro en el que se encontraba recostada. Su mirada soltaba fuego, al igual que cada parte de ella.

"_Todo lo que me has hecho pasar merece venganza"_

–Sakura – se escuchó una voz aliviada –, me tenías tan preocupada. Vamos a… – la chica de piel blanquecina que le hablaba se calló de repente. Había algo muy raro en su amiga – Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Esto es la guerra, Shaoran Li"_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>"Unas veces se gana, otras se pierde, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perder".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los rewiews anónimos.<strong>

~ Rosh bernal: ¡Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario! Qué bueno que te guste la trama del fanfic :D, pensé que algunos la encontrarían aburrida xD! Bueno, pues sí, el giro de acontecimientos es raro, ¿no? Ya veremos qué pasa con nuestro pobre Shaoran ahora que sus pensamientos hacia Sakura son raros. Cuídate mucho :3!

~ aniha hiuga: ¡Hola, hola! Me pregunto qué tan intrigada quedarás después de este capi xD, espero que más que la ves anterior! Ya está el siguiente capi y espero que te haya agradado, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!

~ Reiko Li: Sumiii-chaaaaaaan! Una lista negra? Pobrecilla de Naoko, tampoco quiero que se pongan en contra de ella xD! Hey, Li no está basado en mi D:! No crees que es un poco más cabezota que yo? Estoy segura que después de este cap. te quedas convencida! Gracias por comentarme y estaré esperando a saber qué piensas, no seas vaga y déjame un rewiew ;D!

~ Didi: Pido perdón si la actualización no fue tan rápida, creo que se me fue un poco la mano con eso. Y sí, Shao es algo tonto xD (quedó más que comprobado aquí) y por lo visto Eriol podría sacarle la historia completa, aunque no puedo asegurar nada =P! Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan bonito, cuídate!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la súper mega vaga de Emi-chan :3 ~<strong>

Aloha gente ;3! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien :D ~ al menos mejor que yo sí han de estar xD! Bueno, aquí tenemos mi regreso de las tinieblas ^^U! Me gustaría explicarles de manera clara qué pasó para que me demorara tanto...bueno, es muy simple xD... ¡no salía una escena ;O;! No miento xD, era escena clave y no la podía dejar así no más. Lamento la demora!

Bueno, la cosa importante del asunto: **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS!** En serio, me produce tanta emoción que la historia sea de su agrado :D! Todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y visitas son un gran aliento para seguir escribiendo! De todo corazón, espero que les agrade el nuevo capitulo.

Jeje y...hablando del capi... ¡Qué cosas que pasan en un solo día! Dios, me agrada haber llegado a este punto xD, porque tengo cosas interesantes preparadas para los siguientes capitulos. Muahahaha. ¿Qué estará pasando con nuestro pobre Shaoran?, ¿qué tiene en la cabeza Eriol?, ¿seguirá Naoko interesada en Li después de esto?, ¿cumplirá Sakura su palabra? Son tantas cosas...ya veremos cómo va.

En feeen, Emi-chan debe irse a responder rewiews y a alistarse para clases =O! Voy a tratar de no demorar tanto con el próximo capi, pero ya saben que estas cosas no son seguras =/! Espero buenas vibras para evitar el bloqueo xD! Se cuidan mucho, un abrazo para todos los que se pasan a darle un miradita a este fanfic ;D!

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Terquedad y Arrepentimiento I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo cuatro: Terquedad y arrepentimiento, parte I.<em>

* * *

><p>Una suave brisa meció su cabello chocolate de manera grácil. Él se acomodó por enésima vez, en los diez minutos que llevaba allí, la corbata y miró hacia los costados.<p>

"_Aún no hay rastro de ella"_

Frunció el ceño y se dio un paso hacia delante para…luego retroceder. Se revolvió el cabello con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

"_Solo tienes que esperarla, salvarla como siempre y pedir disculpas, tal como lo dijo Eriol"_

¿Era eso lo que le había dicho Eriol? Francamente, ya no estaba tan seguro. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. Él realmente quería disculparse.

Había estado pensando todo el fin de semana qué le diría, cómo pediría perdón. Lo tenía perfectamente ensayado y se había asegurado de seguir los consejos de su mejor amigo.

_**Flash Back.**_

–_Entonces, ¿no me dirás nada? – el ambarino continuó mirando al piso. Eriol alzó una ceja y suspiró, ese tipo era tan testarudo que tendría que esperar a que se decidiera para decirle qué había pasado con Kinomoto –. Está bien._

–_¿Está bien, qué? – preguntó aún estudiando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo._

–_Está bien, te ayudaré para que le pidas disculpas a Kinomoto – él levanto su rostro por primera vez en toda la conversación y lo miró consternado._

–_¿De qué rayos hablas? – vio al pelinegro pasearse de un lado a otro sonriéndole._

–_Verás, querido Shaoran – comenzó el inglés –, es una verdad universalmente reconocida el hecho de que tú seas un idiota – la mirada del joven Li se volvió asesina –; así que es más que obvio que arruinarás todo cuando decidas pedir disculpas – las mejillas se le cubrieron de un adorable sonrojo._

–_Y-yo n-no… _– _¿por qué rayos Eriol tenía que saber lo que él iba a hacer incluso cuando él mismo ni si quiera lo había pensado? _

–_Ahórrate el discurso de "yo no le pediré disculpas a Kinomoto", hablo en serio – Shaoran decidió que, por una vez en su vida, escucharía con atención lo que aquel desquiciado joven tenía para decirle._

–_De acuerdo – murmuró._

–_Es sencillo: te vas a retractar de todo lo que has dicho – aquello hizo que lo mirara incrédulo. ¿Retractarse?, ¿un Li?_

–_Sueña – tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la salida del estudio para regresar a casa._

–_¿Quieres que ella te perdone? Admite que se te ha pasado la mano, Shaoran. De ninguna manera deberías haber reaccionado así, sin si quiera escucharla. No la justifico, ella tampoco ha sido una santa, pero…algo me hace pensar que tiene algo así como una excusa para referirse a ti de esa manera…_

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del heredero de la familia Li. ¿Qué clase de ser extraño y místico era Eriol Hiragizawa?_

–_N-no digas tonterías – dicho eso huyó del lugar sin dar más explicaciones._

_**Flash Back.**_

Se separó de la pared donde se había recostado, ya se le iba haciendo tarde para la preparatoria. Decidió que le echaría un vistazo al camino por el cual siempre venía su compañera para asegurarse de que ella no estaba ahí y, de ser así, se iría. Tenía mucho tiempo para buscarla en la preparatoria.

"_Pero no suficiente valor…"_

Su madre lo mataría si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Resopló y asomó su cabeza por la esquina, ahí estaba ella.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirándola mientras avanzaba, a ella y a su cabello suelto y corto que danzaba con el viento. A Sakura Kinomoto, la chica de la linda sonrisa y los preciosos ojos. Kinomoto, la que avanzaba con los pétalos de las flores de cerezo a su alrededor. La misma que en ese instante casi llegaba hasta él.

Aclaró su garganta al verla cerca, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y miró directo al frente. Haría lo que era digno de un Li.

–Kino… – el aire fue más violento cuando ella pasó por su costado a la velocidad de la luz. Ignorándolo como si fuera un insecto – …moto…

Se quedó en su lugar y a penas pudo reaccionar para voltear la cabeza. Ella seguía avanzando sin importarle nada, ni nadie. O, más claro, sin que él le importase en lo más mínimo.

"_¿Q-qué dem-monios!"_

* * *

><p>Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisita traviesa se formara en sus labios. Ahí era donde comenzaba su venganza.<p>

Podría decirse que ella era mala, pero… ¡le había encantado la cara que había puesto Li al pasar e ignorarlo!

Al rememorar el momento, una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

"_¿Estará molesto?"_

Mordió su labio inferior ante la posibilidad. Se paró en seco y frunció levemente su ceño, ¡y a ella eso qué le importaba!

"_Venganza, Sakura, venganza. Por una vez en tu vida, debes hacerlo bien. Solo lo suficiente para que no vuelva a comportarse así"_

Asintió decidida y con un puño elevado se dirigió a la preparatoria.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta jadeando, ¡había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo! Pero, al fin y al cabo, ya no importaba.<p>

"_No, claro que sí importa. Esa chica ni si quiera te miró al pasar"_

Era cierto. A él le había molestado un poco al actitud de Kinomoto hace un rato, pero supuso que ella podría estar algo enojada aún; tan solo por eso se tragaría su orgullo y lo intentaría otra vez.

Entró al salón y su objetivo fue inmediatamente identificado. Su rostro se desencajó, ¿qué hacía Kinomoto hablando tan a gusto con Eriol? Por alguna razón, eso lo molestó.

"_Es que…ella…ella… ¡quiere robarme a mis amigos!"_

Frunció un poco el ceño, pero decidió actuar desinteresado y pasar a su lado como si no le importara.

Así lo hizo y lo raro fue que él parecía más interesado que ellos en notar su presencia. Movió ruidosamente la silla, eso por fin tuvo resultados: Eriol volteó a verlo con una sonrisa macabra y Kinomoto le dirigió una mirada de "qué maleducado".

"_Hubiera sido mejor si me seguían ignorando"_

–Buenos días – se animó a decir mientras se sentaba.

–Buenos días, Shaoran – respondió Eriol con esa misma sonrisa que comenzaba a asustarlo.

–Uhm – fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de la castaña.

"_¿Qué le pasa?"_

Luego de eso, ellos siguieron con su amena conversación pasando totalmente de él. Se sentía fastidiado, ¿desde cuándo ellos eran tan amigables el uno con el otro? Bufó y giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

"_Boberías"_

* * *

><p>La primera clase de la mañana transcurrió sin problemas. Antes de que tocara el timbre, la maestra Kaho Mizuki se dirigió a sus alumnos con el mismo gesto amigable de siempre.<p>

–Presten atención, por favor – poco a poco todos fueron subiendo sus rostros para escuchar a la bella profesora –. Tengo que comentarles algo muy importante: esta será nuestra última semana juntos – los pequeños reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

La profesora Mizuki había comenzado el año escolar con ellos debido a que su maestro de matemáticas, y tutor, había tenido ciertos problemas personales, por los cuales su llegada a Tomoeda se había retrasado.

Se podía ver en el rostro de varios alumnos la decepción que significaba para ellos el hecho de que ya no verían más a la profesora.

–Su tutor se incorporará a clases a partir de la próxima semana. Espero que todos sean muy amables con él, debido a que este es su primer trabajo – algunos asintieron de mala gana. La profesora volvió a sonreír – Muy bien, ahora pasemos a un asunto más alegre. Como todos sabrán, el baile de primavera de la preparatoria…

En un pequeño rinconcito del salón, una linda castaña se lamentaba de su suerte.

–Hoee… ¡qué mal! – Exclamó con pesar –. A mí me cae tan bien la profesora Mizuki, hubiera preferido que se quedara para siempre con nosotros… – bajó la cabeza en señal de desánimo.

Tomoyo Daidouji volteó a verla con gesto comprensivo.

–No te lamentes, Sakura–chan, estoy segura que nuestro nuevo profesor te caerá igual de bien.

–Pero… ¡las matemáticas hasta me estaban comenzando a gustar! – dijo con sus grandes ojos vidriosos.

Tomoyo soltó una risita y volvió a prestar atención a lo que la profesora decía.

La castaña, en cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. ¡Las cosas nunca salían como ella esperaba! Pero rogaba a los cielos y a todos los santos que su futuro tutor fuera una buena persona.

–Así que ya saben, pronto se les entregarán sus entradas. Espero que aprovechen esta ocasión para divertirse con sus compañeros – dicho eso, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora.

Sakura miró a todas partes con expresión confundida.

"_¿Entradas? ¿Hoe?"_

–¿Asistirán al baile, señoritas? – la amable voz de Eriol Hiragizawa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Baile? – Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron divertidos, era más que obvio que, como siempre, Sakura se había perdido en alguna parte.

–El baile de primavera, Kinomoto–san. Espero que asistan y me concedan una que otra pieza de baile – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara. La castaña se sonrojó y la de los ojos amatistas alzó una ceja.

–¿Eres un buen bailarín, Hiragizawa–san? No creí que fueras de esos – apuntó la mejor amiga de Kinomoto. El inglés le sonrió enigmáticamente.

–Soy toda una cajita de sorpresas, querida Daidouji–san – Tomoyo le sonrió con desconfianza y volvió toda su atención a Sakura.

–¡Es cierto! Ese baile va a ser tan divertido – sus ojos verdes brillaron por la expectativa.

–¡Exacto! – Exclamó Daidouji emocionada –. Además, cumplirás tu promesa – añadió con una expresión que asustó a la ojiverde.

–Etto…Tomo–chan… – intentó frenar a su amiga.

–Podre grabar toda la noche a la bella Sakura en su primer baile de preparatoria – la pobre muchacha se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la mirada divertida de Hiragizawa.

"_Dios, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?"_

* * *

><p>El timbre para el almuerzo sonó y el aula de clases quedó vacía rápidamente. Ella miró a Tomoyo con una sonrisa y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para ir al encuentro con sus amigas.<p>

–Sakura, iré por algo a la cafetería primero. Nos encontramos debajo del árbol con las demás, ¿vale? – la castaña asintió. Siguió con la mirada a su amiga hasta que esta salió del salón.

"_El cabello de Tomo_–_chan es tan largo y bonito…"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que ese no era momento para andar pensando en tonterías. Terminó de sacar lo que necesitaba y se apresuró a caminar, pero una mano tocando su hombro la detuvo.

Al voltear y ver al dueño de dicha mano, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

"_Pensé que el mensaje había quedado muy claro esta mañana"_

* * *

><p>En cuanto Shaoran Li había visto a la mejor amiga de su "objetivo" retirarse, supo que era el momento para actuar. Ella estaba muy distraída y no había escuchado cuando la había llamado. Pensó en desistir en ese momento, pero la mirada amenazante de Eriol, quien estaba unos pupitres más adelante conversando con Yamazaki, le indicó que debía seguir.<p>

Tocó su hombro lleno de valentía, pero todo eso se fue al ver la mirada verde que lo observaba enfurecida. Inmediatamente, quitó su mano de ahí.

–Kin…Kinomoto – carraspeó para aclararse la voz que sonaba algo temblorosa –, hablemos – dijo con tono algo más duro.

Ella lo miró por algunos segundos y luego le dio la espalda.

–No estoy aquí para seguir tus órdenes, Li – dijo con voz suave, pero que lo hizo sentir amenazado –. No deseo hablar contigo, con permiso.

Él tan solo la pudo ver irse, sin mover ni un solo músculo. La pesada mirada azul de su mejor amigo cayó sobre él, haciéndole saber que era un idiota. Sin embargo, el ambarino seguía desconcertado recordando las palabras de su compañera.

"_¿Era esa Sakura Kinomoto?"_

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia la cafetería acompañado por sus amigos, quienes hablaban de algo que no se molestaba en escuchar. Seguía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.<p>

"_Ella debe seguir muy enojada. ¡Demonios! Si no quiere hablar conmigo será mejor dejarlo así"_

"_No, Shaoran, sabes bien que no estarás tranquilo hasta disculparte"_

"_Malditos remordimientos…"_

–¿Asistirás al baile, Li? – la voz de Yamazaki lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El alzó una ceja.

–¿Cuál baile? – inquirió curioso. Eriol se acomodó los lentes y lo miró divertido.

–El baile de primavera, Shaoran. La profesora lo comentó hoy mientras tu pensabas en unicornios y magia – él no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

–Cállate, idiota – murmuró.

–Hablando de magia, ¿sabían que esta ciudad fue levantada sobre las ruinas de un viejo pueblo de brujas y hechiceros? Se dice que todos ellos murieron en una masacre realizada por aldeanos de otro pueblo furiosos porque sus animales eran convertidos constantemente en humanos – el chico de los cabellos chocolate miró algo sorprendido a su amigo, ¿sería verdad? Otras veces ya había sido engañado por Yamazaki.

–¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó tentado por la seguridad de su compañero al decirlo.

–Oh, claro que sí – afirmó –. Y también… – de pronto, una muchacha con graciosas coletas estaba tomando por el cuello de la camisa a su amigo.

–¡Takashi Yamazaki! ¿Estás intentando engañar a la gente una vez más? – preguntó furiosa.

–¿Engañar? – el rostro sonriente del pelinegro parecía solo enojar más a la chica.

–¡Debes dejar de decir mentiras! – lo zamarreó de un lado a otro ante la mirada sorprendida del Shaoran. Por su parte, Eriol tan solo sonreía.

–¿Entonces sí irás al baile, Shao? – preguntó acercándose un poco más al ambarino, quien lo miró con desconfianza.

–No sé, no me gustan esas cosas – concluyó tranquilamente. Se veía más interesado en como esa chica golpeaba a su amigo.

La atención del de gafas se desvió hacia un par de chicas que pasaban a unos metros de ahí. Una parecía bastante enojada, casi podía asegurar que esos ojos verdes comenzarían a echar llamas mientras hablaba y la otra se veía serena, con sus pálidas manos sosteniendo algunas compras, pero seria. Una de esas tantas ideas que tanto asustaban a su mejor amigo pasó por su cabeza.

–Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso… – un nuevo plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Repentinamente, un par de ojos color amatista chocaron con los suyos y lo observaron con suspicacia. Oh, solo tenía que ser _un poco _cuidadoso.

* * *

><p>–¡Y…y…no lo soporto! – exclamó arrancando con furia el pasto bajo sus manos. La muchacha junto a ella sonrió algo divertida, nunca había visto a su mejor amiga así de enojada.<p>

–Quizá lo que él buscaba era disculparse, Sakura – dijo con serenidad. Los ojos de su amiga echaron rayos al escucharla.

–No lo creo – farfulló. La pelinegra suspiró.

–Me parece que es lo más lógico. Incluso el día que pasó todo él intento detenerte – dijo haciendo una mueca pensativa.

–No me interesa escucharlo, Tomo–chan. No puede andar diciendo esas cosas a la ligera y esperar que yo lo reciba con la amabilidad de siempre para escucharlo – volteó el rostro.

–No estás siendo razonable. Sé que Li–san no se ha comportado de la mejor manera, pero tú dijiste esas cosas sin razón – intentó hacerla entender –. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú a esas ofensas?

La castaña balbuceó un par de cosas y luego bajó la mirada. Era cierto, hubiera bastado con explicarle la situación a Naoko, pero… ¡Li la tenía hasta la coronilla! Volvió a su actitud de terca.

–No importa, Tomo–chan. Considera que toda mi actitud es por lo pasado hace muchos años, ¿bien? – la morena iba a protestar cuando su grupo de amigas apareció.

Sakura se levantó radiante a recibirlas para hablar. Tomoyo se limitó a suspirar.

"_Nada bueno saldrá de esto…"_

* * *

><p>–Muy bien – comenzó el profesor Terada –, tal como anunciamos la clase pasada es hora de escoger a los compañeros para el proyecto – algunas personas se miraban emocionadas ante la expectativa de trabajar juntos –. Ya que quizá algunos de ustedes no se conozcan, ¿por qué no dejamos todo al azar? – dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

Se escucharon algunas quejas, al igual que unas cuantas expresiones de alegría. El profesor ordenó silencio y pidió un voluntario para que lo ayude.

–Yo lo haré – se ofreció amablemente cierto muchacho inglés.

Tomoyo frunció un poco el cejo al observar a su compañero. Ella no sabía exactamente por qué, pero presentía que él no se ofrecía por pura amabilidad.

"_No parece de esas personas, lo más seguro es que trame algo"_

–Ojalá quedemos juntas, Tomoyo – escuchó decir a su mejor amiga. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

–Yo también lo espero – desvió un poco su mirada hacia atrás y vio a Shaoran Li mirando de manera penetrante a Sakura.

"_¿Qué…?"_

El ambarino notó que ella lo había pillado y volteó el rostro algo sonrojado. No pudo más que arquear su ceja.

–Bien, presten todos atención – la potente voz de su maestro impidió que siguiera pensando en el asunto –. Hiragizawa pasará por sus asientos con este recipiente lleno de papeles. Cada papel tiene un número, están del 1 al 16, así que ustedes se juntarán con la persona que tenga su mismo número para hacer el proyecto. No están permitidos los cambios, por lo cual yo iré apuntando las parejas. ¿Entendido? – todos asintieron con algo de expectativa.

Eriol comenzó a pasar por los asientos de sus compañeros con su misma sonrisa de siempre. Por su parte, Sakura cruzaba los dedos para quedar con su prima, Tomoyo miraba con curiosidad a Hiragizawa y Shaoran parecía bastante distraído con quién sabe qué.

Por fin llegó el turno de la pelinegra, quien sacó con mucho cuidado un papel.

–¿Cuál es su número, Daidouji? – preguntó el profesor Terada.

–Es el 8 – habló la muchacha. Por un momento, antes de que Eriol siguiera adelante, creyó ver cierto brillo extraño en su mirada.

Solo faltaban Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol por obtener una pareja. La castaña cogió un papel con los ojos cerrados, pero, por alguna casualidad del destino, este se le escapó de los dedos cuando Eriol _casualmente _movió el recipiente.

–Lo siento mucho, Kinomoto–san – sonrió apenado. Cogió un papel y se lo pasó a la chica –; este fue el que se te cayó.

La muchachita le hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto, pero su rostro se llenó de desilusión al ver el número que le había tocado.

–Es el 13, ¡qué mala suerte! – se lamentó.

El inglés le pasó el recipiente a su mejor amigo para que cogiera uno y él hizo lo mismo. Vio a Shaoran abrir su papel sin mucho interés. El recipiente se le escapó de las manos, asustando al castaño y haciendo que soltara su papel. Él se encargo de recogerlo y pasarle su papel nuevamente.

–Perdón, no sé qué me pasa hoy – dijo con una mueca de inocencia.

"_¿Qué hay con esa cara? Pero vaya que es raro…"_

–Ya, si no fueras tan… – dejó la frase inconclusa el joven Li. Abrió su papel y se quedó algunos segundos mirándolo sin saber qué decir.

–¿Cuál es su número, Hiragizawa? – preguntó el profesor acercándose.

–Es el 8 – respondió sonriéndole a Tomoyo. Ella abrió un poco la boca, pero luego la cerró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¡Qué! – Exclamó Kinomoto –. Eso…eso significa que…que yo…

–A…a m-mí me tocó el 13 – dijo el ambarino bajando la mirada.

"_¿Por qué justamente él…?"_

* * *

><p>El timbre de salida sonó. Un suspiro de alivio general se escuchó al saber que, por fin, otro terrible lunes de escuela había acabado.<p>

En el aula 1 – B, la mayoría de los chicos salían en parejas poniéndose de acuerdo para lo que sería el famoso proyecto de Historia.

–¿Estará bien si nos reunimos los viernes, Daidouji–san? – preguntaba un pelinegro a su compañera. Ella asintió levemente y se puso a acordar con él ciertos detalles.

A unos pasos de ellos, dos castaños se rehuían la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. El muchacho que tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y veía el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Frente a él, la chica miraba ceñuda hacia un costado con los labios apretados.

Él decidió que era hora de romper el hielo.

–¿Te parece bien si nos reunimos los fines de semana? Quizá después de escuela, los sábados. Es el día más factible para mí – habló con voz suave.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

–¿Sería en tu casa o en la mía? – la castaña lo miró de reojo y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

–No me importa – susurró. Él frunció un poco el ceño.

–Puede ser en la mía por este fin de semana – dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella lo miró para luego dar una cabezada. Se volteó sin más y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. El chico la miró enfadado, ¿eso era todo?

–¡Kinomoto! – exclamó. La chica se detuvo.

–¿Sí? – entonces él se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué seguía luego de detenerla intempestivamente? Ah sí, balbucear sin sentido.

–P-p-pues yo… – ¿para qué rayos la había detenido? Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, ¡tonterías!

–Li, escúchame – comenzó la castaña –, te pido, por favor, que te limites a dirigirme la palabra solo cuando tengas algo que decirme acerca del proyecto o de la preparatoria. No tengo deseos de hablar contigo, espero puedas entenderme – dicho eso, se marchó rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad de replicar.

Tomoyo y Eriol miraron la escena sorprendidos. El ambarino tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo frunció el ceño, cogió su maletín y salió corriendo detrás de Sakura.

Las únicas dos personas que quedaban en el salón se miraron. Él recuperó su sonrisa y ella enarcó una ceja. Se acercó un poco a él y puso una mano sobre su mesa, el muchacho no perdió su postura.

–¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad? – preguntó manteniéndole la mirada.

–¿Hacer qué, Daidouji–san? – el ojiazul se agachó para estar a la altura de la chica, haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran.

Se mantuvieron así unos segundos más, hasta que ella se separó, cogió su maletín y caminó hasta la puerta. Él se limitó a seguirla con la mirada.

–Te estaré vigilando, Eriol Hiragizawa – sin más, se retiró dejando a un sonriente Eriol.

–Nunca me esperé que las cosas pudieran resultar tan interesantes – pensó en voz alta el chico.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los rewiews anónimos.<strong>

~ **aniha hiuga**: Hoee, espero no haberte quitado muchas horas de sueño xD. Broma, broma. Muchas gracias por el rewiew, espero saciar un poco tu curiosidad con este capi y ojalá te guste también! Cuídate mucho n.n!

~ **Rosh bernal**: Sí, creo que Sakura debió haber sido sincera, pero qué se hace. Aunque igual y sí se merecía un poquito esas palabras nuestro Shao, ¿no x3? Y sí, definitivamente Saku se va a hacer más fuerte :D! Lo va a demostrar pronto ;3. Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, espero que te encuentres muy bien ~ bye!

~ **Reiko Li**: Adorable y no tan querida Sumi-chan...ok, sí querida xD! Veo que apoyas plenamente a Sakura, genial xD ~ y sí, Shaoran e sun cabezota (y yo no lo soy, ¿bien D:?). Esa escena de la pelea me costó escribirla, sabes que soy una persona pacífica -inserte risa falsa aquí xD-. En feen, ya verás pronto la destrucción de Shaoran, aunque no sé sí el se dejará =P! Cuídate vaga, prometo llamarte pronto xD!

~ **Didi: **No, gracias a ti por comentar :). ¿Verdad que los hombres son seres bien irracionales? No los entiendo, pero en fin. Acertaste xD! Eriol no le sacó mucho, pero sí que ha deducido algunas cosillas xD! Jeje, pronto verás lo de la venganza, seeh! Ojalá estés bien, cuídate mucho :3.

~ **foryou45**: Oh, muchas por el comentario, de verdad *w*! Qué lindo que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojalá que este también. Espero haber saciado un poco tu intriga! Ya pronto pondré la segunda parte de este capi. Espero que tengas un lindo fin de semana, cuídate!

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas de la dormilona Emi-chan ~<strong>

Alohaaa genteee *o*! Espero que todos estén genialosamente bien! (no pregunten de dónde viene la palabra genialoso xDD). Hoy me tocaba actualización y, aunque sea difícil creerlo, lo he logrado xD. Quizá hubiera podido colgarlo más tempranito si no fuera tan dormilona, pero en fin!

Debo agradecerles una vez más por sus rewiews, siempre terminan sorprendiéndome tanto! En serio, no sé que sería sin su apoyo (probablemente un vaga más infeliz xD). Y también por todas sus visitas, alertas y favoritos, son los mejores lectores del universo *w*!

Jeje, ¿qué tal el capitulo? Lamento no haber hecho tanto enfásis en la venganza de Saku, pero acuerdense que esta es solo la primera parte del capi. Quizá en el próximo verán más acción, pero no puedo asegurar eso! Comentando un poco sobre lo que pasó en esta parte... ¿verdad que Eriol da miedo? Dios, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero ya hasta se "adueñó" del destino xD! Y Sakura al principio no parecía tan firme con lo de la venganza, pero ya se comenzará a poner las pilas.

La confrontación de Tomoyo a Eriol al final de capi fue un de mis partes favoritas. Además está Shao con su arrepentimiento, aunque luego de lo que le dijo Sakura no sé sí siga tan insistente con lo de disculparse. Ya veremos que pasa en la próxima actualización, que por cierto será el siguiente viernes xD!

Uff...creo que me ha vuelto a dar un poco de sueño x.x! En fin, les deseo todos un linda fin de semana, sí señor! Les dejo muchos abrazos, cuídense mucho :D!


	6. Terquedad y Arrepentimiento II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: Olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo cinco: Terquedad y Arrepentimiento, parte II.<em>

* * *

><p>Corrió agitado por los pasillos de la preparatoria a todo lo que sus piernas le daban: no podía dejarla ir sin antes decirle un par de cositas más.<p>

Por fin, muy cerca de una de las salidas de la preparatoria, la vio caminando con tranquilidad. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de hablarle así en el salón?

Oh, pero se iba a enterar.

–¡Kinomoto! – gritó frenando a un par de metros de la chica. Ella dio un respingo y volteó asustada, pero vio su rostro convertirse al chocar con su mirada.

Ella también echaba fuego por los poros.

–Me vas a escuchar así sea lo último que hagas – dijo autoritario mientras se acercaba peligrosamente. La sonrisita burlona que ella le dedicó no ayudó a calmar sus ánimos.

–Creo que te dejé muy en claro como quiero que sea la situación entre nosotros, Li – dijo desafiante la castaña. Él lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido.

–Me importa poco lo que quieras, me escuchas o me escuchas – fue su turno para gruñir. ¡Pero quién se creía este tipo!

–¡Pues a mí también me da igual lo que tú quieras! No hay necesidad de hablar y, como ya dije antes, no _quiero_ – expresó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y, dándose por satisfecha, se dio vuelta.

"_Ni lo pienses, no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, niña tonta"_

Shaoran cogió por el brazo a su compañera y la volteó con poca sutileza hacia él. Ella lo miró totalmente indignada y forcejeando para que la soltara.

–¡Pero quién te crees!

–¿Quién te crees tú para tratarme así? – preguntó enojado.

–¿Me preguntas a mí? ¡Tú has sido quién inicio todo!

–¡No es cierto! Yo no andaba hablando mal de una persona a sus espaldas el viernes – le espetó. La vio fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios.

–Tampoco te quedaste atrás cuando me humillaste frente a los demás – eso solo lo hizo enojar más. Él no hubiera dicho nada si ella no hubiera andado vociferando tonterías.

–Por eso te vas a quedar a hablar conmigo. Deja ya ese intento de actitud de mujer con carácter, no te queda. Ya que te comportas como una niña, te voy a tratar como una niña: ¿qué tal? – ella parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Se zafó del agarre del castaño y puso un par de pasos entre ellos.

–Eso sería lo último que se me pasaría hacer por la cabeza – dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza en alto, dejando a un enojadísimo Shaoran Li.

Gruñó y apretó sus puños mientras arrojaba su mochila contra la pared.

"_Es la más insoportable, terca y atolondrada mujer que conozco, pero me va a escuchar y va a aceptar mis estúpidas disculpas así sea lo último que haga"_

* * *

><p>Sus patines se deslizaban a una velocidad que normalmente ella no utilizaba. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre por el efecto del viento en él y estaba segura que si no se calmaba pronto comenzaría a echar fuego por la boca.<p>

"_¿Quién rayos se cree?"_

Apretó los labios y rogó por llegar pronto a casa, necesitaba seriamente estar en su habitación para hundir la cara en su almohada y gritar hasta no poder más.

La discusión que había tenido con Li no la había dejado nada contenta. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla así e intentar obligarla a algo que ella no quería? No sabía para qué rayos quería él hablar con ella, pero de lo que estaba segura es que esa no era la manera de tratar a alguien con quien se quería disculpar.

"_Y además es tan…tan… ¡argh!"_

Desde el incidente del viernes, había algo que la incitaba a tratar mal a Shaoran Li así él no estuviera comportándose mal. Sakura no estaba segura de qué se trataba, pero sí sabía que algo dentro de ella se activaba al sentir esa mirada ámbar sobre sí.

"_Enojo, frustración, ¡coraje!"_

Entró a casa haciendo todo el ruido posible, a pesar de estar consciente de que el único que saldría a recibirla alarmado sería Kero. Subió tan rápido como pudo ignorando a su gato.

Al verse sola en su cuarto, luego de dar el más asombroso portazo en toda su existencia, se quedó parada unos momentos observando a su alrededor. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación luego de esa pequeña carrera, también podía sentir su cara roja.

Se acercó a su cama para dejarse caer sobre ella sin mucha gracia. Las paredes amarillas de su habitación le parecían lejanas en ese instante. Suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, acercó la almohada a su rostro e hizo lo que estaba deseando…

–Feh uidoi falguita Jaodam Hi – que traducido al idioma de la gente normal vendría a ser: "Te odio, maldito Shaoran Li".

Un poco más aliviada, se puso boca arriba. Necesitaba pensar.

"_Hasta ahora, ese tonto se la ha llevado muy fácil"_

Hizo un puchero al recordar la insistencia de Li por hablar con ella. Por un momento, un atisbo de racionalidad pasó por su cabeza: ¿y sí Li realmente estaba intentando hacer lo correcto? Pero él le había dicho que ella no tenía carácter, ¿la había llamado débil de forma indirecta?

Apretó la mandíbula ante eso.

"_Si lo que cree el muy idiota es que soy débil, le voy a demostrar hasta donde soy capaz de llegar"_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día de clases dio inicio en la preparatoria Seijô al tocar el timbre de ingreso. En el salón de clases 1 – B, un muchacho de cabellos rebeldes sentado junto a la ventana en el último asiento, justamente en el rinconcito más ignorado del aula, tamborileaba los dedos con insistencia sobre su pupitre. Sus ojos, que soltaban fuego ámbar, no se apartaban de la puerta, como si esperara que algo, o <em>alguien,<em> apareciera en cualquier momento para fulminar a esa cosa, o _persona_, con su potente mirada.

Un par de pupitres más adelante, un pelinegro lo observaba disimuladamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. El profesor aún no hacía su aparición, así que decidió voltearse por unos segundos a hacer la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo: molestar a Shaoran Li.

–¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? ¿Tuviste una gran discusión con alguien que cada vez que te ve huye de ti? – su mejor amigo, de manera casi automática, le arrojó un lápiz recién tajado, aunque este lo esquivó fácilmente y el objeto le dio al compañero de adelante, el cual por cierto iba a reclamar, pero al ver la cara de Li se abstuvo de hacerlo.

–¡Vete al infierno, Hiragizawa! – exclamó el ambarino y él tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada. ¡Dios! Solo había que ver la cara que se cargaba Shaoran para morir de risa.

–Oh, Shao. Lástimas mi frágil corazón con tus duras palabras, ¿no ves que este pobre amigo tuyo tan solo se preocupa por tu inestable estado de ánimo? Qué iba a saber yo que quieres obligar a alguien a que acepte tus disculpas con tus modales cavernícolas – si las miradas mataran, Eriol Hiragizawa ya habría muerto más de un millón de veces. Aunque tenía que admitir que era un poco su culpa, ¿quién lo mandaba a contarle todo al cuatro ojos?

–Deja de… – respiró hondo para evitar soltar una palabra inadecuada al notar que Tomoyo Daidouji los miraba atentamente y bastante divertida – molestar… – masculló al fin mientras volteaba su rostro sonrojado hacia la ventana.

El pelinegro sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia su compañera de al costado, que tan solo trató de disimular su sonrisa.

"_Oh, pero qué cosa. Parece que no solo a mí me divierte fastidiar a Shaoran"_

Mientras, el blanco de las anteriores burlas miraba ceñudo por la ventana. ¡Dónde rayos se había metido esa chiquilla insolente de Kinomoto? Después de la "conversación" del día anterior, se había pasado horas pensando en lo que le diría. Y lo tenía muy bien ensayado. Ella aceptaría sus disculpas de una vez por todas y él podría por fin liberarse de sus resentimientos consigo mismo por ser tan impulsivo y bocón.

–¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! – el grito no solo llamó su atención, sino la de todo el salón. Pronto, algunas risitas se dejaron escuchar y pudo observar como la muchacha que acababa de llegar abría los ojos y bajaba las manos lentamente.

La cara de la castaña enrojeció rápidamente y esta comenzó a caminar hacia su sitio soltando suspiros. Él se la quedo mirando todo el trayecto hasta que esta llegó.

"_Tan solo díselo ahora. No importa, ya no puede estar tan enojada"_

Shaoran estaba a punto de hablar cuando pudo sentir una furibunda mirada verde posarse sobre él. Inmediatamente, olvidó todo lo que había ensayado decirle y cualquier sentimiento de enojo fue reemplazado por el miedo que nunca admitiría que le provocaba aquella muchachita.

Sakura Kinomoto no despegó la mirada del rostro de su compañero sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando se sentó enojada y haciendo todo el ruido posible. Algunas miradas curiosas se fijaron en aquella esquina del salón, pero tan solo pudieron ver a un Li que parecía sudar frío y a una Kinomoto bastante extraña, porque no era normal verla frunciendo el ceño.

El castaño tragó pesado preguntándose qué tanto daño podría infringir a su cuerpo esa menuda chica si la obligaba a hablar con él. Lo que se imaginó no le gustó para nada. Afortunadamente, el profesor llegó excusándose y ya no hubo más espacio en su cabeza para pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

><p>–Y como mi padre dijo que si no iba acompañada me olvidara del baile, tuve que decirle que iré con el idiota de Takashi – decía una aparentemente desinteresada Chiharu Mihara. Las miradas de sus amigas se cruzaron entre sí con sonrisas cómplices.<p>

–Entonces…es como una cita, ¿no? – se ánimo a decir Naoko mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Vio a la chica de las trenzas enrojecer ligeramente.

–N-no…es decir…él y yo… – balbuceó. Las risitas no se hicieron esperar entre el grupo y ella enrojeció más.

–¡Oh, por Dios! Quizá él por fin se anime a decirte sobre sus sentimientos – dijo una alegre Rika pegándole un suave codazo a la muchacha.

–¿Qué? – ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran un poco más por la expectativa que eso le provocaba –. ¿Ustedes creen? – no pudo evitar sonar esperanzada, pero… ¡a quién le importaba! Sí, estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, ¿y qué?

–¡Claro que sí! – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tomoyo sonriendo.

El timbre de regreso a clases sonó y ellas se apresuraron. El tiempo del almuerzo cada vez les parecía más corto.

Pronto Naoko se despidió y salió disparada a su aula; ellas llegaron entre risas, pero todo eso se esfumó al chocar con unas figuras familiares a la entrada del salón. Eran Yamazaki, Hiragizawa y Li. Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí y algunos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras otros desviaron la mirada.

Fueron ingresando en el salón de a pocos y al final solo quedaron dos castaños como por obra del destino, o de cierto enigmático inglés. El muchacho la miró de manera disimulada, pero ella tan solo permaneció seria.

–Emh… – se escuchó por parte de él. Ella bufó exasperada para luego poner sus brazos en jarra.

–Bueno, ¿vas a pasar o no? Me obstruyes el camino, Li, muévete – y, dicho eso, lo empujó ligeramente con el ceño bastante fruncido.

Él se quedó de piedra. ¿Sakura Kinomoto acababa de empujarlo?

* * *

><p>Sakura se removió inquieta en su sitio; desde que había comenzado la clase podía sentir la penetrante mirada de aquel insoportable sujeto llamado Shaoran Li taladrándole la nuca. Puso los ojos en blanco y se escondió un poco más entre sus brazos, ¿¡pero qué rayos quería él de ella?<p>

Se sentía irritada: ese día no era su día se le mirara por donde se le mirara. Se había despertado tarde por haberse quedado la noche anterior preguntándose cómo podía demostrarle al pesado ambarino que ella era todo menos una mujer débil. Además, se había caído varias veces mientras se cambiaba por el sueño y pisó la cola del pobre Kero por andar despistada.

También había pasado vergüenza frente a la clase por haberse excusado al llegar cuando el profesor ni si quiera estaba presente. Lo único bueno había sido que no le iban a poner tardanza. Sin embargo, su alegría momentánea se había esfumado al ver el rostro de quien se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás.

Cada vez que lo veía, unas ganas locas de hacer cualquiera cosa para fastidiarlo se apoderaban de ella. Suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en venganza, pero con él no podía controlarse.

"_Y, por una vez en mí vida, voy a dejar de hacerlo"_

El timbre del cambio de hora llamó su atención, no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se formara en su rostro al saber cuál era el curso para terminar el agotador día de escuela: gimnasia.

Era su materia favorita desde que tenía memoria y era muy buena en ella. Se estiró para espabilarse antes que llegara el profesor y los condujera a los vestidores. Decidió que dejaría los pensamientos vengativos para después: en ese momento tan solo se dedicaría a hacer lo que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>–Muy bien – dijo el profesor de gimnasia mirando a todos sus alumnos con seriedad –, practicarán los pases que acabo de mostrarles con el compañero con quien trabajaron la clase pasada. Haremos esto durante la primera media hora y luego vendrán las pruebas de velocidad, la siguiente clase comenzamos con las prácticas.<p>

Todos asintieron quedamente y se miraron entre sí, buscando a la persona a quien les habían asignado. Algunos rostros familiares se encontraron, como Rika Sasaki y Takashi Yamazaki que se acercaron el uno al otro con una sonrisa, pero no todos tenían…_tanta suerte_.

En cuanto Sakura se acercó a regañadientes a Shaoran, este no pudo evitar tensarse. La ojiverde estaba claramente enfadada y eso no le agradaba para nada. Suspiró y cogió el balón, comenzando a efectuar lo dicho por el profesor. Eran simples pases utilizados para el baloncesto, así que le tiró suavemente la pelota a su compañera.

La chica, por su parte, se sentía más que enojada. El único momento del día que probablemente disfrutaría y…tenía que compartirlo con ese tonto de Li. Él la miraba con su típico aire desinteresado y se dijo a sí misma que tan solo trabajaría, que no quería tener problemas ahí.

Al notar como ella se relajaba un poco, él sintió algo de alivio, pero eso no le duró mucho. Ya que ella no se mostraba tan a la defensiva, podía intentar hablar con ella otra vez, ¿no?

–Kinomoto – llamó mientras recibía el balón. Ella lo miró despectivamente y él decidió ignorar eso –, ¿estás enfadada?

La castaña lo miró con incredulidad y bufó.

–¿Enfadada, yo?, ¿quién podría enfadarse contigo? – ironizó devolviendo el balón con algo de fuerza que él no notó.

–Eh… – pareció dudar un momento – por cómo te has portado hoy, pensé que estarías molesta por lo de ayer… – se contuvo para no soltar una risa histérica. ¿Esa conversación estaba teniendo lugar de verdad?

–Oh, ¿por qué me enojaría contigo? ¡Si fui yo quién te trató mal! – dijo sarcástica. Contra todo pronóstico, el muchacho sonrió y le pasó otra vez el balón.

–Tienes razón, creo que me debes una disculpa – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada –. Mira que yo tan solo quería hablar, pero tú parecías algo histérica…

Sakura apretó el balón entre sus manos con tanto fuerza que creía que lo reventaría. ¿Él era idiota o qué? Obviamente, tenía aire en el cerebro.

–¿Bromeas? – inquirió sin creerlo aún.

–Claro que no – dijo el castaño con rostro serio –. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y tratar de disculparte, no debemos enojarnos por tonterías…

Eso bastó para romper su auto control. De un momento a otro, Shaoran sintió el balón estrellarse con fuerza descomunal contra su nariz y un líquido espeso salir de ella, ¡pero qué rayos…!

–¡Eres un idiota, Li! – él atinó a tomarse su naricilla con el dolor reflejado en sus facciones y mirarla acusadoramente.

–¡Eres una boba! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruta? – la castaña cogió otro balón que estaba cerca y se lo arrojó a la cabeza al chico.

–¡¿Cómo puedes tú no tener ni una neurona en el cerebro? – él se apartó, pero no pudo evitar el choque. Se sentía furioso y estaba a punto de lanzarle una pelota a ella cuando el sonido del silbato los aturdió.

El profesor de gimnasia los observó mortalmente serio. Ambos se miraron enojados y voltearon el rostro: nada bueno pasaría de ahí en adelante.

* * *

><p>–Lo sentimos, profesor – ambos castaños se encontraban mirando al suelo escondiendo la rabia que sentían. El hombre asintió y suspiró mientras los miraba: vaya par de alumnitos que le había tocado.<p>

–Bien, espero que ese tipo de comportamiento no se vuelva a repetir en mi clase, ni en ninguna otra – advirtió. Acto seguido, tomó un pequeño botiquín y se lo puso en frente a Sakura – A modo de disculpa, ayuda a Li a limpiarse la sangre – ordenó. Los grandes ojos verdes de la aludida se abrieron a no poder más.

–P-pero…pero… – intentó decir, más nada coherente salía de su boca.

–No trate de contradecirme, Kinomoto. Haga lo que he dicho y, cuando termine, los quiero a ambos de vuelta para las pruebas de velocidad – la muchacha tomó sin muchas ganas el botiquín y miró a su compañero con resentimiento. El maestro frunció el entrecejo tanto como pudo –. Sin peleas.

Tan pronto como el profesor se fue, ambos se quedaron callados. Habían recibido la reprimenda de sus vidas y de pura suerte no los enviaron a la dirección. Estaban enojados el uno con el otro por razones demasiado obvias y a la vez no tanto.

Sakura decidió dar el primer paso, tan solo porque no quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de ese "tonto de Li". Jaló su rostro sin mucha delicadeza para ponerse manos a la obra.

–¡Auch! – Se le escuchó quejarse al castaño ni bien la chica puso el algodón cerca de su nariz –. ¿Tienes que seguir siendo tan tosca? – ella lo ignoró y siguió limpiándolo con furia

Desechó el pedazo de algodón, tomó otro, lo remojó con agua oxigenada y siguió limpiando a ese quejoso castaño. Cuando ya casi terminaba, él tomó su mano y la miró más enojado.

–No entiendo qué rayos te tiene tan enojada, pero ya deja de tratarme así – ella se soltó y él se sobó un poco la nariz hinchada –. ¿Hay alguna pomada para la hinchazón? – no quería ni pensar que excusa le daría a su madre cuando llegara así a casa.

Ella lo miró de reojo y suspiró mientras buscaba algo para que se pusiera. La nariz de Li se veía mal, pero no se arrepentía de haberle aventado ese balón: ¡se lo tenía bien ganado por tonto!

–Ten – se lo extendió en cuanto lo encontró. Él la miró haciendo una mueca y acercó su mano.

–Hasta que al fin haces algo bien – susurró. Sakura Kinomoto entrecerró los ojos y apartó el tubito de la mano de Li. Este subió la cabeza extrañado y recibió el pequeño objeto en su frente –. ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! – le gritó cubriendo la parte afectada.

–¿Qué rayos me pasa! Eres un idiota, eso es lo que me pasa – se paró enojada.

–La única idiota aquí eres tú, además de poco femenina. ¿Qué clase de mujer puede pasársela gritando y tirándole cosas a otros? – la cara de su compañera se desfiguró. De pronto, ya la tenía muy cerca tomándolo de la camisa con los ojos chispeantes bien fijos en los suyos.

–¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú? ¿Acaso no ves que te has estado comportando como un patán? – él frunció el ceño y la tomó de los hombros.

–¡He estado tratando de disculparme contigo! Pero no vale la pena, porque todo lo que dije es cierto – Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

–Retráctate – murmuró. Él sonrió de lado.

–¡Bien! Me retracto y me disculpo, ¿qué dices? – se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica sin soltarla y sin dejar su sonrisa socarrona. Ella lo miró unos segundos para luego voltear el rostro.

–Digo que no te creo, que eres un idiota y que te apartes de mí, porque me contaminas con tu presencia – su sonrisa se borró al instante. La castaña se apartó y le dio la espalda.

–¿Te vas a ir sin aceptar mis disculpas? No te conviene estar peleada conmigo, Kinomoto – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ella soltó una carcajada y lo miró por encima del hombro.

–Aceptaré tus disculpas cuando sean verdaderas, hasta ese entonces no me importa estar peleada contigo. No me intimidas, niñito mimado – podía ver claramente como una venita comenzaba a resaltar en la frente del castaño y eso la llenó de regocijo.

–Sí así lo quieres, así será, pero luego no te quejes de lo que pueda hacerte.

–El que debería cuidarse eres tú. Nadie se mete con un Kinomoto sin pagar las consecuencias de ello – sin nada más que decir, lo dejó ahí parado.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo miró a su amiga preocupada: desde que había regresado de los vestuarios, había notado un cambio en Sakura que no le gustaba para nada. La castaña tenía una cara enojada y cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaba sentado Li, esta empeoraba.<p>

Podía ver también que el chico no estaba muy contento, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse sí habían discutido más luego del incidente de los balonazos. Y eso era otra cosa que no entendía. ¿Qué se le estaba escapando de toda esa situación?

Decidió que hablaría con ella, pero la suerte no estuvo de su parte esa vez, porque fue interrumpida por el profesor.

–Kinomoto, Li – ambos se pararon al instante y caminaron hasta el maestro sin mirarse si quiera –. ¿Tienen algún problema con competir en las pruebas de velocidad? Lamentablemente, tardaron mucho en los vestuarios y no queda nadie para que compita contra ustedes.

Shaoran bajó un poco el rostro y sonrió burlón.

–Quizá deba hacer repetir a alguien, profesor – dijo llamando la atención de ambos –. No quisiera humillar a Kinomoto – ella frunció el ceño y miró al hombre mayor.

–Le aseguro, profesor, que no tendré ningún problema en correr contra Li – por como lo miró, el ambarino supo que sí ella tuviera alguna cosa a la mano, se la tiraría.

–Bueno, entonces a sus posiciones.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en su sitio y cierto revuelo se armó en la clase. Las chicas estaban seguras que Sakura podía dar pelea, pero los chicos confiaban ciegamente en Li y se burlaban de ellas.

Se miraron desafiantes y el pito sonó. Por unos segundos, nada se escuchó. Corrían a todo lo que daba su cuerpo con una sola convicción: no dejarse ganar por el otro. Al casi llegar a la meta, aceleraron el paso al mismo tiempo con una fuerza impresionante que los llevo a caer cuando intentaron frenar. El pito volvió a sonar y se pudieron escuchar un par de exhalaciones.

–¡Excelentes velocidades, excelentes velocidades! – exclamó emocionado el profesor. Ya sabía a quiénes metería en el equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria.

Sakura se paró mientras sobaba su pierna: su caída no había sido tan dura. Vio a su prima acercarse con cámara en mano.

–¡Viva Sakura–chan! ¡Eres invencible! – gritó emocionada la pelinegra.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa cámara? – preguntó confundida. Tomoyo hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

–Sabes que siempre tengo una por ahí. Lo que importa es que lo has empatado, ¡parecía que volabas, Sakura! – la castaña abrió un poco la boca, ¿había empatado con Li?

Recién entonces, volteó a ver al muchacho que estaba cerca de ellas levantándose. Hiragizawa le palmeaba la espalda como queriendo consolarlo, pero él se zafaba enojado. Creyó ver los ojos de Li convertirse en dorados y eso la intimidó algo.

–¡Debe haber un error! ¿Estás seguro que empatamos? – preguntó una vez más él, despertando la furia de la ojiverde. Vio a Hiragizawa asentir y la mirada de Li volvió a fijarse sobre ella.

–¿Qué pasa, Li? Veo que eres un mal perdedor – se burló la chica.

–Pura suerte, Kinomoto – escupió las palabras –. Y no perdí, fue un empate. Aunque no entiendo como una debilucha como tú lo hizo – Sakura avanzó hacia él y levantó el mentón.

–Pues que sepas que esta debilucha puede vencerte la próxima vez – espetó.

–Eso ya lo veremos – la miró hacia abajo aceptando el reto que contenían sus palabras.

Unos segundos más tarde, ambos se separaron para dirigirse a direcciones opuestas. Tomoyo suspiró y miró hacia donde estaba Eriol haciendo una mueca. Él le sonrió amablemente y luego siguió a Shaoran.

La muchacha pelinegra mordió su labio inferior: estaba segura que los siguientes días en la preparatoria Seijô no serían _nada _tranquilos.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>"La guerra es solo un medio para alcanzar la paz".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los rewiews anónimos.<strong>

~ **aniha hiuga**: Ahahaha, voy a terminar demandada por lo de las ojeras xD. Nah! Muchas gracias por tu rewiew, Aniha-san! Pff, no creo que Shaoran deje de ser orgulloso...por el momento =P. Quizá en algunos capitulos más...nah, no sé xD. Jeje, ya conoces a Eriol ~ nunca dejará su aire de misterio. Espero que estés muy bien, ojalá te agrade el cap!

~ **Didi**: Llevas mucha razón xD, parecía más la ley del hielo =P. Ya sacará un poco más las garras Saku, espero...xD! La verdad, ni yo estoy muy segura cómo hizo lo de los papelitos ~ pero creo que fue una cosa de pura distracción por parte de nuestra parejita (no tan parejita por el momento x3!). Ya que te enteraste de qué le dijo Shao a Saku cuando al alcanzo, ¿qué opinas? Gracias a ti por el rewiew! Cuídate mucho :3!

~ **Reiko Li**: Pues seeh, Sumi-chan, puede ser de lo máas macabro ese chico =P. Jeje, vaya que estás demasiado dividida entre Shao&Saku ~ me pregunto a quién apoyas después de este capi xD. Sí, sí, nuevo profesor. Ahahaha, ya está ~ no me lastimes, mala, mala D:! Bueno, gracias amiga *w*!

~ **Rosh beernal**: Hola, Rosh-san ~ yo estoy muy bien, gracias :3! Espero que tú también lo estés ;3! Jaajaja, espero realmente divertirlas con la relación que van a desarrollar este par de tercos :3 y Eriol&Tomo-chan...ellos son otra historia :3! Gracias por el lindo comentario, en serio n.n! Cuídatee muchoo :3!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la tardona Emi-chan ~<strong>

Alohaa a todos! Emh, ¿qué decir? Quiero disculparme con todos porque dije que actualizaría ayer, pero lamemtablemente mi cerebro de vaga no logró recordarmelo por andar tan enviciada con fanfics y somnolienta! Oh, en serio lo siento! A cambio, les alargé el final de este capitulo, porque puse una escena extra que se me ocurrió hoy xD!

Bueno, como siempre les agradeceré a todos sus rewiews. **Son maravillosos**. En serio, recién acabo de tomar conciencia de lo que significan 82 rewiews con 5 capitulos publicados... ¡82! Nunca me imaginé tanto apoyo, son los más genialosos lectores del universo y los adoro! También mil gracias por las alertas, favoritas y visitas que nunca se acaban *w*. Bueno, ya, me emocioné xD!

Pasando a comentar el capi...Vaya embrollo, ¿no? Todo el capitulo estuvo plagado de peleas xD, aunque espero que les pareciera aunque sea un poco gracioso, me esforcé en ello ;O; ~ Bueno, Sakura y Shaoran son un par de cabezotas y yo me encargué de que terminarán así xD. A los que crean que quizá es un poco exagerado, bueno...consideren la edad ~ y se los digo porque yo soy así =P, a veces se es muy irracional en la adolescencia.

Ya que al parecer ambos se han declarado la guerra, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Se ve que Eriol va a seguir fastidiando a Shaoran y que Tomoyo solo quiere ayudar a su mejor amiga, así que...música de suspenso xD. Prometo muchas peleas y bromas raras para el próximo capi, pero también prometo que pronto se aclararán las cosas y comenzaré a hacerle honor a la categoría del fanfic xD!

En fin, es hora de que me despida. Ojalá les agrade el capitulo, un abrazo muy grande a todos. Nos vemos en dos semanas ;D! Y ojalá me deseen mucha suerte, ya que este lunes empiezan mis clases y el tiempo para escribir se me reducirá mucho TwT. Se me cuidan todos!


	7. Venganza y remordimientos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo seis ~ Venganza y remordimientos<em>

* * *

><p>–Pues yo creo que te gusta.<p>

Shaoran dirigió una mirada furibunda a su hermana para callarla, pero esta solo se dedicó a sonreírle y observarlo con ojos soñadores.

–Si solo vas a decir tonterías sería mejor que te callaras, Fuutie – masculló volteando el rostro.

–¡Oh, vamos, Xiao! Ya sabes lo que dicen, los que se pelean se aman – exclamó moviendo sus largos cabellos castaños hacia un costado –. ¿A qué sí, Eriol? – el aludido sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Shaoran apretó los labios para no mandarlos al infierno a ambos, ¿qué rayos tenían en el cabeza? Le daban ganas de hacer una pataleta por la frustración. Se tiró de espaldas a su cama y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada.

"_Y todo esto por esa…esa…niña…"_

Gruñó al recordar el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto. Ella era la chica más insoportable, aniñada y violenta que le había tocado conocer en toda su vida. Lo había humillado de tantas maneras que ya no sabía la razón exacta por la cual quería estrangularla. Lo único seguro para él en ese momento era por lo que todo su ser clamaba: _venganza_.

Había llegado de la escuela hace un par de horas con la nariz hinchada y el orgullo herido. Eriol había estado presionándolo un buen rato para que le contara qué rayos había pasado en los vestidores y qué se traía con Kinomoto. Él decidió callar por una vez en su vida: contarle al pelinegro lo que le sucedía no ayudaría en nada. Además, no se había olvidado de que su _mejor amigo _tenía esa extraña manía de hacer bromas a su costa…_siempre_.

Su hermana mayor se había unido para burlarse de él: lo típico. Y, en ese momento, se encontraba haciendo su vida más insoportable con comentarios al estilo "del odio al amor hay un solo paso". Bufó cansado por la situación.

–Ya basta, Fuutie. No me gusta y nunca me gustará. ¿A quién le va a agradar una persona tan bruta como ella? – vio a su hermana entrecerrar los ojos –. Ahora vete y tú también cuatro ojos – señaló a Eriol de manera acusadora –; necesito pensar – dijo volviendo a tumbarse en su cama.

–¡Qué aburrido eres Xiao! Ya quiero verte cuando botes baba por esa chica, estaré encantada de contarle cuánto tiempo pasabas pensando en ella – amenazó mientras se levantaba para salir del cuarto.

–¡Veteeee! – exclamó arrojándole una almohada. Fuutie se limitó a sacarle la lengua.

El ambarino suspiró cansado y arqueó una ceja al ver que Eriol no se había movido ni un ápice y seguía congelado en el mismo sitio con esa sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos.

–¿No te vas? – gruñó. Lo vio levantarse de la silla donde estaba de manera lenta.

–¿De verdad no me contarás que te traes entre manos? – preguntó mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

–No. Ya sé que piensas que es mi culpa todo lo que pasó hoy, pero de verdad estaba tratando de disculparme. Lástima que Kinomoto esté loca – masculló sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

–Nuevamente, sigo pensando que algo hiciste – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–¡Demonios! ¡Ella está loca, L-O-C-A! No le hice nada, se molestó de repente – gritó exasperado moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. Eriol se rió por lo gracioso que se veía –. ¡No sé, quizá estaba con un maldito síndrome pre menstrual o quién sabe qué! Pero me las voy a cobrar, de esta no se libra esa…esa…mujer hormonal – la risa del pelinegro no paró hasta luego de unos minutos.

–Ah, Shaoran… – respiró fuertemente para calmarse – no eres ninguna santa palomita del Señor, así que algo de culpa debes tener – vio al castaño abrir la boca para protestar, pero lo paró rápidamente –. No estoy diciendo que ella sea inocente, solo digo que tú no te libras – el chico se enfurruñó en su asiento con gesto infantil. Él se limitó a sonreír un poco –. Como sea, hagas lo que hagas…solo recuerda ser cuidadoso, no vayas a lastimar a Kinomoto por tonterías como estas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hiragizawa ya había desaparecido de su habitación. El heredero de los Li se quedó mirando la puerta con gesto enojado, pero, al final, soltó otro suspiro y se tiró boca abajo.

"_Quizá ese idiota tiene razón…debería dejarlo como esta"_

Hundió un poco más el rostro en la cama, hasta que un fuerte dolor en su nariz le llamó la atención. Se quejó y corrió hacia el espejo más cercano para verse. Cualquier signo de racionalidad se esfumó de su mente al ver su cara, ¡estaba horrible!

"_Pagarás por esto, tonta Kinomoto"_

* * *

><p>Fuera del cuarto de Shaoran, una sonriente Fuutie miraba a un divertido Eriol.<p>

–Así que espiando, ¿eh? – le recriminó el ojiazul arqueando una ceja. La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Creí que te diría algo sobre esa chica, pensé que solo quería esconderme que le gustaba, pero parece bastante enojado con ella – dijo frunciendo levemente su ceño.

Eriol rió bajito y le hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia a ese asunto.

–Su orgullo de macho alfa está herido. Ella lo golpeó con una pelota y le empató en una carrera, estoy seguro que de aquí a unos días se olvidará por completo. Dudo que esté realmente interesado – le dijo esbozando una amable sonrisa.

La castaña parpadeó y luego sonrió de costado. Todo pareció quedarse congelado por un par de segundos, hasta que la chica se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

–Ya lo veo, quieres manejar las cosas a tu antojo, Eriol – le recriminó mientras avanzaba. Él mantuvo su gesto inquebrantable y desvió la mirada.

–Nunca he podido engañarte ni a ti ni a tus hermanas, Fuutie – admitió el ojiazul. Ella paró su caminata y lo miró por encima del hombro.

–Solo te advierto una cosa: no pienses que podrás quedarte con toda la diversión. Quiero ver pronto a esa tal Sakura Kinomoto – el muchacho se acomodó las gafas y giró en la dirección contraria a la de ella.

–Ya veremos qué se puede hacer – dicho eso, emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras.

"_Si supieras, querida Fuutie, que ella estará presente aquí antes de lo que te imaginas"_

Eriol se abrochó la chaqueta mientras bajaba hacia el recibidor de la residencia de los Li. Tendría que hacer algo con la reunión del sábado entre Shaoran y Sakura, si Fuutie se entrometía en todo eso la diversión acabaría demasiado pronto.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba a su mejor amiga a través del teléfono. ¿En serio Li había dicho esas cosas? Suspiró mientras intentaba que Sakura se controlara y no se exasperara más con ese relato: no valía la pena.<p>

–_¡Y…y…me dijo que no me convenía tenerlo como enemigo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es la criatura más arrogante e idiota sobre la faz de la tierra, Tomoyo! – _expresó a gritos la castaña. Podía escucharla inhalar y exhalar fuertemente. Seguro tenía la cara roja por el enojo.

–Ya, Sakura, pero no has debido ponerte a su nivel – dijo con tono conciliador la pelinegra –. Li parece un chico muy inmaduro aún, quizá ha pensado que hablabas en serio en vez de ser sarcástica y ha hecho un comentario al azar… – la exclamación de irritación proferida al otro lado de la línea le hizo saber que debía parar.

–_¡No lo defiendas! Es un idiota y me voy a encargar de demostrarle que no se debe meter conmigo _– Tomoyo suspiró e intentó buscar una manera de hacer desistir a su amiga de eso, no estaba siendo racional.

–Te vas a meter en problemas, Sakura, por favor. No vale la pena que vayas peleándote con él; además, ¿qué vas a ganar?, ¿qué tal sí él toma represalias contra ti? No quiero verte lastimada – pidió como último recurso. Sabía que sí eso no funcionaba, nada haría desistir a la terca ojiverde de sus ideas homicidas contra Shaoran Li.

–_No le tengo miedo, Tomo–chan. No debes preocuparte por mí; ya sabes que podré responder a cualquier cosa que él me haga. Ya va a conocer quién es Sakura Kinomoto _– la amatista hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero decidió dejar el tema. Obviamente, no iba a lograr nada en esos momentos.

–Está bien…solo ten cuidado con él. No quiero ver que te lastime otra vez – soltó con amargura. Escuchó a la castaña suspirar.

–_Tranquila, ese tonto no va a poder sacarme ni un lamento _– ella iba a decir algo, pero se escuchó un fuerte maullido de fondo y unas cuantas maldiciones –. _Rayos, ¡deja de gritar Touya! ¡No le hagas nada a Kero! _– se alcanzó a oír un "_tú gato será la cena de hoy, monstruo_" y un gritito fue soltado por su mejor amiga –. _Disculpa, Tomo–chan, tengo que ir a salvar a Kero. ¡Cuídate!_

Antes de que pudiera responder, la línea ya había sido cortada. Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro: esperaba que realmente Sakura pudiera salvar a su gato de la implacable furia de Touya Kinomoto. Se preguntó qué habría hecho el felino en esa ocasión y no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse la cara del gran Touya mientras luchaba por liberarse de las garras de Kero.

"_Ese par realmente se detesta"_

La chica puso su celular sobre su buró y se encaminó hacia la ventana: estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en adelante con Sakura y Li.

"_Y presiento que ellos no van a ser los únicos involucrados"_

Su gesto se descompuso al recordar a Eriol Hiragizawa. Ese chico lograba molestarla. Ella sabía que él había estado manipulando las cosas para que situaciones extrañas se crearan entre los castaños. No tenía pruebas, pero algo le decía que así era.

"_Si tan solo pudiera descubrir qué gana haciendo todo esto"_

Si ella tan solo tuviera alguna pista… Pero no la tenía, así que tendría que confiar en sus corazonadas y mantener bajo vigilancia al inglés. Miró a través de su ventana el árbol de cerezos que estaba sembrado en el amplio jardín de su mansión. Algunos pétalos se desprendían y caían suavemente hasta el césped.

Algo le decía que las cosas ese año cambiarían mucho a su alrededor. Quizá más de lo estaba dispuesta a admitir que cambiaran.

* * *

><p>–Oh Dios… – el susurro se escapó de sus labios antes de poder si quiera pensar en ello.<p>

"_Yo…yo… ¿hice eso?"_

Una ola de culpabilidad recorrió su cuerpo al ver el rostro de su compañero: lucía en realidad terrible. Mordió su labio interior con nerviosismo; se suponía que ella estaba enojada con Li, pero algo le hacía pensar que, probablemente, se había excedido el día anterior con lo de las pelotas.

El remordimiento se multiplicó por mil al recibir una furibunda y acusadora mirada de Li que la obligó a mirar al piso. Con la vista fija en sus pies, pasó a sentarse y a sumirse en un mutismo poco propio de ella.

Sus ojos verdes se negaban a despegarse de su carpeta, temerosos de lo que pudieran ver. Quizá alguien más la miraba acusadoramente por lo de Li, o de repente alguien se reía de lo ridícula que se veía en esos momentos.

"_No deberías sentirte mal. Ayer solo te encargaste de darle su merecido por idiota, ¡no tiene nada malo!"_

Aquella voz en su cabeza sonó bastante razonable.

"_Además, ¿no se suponía que venías con ánimo arrasador? No te puedes echar para atrás cuando él ya te declaró la guerra. ¡Eres una Kinomoto! ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!"_

La decisión se dibujó en sus facciones. Lo que aquella voz decía en su cabeza era totalmente cierto. Shaoran Li no era ninguna persona inocente ni nada por el estilo. Él también la había lastimado de muchas maneras y la había fastidiado cuando ella quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

"_Que se atenga a las consecuencias"_

Porque ella no iba a retroceder, iba a seguir con eso hasta el final aunque significara actuar de una manera poco propia de ella. No existía nada en ese mundo que la hiciera desistir de su plan de acción…

–¡Vaya Li! Luces muy mal, ¿sigue doliendo mucho eso? Se nota que va a tardar unos días en bajar…

O quizá sí…

"_Que Dios te dé coraje, Sakura Kinomoto"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y se esforzó por hacer que su mirada fuera más penetrante. Él sabía que <em>ella<em> podía sentir que la miraba. Y también sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa, para placer suyo.

El día anterior se había quedado pensando hasta tarde de qué manera podría atacar a una chica como Kinomoto. Ciertamente, no podía ir y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de ella para desquitarse: podría darle un infarto a su madre sí se enteraba de eso. Tampoco iba a agredirla físicamente, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Las bromas en clase podrían ser…pero él no era del tipo bromista. Además, sí hacía eso, lo más probable es que acabara humillándose más a sí mismo que a ella.

¿Entonces?, ¿cómo realizar su primer ataque y conseguir algo de paz para su irritado interior que clamaba por _justicia_? No había logrado pensar en nada y había acudido a la escuela sin un plan de acción…

…Hasta que ella misma le dio una idea. Fue inevitable notar la expresión de profundo abatimiento que apareció en el rostro de la castaña en cuanto lo vio. Al principio le extrañó, ¿no estaba acaso Kinomoto complacida por el trabajo que había hecho con su rostro? La culpa reflejada en sus pupilas color esmeralda le dijo que no.

Y así fue como supo de qué manera atormentaría a Kinomoto hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor: ¿qué mejor que jugar con los sentimientos de la chica?

"_Solo ruega que ella no se vuelva loca otra vez y te ataque"_

Su mano fue a su nariz instintivamente. El timbre sonó entonces y Shaoran lo supo: debía entrar en acción. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pudo ver como la figura de su objetivo se escabullía entre sus compañeros y huía del aula.

Se quedó petrificado por algunos instantes.

"_¡El objetivo escapa, el objetivo escapa!"_

Nada. Seguía igual de asombrado en su mismo sitio.

"_¡Muévete, idiota! ¿Quieres tu venganza o no? Ve y hazla sentir como el peor ser sobre el planeta tierra"_

Frunció el ceño. Su yo interior tenía razón. Se paró y comenzó su marcha en busca de la castaña.

–Eh, Shaoran – Eriol miró extrañado como su amigo andaba a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta –, ¿a dónde vas?

–A perseguir a _mí _objetivo – masculló y se esfumó del lugar.

El inglés frunció muy levemente el ceño: ¿_objetivo_? Definitivamente, algo muy interesante se estaba perdiendo. La sensación de una mirada insistente sobre él lo hizo girar el rostro.

–Supongo que estarás tan perdido como yo, Hiragizawa–san – dijo Tomoyo Daidouji con una expresión seria. Él le sonrió.

–Así es – caminó hasta quedar junto a ella –, pero no pienso quedarme con la curiosidad.

–Sabía que dirías eso – la pelinegra rodó los ojos y comenzó su camino hacia los pasillos. Él la miró unos segundos más y la siguió con el mismo gesto sonriente de siempre.

–¡Espérame, Daidouji–san!

* * *

><p>Sakura jadeó y se recostó contra un muro cercano. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero estaba segura de que <em>alguien <em>la seguía. Y ese _alguien_ no podía ser otro que Shaoran Li. Bufó.

"_¿Para qué rayos me sigue?"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar que ella sabía la respuesta. Obviamente, Li quería recriminarle por lo que le había hecho.

"_O…o tal vez el viene a hablar pacíficamente para arreglemos nuestros problemas. Quizá ha pensado sobre lo que le dije acerca de las disculpas sinceras y quiere que seamos amigos"_

Le entraron ganas de darse contra la pared por su inocencia.

"_Sí, claro, Sakura. Y luego se tomarán de las manos y bailarán alrededor de un prado con coronas de flores"_

Inspeccionó el lugar hasta el que había llegado: la alberca de la preparatoria. Como era la hora del almuerzo solo habían unas cuantas personas. Se distrajo pensando en lo bonita que se veía la piscina cono ese sol tan perfecto que alumbraba el día. Ya hasta le daban ganas de darse un chapuzón…

–Kinomoto – la voz masculina la hizo dar un salto hacia delante a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho. ¡Qué susto! Pero un peor susto se llevó al ver quién estaba a su costado.

–L-Li – tartamudeó mientras retrocedía. El muchacho se le acercaba poco a poco, obligándola a seguir dando pasos hacia atrás. Sus grandes ojos parecían de un color casi dorado que la intimidó y las marcas violáceas en sus pómulos y alrededor de su nariz la obligaron a bajar la cabeza.

"_Pe-pero…se lo merecía…"_

Y quizá era cierto. Sin embargo, eso no lograba aliviar la culpabilidad que sentía cada vez que lo miraba.

"_Me detesto…"_

–Supongo que estarás feliz de verme así, ¿no? – nuevamente, la aterciopelada voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de confusión y eso pareció exasperarlo –. ¡No vengas a decirme ahora que te arrepientes! – dijo con el resentimiento marcado en cada palabra.

–Y-yo… – ella no sabía por qué tartamudeaba. No debía hacerlo – yo no quise…

–¿No quisiste…? – la interrumpió. Ella desvió la mirada y él entrecerró los ojos.

Sakura comenzó a debatirse, mientras jugaba con sus manos, sí debería disculparse o no por lo que había hecho.

Shaoran, por otra parte, pensaba hasta dónde podría llegar. ¿Podría hacer que ella le pidiera disculpas sí él la presionaba lo suficiente? Una pequeña sonrisa quiso escaparse, pero la contuvo. Eso sería genial.

–Fuiste demasiado brusca, Kinomoto – comenzó –. No sé qué te hice exactamente, pero sé que no merecía que me trataras así – la muchacha mordió su labio inferior y, al verlo acercarse otra vez, siguió retrocediendo –. Solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo…

–¡Mentiroso! – gritó Sakura antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensarlo si quiera.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Pero, sea como sea, nunca te agredí físicamente – la señaló con un dedo acusador.

–B-bueno… – ella no entendía la razón por la cual las palabras no llegaban a salir. Necesitaba decir algo – Tú…tampoco has sido muy amable, Li.

Shaoran se mordió la lengua para no gritarle. _Necesitaba _humillarla de alguna forma.

"_Juega con sus sentimientos. Hazlo"_

–Pero quería remediarlo – acercándose dos pasos a ella –. Nunca pensé que te haría enojar tanto tan solo porque quería pedirte disculpas… – agachó un poco la cabeza intentando ser dramático.

A la muchachita se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"_¡Oh Dios! Tomoyo tenía razón. Él quería disculparse, no tenía malas intenciones y yo…yo…"_

El se acercó un poco más, tanto que podía sentir su respiración chocando con la suya. Levantó un poco el rostro para encontrar con el del muchacho a muy escasos centímetros del suyo.

Shaoran se concentró: no debía permitirse sentirse intimidado por esa cercanía. La tenía _casi _donde la quería. Kinomoto pediría disculpas ese día.

–¿Tanto me detestas, Kinomoto? – susurró utilizando todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella y rozando inconscientemente su nariz contra la de la chica.

–Li… – fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Eriol observó atentamente cada rostro a su alrededor. Llevaban casi diez minutos buscando y no había rastro ni de su mejor amigo ni de Sakura Kinomoto. Quiso gruñir mientras seguía caminando por los patios de la preparatoria, ¿dónde demonios se había metido ese par?<p>

"_Un caballero siempre mantiene la calma. No importan las circunstancias, ni los sentimientos: el cómo te ven los demás es lo único importante"_

Las palabras se repitieron con fuerza una y otra vez en su cabeza. Trató de mantener su expresión neutral: ese no era el mejor momento para recordar ese tipo de cosas. Miró hacia su costado esperando encontrar a cierta linda pelinegra, pero al no ver a nadie se extrañó.

–¿Daidouji–san? – murmuró revisando detrás de él. La encontró un par de metros atrás, intentando abrir la puerta que daba hacia la piscina mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se apresuró a llegar junto a ella.

–¡Los encontré! – le dijo ni bien lo tuvo cerca. Él miró hacia delante y abrió un poco los ojos. ¿Qué hacían Shaoran y Kinomoto tan cerca y en esa posición tan extraña?

–¿Qué está pasando? – susurró intrigado.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero esa imagen no es muy alentadora para mí – desvió su atención a la chica para interrogarla con la mirada, pero ella parecía bastante entretenida intentando abrir la puerta.

Eriol no entendía por qué, pero sospechaba que ella sabía algo que él no. Y ese algo tenía que ser la última pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas.

Se apresuró a ayudarla al ver que el castaño se acercaba un poco más a la ojiverde.

"_¿Qué haces, Shaoran?"_

La puerta de aquella reja cedió al instante en que veían a Sakura retroceder de manera desesperada unos pasos más.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos al ver lo que sucedió.

–¡Sakura, no!

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>"En ocasiones, solo con venganza puedes darle paz a tu espíritu"<p>

"El arrepentimiento es el remordimiento aceptado"

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los rewiews anónimos.<strong>

**- aniha hiuga: **¿cómo estás? Espero que, después de tanto tiempo, bien. ¡Muchas gracias por ese rewiew tan lindo que me dejaste! Qué bueno que te gustó el capi anterior, con tantas cosas locas pensé que se aburrirían xD. Bueno, seeh ~ Shao&Saku son muy tercos, orgullosos y prejuiciosos (creo que voy a cambiar el nombre de este fanfic a _Orgullo y Prejuicio - y Terquedad-_ dah xD...) y ya se van viendo las consecuencias. Ojalá este capi también sea de tu agrado, sí aún sigues por ahí ;w;! Cuídate mucho.

- **Didi: **Heeey, gracias por ese rewiew ;D! ¿Qué ondiux? Ojalá que todo bien. Jaja, es cierto ~ los hombres bastante lentos para asimilar conceptos xD, parece que ni con un cartel gigante diciendo lo que pasa se darían cuenta xD! Mentira, mentira...no todos son así (creo =P). En fin, mejor apago mi _modo-ofende-al-sexo-opuesto _~ a lo que íbamos, ¿cómo harán las paces? Pues no lo sé, no lo sé (o no lo puedo decir xD). Habrá que esperar un poquito más para verlo. Y los celos...te prometo que habrán muchos celos! En fin, espero que te guste el capi; muchos saluditos. Cuídate.

**- Focus76: **Pues sí. Saku parece que se pasó _un poquito_, pero creo que, en el fondo, todas queríamos que le lanzara ese balón a Shao. Como lo dijo nuestro querido Eriol en este capi ~ "Shaoran no es ninguna santa palomita". Bueno, gracias por tú comentario :3! Siempre se aprecia n.n! Saludoos!

**- Reiko Li: **_Acosadora_. Bueno, aquí está ya. ¿Contenta? Ojalá que sí =P. ¡Gracias por ese rewiew, y todo tu acoso para que escriba este capi, Sumi-chan! Deja de comparar la actitud de los personajes con gente real, boba ¬¬! Qué bueno que te gustaran las peleas; tienen mi sello, ¿no? Ahaha, todas amamos a Eriol. Aunque es muy misterioso para mí, prefiero a Shao cabezota xD. ¿Canalla? ¡Qué mala eres! Sí no es para tanto...bueno, sí se comportó muy mal, pero...bah. Lo dejo. Espero que te guste el capi, ya estaré esperando a ver tu comen. La quiero, Sumi-chan ~ aunque este loca xD! Bye!

**- Rosh bernal: **¡Gracias por el rewiew! Uf, felizmente te gusta el rumbo que está llevando la historia. Aunque, quizá, de tanta pelea vas a terminar hartándote (no te hartes, por favor ;w;). Y seh, Shao/Saku son unos cabezotas de lo peor, ya ves. Ojalá te guste este capi, espero leerte por ahí. Cuídate!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la -ingrese su insulto por tardona aquí- Emi-chan :3 ~<strong>

Alohaa ~

Y bueno. Ups. No sé ni por dónde empezar...creo que un **lo siento** estaría bien. **_LO SIENTO_****_._**De verdad, lamento mucho la enorme tardanza que he tenido. Tengo muchas excusas, pero dudo que tengan tiempo o interés en leerlas (o si siquiera vale la pena leerlas ). Lo único que puedo decir es que el tiempo escasea mucho, muchachas ~ además la uni absorbe energía de manera masiva y quita mi preciosa inspiración TwT. Ojalá puedan entenderlo, sé que muchas de ustedes saben cómo es. Así que una vez más: ¡_lo siento!_

Pasando a otro plano: ¡gracias por todos su rewiews! **Woooow! **_103! _Ese número está bastante descomunal para mí. Agradezco todo su apoyo y que sepan que me encanta leer lo que me dicen, así que no dejen de comentarme *w*! Son muy lindas. Además, gracias por todos esos favoritos, alertas y visitas que siguen llegando!

Hablando de este capi ~ bueh ~ ya sé que está algo corto y torpe. Decidí dejarlo ahí porque no quería hacerlas esperar más y la segunda parte no me convence, además de que va más con otro título. Lo de torpe, pues...ya saben, _estoy con bloqueo_ x.x!

En feen, en este capi conocimos un poco más a una de las hermanas de Shaoran. Parece que ella también disfruta divirtiéndose a costa de su pobre hermano, estoy segura que les gustará su papel más adelante xD. Además, ¿qué rayos es lo que planeo exactamente Eriol? Ya ni yo estoy segura de eso, ese chico es malévolo. Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron interesantes hoy ~ parece que el verdadero "yo" de Saku quiere aflorar, ¡es demasiado ingenua! Y Shao...ustedes ya vieron a nuestro niño ¬¬!

Espero que no me maten por donde lo dejé, era necesario. No sé cuando pueda traer el siguiente capi, se me vienen los examenes encima, así que no estoy segura de que sea pronto. De cualquier manera, haré un esfuerzo para que sea menos tiempo de espera.

Ya hice esta parte muy larga, dudo que alguien vaya a leerla. En feen, a quien haya llegado hasta aquí le dejo **un enorme y asombroso abrazo de oso**. A las demás también, pero no de oso xD. ¡Se me cuidan! Hasta la próxima!


	8. ¡Te juro que no fue a propósito!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo siete ~ ¡Te juro que no fue a propósito!<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura sintió que su respiración se aceleró un poco más cuando Li soltó un suave suspiro. Estaba mareada y las piernas le temblaban levemente. Un nuevo roce de su nariz con la suya y estuvo segura de que, en un par de minutos, estaría hiperventilando.<p>

"_Es miedo. Es miedo. Es miedo. No me pone nerviosa. ¡Sakura, ÉL NO TE PONE NERVIOSA!"_

Shaoran vio como ella bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia sus pies. Se sintió complacido, ella estaba bastante intimidada por su cercanía. Conseguiría que ella se disculpara: quizá no lo verían todos, quizá ella luego lo negaría, pero él sabría que había logrado vencerla de alguna manera.

"_Ahora, el golpe final"_

–Yo…solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo. De verdad, no estaba buscando fastidiarte…y…me hirió que reaccionaras de esta manera – ella seguía mirando al piso. Podía notar que temblaba levemente.

–Li…yo…yo no sabía… – murmuró apenada. ¡Se había comportado como un monstruo con el _pobre_ de Li!

–¿Realmente soy un idiota, Kinomoto? – y después, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente a la vez que él se inclinaba un poco más. Ambos se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares. Ninguno se movió un ápice por lo que parecieron horas.

El muchacho tragó en seco al sentirla más cerca de lo que esperaba. Él sabía que debía hacer algo; burlarse, retroceder, balbucear, ¡lo que fuera! Sin embargo, sentía cada uno de sus músculos agarrotados. Y el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto lo estuviese _hechizando_ con la mirada no ayudaba.

"_Dem...demonios, ¿por qué tienen que ser verdes?"_

La ojiverde dejó de respirar en el mismo instante en que notó que sí se movía apenas unos milímetros besaría a Shaoran Li.

"_Oh no…"_

Tenía que encontrar alguna salida. Ella no estaba preparada para ese tipo de situaciones. La cercanía, el calor, la entrecortada respiración de _ese idiota_ no eran cosas que deseara sentir. Era una situación comprometedora. Y ella no lo soportaba.

"_¡Escapa, Sakura!"_

Sus nervios aumentaron al notar que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Que, por un segundo, deseo moverse y dejar las cosas ir al azar. Así que, desesperada, decidió correr.

_Pero en reversa_.

Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tan solo un instante después. La falta de piso bajo sus pies le advirtió que algo iba mal. Muy mal. No tardó en sentir como su cuerpo se hundía en el agua.

–¡Sakura, no! – alcanzó a oír a lo lejos, pero su mente no alcanzó a reconocer la voz.

En cuanto salió de su estado de sorpresa, sintió que le faltaba el aire. La piscina no era profunda, pero ella era pequeña y su ropa estaba más pesada. Como pudo, se impulsó hacia arriba, logró sacar la cabeza a la superficie y se agarró fuertemente del borde de la piscina. Volver a respirar fue doloroso; además, no podía dejar de toser. Sintió como dos fuertes manos la halaban hacia arriba y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó que ya estaba fuera del agua.

–¡Oh, Dios! Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás bien? – esa voz desesperada pudo identificarla como la de Tomoyo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada expulsando el agua de sus pulmones como para responderle.

–Kinomoto–san, debes tranquilizarte – la voz de Hiragizawa le ayudó a intentar respirar. Se calmó un poco después de eso, pero aún se sentía bastante aturdida.

–Estoy… – su voz salió tan ronca que a penas la reconoció – estoy bien – logró decir jadeante. Los delgados brazos de su mejor amiga la abrazaron fuertemente mientras pegaba su mejilla a la suya.

–¡Me has dado un buen susto Sakura!

–Lo…lo siento… – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de abrazarla. Suspiró y miró hacia delante. Hiragizawa se veía aliviado y le sonreía. Algunos alumnos que se habían reunido a su alrededor la observaban con ojos curiosos. Y Shaoran Li le observaba fijamente.

Shaoran Li. El mismo Shaoran que la había intimidado con su cercanía minutos antes. El mismo que la había asustado tanto como para hacerla correr hacia la piscina. El mismo que, en ese instante, esbozaba una preciosa y burlona sonrisa torcida.

"_¿Él…él se burla?"_

Frunció el ceño y observó con incredulidad como el castaño estallaba en carcajadas. ¡¿Qué demonios era tan gracioso?

–Esto no es divertido, Shaoran – habló el chico de las gafas mirando a su mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Es que…es que… – el ambarino no dejaba de reír y ella seguía sintiéndose cada vez más molesta.

–Es de muy mal gusto reírse en este tipo de situaciones. Algo malo de podría haber pasado a Sakura, Li – le reprochó Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido y ojos amenazadores.

Él se calmó un poco, pero en cuanto la vio volvió a reír.

"_¿Qué ra…?"_

Y, de pronto, todo fue claro para ella. Toda la escenita que había montado minutos antes. Sus ojos dolidos, sus palabras que la hacían sentir tan mal, su cercanía y todo.

**Una trampa.**

"_Fue todo una trampa…_"

Sakura sintió como todo su cuerpo pasaba de sentirse frío a estar en llamas. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de lo furiosa que se encontraba y se deshizo del abrazo de su mejor amiga/prima para pararse y empujar a su compañero.

Entonces sí que dejó de reírse.

–¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Lo planeaste todo! – le gritó descontrolada. Él la miró confundido.

–¿De qué rayos hablas? – la enfrentó.

–Esto – se señaló a sí misma –. Me hiciste caer a la piscina, ¡eres un idiota! – apretó los puños. Li se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

–No, no – se excusó con una expresión que parecía sincera –. Yo no planee nada de esto, Kinomoto. No soy _tan_ retorcido.

–¡JA! ¡Y yo te voy a creer! Admite que estabas demasiado enojado conmigo por lo de tu horrible nariz y planeaste tirarme a la piscina.

–¡Claro que no! – Él se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. –¡_Te juro que no fue a propósito_!

Sakura le gruñó en respuesta y paso a darle un fuerte pisotón que lo hizo soltar una exclamación.

–¡Eres de lo peor, Li! Y no te atrevas a negarlo, tampoco pienses que esto se va a quedar así. ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, baboso! – le gritó y luego jaló a la amatista para llevársela del lugar.

Los curiosos abrieron paso en el círculo que habían formado para dejar salir a la menuda Kinomoto que echaba fuego por la boca. El castaño siguió en su lugar intentando aliviar de alguna forma su dolor en el pie.

–Te pasaste, Shaoran – la voz llena de reproche de su mejor amigo lo hizo levantar la mirada.

–¿Yo?, ¿no viste cómo me piso? A este paso voy a terminar internado en un hospital por sus golpes – se defendió indignado.

–Sí, claro…como sí no hubieras estado acosándola. Claro, me parece un plan demasiado brillante para ser planeado por ti esto de hacer que ella misma se tire a la piscina, pero…sé que puedes ser de lo peor cuando estás enojado – esbozó una leve sonrisa. El otro muchacho frunció el ceño.

–Es en serio, Eriol. Yo-no-lo-hice-a-propósito – separó cada palabra dándole énfasis. El inglés rodó los ojos.

–Por su puesto – respondió comenzado a caminar.

El ambarino parpadeó un par de veces y bufó frustrado.

"_¿Por qué rayos nadie me cree?"_

Le entraron ganas de gritar, pero se limitó a suspirar y comenzar a cojear mientras seguía a Eriol. Antes de salir de la alberca, echó una última mirada atrás. Los recuerdos pasaron velozmente por su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_A propósito o no, fue g-e-n-i-a-l"_

* * *

><p>Tomoyo miró de manera nerviosa a su mejor amiga. Llevaba así ya varios minutos.<p>

–Sakura… – ya era la tercera vez que la llamaba, pero, igual que las anteriores veces, no hubo respuesta.

Luego de lo sucedido con Li, una descontrolada Sakura la había llevado hasta los vestidores del gimnasio. La había visto sacar un buzo de repuesto que siempre tenía ahí, ponérselo mientras vociferaba blasfemias contra su agresor y luego sentarse y quedarse mirando a la nada. Tal como estaba ahora.

"_Li la ha vuelto loca"_

Suspiró y se sentó a un lado de la castaña a esperar. Recordaba vagamente que cuando eran niñas y Touya la hacía enojar demasiado, ella se quedaba así hasta que se le ocurría alguna forma de vengarse. Casi siempre absurdas formas de vengarse, pero algo se le ocurría.

La pelinegra repasó los hechos con lentitud para poder ser de ayuda en el momento adecuado. Cuando había pasado por la piscina a penas y había notado al _par de enamorados_ parados cerca de esta; pero el peculiar color de cabello de la chica le llamó mucho la atención. Así fue como notó que Sakura y Li eran los "enamorados". Casi se desmaya al ver a su mejor amiga tan…cerca del que, supuestamente, era _el mayor idiota de la historia_.

No entendía por qué Sakura culpaba a Li de haberla tirado al agua. Ella no había visto en ningún momento a él empujarla u obligarla a saltar. Ellos solo habían estado en una posición demasiado comprometedora para dos personas que no se soportan.

"_No será… ¿no será que le sigue gustando después de tanto tiempo?"_

El solo pensamiento le causó pesar. Shaoran Li ya había hecho sufrir mucho a la pobre castaña una vez, hace muchos años, y pensar que la situación pudiera volverse a repetir la aterraba. Había sido muy difícil que Sakura volviera a confiar en sí misma. Y, aún en esos momentos, ella sabía que le costaba un poco.

"_No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo, debo…"_

–¡Argh! – el grito la sobresaltó más de lo esperado.

–¡Por Dios, Sakura!, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó asustada y curiosa a la vez al ver a la ojiverde parada.

–No sé me ocurre nada, nada…tengo que hacerlo pagar – gruñó frustrada. La amatista serenó su rostro.

–Tranquila, tranquila. Escucha, ya has visto lo que ha pasado. No sé sí sea una buena idea seguir jugando con… – la otra chica le puso una mano en frente para callarla.

–No lo intentes, Tomoyo. Ese tonto de Li obtuvo su venganza manipulándome, pero no dejaré que suceda otra vez – la determinación en sus palabras la alarmó.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakura? – susurró. La aludida le quitó la mano de en frente y soltó un suspiro cargado de enojo.

–Aún no lo sé, pero Li está jugando con fuego y muy pronto se va a quemar – la pelinegra mordió levemente su labio mientras veía a su amiga salir del lugar.

Eso era justamente lo que se temía. Aquella frase de Sakura solo podía significar algo: más acercamientos con Li. Sin darse cuenta, ella le estaba abriendo nuevamente un lugar al chico en su vida. Y no podía evitar pensar que lo que estaba pasando entre los castaños podría convertirse pronto en otra cosa.

"_Tienes que proteger a Sakura"_

Sabía que debía actuar rápido. El sonido de su celular que anunciaba que no tenía más carga la distrajo; metió la mano en su bolsillo para buscarlo, pero en el camino se encontró con unos papeles pequeños que no reconocía. Los sacó para observarlos.

"_Vales gratis para la nueva heladería. Uhm, se vencen hoy…"_

Y, de pronto, una brillante idea cruzó por su mente. Apretó los vales en su mano y se paró.

–¡Tomo–chan! – escuchó el llamado de su mejor amiga.

–¡Voy! – corrió para darle el alcance.

Ese mismo día pondría las cartas sobre la mesa con Li. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

><p>–¿En serio me los das, Tomoyo? Pero…pero…no me voy a sentir cómoda yendo yo sola y utilizándolos cuando son tuyos. ¿De verdad no puedes venir? – la pelinegra le sonrió con dulzura a su amiga mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.<p>

–Hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Sakura–chan. Por favor, ve; sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran… – vio a su amiga hacer una mueca.

–No me gustaría ir sola – confesó con expresión pensativa. De repente, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro –. ¡Ya sé! Le pediré a alguna de las chicas que venga con… – Tomoyo se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para impedir que fuera a buscar a alguien.

–Las chicas dijeron que hoy se quedaban en la biblioteca, ¿no lo recuerdas? Chiharu y Rika le van a enseñar matemáticas a Naoko – el rostro de la castaña se descompuso al instante. Bajó el rostro en señal de derrota.

–Hoe…supongo que podría ir sola, pero los helados siempre saben mejor en compañía de alguien. Además, me voy a aburrir… – dijo haciendo un puchero. Varios de sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el aula, pues era hora de salida, pero una conocida figura apareció de repente. Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros, _todo salía de acuerdo a su plan_.

–Bueno, quizá Hiragizawa–san podría ir contigo – sugirió señalando al muchacho que las miró curioso.

–¿Qué! – las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un adorable carmín –, ¡no! – movió sus manos de manera exagerada. El inglés se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

–¿A dónde quieres que acompañe a Kinomoto–san, Daidouji–san? – se paró observando con diversión a la ojiverde que balbuceaba.

–N-no es nada…

–Lo que pasa es que le di a Sakura–chan unos vales para una heladería muy buena cerca de aquí, pero no puedo ir con ella hoy; así que estaba pensando que quizá podrías acompañarla. No quiere ir sola – le explicó rápidamente. El pelinegro la miró con cierta suspicacia, pero no hubo cambio en su expresión. Luego de eso, se volteó a ver a la pobre castaña con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

–Entonces no se diga más, iré contigo. A mí me gusta mucho el helado, Kinomoto–san; espero que no te moleste que sea yo tu compañero hoy – la chica se apresuró a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista.

–No hay problema. Nos veremos mañana, Tomo–chan – se despidió caminando hacia la salida. La chica le dijo adiós con la mano a la vez que sonreía.

–Daidouji–san, ¿te molestaría despedirme de Shaoran si aparece por aquí antes de que te vayas? Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos, como siempre, pero ya que acompañaré a Kinomoto–san… – la amatista sintió como él miraba insistentemente su rostro y sonrió levemente.

–Claro, Hiragizawa–san. Cuida de Sakura, por favor; nos vemos – dicho eso, se dedicó a meter sus cosas a su maletín. El chico le dio una última mirada para luego marcharse tras su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo lo observó hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

"_Hiragizawa es muy astuto, pero no es el único con la habilidad de urdir planes para conseguir ciertas cosas"_

Suspiró y desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. Un ruido proveniente de la entrada del salón la despertó. Era Shaoran Li que lucía enfadadísimo y parecía buscar a alguien por todo el lugar. Le sorprendió su aspecto desaliñado.

–Hiragizawa–san ya se ha marchado – dijo captando la atención del muchacho –. Me pidió que lo despidiera de ti – el chico pasó de estar extrañado a echar fuego por los ojos. Tomoyo se preguntó que le habría hecho el ojiazul para ponerlo así.

Shaoran se dirigió hasta su sitio y comenzó a guardar sus cosas de manera apresurada.

–Muchas gracias por avisarme – dijo cuando terminó, después se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

–En realidad – la pelinegra se interpuso en su camino –, te estaba esperando, Li–san – el ambarino frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

–¿A mí?, ¿por qué? – la chica le dirigió una dura mirada.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante – él alzó una ceja.

"_¿De qué demonios puede querer hablar Tomoyo Daidouji conmigo?"_

Ella quiso golpearlo al ver la expresión escéptica que mantenía. ¡Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de nada! Ni modo, se dijo, tendría que ser más clara.

–Quiero hablar sobre Sakura contigo. Sobre lo que pasa y lo que pasó, Li. Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero – el heredero de los Li se congeló en su sitio.

"_¿Q-qué…?"_

* * *

><p>Sakura miró extasiada su copa de helado: se veía realmente delicioso. Sin querer esperar más, tomó su cucharita y se lanzó al ataque. Llevaba apenas tres bocados cuando una suave risa masculina la distrajo.<p>

–Nunca creí encontrar a alguien a quién le gustara más el helado de chocolate que a Shaoran – la muchacha enrojeció. ¡Había olvidado que no estaba con una de sus amigas sino con Hiragizawa! Soltó una risita nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

–Sí, el helado de chocolate me encanta. No pensé tener algo en común con… – justo entonces se detuvo y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar justo en ese instante del tonto?

Eriol la miró atentamente y trató de disimular su sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco pensé que ustedes tuvieran algo en común, con eso de que siempre están peleando – dicho eso comenzó a comer su helado. Sakura se limitó a dar un leve asentimiento.

–Hiragizawa–kun, preferiría no hablar de…

–Lo siento – él le dedicó una sonrisa apenada –, no debería haberlo mencionado sabiendo que te llevas tan mal con él. Sé que mi amigo es un idiota, debes perdonarlo por eso – ella soltó un suspiro mientras cogía un poco más de helado.

–No te preocupes, no tiene importancia – le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aunque sigo sin entender qué provocó esta situación entre ustedes. Algo me hace sentir que se conocían de antes, ¿no? – Eriol no la miró directamente a los ojos, pero aún así supo que la castaña se había puesto tensa con su pregunta.

–Sí, fuimos a la primaria juntos – el pelinegro frunció un poco el entrecejo. Eso era algo que no se había esperado.

–Así que de ahí viene la enemistad… – tanteó el terreno de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo. No quería presionar a la chica, ya que ella era la única que podía darle información sobre todo ese embrollo. Además, realmente le agradaba Kinomoto.

–No, no – se apresuró a negar mientras veía su copa de helado como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Por un segundo, el inglés creyó ver como un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas –. Las cosas eran…_diferentes_ en ese entonces.

–¿Se llevaban bien? – no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. ¿Shaoran y Sakura llevándose bien? Sería interesante de ver.

–Uhm… éramos solo unos niños – dijo con la mirada perdida y él no supo interpretar su expresión –. De cualquier manera, _todo_ lo de la primaria está olvidado – el pelinegro levantó una ceja, pero no hizo más preguntas y eso alivio a la pobre muchacha.

"_Así que tienen historia…"_

Eriol tomó una cucharadita de helado y se limitó a observar a la chica que se veía visiblemente más relajada. Obviamente, algo había pasado años antes entre ellos. Podía sentirlo. Quiso preguntar algo más, pero se dijo que ya había sido suficiente…

"_Por el momento"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran se sentía…<em>incómodo<em>. Sí, esa era la palabra. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado caminando con Tomoyo Daidouji por las calles de Tomoeda. Desde que ella le dijo que tenían que hablar, recordaba vagamente pocas cosas, pero sí de algo estaba seguro era de que de esa conversación no iba a salir bien librado.

Continuaron caminando por un rato más. Los árboles se erguían a su alrededor y podía verse como el cielo iba tornándose en tonos naranjas. El gran puente apareció frente a ellos como una señal de que pronto tendrían que separar sus caminos, quizá eso fue lo que impulso a la pelinegra a pararse en medio de este. O eso pensó Shaoran.

La miró expectante y algo impaciente: quería terminar rápido con todo, pero ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Hastiado de la situación, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

–Daidouji, mira, no tengo intenciones de…

–Quiero que te alejes de Sakura – la voz de ella salió cortante y lo sorprendió. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

–¿Disculpa? – ella miró hacia el lago y suspiró.

–Dije que quiero que te alejes de Sakura – entonces, él frunció el ceño.

–No tengo especial interés en estar cerca de Kinomoto, pero no voy a "alejarme" solo porque tu lo pidas – replicó comenzando a enojarse sin entender la razón. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron más amenazantes.

–Ustedes se llevan mal. Después de lo que pasó hoy, no queda ninguna duda. ¿No crees que sería mejor que se ahorren disgustos? – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

–No puedo hacer nada si tu amiga siempre se la pasa actuando contra mí sin razón.

–Ignórala – sugirió al instante. Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

–¿Ignorarla?, ¿la has visto? No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras ella va por la vida molestándome.

–El estar cerca el uno del otro, ya sea peleándose o no, no es bueno para ustedes – dijo ella apretando los labios. Él resopló: ¿de qué iba todo eso?

–Escucha, Daidouji, yo…

–Además, deberías tener algún tipo de consideración por cómo la trataste cuando ella se te declaró, Li – soltó de repente y él no pudo evitar ponerse pálido.

"_Respira"_

–¿De qué hablas? – soltó en un hilo de voz. No entendía por qué le asustaba todo eso.

–Sabes bien de lo que hablo – respondió con el rostro inexpresivo –. La rechazaste de una manera terrible, Li; no creo que llegues a imaginarte del daño que le hiciste – lo vio abrir la boca y se apresuró a callarlo –. Lo sé, lo sé… solo eras una niño – sonrió irónicamente –, pero eso no borra lo que hiciste.

Shaoran bajó la vista y jadeó. De pronto, se encontró sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía admitir su error frente a Daidouji?, ¿ser condescendiente con ella y alejarse de esa boba de Kinomoto que siempre lo estaba irritando?

"_No"_

Y, sin entender por qué, se encontró desviando la mirada y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

–No recuerdo nada de eso – la morena frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bromeando? – caminó hacia él.

–Ya te dije, no recuerdo eso – la enfrentó. Ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad y vio como sus puños se apretaban.

–Eres imposible, Li. No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde – dijo entre dientes y con la voz temblorosa. Él se limitó a observarla confundido –. Escúchame bien, no me importa si lo niegas o lo que sea, pero será mejor que no te acerques más a Sakura. No estoy dispuesta a verla pasar malos ratos por alguien como tú. Y, definitivamente, no me arriesgaré a que caiga otra vez por ti, ¿me has entendido? – él no se movió. El rostro de Tomoyo se endureció aún más al no recibir respuesta –. Sí vuelves a meterte con ella te las verás conmigo y debes saber que no te gustará saber qué es lo que puedo hacer. Estás advertido – dicho eso, pasó por un lado y se marchó.

El castaño se quedó mirando a la nada en medio del puente. Claramente había tocado una fibra sensible para Daidouji, ella no era así. Bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños.

"_¿Por qué dije eso?"_

Se revolvió el cabello y bufó fuertemente. Realmente, no tenía idea de qué hacer de allí en adelante.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró antes de entrar al salón. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie o nada ese día, tan solo rogaba porque todo fuera tranquilo. Al ingresar, muchos la saludaron alegremente y ella les correspondió con una sonrisa. Podía ver a Tomoyo sentada tranquilamente, Hiragizawa parecía leer algo y Li miraba fijamente por la ventana. Frunció el ceño al detenerse en este último: era la persona a la que menos quería ver.<p>

"_Ojalá no me arruine el día"_

Caminó hasta su asiento con paso firme. No tenía idea de qué quería demostrar, pero igual lo hizo.

–Buenos días Tomo–chan, Hiragizawa–kun – les dijo. Ellos le sonrieron en respuesta. Al girarse a dejar su maletín su mirada chocó con una ambarina. Ella frunció el ceño y él mantuvo su expresión neutral –. Buenos días – lo saludó a su pesar. La educación ante todo.

El ambarino se limitó a mirarla un poco más y eso hizo que la chica se desesperara. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla?, ¿estaría riéndose internamente porque todavía no se vengaba? Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos quería cuando él volvió la mirada la ventana.

"_¿Eh?"_

No pudo evitar sentirse confundida y algo ofendida también. ¡Él ni si quiera había respondido el saludo!

"_Grosero"_

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió la vista al frente. Se encontró con la amable mirada de su mejor amiga que la tranquilizó rápidamente y la hizo olvidar todo lo referente al castaño detrás de ella.

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada fugaz al chico de los cabellos color chocolate. Bajó rápidamente los ojos algo avergonzada. Ella sentía que su comportamiento del día anterior había sido totalmente reprochable.

"_Pero él tiene culpa en parte"_

Suspiró al saber que no había manera de justificarse, que debería haber controlado su carácter.

"_Sobre todo porque yo no soy así"_

Mordió levemente su labio inferior pensando en lo que debería hacer. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, ella siempre daba todo por defenderla. Sin embargo, la manera en que había discutido con Li escapaba a toda explicación.

"_Él negó lo que le hizo, ¿por qué debería sentir remordimientos?"_

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho cuando notó que no le correspondía a ella hablar de esas cosas con él. Shaoran Li no le debía ningún tipo de explicaciones tan solo por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura, así que tendría que ver la forma de redimirse por sus acciones. Justo en ese instante, el profesor entró al salón y la delegada llamó la atención a la clase para que lo saludaran. Tendría que dejar sus pensamientos para después.

* * *

><p>El timbre del descanso acababa de sonar. Shaoran se quedó en su asiento sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se levantaba o esperaba a que Eriol llegara a fastidiarlo como siempre? Se decidió por lo segundo y se quedó mirando al suelo. La mañana había transcurrido de manera lenta y aburrida. Tal como debería ser siempre. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.<p>

"_Quizá me había acostumbrado un poco a las peleas"_

Inmediatamente la borró. Había escuchado a Daidouji el día anterior y, después de meditarlo un poco, supo que tenía razón. ¿Qué ganaba fastidiando a Kinomoto? Solo disgustos. Ella ni si quiera le agradaba.

"_Porque ella no te agrada, ¿verdad?"_

Hizo una mueca. ¿Qué clase de preguntas de su subconsciente eran esas? ¡Por supuesto que no le agradaba! Le desagradaba lo suficiente como para no sentirse raro sin si quiera saludarla y…

–¿Eh? – de la nada, un borrador había caído en su cabeza y luego rebotado hasta quedar entre sus manos. Parpadeó confundido.

"_¿De quién…?"_

–Oh no – el lamento le hizo levantar la vista. Allí, frente a él, estaba Sakura Kinomoto con una mueca de culpabilidad mientras lo observaba con esos ojos tan grandes que tenía –, yo…yo… – él frunció un poco el ceño.

–¿Es tuyo? – preguntó aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta. La vio desviar la mirada.

–Sí – respondió bajito –. Emh, yo… ¡no lo hice a propósito! – él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Por qué deberías hacerlo a propósito? – ella abrió la boca, luego la cerró al instante y frunció el ceño.

–Quizá podría hacer sido una venganza por lo de ayer, ¿no? – le entraron unas ganas terribles de reírse. ¿Eso una venganza? Estuvo a punto de decirle que esperaba un poco más de ella, pero el recuerdo de su conversación el día anterior con cierta pelinegra lo calló. Se paró y caminó hasta el asiento de la chica.

–Lo siento – susurró mientras dejaba el borrador encima del pupitre. Después, continuó hasta salir del salón.

Sakura contrajo su rostro en una mueca de incomprensión. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Cerca de ella, su mejor amiga observaba también el lugar por el cual había salido el ambarino. Apretó un poco los labios al tomar una decisión acerca de lo que debía hacer.

"_Las cosas están mejor así"_

Una mirada insistente la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al ver quién era, apartó la vista; no estaba de humor para soportar al inglés. Eriol Hiragizawa arrugó casi imperceptiblemente la frente.

"_Algo no anda bien"_

No tardó mucho en pararse para ir a hacer sus propias averiguaciones. Cuando encontró a Shaoran, este ignoró sus preguntas y se limitó a decirle que estaba paranoico. Él decidió dejarlo pasar, pero, después de ver cómo se había tensado el castaño al preguntarle si tenía algo que ver con Kinomoto y Daidouji, tuvo la certeza de que algo raro había pasado.

"_Y no voy a descansar hasta saber de qué va todo esto"_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><em>"El tiempo es un juego donde puedes acudir a tus recuerdos y moldearlos a tu manera. El tiempo es un amigo en el presente, que dependerá de tus hechos de hoy, que en el futuro aún siga siendo un amigo".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los rewiews anónimos.<strong>

**- Didi: **Oh, ¡muchas gracias por ese comentario tuyo! Tienes razón, las hermanas de Shao son algo así como Eriol...pero en versión 2.0 xD! Quizá hasta lleguen a ser más terribles, ¿no? Uhm, bueno, Sakura sí sabe nadar...pero eso no quitó lo humillante, ¿no? Pobrecilla. Ahahaha, cierto, Tomoyo es súper observadora ~ ¡qué bueno que estaba ahí para salvar a su amiga! Creo que Shaoran la hubiera dejado ahogarse... Je xD! Bueno, ojalá haya logrado satisfacer tus expectativas este capi ;D! Cuídate mucho.

**- Reiko Li: **Deja mis excusas en paz, son perfectamente coherentes y ciertas! ¿Ro...roñoso? Me gustaría preguntarte qué significa eso, pero me da miedo. En feen, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, Sumi-chan! Pero deja de insultarme D: ~ ya viste que no me tardé tanto esta vez =P. En feen, ¿qué me dices? Creo que esta vez te he embaucado yo a ti xD! Saludos, vagoneta.

**- aniha hiuga: **¡Gracias por el rewiew! Ajá, así que mi seguridad está condicionada a este fanfic ._.U! Rayos, eso no me lo esperaba xD! Supongo que tendré que buscar seguridad especial de ahora en adelante. Mish, seh, ese par de...tercos, siempre pasandose la pelota de "me vengo - te vengas", pero ya pronto se acabará el juego (aunque no tanto las peleas xD). Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, Aniha-san :)! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ojalá tu también estés bien! Cuídate.

**- Kitome Himura: **Holitas. Ups, lo sé ~ soy muy tardona y pido perdón por eso, pero a que esta vez no me tarde tanto, ¿eh? Sobre lo de la actualización de _Mi Pequeño Monstruo_, estoy trabajando en ello (pronto podrán insultar a la secretaria más a gusto), pero no tengo fecha de actualización aún D:! De cualquier manera, aprecio tu interés y paciencia ^^! Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario, cuídate :D!

**- AshLi-Hime21: **¡Sorpresa! ¿Deseo cumplido xD? Digo, sé que no fue a la velocidad de la luz, pero algo es algo xD...! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Yeeey! Yo también amo el amor basado en peleas, es súper genialoso (y más divertido). Jaja, créeme...a este par le va a costar estar junto, pero prometo que será entretenido verlos :)! En feen, muchos saludos. Cuídate.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la zombie Emi-chan ~<strong>

Hello people. Wazzap? Oh Dios, lamento las expresiones ~ estuve viendo hace un rato Scary Movie xD!

En feen, ¡sí! Publiqué antes de que se cumplieran dos semanas. Normalmente me demoro más, pero esto es en recompensa por ser tan demorona xD! Sí las cosas me salen bien, tendrán otra vez actualización antes de lo que se esperan.

Bueno, **¡muchas gracias por todos sus rewiews! **Siempre es lindo saber que me están apoyando y me divierto mucho leyéndolas. A veces, me hacen notar cosas que yo me olvido y me dan ideas para algunas escenas xD, así que gracias por todo eso. No pensaba llegar a tanto =O! Y también gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y a todos mis lectores fantasma :D (aunque supongo que todas son chicas xD!).

Hablando del capi ~ Uh... Debo decir que no fue nada cómodo escribir esas dos últimas escenas, no me hace gracia verlos separados, pero era necesario. ¿La reacción de Tomoyo las sorprendió? Para mí era cosa de tiempo. Vamos, regresa este chico que hizo sufrir a tu mejor amiga y sospechas que las cosas se ponen peligrosas y, además, él niega todo lo que hizo... ¡yo lo hubiera golpeado! Pero Tomoyo solo lo amenazó, no sé si fue mejor xD!

Eriol está cada vez más cerca de saber qué es lo que se perdió unos años atrás, así que tengan la seguridad de que no se quedara tranquilo. _Para nada_. Y supongo que ya saben lo que eso significa: confesiones de Shaoran. Muahahahaha. ¿Les pareció bien dónde lo dejé? Esto es como la segunda parte del capi anterior y era originalmente más largo, pero se extendió muchísimo por mis ideas locas y tuve que cortarlo..._otra vez_. Pero bueh!

Ya me voy despidiendo. Espero que les agrade, chicas ~ les mando muchos saludines a todas. Espero estarlas leyendo pronto y procuraré traerles pronto el siguiente capi, ya le falta poquísimo para estar listo ;D! Ahora me voy a seguir con los estudios, me estoy volviendo loca... Ya, ya ~ ¡un abrazo a todas!


	9. Malentendidos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo ocho ~ Malentendidos<em>

* * *

><p>–¡Fin de semana, yay! – exclamó mientras los ojos le brillaban por la excitación. Había sido una semana bastante larga para ella: demasiadas peleas, demasiados enojos y, luego, demasiada tranquilidad.<p>

Mientras guardaba sus cosas, Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Desde el jueves, sus días habían sido bastante pacíficos. Al principio, se sintió extrañada por la actitud de Shaoran Li hacia ella: ¿es que no pensaba seguir fastidiándola?, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no le importaba no pelear con él. Aunque tampoco le gustaba ser ignorada del todo; sin embargo, eso era mejor a pasársela de disgusto en disgusto.

Terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a Tomoyo.

–Tomo–chan, ¿vámonos ya? – la pelinegra le dedicó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas y asintió.

–¿Qué tal sí le preguntamos a Rika si viene con nosotras y vamos por un helado? – la castaña asintió emocionada. Caminaron hasta la muchacha de grandes ojos color chocolate y esta les sonrió al verlas.

–Rika–chan, ¿vienes a comer helado con nosotras? – la muchacha hizo una mueca y suspiró pesadamente.

–Lo siento, chicas, pero hoy me reuniré con mi compañero para hacer el trabajo que nos dejaron. ¿Qué tal sí lo dejamos para el lunes? – miró a sus amigas con atención, pero se preocupó un poco al ver como la cara de Sakura se había desencajado totalmente. La amatista también miró a la oji verde alarmada por su reacción.

–¿Sakura–chan? – la chica no respondió –, ¿qué pasa?

–Tra-tra-bajo… – gimoteó bajito. Ambas muchachas fruncieron el ceño en señal de incomprensión, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Un suave carraspeo llamó la atención de las tres. A unos pasos de ellas, y luciendo algo intimidado, se encontraba Shaoran Li con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Eh, Kinomoto, ¿vamos? – la chica se dio vuelta lentamente y lo enfrentó. Apretó los labios ligeramente, ¡habían sido días muy tranquilos sin Li! Soltó un suspiro y asintió.

–Lo siento, Tomo–chan. Había olvidado que quedé de hacer el trabajo con Li hoy, mejor vamos el lunes, ¿sí? – su amiga asintió. Ella caminó hasta quedar frente al muchacho y levantó la cabeza hacia él –. Vámonos – murmuró. Él miró a alguien detrás de ella, luego desvió la mirada y asintió comenzando a caminar.

En el salón, Rika se despidió de Tomoyo con una alegre sonrisa que esta correspondió a medias. La pelinegra comenzó su recorrido hasta la salida de la preparatoria. Iba pensando en cosas insustanciales, cuando una figura apoyada cerca de la entrada principal llamó su atención.

"_¿Hiragizawa?"_

Arrugó el ceño. Él le sonrió de la misma manera enigmática de siempre.

–Daidouji–san, ¿te molestaría sí te acompaño? – ella le miró totalmente extrañada –. Ayer solo hicimos el trabajo, pero hoy me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas que han pasado últimamente – la sonrisa se mantuvo imperturbable en el rostro del muchacho.

La bella amatista apretó un poco más la correa de su maletín.

–Está bien.

* * *

><p>La menor de los Kinomoto iba andando rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad. No se sentía cómoda con Li, no después de lo raro que él se comportaba con ella. Además, estaba el tema de su enojo. ¡Sí él creía que había olvidado cómo la había obligado a tirarse a la piscina, estaba loco!<p>

"_Y no me hace nada de gracia pasar tiempo a solas con este…este… ¡arhg!"_

Su compañero de clases iba con una expresión neutral a unos pasos de ella. No había abierto la boca en todo el camino, pero a él comenzaba a molestarlo la actitud tan aniñada de Kinomoto. Parecía molesta por algo y no podía dejar de pensar que ese algo era él.

"_Está loca"_

–Eh, Kinomoto… – habló un poco más fuerte de lo normal ya que ella se había alejado bastante –, ese no es el camino a mi casa – la chica parpadeó y enrojeció levemente.

–Hoe…lo siento – retrocedió y llegó hasta él, que la esperaba en una esquina. Comenzaron a caminar más tranquilamente. Sakura observó a su alrededor curiosa: no había pasado nunca por esa parte de Tomoeda.

Era realmente un lugar lindo, muy parecido al vecindario donde ella vivía. Sus ojos comenzaron a fijarse en algunos de los negocios que se encontraban abiertos. Una florería le llamó la atención especialmente y no pudo evitar detenerse a ver los hermosos arreglos que vendían.

–Hoee… – murmuró extasiada al ver un precioso ramo de rosas rosadas –, son hermosas – le dijo a la señorita que atendía. La chica le sonrió de manera amable, su mirada luego se fijó en el joven detrás de la castaña y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"_Dios, los ejemplares de hombres así ya no se ven todos los días. Vaya suerte que tienen algunas"_

–Estoy segura que a su novio le agradaría regalárselas, señorita – la ojiverde arqueó una ceja.

–¿Novio? – Li apareció a su costado de repente observando las flores con interés.

–No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas – murmuró más como para sí.

–A las chicas nos encantan las flores, joven – dijo la dependienta con una deslumbrante sonrisa –. Seguro su linda novia apreciaría sí le regalara algunas – los muchachos se miraron entre sí y enrojecieron a la vez que se apartaban un poco.

–Pero qué cosas dice… – la voz le salió a Sakura muy aguda debido a la vergüenza.

–No-nosotros…no… – balbuceó el castaño sin saber qué más hacer. ¡Sentía que la cara le ardía demasiado! Todo eso era culpa de la boba de Kinomoto.

–Oh, lo siento – se disculpó la vendedora –. Es que como se veían tan lindos juntos, yo pensé que serían novios… aunque supongo que siempre está la posibilidad, ¿verdad? –se acercó un poco a Shaoran –. Por cierto – murmuró –, las rosas rosadas significan "me gustas" – le sonrió de manera pícara.

–¿Qué! – exclamó el pobre muchacho. Apretó los puños para no gritarle a la vendedora que dejara de empeorar la situación.

–¿Kinomoto y Li son novios? – unas voces que no reconocieron los sacaron de su burbuja de vergüenza. A unos cuantos pasos, algunos chicos de otro curso de primer año los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

–¿Hoe? – los miró extrañada Kinomoto –, ¿qué? – quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, pero tropezó y se balanceó hacia el suelo. Shaoran corrió hasta ella y la agarró por la cintura para evitar su caída.

–Deberías tener más cuidado – le espetó aún algo sonrojado –, siempre estás a punto de caerte.

–Lo-lo siento – dijo apenada y le sonrió levemente en agradecimiento.

–¡Son novios! – exclamó el grupito de la preparatoria que los había interrumpido antes. De un momento a otro, Li la soltó, provocando la _otra _casi caída de la chica, y se plantó a dos pasos de ella.

–¡No digan tonterías! Nosotros _nunca _seríamos novios – los chicos rodaron los ojos en señal de incredulidad –. Oh, vamos, _jamás _me gustaría Kinomoto – la ojiverde frunció el ceño.

"_Baboso"_

Se sentía humillada por las palabras de Li, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre tan hiriente? Sin poder contenerse, abrió la boca y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–Es cierto, a Li _jamás _podría gustarle. Bueno, no solo yo, sino que _ninguna_ otra chica – después de decirlo, cubrió su boca sorprendida. ¿Ella había dicho eso? La cara de Li no tenía precio y sus compañeros habían palidecido –. Ups – mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

–¿Q-qué? O sea que Li…Li es… – balbuceó uno de los muchachos.

–Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido. Muchas chicas detrás de él, él nunca las mira si quiera… – pronto comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos otra vez. El chico seguía petrificado.

–Yo-yo no lo decía en e-ese sentido – trataba de excusar una apenada Sakura.

–¡Eh, eh! – Reaccionó de repente el castaño –. Yo-yo…no soy como ella dice, es decir…yo no… – los chicos desconocidos rieron nerviosamente y se alejaron de él.

–Jeje, sí, sí, lo que digas Li. ¡Hasta luego, Kinomoto! – le sonrieron a la chica y se marcharon corriendo sin escuchar las justificaciones del ambarino.

La vendedora miró la escena y decidió que era hora de su descanso. Pronto los compañeros de clase se quedaron a solas. Shaoran se volteó a verla furibundo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

–¿Lo siento? – dijo con voz dulce. Él inspiró profundamente y pasó por su lado sin mirarla si quiera.

–Ca-mi-na – ordenó. Sakura mordió levemente su labio inferior aún procesando toda la información. Lo siguió mientras intentaba contener la risa que la atacó.

El heredero de los Li avanzaba a grandes zancadas con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

"_Esa…esa… ¿quién se ha creído?"_

Unos leves ruiditos llamaron su atención y se volteó tan solo para ver como su acompañante temblaba violentamente.

–¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? – la chica lo observó un instante y, de pronto, no pudo contenerse más.

La risa de Sakura se escuchaba por todo el parque al que habían llegado. Shaoran podía verla llorando y cubriendo su boca con sus manos en un vano intento de calmarse. Resopló más enojado que nunca, ¿qué rayos pasaba con esa mujer?

–No…no…no puedo creer que ellos…oh Dios… – las risas siguieron y aumentaron el enfado del joven Li.

–No entiendo qué es lo gracioso, Kinomoto – su tono frío no intimidó en lo más mínimo a la muchacha que estaba a pasos de él.

–¡Deberías haber visto tú cara! Es decir, ellos de verdad creyeron que tú eres…eres… – los labios de la castaña temblaron y estalló otra vez en sonoras carcajadas.

El ambarino entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba asesinarla con la mirada. Se sentía humillado, enojado y frustrado. La cara tan feliz que tenía la chica solo ayudaba a empeorar su humor. Apretó los puños todo lo fuerte que pudo para controlarse.

"_No puedes asesinarla, no puedes asesinarla… Piensa en lo que te dirá tu madre, en el llanto de tu padre si se entera…en las visitas que podrían hacerte tus hermanas a la cárcel. Ugh, está bien. Matarla está fuera de planes…"_

–Ya basta, tonta. Ríes de manera horrible, ¿no ves que estás botando tu baba por todas partes? – el alivio recorrió a Shaoran cuando vio descomponerse el rostro de Sakura.

La castaña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Qué tipo para más antipático era Li! ¿Es que no podía aceptar ni una pequeña bromita? Bufó y lo miró enojada.

–¡No estoy echando baba en ningún lado! Deja de molestarme, no es mi culpa que ellos realmente hayan malentendido lo que les dije – vio a Shaoran acercarse un poco a ella con los ojos ardiendo de la indignación.

–¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¿Qué clase de persona dice esas cosas de los demás? – la encaró agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

–¡La misma clase de persona que empuja a otra a la piscina "de casualidad"!

–¡Sabes que eso realmente fue casual, yo ni siquiera te toque; pero lo que le dijiste a esos chicos sobre mí fue totalmente intencional! ¿Qué pasa si lo divulgan por todo el colegio? – la ojiverde mordió su labio inferior para intentar contener su risa. Ya estaban haciendo una escena en el parque y no quería empeorarlo –. Eres de lo peor, Kinomoto – dijo el chico alejándose un poco.

Sakura abrió la boca un poco sintiéndose bastante indignada. ¿Ella era de lo peor? ¿Después de todas las bromas, acusaciones falsas y discursos aplasta-autoestima era ella de lo peor?

"_¡Ja! Idiota. Sí quiere saber quién es de lo peor ya verá"_

–Quizá esos chicos creyeron lo que dije porque realmente proyectas esa imagen, ¿sabes? Es extraño que un chico con tu popularidad nunca salga con nadie. Quizá aún estás dentro del clóset… – trató de decirlo con toda la seriedad posible, pero la cara que tenía Li en esos momentos no ayudaba en nada.

Pronto estuvo riendo otra vez. Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y se dijo que ya era suficiente. Si iba a tener que comprobar su hombría lo haría, no importaba el precio.

De un momento a otro, Sakura dejó de reír. Se le cortó la respiración en el mismo instante en que notó que estaba apresada entre el cuerpo de Li y uno de los árboles del parque. Su nariz estaba rozando el pecho de chico y sus cuerpos estaban cerca. _Muy cerca_.

–¿¡Qué se supone que haces! – preguntó en cuanto reaccionó.

–Te estoy demostrando mi hombría – respondió el muchacho visiblemente relajado. A la castaña se le desencajó la mandíbula.

–¿Cómo se supone que me vas a demostrar eso a mí encerrándome contra un árbol? – levantó una ceja dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y olvidando su situación. El chico hizo una mueca como si eso lo hubiera hecho pensar.

–Tienes razón. Para mostrarte que me gustan las mujeres te necesito más…cerca… – ella no entendió sino hasta que las manos del muchacho se posaron cerca de sus caderas y la levantaron como si no pesara nada.

En cuestión de segundos, tenía el rostro de Li frente a frente. Sintió como la presionaba un poco más contra el árbol a la vez que acercaba peligrosamente su boca a la de ella, dejándola a tan solo unos centímetros.

"_No…no es verdad…"_

Debía ser una pesadilla. Sí, eso debía ser. Ella no podía estar de nuevo en ese tipo de situaciones con ese chico.

"_De nuevo… ¡y en la misma semana!"_

–Es una pesadilla… –susurró para intentar convencerse.

–No, yo soy muy real – Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa burlona y ella se puso más nerviosa.

–Su-suélta-a-me – consiguió decir a duras penas.

–¿Por qué? Y no me vayas a decir que esto está mal – se apresuró a callarla antes de que hablara –. Al fin y al cabo, sí yo soy lo que tu hace un rato andabas vociferando que era…no debería haber ningún problema, ¿no? No es como si fuera peligroso… – negó con su cabeza haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Sakura quiso comenzar a lloriquear.

–D-déja-m-me, n-no te qui-quiero cerca – no entendía porque no podía hilar una oración sin tartamudear. Lo único que sabía es que la situación era demasiado extraña para ella. Y le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Pero yo sí – apretó un poco más el agarre en su cintura –. Te voy a demostrar cuán equivocada estabas – y al verlo fijar su vista en sus labios se sintió más débil que nunca.

Un tonto impulso la hizo cerrar los ojos y apretarlos fuertemente.

"_Dios, ayúdame"_

Su corazón se disparó más aún si se podía. Si Sakura pudiera haber gritado, lo habría hecho; pero lo cierto era que en ese momento no encontraba su voz.

"_Milagro…por favor…si realmente me quieres un poco, Señor, ayúdame"_

Un pequeño gritito distrajo tanto su atención como la del chico. Al observar de donde provenía, sintió como el agarre en su cintura su aflojaba totalmente y el rostro de Li palideció hasta límites insospechados de un momento a otro.

–¿Xiao Lang?

* * *

><p>Eriol acentuó un poco más su sonrisa al notar que Tomoyo lo miraba de reojo. Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo.<p>

–¿Hay algo gracioso de lo que me estoy perdiendo, Hiragizawa–san? – lucía tan irritada y él lo estaba disfrutando.

–Últimamente estás mostrando mucho tus emociones, Daidouji–san – ella parpadeó algo confundida y luego desvió la mirada. Parecía aún más enojada que antes.

"_Y mucho más linda" _

El pelinegro rió entre dientes sin dejar de mirarla. Ella inspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarlo nuevamente con una suave sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

–Lo lamento, supongo que hoy no es mi mejor día – se excusó la muchacha con voz amable. Eriol asintió correspondiendo su sonrisa.

–Todos tenemos derecho a levantarnos de vez en cuando del lado incorrecto de la cama – la muchacha arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

–Todos excepto tú, ¿verdad, Hiragizawa–san?

"_Touché"_

–¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona feliz – respondió acomodándose las gafas. Ella resopló.

–Quizá no eres tan bueno mintiendo como crees – él sonrió otra vez.

–Tú tampoco – la pelinegra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –, pero no es por eso por lo que te he pedido hablar.

–Bueno, puedes decirme lo que deseas – su expresión se volvió neutral entonces. Él supo que la tenía en sus manos al ver como apretaba fuertemente el mango del maletín.

–¿No has notado mucha tranquilidad últimamente? – dijo de manera casual. Ella asintió – Me ha parecido particularmente extraño. Sobre todo porque Shaoran ha dejado a Kinomoto–san por la paz y eso no es propio de él, parece…intimidado – Daidouji frunció el ceño.

–¿No te has puesto a pensar que decidió ser maduro por primera vez en su vida? – una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios del chico.

–Eso no es posible. Sí fuera maduro, no sería Shaoran. Y ese tipo de razonamiento es el que me lleva a pensar que tienes algo que ver con esto – Tomoyo dejó de caminar y él se detuvo unos pasos más adelante.

–¿Por qué lo supones? – a pesar de todo, ella le sostuvo la mirada. Eriol ladeó la cabeza con una expresión traviesa en el rostro.

–Todo me lo indica – se encogió de hombros.

–No me conoces, Hiragizawa–san – replicó con voz suave y calmada.

–Pero a Shaoran sí. Y sé leer perfectamente cada una de sus acciones. Nada de lo que pase con él es un misterio para mí, incluso con otras personas involucradas – se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella –. Es muy parecido a cómo te pasa a ti con Kinomoto–san, confío en que puedas entenderme – ella asintió.

–Bueno, tienes razón. Sin embargo, no soy yo con quien debes hablar de esto – dicho eso, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta. Lo escuchó suspirar.

–Estás en lo cierto, estás en lo cierto – la amatista sintió como era tomada suavemente del brazo, volteada y guiada hacia adelante con gentileza. Parpadeó sorprendida.

–¿Qué haces? – él sonrió de manera misteriosa.

–Vamos a ver a Shaoran – y, sin saber por qué, Tomoyo Daidouji se dejó llevar.

* * *

><p>Shaoran sonrió en cuanto vio a Sakura cerrar los ojos. ¿Sería solo por los nervios o esa boba de verdad pensaba que la iba a besar? Tuvo ganas de reírse de todo eso. Reírse como hace días que no lo hacía.<p>

Mientras observaba el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto, a tan solo milímetros del suyo, se permitió pensar por unos segundos por qué se encontraba tan a gusto con ella en ese momento.

"_Porque estás delirando. Debes haberte enfermado por todo el helado que Fuutie te hizo comer ayer"_

Algo en su interior le decía que tan solo buscaba excusas para no admitir las cosas obvias. Y sus nervios se dispararon a mil al pensar en lo que eso podría significar.

"_No…no tiene nada de malo. Es decir, ya, bueno, me agrada, pero no es raro. No es como si algo en ella me pusiera…nervioso"_

Tragó en seco al notar, por fin, la verdadera magnitud de la situación en que se había metido por intentar hacerse el gracioso y querer darle una lección a la castaña.

"_Cualquiera podría pensar que somos…que somos… ¡Ni lo pienses!"_

Suspiró para intentar calmarse y pudo notar como ella se estremecía ligeramente a la vez que apretaba más los ojos. Una desagradable presión en el pecho le hizo saber que eso estaba mal. Y recuerdos de palabras más desagradables, pero demasiado ciertas para su gusto, lo confirmaron de lleno.

"_No puedes jugar con ella de esta forma"_

Tendría que pedirle disculpas. Sería tragarse su orgullo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía no viviría tranquilo. Así que el primer paso era soltarla.

–¿Xiao Lang? – esa voz era demasiado conocida y chillona como para ignorarla. Se congeló al instante.

"_¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Shaoran Li sintió que poco a poco iba cayendo en un pozo negro y profundo, dando miles de vueltas mientras escuchaba a su hermana acercarse. Soltó a Sakura tan rápido como pudo y camino lo más lejos posible. Su vida definitivamente estaba llena de mala suerte.

–¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Feimei Li en cuanto estuvo cerca de su sonrojado y apenado hermano –, ¿qué es lo que le hacías? – Él tartamudeó algo que no logró entender y negó con la cabeza.

–No…es decir, bueno yo…es que…es…es complicado – atinó contestar. La recién llegada entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia una sonrojada, y al parecer alterada, ojiverde. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y dio vueltas a su alrededor.

–¿Cómo te llamas? – inquirió mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de la chica entre sus manos.

–Sa-Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto – dijo dejando entrever su nerviosismo. Shaoran pudo sentir la acusadora mirada de su compañera encima de él y bajó un poco la mirada.

"_Demonios, yo y mis grandes ideas. Sí, acorrala a Kinomoto contra un árbol, ¿qué podría salir mal? ¡Maldita sea!"_

–¿Y qué hacían los dos pegados a ese árbol tan cerca el uno del otro? – ambos muchachos comenzaron a balbucear.

Feimei los observó con atención mientras ellos intentaban darle una patética excusa. Sonrió al ver que no conseguían decir nada claro y lanzó un gritito de júbilo mientras se tiraba a abrazar a su hermano.

"_¿Qué…qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?"_

El castaño se quedó estático y estupefacto.

–Feimei… ¿q-qué haces? – la muchacha se limitó a restregar su mejilla contra la suya.

–¡Me encanta tu novia, Xiao! Es lindísima – exclamó emocionada.

Ambos muchachos la observaron como si le hubiera salido una cuarta cabeza y se apresuraron a negarlo todo.

–Ho…hoe…creo que hay una equivocación – comenzó Sakura –. Yo no soy novia de Li, ¡ni-ni si quiera somos amigos! – el chico frunció el ceño.

"_¿Ni si quiera amigos? ¡Ja!, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de una boba?"_

–No tienen que ser tímidos, yo los vi – continuó la chica de grandes ojos castaños mientras corría hacia la menor de los Kinomoto para abrazarla. La muchacha retrocedió nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

–Feimei, la tonta de Kinomoto no es mi novia – interrumpió Shaoran bruscamente –. ¿Cómo podría fijarme yo en alguien tan boba? – dijo con rencor. Feimei se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.

–¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó incrédula.

–¡Claro que sí!, ¿qué no la ves? ¿Por qué me gustaría alguien tan atolondrada? – murmuró lo último más para sí mismo. En un momento de lucidez, repasó sus palabras y se quedó rígido.

"_Dem-demonios… ¿por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas?"_

Algo nervioso volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba la castaña, esperando encontrarla desanimada por sus palabras, pero antes de poder ver algo una pequeña piedrita chocó contra su cabeza.

–¡Au! ¿Qué demonios! – gritó alterado mirando en todas direcciones. Un pedazo de madera fue a parar a su brazo y en frente de él apareció de la nada la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto con una mirada feroz y aterradora –. ¿Q-qué te pasa ahora a t-ti? – retrocedió por puro instinto.

–¡Eres un idiota, Li! – dijo mientras le propinaba una pequeña patada en la rodilla haciendo que el chico se hincase un poco –. Siempre estás diciendo ese tipo de cosas hirientes… – dijo con la voz un poco más quebrada. Sin más, se dio la vuelta antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo más y salió corriendo.

Shaoran tardó a penas un segundo en reaccionar y comenzó a cojear detrás de ella ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

–¡Espera, Kinomoto!

–¡Y no me sigas! – resonó la voz de la castaña por todo el parque. Él se detuvo y resopló cansado.

–Xiao…Xiao Lang… – escuchó a su hermana llamarlo –. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso…?

–Es una larga historia… – respondió con voz cansada. Una risa demasiado conocida para él sonó a sus espaldas.

–Nos gustaría escucharla, Shaoran – se volteó de inmediato y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_¿En qué momento llegaron estos?"_

Frente a él se encontraban Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, uno luciendo muy divertido y la otra con una expresión neutral en la que no confiaba. Su hermana como si no entendiera nada.

–¿Ustedes…es decir…en qué momento? – movió la cabeza confundido. El pelinegro le sonrió y dio un paso hacia él.

–¿Qué te parece si te lo contamos mientras vamos camino a tu casa, a escuchar esa tan interesante y larga historia? – el heredero de los Li gimió bajito.

"_Definitivamente, este no es mi día"_

* * *

><p>Sakura se detuvo junto a una banca en cuanto estuvo segura de que nadie la seguía. Su respiración agitada le indicó que había estado corriendo más tiempo del que creía y un terrible dolor en las piernas comenzó a aquejarla.<p>

Ahogó el grito de pura furia que quería escapar de su garganta.

"_Ese…ese… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?"_

Caminó un par de pasos y se dejó caer con fuerza en el asiento mientras gimoteaba. Las cosas que Li le decía, por alguna razón, siempre la hacían sentir de esa manera.

"_Tan enojada, tan descontrolada, tan afectada… ¿por qué?"_

Mordió su labio inferior y apretó los puños. ¡Ese tonto tenía que pagárselas en algún momento!

"_¡Ja! Además, ¿a quién le interesaría ser su novia? Un tipo tan insoportable…"_

Gruñó nada más recordar todas las tonterías que su compañero de clases había dicho, él realmente lograba sacar lo peor de ella. Resopló e hizo un puchero al pensar en los golpes que le había dado.

"_Se lo merece, ¿no? Digo, sé que no está bien, para nada, pero…es decir… ¡él había comenzado todo! Y me lo debía de la piscina"_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no lograron apaciguar la culpa que comenzó a sentir. Más momentos vividos algunos minutos antes llegaron repentinamente y sus mejillas enrojecieron a más no poder.

"_É-él…solo estaba jugando con lo del…es decir, el beso…era broma, ¿verdad?"_

Sentía que su cara ardía tanto que podría comenzar una combustión espontánea de un momento a otro.

"_¡Obviamente estaba tratando de vengarse por lo que dijiste, Sakura!"_

Intentó respirar profundamente sin mucho éxito. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que se abriera una grieta y la tierra de la tragara. ¿Por qué ese tipo de cosas tenían que sucederle justamente a ella?

Un ligero carraspeo la distrajo de su desgracia. Al subir la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos que la observaban preocupados.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la más suave voz que había escuchado en su vida. Sakura se quedó pasmada sin saber qué responder. Él frunció un poco el ceño –. Disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo, pero parece que no la estás pasando muy bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

La castaña continuó mirándolo absorta. Él le correspondió la mirada mientras parpadeaba unas cuantas veces.

"_Sakura, di algo. Vamos. Di algo"_

–Oh, lo siento – dijo él finalmente –. Parece que he sido inoportuno – le sonrió apenado –; en todo caso, espero que realmente no esté sucediendo nada malo. Adiós – sacudió su mano y reanudó su camino.

Sakura parpadeó y se paró de manera instantánea.

–¡Hoe! No-no has sido inoportuno, para nada – gritó para llamar su atención. Cuando él volteó, ella sintió como sus mejillas volvían a arder –. Es decir, a lo que me refiero es a…gra-gracias por preocuparte, no pasa nada malo – él le sonrió una vez más y asintió.

–Me alegra, debes cuidarte mucho – y dicho eso, volvió a caminar.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando mientras sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho. Inspiró profundo y volvió a caer sentada en la banca.

"_¿Por-por qué late tan rápido?"_

* * *

><p>Shaoran miró a los dos pelinegros parados frente a él claramente intimidado. Sus miradas expectantes lo hacían sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.<p>

"_Debería ser capaz de escapar de esto. ¿No estamos acaso en mi casa? Quizá si grito Wei podría venir a ayudarme…"_

–Shaoran, deja de pensar en escapar – dijo su mejor amigo con una sonrisa adornándole los labios. El castaño entrecerró los ojos y volteó el rostro.

–¿Escapar? ¿Por qué querría escapar de mi casa? – le gruñó. El pelinegro soltó una carcajada y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica parada a su costado.

–Creo que esto tomará un buen rato, Daidouji-san. ¿No te molestará esperar? – la chica los miró a ambos y suspiró.

–En realidad, no sé ni qué estoy haciendo aquí – susurró a la vez que bajaba los ojos.

–Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien. No intentes reprimirte frente a Shaoran, a él le encanta que lo amedrenten – le sonrió.

–¡Qué? Deja de decir tonterías y mejor déjame en paz – exigió. El inglés arqueó una ceja y suspiró.

"_Tendrá que ser de la manera difícil"_

–No deberías decirme esas cosas, Shaoran Li. Recuerda que sé demasiado sobre ti y tus recuerdos vergonzosos, así que comienza a hablar – el aludido, algo rojo en ese instante, iba a protestar cuando fue interrumpido por el brusco movimiento que hizo Tomoyo al caminar hacia la puerta.

–¿Te vas, Daidouji? – preguntó algo sorprendido el castaño. Ella se detuvo y volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellos.

–Claro que me voy; no hay nada que hacer aquí. Él – señalando a Eriol – solo quiere enterarse de qué pasó para seguirte fastidiando y yo ya lo sé todo. Además, quiero ver cómo está Sakura – dicho eso, comenzó su camino hacia la salida.

–No soy yo el culpable de todo, ¿sabes? – habló fuerte. Ella los desafió a ambos con la mirada.

–Conozco a Sakura y sé que a veces llega a ser impulsiva, pero no creo que se merezca ni la mitad de las tonterías que le dices o haces – él resopló enojado.

–Tu amiga no es una blanca palomita. A veces también puede pasarse de la raya y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando lo haga – la pelinegra apretó los labios en señal de impaciencia.

–Eres libre de hacer cuánto quieras, Li, pero yo siempre estaré del lado de Sakura para apoyarla. _Siempre _lo he hecho. Lamento si en algún momento te incomode, no debes prestar atención a mis palabras. Adiós – sin más, salió tan rápido como pudo del lugar.

Shaoran cerró su puño e inspiró tan profundo como pudo.

"_Mujeres irracionales…"_

–Así que… ¿ahora sí me dirás qué rayos está pasando aquí? – inquirió el ojiazul posando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

–No sé de qué te quieres enterar – vio al otro torcer los labios y rodar los ojos.

–Ya deja de aplazarlo, Shaoran. Me enteraré de cualquier manera y prefiero que me digas tú para poder estar de tu lado, ¿o quieres otro defensor de Kinomoto–san? Además, quizá podría ayudarte a resolver esta situación, sé que te está cansando – el castaño le dirigió una corta mirada y caminó hasta la ventana.

Se quedaron callados algunos minutos mientras el heredero de los Li miraba fijamente hacia fuera. De pronto, el ambarino se volteó y encaró a Hiragizawa.

–¿Prometes que ayudarás? – el inglés sonrió y asintió.

–Sabes que sí.

–Bueno… – vaciló un poco –, ¿por dónde quieres que comience?

–Por el principio estaría bien – dijo algo burlón el otro. Shaoran hizo un puchero y asintió.

–¿Recuerdas cuando la compañía tuvo algunos problemas aquí en Japón? Bueno, en ese tiempo yo vine con mi padre. Fue entonces que conocí a Kinomoto, ella y yo íbamos a la misma primaria – relató mientras jugaba con sus manos –. Al inicio de mi segundo año escolar aquí, convocaron a mi padre para que regresara a China inmediatamente, así que no hubo más opción que dejar el país muy rápido. Yo…no me sentía muy cómodo con la situación, nunca es fácil dejar a los nuevos amigos, pero obedecí. El primer día de clases decidí que iría a despedirme de todos y… – Eriol frunció el ceño al oírle detenerse.

–¿Qué pasó? – el ambarino parecía avergonzado. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–Kinomoto…ella…bueno, argh…se me declaró – murmuró. El chico de los lentes abrió los ojos ligeramente.

"_¿Qué ella hizo qué?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará.<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la vaga Emi~chan...<br>**

Alohaa ~ !

Ewh, bueno, prometo no hace de esto largo. Estoy algo apurada ahora mismo xD! Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no? Lamento eso D:! Ha sido una locura últimamente para mí, pero ya estoy de vagaciones ~ así que quizá puedan verme más seguido ;D!

Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me brindan con sus rewiews, alertas, favoritos y visitas ~ ¡nunca me cansaré de decirles que son lo máximo! Lamento no contestar hoy a los anónimos, pero de verdad ando cortísima de tiempo.

Sobre el capi...bueno, no hay mucho que decir xD ~ ¡ustedes ya lo han leído! Jeje, tenía que cortarlo ahí. Perdón si no es genialoso, pero la inspiración mi abandonó TwT!

En fin, debo dejarlas chicas :)! Nuevamente, mil gracias por la espera y paciencia. Ojalá nos estemos leyendo pronto, pero mejor no prometo nada para no decepcionarlas luego, jeje! Abrazos de oso!


	10. Revelaciones inesperadas I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo nueve ~ Revelaciones inesperadas I<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primaria de Tomoeda – 6 años atrás.<strong>_

–_¿Y en serio tendrás que irte? –preguntó con la desilusión pintada en el rostro un niño de ojos dormilones. El castaño frente a él hizo algo parecido a un puchero y asintió._

–_Mi madre solicita mi presencia en China, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer –susurró dirigiendo su mirada ámbar hacia la ventana._

–_Vaya, realmente es una lástima Li… ¿no volverás nunca más? –Shaoran Li se encogió levemente de hombros a la vez que una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios. Yamazaki le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía–. Seguro habrá otra oportunidad para reunirnos, Li. Mi sexto sentido nunca falla – el otro niño lo miró de reojo y rodó los ojos._

–_¿Debería creerte, Yamazaki? –el de cabello negro y eterna sonrisa soltó una pequeña risa. Levantó uno de sus dedos y abrió la boca; sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera salir de ella una pequeña con dos largas trenzas apareció detrás de él._

–_¡Yamazaki! Si crees que viniéndote a esconder cerca de Li-kun conseguirás salvarte de mi furia, ¡estás muy equivocado! –lo zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas. El aludido se limitó a sonreír._

_Shaoran observó la disputa entre sus compañeros y meneó la cabeza, ¡ese par sí que era extraño! Observó el salón con melancolía y suspiró, había algo acerca de ese lugar que iba a extrañar. Sintiendo cierta incomodidad acerca del ambiente tan feliz a su alrededor, decidió que era hora de ir a dar un último paseo por la escuela._

_Caminó por los pasillos lentamente sin prestar mucha atención a los lugares por donde pasaba._

_Había sido un año muy bueno allí Japón, pensó con una leve sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro. Quizá había sido un poco extraño al principio, pero sus compañeros lo habían hecho mejor. Más llevadero. Y al final había terminado haciendo los amigos que se prometió que no haría. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso._

"_No me quiero ir…"_

–_¡Hey, Li! –escuchó una voz llamarlo. Una pequeña figura se paró a su costado y él levantó la vista hacia ella._

"_Tomoyo Daidouji"_

–_Hey, Daidouji –le saludó con amabilidad. Ella le sonrió tan pacíficamente como siempre._

_Daidouji era extraña, siempre lo había tenido claro, pero era una persona agradable. Además, ella estaba incluida en el grupo de amigos que dejaría. Sí, la extrañaría a ella y a su rara afición por las cámaras._

–_Escuché que viniste hoy solo para despedirte. ¿Tienes que volver a China tan pronto? –preguntó la niña con algo de pesar en la voz. Él asintió quedamente y volvió a mirar al piso–. ¡Vaya! Es realmente una lástima, yo tenía grandes planes para ti y… –se calló súbitamente y él arqueó una ceja._

–_¿Qué dices? –ella se limitó a reír de manera extraña e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia._

–_¡Qué espero que te vaya bien, digo! Sabes que todos acá te extrañaremos –la incomodidad se apoderó de Shaoran otra vez. Asintió una vez más y se dispuso a seguir con su camino._

–_Cuídate, Daidouji –dijo casi en un susurro._

–_¡Oh! No te vayas sin antes despedirte de Sakura-chan –le advirtió. Él se paró en seco y asintió de espaldas mientras ese nombre resonaba fuerte en su cabeza…_

"_Sakura Kinomoto"_

_Si pudiera hablar de la primera amistad que hizo cuando llegó a Japón, esa definitivamente tendría que ser Sakura. La fastidiosa niña de la sonrisa radiante y la energía inacabable. Mientras seguía con su camino con el corazón algo más acelerado y un sonrojo inexplicable para él en las mejillas, no podía evitar pensar que Kinomoto era una persona especial._

"_¿Y qué más da? Ya no la volveré a ver…"_

_Él nunca había querido ser su amigo, porque su primer pensamiento cuando la vio fue "problemas". No sabía por qué, pero desde el principio había intuido que acercarse a Kinomoto no era nada bueno para él. Sin embargo, ella se había metido en su vida sin que él si quiera lo notara. Y le agradaba, ella era agradable. Y tenía una bonita sonrisa también._

_Le gustaba ser su amigo, porque a su lado se sentía libre. Y libertad era algo de lo que él no gozaba. De repente, notó que en los últimos días, sobre todo desde que supo que se iría, se encontraba pensando mucho en Sakura. Y eso lo irritaba, ya que parecía que no podía sacarla de su mente. Además, dolía darse cuenta de que probablemente una pequeña parte de su ser iba a extrañarla._

_Se paró junto al árbol de cerezo de la escuela e inspiró fuerte a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. ¡Tenía que dejarse de tonterías! Eso de estar extrañando a una niña o pensando mucho en una era raro. Sus hermanas se burlarían si lo supieran. Además, se suponía que para él cosas como los amigos debían ser tan solo un segundo plano. Lo primero era el clan._

"_Ya déjalo, Shaoran"_

_Decidió obedecer a su voz interior y sonrió a la vez que sentía la brisa acariciarle el rostro._

"_Libertad…"_

_Un ruido detrás suyo lo hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente. Un pequeño quejido lo alarmó y al buscar de dónde provenía se topó con la figura de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes._

"_Sakura Kinomoto"_

_Se la quedó mirando mientras ella gimoteaba levemente intentando pararse. Su corazón sintió un pinchazo al verla sufrir._

–_¿Estás bien? –se escapó la pregunta de sus labios. Podía sentir la preocupación apoderándose de su cuerpo cada vez un poquito más. Ella volteó el rostro revelando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus grandes orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas. La muchacha atinó a asentir varias veces con la cabeza de manera graciosa._

_Shaoran se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Las expresiones del rostro de su compañera eran tan cambiantes que no pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él._

–_¿Pa…pas-sa al-al-go? –la oyó tartamudear. Sintió algo calentarse en su interior al verla tan linda e indefensa._

"_¿¡Linda?! ¿Y ahora qué tonterías estás pensando!"_

–_No, bueno… –dudó sobre lo que debería decir. Soltó algo de aire y volvió a mirarla con seguridad– es solo que… ¿de verdad estás bien? Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, pero estaba un poco lejos. Además, esa piedra era demasiado grande. ¿No te hiciste daño?_

_-No, no –replicó ella rápidamente–. En serio me encuentro bien –le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y él no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderara de su cuerpo–, no tenías que preocuparte por mí._

_Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido y la confusión no se hizo esperar. Todo lo que le sucedía siempre que estaba alrededor de Sakura Kinomoto era extraño._

_Estar junto a ella era sinónimo de torpeza y nerviosismo. Como si todas aquellas cosas malas que había podido controlar en sus cortos diez años de vida aparecieran juntas. Y eso le fastidiaba._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, solo mirándose el uno al otro con expresiones algo raras. La vio apretar la boina que traía entre sus manos con fuerza y respirar hondo. Parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. _

_-¿Estás bien…? –el rostro de su compañera parecía estar hirviendo de lo rojo que se encontraba. Oh no, allí estaba la preocupación por ella otra vez. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y levantó la mano hacia ella con cautela. Entonces la castaña lo miró con decisión y…algo que lo confundió demasiado._

_-¡Yo…yo…solo quiero decirte que…tú me gustas mucho! –gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

"_¿Q-qué…?"_

_El trayecto de su mano se quedó a medio camino, no podía moverse. Sintió su rostro arder, ¿le había dicho eso realmente?, ¿le gustaba a esa persona? Por alguna extraña razón, los momentos vividos al lado de la castaña llegaron a su mente. La recordaba tan bien. Recordaba cada sonrisa, cada detalle y cada momento que habían pasado juntos desde que había llegado un año atrás. Su corazón se aceleró más sin quererlo. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué sus manos sudaban?, ¿por qué las palabras no le salían?, ¿por qué no podía quitarle la mirada de encima?_

_Se asustó ante la cantidad de cosas que se acumularon en su interior. Todo eso era demasiado. Shaoran no podía entender nada. No le gustaba esa sensación. Se sentía como atado…se sentía atado a la única persona que era sinónimo de libertad en su vida._

"_No quiero estar atado a nada más. Ya tengo suficiente"_

_Su respiración se volvió algo irregular y apretó sus puños a sus costados. Lo que sentía no eran nervios, el ardor de su rostro no era vergüenza, el sentimiento en su pecho al saber de esos sentimientos no era felicidad y, definitivamente, no correspondía a tales tonterías._

_Ella debía estarse burlando de él. Sí. Seguro era todo una burla o un tonto juego. Quizá quería algo que contarle a sus amigas, pero él no era un juguete. Tenía que ser eso, porque de lo contrario no habría esperado a último momento para declararse, ¿no? ¡Él se iría!, ¿de qué servía una confesión en esos momentos?  
><em>

_"Ya no te veré, ¿por qué me dices esto justo ahora?"  
><em>

_Y, en algún punto entre todas sus cavilaciones, perdió el control._

_-¿T-tú…? –la pequeña voz de la niña frente a él lo llamó. Shaoran apretó más los puños._

_-Tú no… ¡no vuelvas a decir tonterías como esas! –gritó. ¿Por qué todos querían algo de él?, ¿por qué nunca podían solo tomar lo que él les ofrecía? La muchachita enrojeció más._

_-¿Por…?_

_-¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¿Bien? –se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo–. No sé quién te piensas diciéndome ese tipo de cosas._

_-Yo lo siento mucho –musitó mientras se volteaba con la cabeza gacha. Shaoran respiró un poco más tranquilo al no tener su mirada acosándolo._

_Fijó sus grandes ojos ambarinos en su espalda, observándola dar pequeños pasos._

"_Quieres detenerla, ¿no?"_

_La voz en su cabeza lo alteró en sobremanera. ¡Él no quería nada con ella! _

_-Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú, no sé porqué tenías esperanzas –las palabras abandonaron sus labios en un intento por convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella le dirigió una mirada brillante e incrédula que lo puso más nervioso si eso era posible. Sus manos estaban temblando–. No me mires así ahora, es tu culpa por ser tan tonta. No me interesas, no intentes si quiera volver a hacer algo como esto._

_Sin más que decir, comenzó a correr como si huyera de algo más fuerte que él. Lo último que vio de Sakura Kinomoto fue su mirada triste y cristalina. Esa mirada que se quedó grabada en su consciencia por un largo tiempo._

* * *

><p>–Y esa…esa es la historia –dijo el castaño evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo.<p>

Eriol Hiragizawa se mantuvo en su silla con el mismo gesto neutral con el que había escuchado la mayoría del relato de Shaoran. Algunos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada.

"_¿Qué demonios estará pensando?"_

La impaciencia fue apoderándose poco a poco del ambarino. ¡El cuatro ojos seguía observándolo de esa manera tan perturbadora! Explotó, por fin, cansado de la situación.

–¡Bueno, ya! Di algo –exigió con el ceño fruncido. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y se acomodó los lentes.

–¿Qué esperas que diga? –preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El otro chico balbuceó algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

–N-no lo sé, ¿qué opinas de todo el asunto? –sugirió de repente sintiéndose tímido a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos. Eriol acarició ligeramente su barbilla con una de sus manos.

–Uhm, ¿te refieres a Sakura Kinomoto confesándote sus sentimientos? –el ambarino enrojeció hasta parecer una manzana madura.

–¡No lo digas así! –gritó alterado.

–Pero si eso es lo que fue… –dijo con un tono demasiado inocente para tratarse de él. Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Bueno, al menos ya estarás contento de saber de qué rayos va todo el asunto –el chico de las gafas asintió.

–Ahora muchas cosas son claras –el castaño alzó una ceja intrigado.

–¿Qué clase de cosas?

–Ya sabes, la actitud tan impulsiva que Kinomoto-san solo muestra ante ti o ese aparente recelo que tiene Daidouji-san cuando estás cerca de su amiga –el otro desvió la mirada sin saber exactamente qué decir.

–Entonces… ¿crees que Kinomoto aún sigue…tú sabes…molesta conmigo? –vaciló un poco.

–Ni lo dudes. Aunque no debería decirte esto, pero sería mejor si te disculparas en alguna oportunidad –el chino soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó.

–Lo sé, pero…bueno…es difícil hablar con ella –susurró.

–Debe serlo, pero tienes que hacer el intento. Fuiste un verdadero…bueno, ya sabes. Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien –hizo una pequeña mueca.

"_Genial. Lo único que me faltaba era alguien como Eriol juzgándome…no hay duda de que tengo que buscar la forma de pedir perdón"_

–Además, se lo debes a ese pequeño tú al que le gustaba tanto Kinomoto-san como para alterarlo de esa manera –todo pareció congelarse en ese mismo instante.

Shaoran se quedó con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se instalaba en los labios del inglés.

"_¿Gus…gustar?"_

–¿Shaoran?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con tranquilidad. El aludido pareció ir despertando poco a poco de su shock y le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

–¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con que me gustaba Kinomoto?! –Eriol pareció muy despreocupado para el tono que él utilizaba.

–Bueno, es bastante obvio. Espera, ¿no lo sabías? –el heredero de los Li respiró profundo e intentó controlar tanto su acelerado corazón como su carácter.

–A mí no me gustaba –replicó algo más calmado.

–Realmente eres así de idiota. Acéptalo, Shaoran –sugirió encogiéndose de hombros. Él no pudo hacer más que exasperarse.

–¡A mí no me gustaba ni me gusta Kinomoto! –su grito probablemente se escuchó por toda la cuadra. Su mejor amigo, aunque dudaba mucho que Eriol fuera realmente un buen amigo, le lanzó una mirada suspicaz que no le dio buena espina.

–¿Quién dijo que te gustaba ahora? Yo me refería al pasado, cuando eras un mocoso más inmaduro e impulsivo –Shaoran tragó pesado.

"_No, no, no, no. Está jugando con tu mente. Siempre lo hace. A ti NO te gusta esa boba. NO, NO, NO. ¡Ni te gustó!"_

–Vete a contar cacahuates, Hiragizawa. A mí nunca podría atraerme alguien como ella –dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar dando un portazo.

Eriol mantuvo su expresión de falsa sorpresa unos segundos más y luego una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

"_Ya lo veremos, Shaoran…ya lo veremos"_

* * *

><p>–Y así fue como sucedió… –terminó con un suspiro la castaña. Escuchó un resoplido al otro lado de la línea mientras jugaba con el cordón del teléfono. Al parecer no era la única a la que las tonterías de Li no le parecía nada bien.<p>

–_Vaya que se pasa de la raya…_ –dijo la suave voz de Tomoyo y ella pudo adivinar que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo hizo por asustarme. Admito que no estuve bien cuando insinué cosas sobre él –reprimió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el rostro de su compañero–, pero él estuvo peor jugándome ese tipo de bromas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verlo a la cara? –gimoteó.

–_Olvídalo, Sakura. No debes ponerte nerviosa frente a él, solo darás pie a más burlas por su parte. Sería mejor si lo tratas como si nada hubiera sucedido _–aconsejó la pelinegra. La castaña asintió aún cuando no la estaban viendo.

–Creo que tienes razón...además, la única razón por la que no terminé destruyendo un parque entero fue por ese chico tan amable. Al menos consiguió sacarme de mi estado "No me importaría ir a la cárcel por asesinar a Shaoran Li" –una pequeña risita se escuchó a través del teléfono y ella misma esbozó una sonrisa.

–_Ah sí, ese chico…_ –había algo en el tono de voz empleado por su prima que le dijo que estaba en aprietos.

–Ajá –agregó esperando a ver con qué le saldría la pelinegra aquella vez.

–_¿Y no te pidió tu número o algo? Quizá te guiñó el ojo. Uhm, si me das los datos suficientes creo que podría averiguar a qué escuela va _–la ojiverde enrojeció y comenzó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

–No, no, no es lo que estás pensando. Es decir, él fue amable, p-pero eso fue tod-do –logró decir. La risa musical de la otra muchacha continuó resonando en el teléfono.

–_Oh vamos, solo estaba bromeando… _–rodó los ojos con la seguridad de que Tomoyo iba muy en serio.

–Ya, claro. Además, no parecía ser de preparatoria. Lo veía un poco más… –su voz se apagó a la vez que volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos sin poderlo evitar. En su mente, evocaba una y otra vez la agradable sonrisa de aquel extraño.

–_Así que te gustan los mayores, ¿eh Sakura? _–la menor de los Kinomoto enrojeció a más no poder y apretó el aparato entre sus manos.

–Cr-creo que es hora de irme, aún no he terminado la tarea. ¡Y ya deja de decir tonterías, Tomo-chan! –exigió nerviosa.

–_Bien, bien, lo siento _–Sakura soltó un suspiro sin saber si creerle–. _Cuídate mucho, nos veremos el lunes, ¿bien? _–esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ya algo más tranquila ante el cambio de actitud de la muchacha.

–Bueno, cuídate –cuando estaba a punto de colgar, la voz al otro lado la detuvo.

–_¡Solo una última pregunta!_

–De acuerdo –aceptó algo extrañada.

–_¿Era muy guapo, no? _–la risa de Tomoyo volvió a inundar sus oídos a la vez que su rostro se tornaba carmesí una vez más.

–¡Nos vemos el lunes, Tomoyo! –exclamó avergonzada y colgó tan rápido como pudo.

"_¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¡Dios! Si a penas lo vi por algunos minutos…"_

Hizo un puchero y se tiró boca abajo en su cama. Su mirada se cruzó con la de uno de sus osos de felpa.

"_Bueno, quizá…quizá si era guapo. Quizá muy guapo…"_

Y después de pensar eso, hundió la cara contra su almohada.

* * *

><p>Shaoran se revolvió entre las sábanas por enésima vez en la noche. Llevaba bastante rato así…y ya era la segunda noche que no podía dormir bien a causa de ese…de ese…asunto.<p>

"_Es imposible. ¿Es que cómo se le ocurre a Eriol…?"_

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, ese inglés se estaba volviendo cada día más loco.

"_Kinomoto nunca ha sido mi tipo"_

Se sintió satisfecho por unos segundos con esa respuesta, hasta que esa molesta voz en su cabeza hizo otro acto de aparición.

"_¿Desde cuándo tienes un tipo?"_

Le entraron ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿No podía sencillamente olvidar el asunto y ya!

"_Estoy siendo absurdo. ¿Por qué alterarme por algo que nunca me había si quiera cuestionado? Si rechacé a Kinomoto hace años fue porque no me gustaba. Y ahora…ella es insoportable. Sí. No hay nada por lo cual estar nervioso"_

A pesar de sus afirmaciones, no logró quitarse el molesto rostro de la muchacha de la mente. Inhaló fuertemente para calmarse. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

"_Haber…es solo Kinomoto. Es cierto que solía ser agradable, pero nada más. Porque si alguien me gustara, yo me daría cuenta…"_

Eso pareció lograr calmar sus nervios. Con algo más de paz interior se acomodó de costado en la cama, afianzando la almohada contra su rostro con uno de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios a la vez que se dejaba llevar poco a poco por el sueño…

"_Porque uno se da cuenta cuando le pasan ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar esa nueva duda que se había instalado en su cabeza. Emitió un sonido lastimero y volvió a dar vueltas por la cama completamente consciente de que, probablemente, estaría así toda la madrugada.

* * *

><p>–Vaya Shaoran, luces terrible –exclamó Eriol nada más verlo al día siguiente. El castaño no se molestó en saludar a nadie. En un estado semi-inconsciente, se dirigió a su asiento tropezando un par de veces.<p>

Soltó su maletín de manera descuidada mientras todos los presentes en el salón lo observaban con curiosidad. El rostro pálido y ojeroso del apuesto ambarino no era para ser pasado desapercibido. De manera cautelosa, el mejor amigo inglés del muchacho se acercó.

–Shaoran, ¿estás bien? –detrás de él apareció Yamazaki con una mirada entre curiosa y divertida.

–Creo que Li ha sido víctima del cazador de sueño –Eriol miró al muchacho de pequeños ojos y parpadeó.

–¿El cazador de sueño? –preguntó para seguirle la corriente. El otro asintió.

–Sí, cuentan que en antiguas tribus de indígenas americanos las epidemias de enfermedades por falta de sueño eran comunes. Todo esto era causado por un maligno espíritu al que nombraron el "cazador de sueño". Según lo que se sabe, el cazador de sueño roba las ganas de dormir de la gente para que pierdan su energía y con el tiempo enfermen y así poderse llevar sus almas al limbo de lo más temible y desconocido donde serán sus esclavos por…

–¡Yamazaki! –gritó Chiharu interrumpiendo la historia del chico.

–¿Sí? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

–¡Deja de andar inventando tonterías y mejor ven conmigo que quiero hablar sobre lo del baile! –Le exigió arrastrándolo fuera del salón–. No puedo creer que no puedas pasar un día sin inventar cosas que… –la voz de la morena se perdió en el pasillo y el chico de los lentes no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos eran una pareja divertida y peculiar. Su atención se volcó nuevamente hacia su mejor amigo quien aún estaba desparramado en su silla con cara de zombie.

–¿Mala noche, _Xiao_? –preguntó burlonamente. El chino ni si quiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada–. ¿Será que estuviste pensando mucho en los asuntos relacionados con cierta adorable muchacha? –el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo le anunció que debía dejar de fastidiarlo.

–No –aquel monosílabo fue el único sonido que emitió.

–Ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios.

El timbre sonó y el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a su sitio. Al sentarse, notó como la curiosa mirada de Tomoyo Daidouji se posaba brevemente sobre su amigo y luego sobre él. Al encontrarse sus ojos, ella los desvió primero claramente incómoda.

"_Así que tratando de averiguar cosas nuevas, ¿eh?"_

El sonido estridente de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de todos, menos de Shaoran Li. La cabeza de Sakura Kinomoto se asomó con timidez por esta y el suspiro de alivio que emitió al notar que no había llegado aún el profesor hizo reír al aula entera.

–Hoe… –dijo con las mejillas rojas–, ¡buenos días a todos! –saludó alegremente mientras se dirigía a su sitio con más calma. Casi todos respondieron al saludo, excepto, nuevamente, por cierto ambarino que parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Sakura pasó al lado de los pelinegros y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que ellos correspondieron ampliamente. Al llegar a su lugar, su mirada se clavó en aquel ser que parecía sin vida que ocupaba el lugar de su odioso compañero. Parpadeó confundida al verlo y cuestionó con la mirada a sus amigos para saber qué pasaba. Eriol le respondió con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

La muchacha asintió y procedió a sentarse tratando de parecer tan tranquila como pudo.

"_Recuerda lo que dijo Tomoyo, ¡no debes mostrarte molesta ni intimidada! Sencillamente trátalo como si fuera otro más. Aunque haya estado a punto de…de… ¡ugh! Olvídalo, compórtate como una persona civilizada. Sonríe y saluda"_

Volteó a colocar su maletín en la parte de atrás del asiento y entonces observó algo más detenidamente a Li. Definitivamente, se notaba la falta de sueño del muchacho. Dejando atrás toda clase de resentimiento, lo miró algo preocupada por su salud.

–Buenos días, Li. ¿Estás bien? –al escuchar su voz, el muchacho había dirigido su muerta y clara mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos parecieron abrirse un poco más acentuando las terribles ojeras que los adornaban.

–¿Kinomoto? –preguntó como si ella fuera un fantasma. Frunció el ceño confundida, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa ya tenía el rostro de su compañero a pocos centímetros de distancia mirándola intensamente.

–¿S-sí? –preguntó nerviosa por la repentina cercanía. Él no respondió, tan solo se dedicó a verla fijamente por algunos segundos. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué hacer.

"_¿Y ahora qué le sucede?"_

Notó como poco a poco los ojos muertos de Li volvían a brillar poco a poco mientras la veía y como sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rosa haciéndolo lucir bastante adorable. Entonces, su expresión serena y concentrada se transformó a una extraña que ella no supo identificar. Como si algo lo frustrara. Tan rápido como se había acercado, Li ya se había alejado nuevamente cubriendo con una de sus manos parte de su rostro.

–Li, ¿estás bien? –preguntó arrugando la frente. Él se limitó a asentir una vez–… ¿seguro? –cuestionó nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. Su cara se había tornado de un color casi escarlata.

–¡Estoy bien, no molestes! –exclamó un poco demasiado fuerte. La expresión de la ojiverde se tornó indignada.

"_Esto es lo que gano al interesarme por él"_

Quiso responderle, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose otra vez la hizo dirigir su mirada al frente. La profesora Mizuki lucía una radiante sonrisa mientras ingresaba al aula.

Se efectuaron los saludos correspondientes y entonces ella se aclaró un poco la garganta.

–Bueno, muchachos, como ya se les había informado hoy ha llegado por fin su tutor. Quisiera que por favor conocieran al profesor Tsukishiro Yukito quien estará acompañándolos por el resto del año.

Todos se centraron nuevamente en la puerta del salón mientras esta se abría lentamente. A través de ella, un muchacho alto, delgado y de cálidos ojos color miel cubierto por unas delicadas gafas entró. El salón se sumió en silencio mientras él se acomodaba al frente y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

–Tsukishiro Yukito, mucho gusto. Estaré encantado de compartir con ustedes durante el resto del año –muchos de los alumnos parpadearon. Entonces, segundos luego, los murmullos iniciaron por doquier.

Tomoyo observó con una sonrisa al nuevo profesor que solo seguía sonriendo ante las frases que iban y venían de un lado al otro del salón. La profesora también le sonreía condescendientemente. Unos balbuceos detrás de ella llamaron su atención. Al girarse, pudo ver a su mejor amiga totalmente roja mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra.

–¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? –preguntó afligida. La muchacha no respondió, tan solo siguió señalando levemente al nuevo maestro con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. ¿Qué sucede con el profesor Tsukishiro? –la chica tragó pesado antes de inspirar profundamente.

–Es…es el chico del parque… –alcanzó a susurrar. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron por la sorpresa.

–¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar" (Forrest Gump).  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews anónimos.<strong>

**-Luisa: **¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Je, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste, a una siempre le hace feliz comentarios como ese *-*! Lamentablemente, mi vida es loca y ni siquiera en vagaciones tengo tanto tiempo...pero al menos ya pude actualizar. Ojalá te guste el capitulo. ¡Saludooos!

**-Camili:** No debes preocuparte, tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglarán. Yo sé que parece que se detestan, pero viendo que estamos hablando de Sakura&Shaoran...al final habrá reconciliación xD, no falta tanto para eso. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te encuentres de lo mejor :).

**-Aniha Hiuga:** Ahahahaha, bueno, el punto del fanfic es que se rían...en parte xD. Supongo que ese es un objetivo cumplido. No he podido mostrar totalmente como se lo ha tomado Eriol, pero ya has de suponer que algo bien grande está tramando ._.U! Me alegra tenerte picada, ese es mi trabajo (?). Jo. ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por el comentario!

**-Basi**: ¡Heeey! Muchas gracias por el review :). Mish, supongo que no estás equivocada. De ahora en adelante comienza la tortura para nuestro Shao xD. Owh, créeme, Tomo-chan no es una presa fácil...buh, qué mal por nuestro querido Eriol, je. En fin, ojalá estés bien :3!

**-Brigghit: **Lamento a veces cortarlo en las partes más emocionantes, pero tengo que guardar algunas sorpresas xD (?). Ahahahahaha, si la verdad que si soy mala. Nah, broma, ya verás que en el futuro las recompensaré muy bien por haber interrumpido ese beso, solo espera xD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capi, ¡cuídate mucho!

**-Bekyuu:** ¡Muchas gracias por ese comentario tan lindo! Mish, siempre es genial que me digan cosas como esas ;w;! Espero que te este capi no te haya decepcionado, ¡muchísimos saludos :3!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la desafortunada Emi-chan ~<strong>

****Aloha gente ~

Qué gusto poder volver a escribirles. Ojalá este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y lamento haberlo dejado ahí, pero por problemas técnicos con mi laptop es todo el material que tengo D:! De cualquier manera, la segunda parte de este capi debo estarla subiendo pronto...espero ._.U! Este mensajito es corto para agradecer todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y visitas... ¡siempre me sorprende la cantidad de gente que lee este fanfic! Gracias por eso :).

Ya hice un par de revelaciones en este cap., ¡por fin saben qué pasó por parte de Shao! Estaré esperando a saber qué opinan. Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Un abrazote de oso para todas ustedes, ¡saludooos!


	11. Revelaciones inesperadas II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo diez ~ Revelaciones inesperadas II<em>

* * *

><p>Yukito Tsukishiro terminó de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, dejó la tiza a un costado y se volteó para enfrentar la atenta mirada de sus nuevos alumnos. <em>Sus primeros alumnos<em>. Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas, gesto usual en él cuando estaba nervioso, mientras observaba los rostros de algunos chicos.

—Bueno, ustedes ya han escuchado mi nombre, muchachos —comenzó tratando de mostrar la seguridad que no sentía en esos momentos—. No sé si se los han mencionado, pero este es mi primer trabajo. Así que espero de todo corazón que nos llevemos bien y divirtamos juntos. Me gustaría que piensen en mí más como un amigo que como un profesor, o un hermano mayor si así lo prefieren —miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. Ahora ya no tenemos tiempo para que ustedes se presenten ante mí, pero supongo que podemos hacer lo más tarde y terminarlo mañana—sonrió una vez más—. Saquen sus cuadernos, por favor —volvió a mirar hacia la pizarra y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

No hacía mucho tiempo había logrado graduarse de la universidad y el destino lo llevó de nuevo a Tomoeda. A pesar de su inexperiencia, no había sido un gran problema encontrar trabajo y el saber que estaría en su ciudad natal una vez más lo llenaba de emoción.

Había dejado muchas cosas atrás cuando se marchó cinco años antes, pero ya estaba de regreso. El destino le había dado la oportunidad de volver y algo en su interior le decía que no se estaba equivocando al estar ahí. Algo grande debía estarlo esperando.

* * *

><p>Sakura Kinomoto mordió su labio inferior levemente mientras miraba tímidamente al nuevo profesor. Él se dedicaba a dictar con paciencia y una sonrisa, su afable mirada se paseaba por el salón de cuando en cuando y cada vez que caía en su persona, aunque fuera por solo unos segundos, ella sentía el rostro arder hasta más no poder.<p>

"_N-no lo entiendo"_

A pesar de saber cuán patética podía resultar la actitud que estaba tomando, no podía despegar los ojos de su figura. Quizá todo era parte del asombro que le provocaba verlo ahí, tan amable como lo recordaba de aquella vez que cruzaron apenas unas palabras. La escena y la preciosa sonrisa que le había dedicado entonces seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras bajaba levemente la mirada. Había algo que parecía molestarla de toda aquella situación.

"_Creo que no me ha reconocido"_

El sentir algo de amargura recorriéndola la desconcertó un poco. Aún cuando no lo conocía de casi nada, aún cuando era su nuevo profesor, parecía que…

—¡Sakura-chan! —el llamado la sobresaltó en sobremanera, haciéndola saltar en su sitio. Algo aturdida, volteó hacia ambos lados y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su prima.

—¿Hoe? —soltó parpadeando varias veces. La pelinegra se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su mesa.

—Ya terminó la clase y tú estabas mirando a la nada, creí que te habíamos perdido. ¿En qué pensabas? —las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un leve rosa y desvió la mirada.

"_Sí, Sakura, ¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?!"_

—N-nada —tartamudeó sintiéndose nerviosa ante el escrutinio al que la sometía su mejor amiga. Tomoyo alzó una ceja bastante escéptica a ese "nada". Se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué significa exactamente eso? —la castaña la miró con ojos de cachorrito perdido y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

—Bu-bueno…precisamente eso, nada —terminó por decir muy bajito. Aún sin creérselo, Tomoyo suspiró y se alejó un tanto de ella.

—No parece nada, en realidad, pero si tú lo dices… —su mejor amiga asintió y ella se enderezó completamente.

—En serio, solo pensaba en tonterías —reafirmó ya más segura. La pelinegra le sonrió.

—Bien, aunque me pareció que mirabas muy fijamente al profesor Tsukishiro, más conocido como el chico del parque… —murmuró aquello último. Los colores se subieron al rostro de la menor de los Kinomoto.

—¡Tomoyo! —dijo escandalizada. La otra ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.

—Yo solo decía —se encogió de hombros y volvió a su asiento. Sakura llevó sus manos a sus mejillas sintiéndolas muchísimo más calientes que lo usual. Al dirigir su mirada al frente, esta se cruzó con una azul que la miraba algo divertida.

"_Hi-Hiragizawa-kun! ¿Él…él ha escuchado a T-To…? ¡Nooooo!"_

—Hiragizawa-kun —murmuró sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas se extendía hasta su cuello. Él le dedicó un sonrisa que parecía ser para tranquilizarla, pero que, en realidad, confirmó sus temores.

Completamente avergonzada, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"_Y eso es lo que sucede cuando te pones a divagar… ¡Tonta, tonta Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>Naoko Yanagisawa llegó al lugar donde solía reunirse con sus amigas, pero no vio a nadie. Con suspiro, se sentó en la hierba y puso a un lado su almuerzo.<p>

—Supongo que esperaré —abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza sobre estas. El viento desordenó sus cortos cabellos, pero ella no se molestó en apartarlos. Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del amplio campo que poseía su preparatoria, se quedó quieta.

Las semanas en la escuela habían pasado rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que apenas podía creer que el baile se encontrara tan próximo.

"_Y yo sin nadie con quien asistir"_

Sus labios formaron un leve puchero. Le hubiera encantado que algún chico la invitara, pero nada había pasado. Y quizá su dolor no radicaba tanto en que ningún chico se hubiera fijado en ella para tenerla de compañera esa noche, sino en el hecho de que un chico en específico no se hubiera dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de su existencia.

"_¡Y tampoco quiero que me note!"_

Quizá las cosas eran mejores así. Si aquella persona que se había vuelto tan especial para ella, aun con solo observarla de lejos, la hubiera invitado, ella habría tenido que negarse. Y eso sí que habría dolido.

_**`—Sabes que, si llega la oportunidad, tú no estás obligada a ignorarlo, ¿verdad, Naoko?´**_

Las palabras de Rika Sasaki, su mejor amiga entre todo su grupo, la atormentaron una vez más.

_**`—Si a ti te gusta, no deberías dejar que pase el sentimiento por este tipo de situaciones. Sakura no se enojará contigo por intentar algo con Li, todo lo que pasó con él no tiene nada que ver con el presente. Y ella incluso te animaría si se da cuenta de cuán profundos pueden volverse tus sentimientos.´**_

¡Pero Rika no entendía nada! ¡Nada! Ella no podía ir por la vida persiguiendo al muchacho que había tratado tan mal a una de sus mejores amigas. Quizá en ese entonces aún no conocía a Sakura, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

"_No importa cuán bello y misterioso me pueda parecer, me niego…"_

Y eso llevaba diciéndose por algunos días, exactamente desde que había decidido que renunciaría al enamoramiento que tenía por Shaoran Li. No había nada en ese mundo que la llevara a seguir suspirando por él, no si él había dicho cosas tan horribles aquella vez en el pasillo cuando Sakura trataba de persuadirla de su gusto por él.

—¡Heeeey, Naoko! —la voz de la castaña la despertó y la observó correr hacia ella con tanta energía que ya comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde la sacaba.

—Hola —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Lamentamos la demora! Fue mi culpa por detenerme a comprar algunas cosas —se disculpó mientras reía nerviosamente. Sus demás amigas llegaron y se sentaron en un pequeño círculo.

—No pasa nada —respondió.

—¡Yay! De cualquier forma, te compré una de esas galletas con chispas que tanto te gustan —Naoko tomó el paquetito que su amiga le extendía y se lo quedó mirando.

Las amigas siempre son primero, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Probablemente, Shaoran Li no estaba disfrutando de la hora del receso. Probablemente, no estaba disfrutando del día en general. Y, probablemente, no se encontraba de ánimos para las indirectas y las bromas de su mejor amigo respecto a su <em>tema especial<em>.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto pudo, se levantó casi a la carrera del lugar donde sus amigos almorzaban y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación en especial. No le dijeron nada y él estaba consciente de que era por aquella cara que se cargaba ese día. Resopló mientras se dirigía al baño con más lentitud de lo usual, intentando siempre que pensamientos desagradables no irrumpieran en su mente.

Se echó agua al rostro tantas veces como pudo y exhaló fuertemente. Ni si quiera el agua fría lograba desatontarlo un poco. Al subir la mirada, se encontró con su reflejo. Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, esa noche en vela le había pasado factura.

Se secó el rostro lentamente e hizo una mueca al ver cuán notorias eran sus ojeras.

"_Y pensar que tanto problema por una-una tontería"_

Sintiéndose tan frustrado como era posible, caminó hacia la salida de los servicios higiénicos. Se sentía bastante perdido con todo ese _asunto_. ¿Qué se suponía que él hiciera? Realmente, no entendía ni la más mínima parte de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Quizá estoy exagerando todo"_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando alguien chocó contra él. Vio a la muchacha que lo había chocado desequilibrarse, así que la tomó de la mano para evitar que se cayera. Con una expresión molesta, la miró. Y luego se quedó en blanco.

"_Sa-Sakura Kinomoto"_

Ella lo observaba algo sonrojada, agitada y con esos grandes ojos verdes que recordaba de siempre. Parecía que tan solo con pensar algo relacionado con ella podía invocarla. Tragó pesado mientras el recuerdo de su conversación con Eriol inundaba su mente.

—Hoe…Li, lo siento tanto —dijo ella con una pequeña reverencia. Él se la quedó mirando aún estático, con un cada vez más creciente sonrojo expandiéndose por su rostro.

"_No puedo sentir nada por ella. Nunca lo sentí. ¿Qué podría tener Kinomoto de especial como para atraerme?"_

—¿Li?, ¿estás bien? —él asintió fuertemente, despertando de pronto y dejando de lado sus pensamientos. Con un nerviosismo poco propio de su persona, se removió incómodo en su sitio. Ella continuó observándolo con una expresión que él no supo descifrar.

"_¿P-por qué demonios me mira tanto?"_

—¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —ella infló las mejillas, al parecer indignada por su tono, y señaló hacia un punto algo más abajo. Él arqueó una ceja y al segundo siguiente sus ojos ámbares estaban enfocando su mano aún tomando la de Kinomoto.

Se horrorizó y la soltó de golpe. Demasiado exaltado, y rojo, retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¡E-eres una tonta! ¡Y la próxima fíjate por donde corres como la atolondrada que eres! —gritó. La chica de los ojos verdes abrió un poco la boca como a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó. Con una última mirada matadora, se volteó para salir corriendo.

—¡Fuiste tú el que chocó conmigo, tonto! —la vio partir y notó de pronto que le faltaba el aire.

"_¿Q-qué es lo que me está pasando?"_

Llevó una mano a su cabello y lo desordenó una vez más.

"_Tienes que calmarte, Shaoran"_

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Un suave tarareo podía escucharse dentro del aula 1—B. Totalmente concentrada en su tarea, una hermosa pelinegra estudiaba unas partituras. La directora del coro de la preparatoria le había encargado que aprendiera aquella canción para las audiciones de los nuevos miembros y ella no había podido sentirse más feliz. Cantar era su pasión y el hecho de que le hubieran pedido a ella especialmente que hiciera la audición para unirse la llenó de regocijo.<p>

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de su burbuja y pronto se encontró con la amable mirada de Eriol Hiragizawa. Aunque ella pensaba que quizá "amable" no era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Él le sonrió y ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de vuelta, comenzando a sentir la incomodidad que siempre le provocaba estar cerca de él.

Se miraron por unos segundos más, ambos observándose atentamente, como si se estudiaran. Ella fue la primera en desistir y volver a lo suyo, él esbozó una sonrisa mucho más traviesa mientras no era observado.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos y Tomoyo se sintió aliviada de que su irritante compañero de aula no se molestara en iniciar una conversación con ella, pero eso no le duró mucho.

—¿Practicando para las audiciones del coro, Daidouji-san? —preguntó con ese típico tono sereno en su voz. Ella reprimió el suspiro de fastidio y asintió.

—Así es, Hiragizawa-san. ¿Cómo lo sabías? —el muchacho de los lentes recargó su rostro sobre una de sus manos.

—Siempre me he interesado por toda clase de música y, para ser sincero, no es difícil inferir por qué ensayabas aquella melodía en especial —la amatista asintió con el rostro apacible.

—Pensé que quizá era porque habías decidido hacer tú también las audiciones —lo miró curiosa intentando esconder la ansiedad que le causaba que así fuera. Él pareció reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Audiciones? —repitió sin mirarla—, no, no…no participaré en las pruebas —ella se relajó ante la afirmación y dio por acabada la conversación luego de un "ohh" por su parte. Sin embargo, ni bien bajaba la vista una vez más cuando la voz del inglés la llamó otra vez—. Por cierto, Daidouji-san…

—¿Sí? —inquirió mirando su perfil. Él ladeó el rostro un poco entonces y la miró de una manera extraña.

"_Perturbante…"_

—Realmente tienes una voz hermosa —soltó mientras sonreía de una manera que ella no había notado antes. Él se volteó, pero ella no pudo evitar quedarse quieta como estaba. Algo raro había sucedido.

"_Su sonrisa era…perturbante"_

El timbre sonó fuertemente sacándola de su estado y parpadeó algunas veces para concentrarse. Cierto rubor se instaló en sus mejillas sin que pudiera terminar de entender por qué. Sin tiempo para detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, su atención se vio captada de pronto por la aparición de una molesta Sakura por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupada por el estado de la castaña. La chica se limitó a fulminar un punto detrás de ella con la mirada. Al darse vuelta, pudo comprenderlo todo—. Li de nuevo, ¿eh?

—Te juro que no lo soporto… —murmuró Sakura entre dientes. Shaoran pasó tan rápido como pudo hasta su asiento y se quedó ahí con los ojos clavados en la carpeta y una mueca de confusión que la morena no supo cómo interpretar.

Mientras seguía observando discretamente a Li y escuchaba como su mejor amiga contaba hasta cien para calmarse, sus grandes ojos volvieron a chocar sin querer con los azules de Eriol Hiragizawa, que estaba parado junto al ambarino preguntándole sobre algo que parecía alterarlo. Él sonrió levemente y ella volvió su atención a la ojiverde sin más.

—Setenta y ocho, setenta y…

—Así que... ¿por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió? —la otra suspiró.

—Bueno lo que pasó fue que yo andaba corriendo por los pasillos y… ¿estás bien, Tomo-chan? —la aludida se sorprendió ante la pregunta y asintió—. Oh, es que te veías algo roja…debió ser mi imaginación, jeje —concluyó con su típico aire inocente. Tomoyo mantuvo su rostro neutral.

—¿Corrías por los pasillos y…? —la menor de los Kinomoto retomó su historia algo avergonzada y ella se tranquilizó poco a poco, pero una duda había despertado en su interior.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Hiragizawa?"_

* * *

><p>El término de esa jornada escolar estaba muy próximo. Con ya todo guardado y muchas ansias locas por llegar a casa, los alumnos del 1 – B de la preparatoria Seijô hacían sus presentaciones ante su nuevo profesor.<p>

—Mi nombre es Kawai Kaoru, tengo 16 años de edad y pienso presentarme a las pruebas para entrar al equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria. Mi curso favorito es Japonés y soy un gran fanático de todos los deportes existentes —Yukito sonrió al joven rubio frente a él y asintió.

—Gracias, Kawai-san —el muchacho se sentó y el maestro pasó al siguiente nombre que iba en la lista. Le alegraba mucho que los alumnos tuvieran tanta disposición a presentarse así frente a todos.

"_Si tan solo hubiera podido hacer esto la primera semana…"_

Quitó ese pensamiento de su mente. Él no era de las personas que se lamentaba por hechos ya ocurridos en el pasado. Era mejor disfrutar del presente. Mientras se ajustaba un poco los lentes, buscó el apellido que seguía.

"_Kinomoto Sakura… ¿Kinomoto? ¿No será…?"_

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y subió el rostro rápidamente.

—¿Kinomoto Sakura? —preguntó algo sobresaltado. Una cabeza gacha surgió de entre los asientos y al instante siguiente una muchacha delgada y de cabellos castaños estaba parada.

—Yo-yo soy Ki-Kinomoto Sakura —dijo ella tímidamente. Él la miró con atención, más no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues el timbre que indicaba la salida sonó.

Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron intentando disimular, pero al instante volvieron a ver al piso al notar que él continuaba observándola.

—¡Hasta mañana, Tsukishiro-sensei! —la exclamación lo hizo despertar y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Sonrió a los alumnos que salían y, cuando volvió a mirar de frente, vio como Kinomoto pasaba a toda velocidad por su costado.

—Con su permiso, profesor Tsukishiro —la escuchó murmurar con dificultad mientras andaba hacia la puerta. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero para ese entonces ella ya había desaparecido.

—Yo… —soltó un suspiro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Quizá resultaba demasiado intimidante sin quererlo?

—¡Sakura-chan, espérame! —escuchó gritar a Daidouji cerca de donde él se encontraba. Le sonrió

como despedida y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Hasta mañana, profesor.

—Hasta mañana, Daidouji-san —unos minutos más tarde, Yukito ya se encontraba solo en la sala. Guardó sus cosas con cuidado y se aseguró que todo se encontrara en orden antes de salir del aula.

Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, no pudo evitar que su mirada se volviera algo nostálgica.

"_Kinomoto, ¿será quien pienso que es?"_

* * *

><p>Las calles de Tomoeda lucían bastante tranquilas faltando una hora para el atardecer. Las personas transitaban de un lado para otro con lentitud dando la impresión de que el tiempo era la cosa menos importante…al menos en esa ciudad.<p>

Eriol miró de reojo como su mejor amigo parecía intentar caminar sin tropezar a causa del cansancio. Una mueca de pura diversión se apoderó de su cara y reprimió la risa que todo aquello le causaba. Shaoran debía estarla pasando muy mal.

—¿Demasiado estudio por hoy, _Xiao_? —preguntó solo con ánimos de picarlo. El gruñido que recibió como respuesta le indicó que lo había logrado.

—Guárdate tus bromas, Hiragizawa —advirtió con voz cansada. El otro asintió, aún sabiendo que no lo haría.

—Parece que pensar en ciertos asuntos está consumiendo toda tu energía —el chino se detuvo y lo miró enojado. Él se encogió de hombros tratando de adoptar la pose más inocente que conocía—. Yo solo decía —Shaoran suspiró y relajó su postura.

—Ya —dijo reanudando la caminata.

—Aunque, si hubiera realmente algo molestándote acerca de "tu asunto", sabes que podría ayudarte —miró de reojo como el castaño se tensaba y desviaba la mirada.

—No hay nada que me moleste —el pelinegro asintió ante la afirmación a pesar de estar convencido de que esa no era la realidad.

"_Ya veremos, Shaoran"_

—Emh, pe-pero… —una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul quien dirigió toda su atención hacia el otro muchacho.

—¿Pero? —lo animó.

—Es…bueno, este asunto es…hay algo que me está perturbando —admitió con pesar el pobre chino.

—¿Entonces si es algo relacionado con "el asunto"? —el rostro de su mejor amigo se encendió ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

—Eh…b-bueno, quizá… —dijo con dificultad.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa? —Li subió la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de esta. Eriol esperó pacientemente lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin el castaño comenzó a moverse otra vez.

—Yo quiero saber, no es que esto me esté pasando, es solo curiosidad —habló rápido—. Yo quisiera saber…cuando a ti…cuando a ti alguien te…bueno, tú sabes, te…emh, ¡en el pasado! Es-es normal qu-e-e te des cuenta cuando t-te g-gus-s…tú sabes —el ambarino hizo una mueca y se lo quedó mirando de manera expectante.

—No, Shaoran, no sé. Ilumíname —el aludido frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Me-me ref-f-iero a…emh, a… —de pronto, dejó caer sus hombros y hundió un poco la cabeza: era un caso perdido—. Olvídalo —murmuró.

—Está bien —aceptó Eriol. Miró un par de segundos la pose lamentable de su amigo de la infancia y luego volvió a ver al frente con los ojos brillándole ligeramente.

"_La diversión, oficialmente, ha comenzado"_

* * *

><p>Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí con el corazón aún latiéndole fuertemente. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus ojos brillaban a más no poder. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.<p>

"_¿P-por qué me miraría tan fijamente el profesor Tsukishiro?"_

Mientras subía las escaleras, en su mente se colaba la misma imagen de su nuevo maestro mirándola de aquella manera que no pudo descifrar. No lo conocía mucho y, de hecho, lo había visto nada más que un par de veces, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esa mirada tenía que ser diferente a las que él daba usualmente.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama ya con un gesto perdido. Ese día había sido extraño. Descubrir que su profesor era "el chico del parque", las insinuaciones de Tomoyo, las tonterías de Li que nunca faltaban, aquella última mirada al salir del aula casi corriendo por los nervios y su propia actitud ante todo aquello…

"_Al-algo sucede conmigo"_

Mordió su labio inferior mientras daba vuelta sobre el suave colchón y quedaba boca abajo. Jaló uno de los tantos peluches que tenía cerca y se lo quedó viendo.

—¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo tan rara? —preguntó como si el pequeño oso fuera a cobrar vida tan solo para explicarle lo que sucedía en su vida. Infló las mejillas al notar lo absurda que podía estar siendo y soltó el peluche.

"_¿Y ahora qué…?"_

* * *

><p>El sol no iluminaba aún la ciudad, pero un adormilado Shaoran ya se encontraba despierto frente al espejo del baño. Una vez más, las ojeras en su rostro evidenciaban lo poco que había logrado descansar por la noche. Esa vez no se había quedado pensando en cosas inútiles, no. Después de su intento fallido del día anterior por buscar algo de ayuda en su mejor amigo, había decidido que debía dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto y todo pasaría, pero no había sido tanto así.<p>

Toda la noche había estado teniendo extraños sueños y en ninguno había faltado el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto. Resopló del puro enojo mientras se dirigía a la ducha para asearse completamente.

¿Era que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos? Cada vez entendía menos de todo. El cansancio le nublaba los sentidos y a penas si podía hilar pensamientos coherentes. Quizá era un milagro que tuviera energías para levantarse de la cama.

En cuanto terminó su baño, se colocó el uniforme del colegio sin encontrar algo más interesante que hacer y, segundos luego, terminó tirado en su cama sin importarle que podía arrugar su impecable uniforme. Sus párpados, cada vez más pesados, se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que se sumió en una especie de sueño.

Con la respiración acompasada y la tranquilidad rodeándolo, continuó descansando durante algunos minutos, pero lo bueno nunca dura para siempre y pronto sucedió lo que había estado pasando durante las últimas siete horas.

"_**¡Yo…yo…solo quiero decirte que…tú me gustas mucho!"**_

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras una vez más lo obligaron a abrir los ojos de golpe. Completamente frustrado, con el corazón algo acelerado y seriamente confundido, botó una de sus almohadas con fuerza al piso. Resopló una y otra vez hasta sentir que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir.

"_¿Qué demonios me está pasando con Kinomoto?"_

Y respuestas eran lo que él necesitaba o probablemente explotaría. Quizá muy pronto.

* * *

><p>Aquel martes en la preparatoria Seijô había transcurrido con completa normalidad desde un inicio. Y Sakura no podía sentirse más agradecida por ello. Por cuestiones de tiempo, supuso, el profesor Tsukishiro no le había pedido que se parara otra vez para presentarse y tampoco la había mirado de aquella manera que la había hecho sentir nerviosa el día anterior. Claro está que eso fue un gran alivio para la castaña, quien logró respirar tranquila luego de que la tutoría había terminado.<p>

Tomoyo también había decidido darle una tregua y no molestarla más con el asunto del "chico amable del parque" y Li ni si quiera había cruzado mirada con ella durante todo el día. Aunque tenía que admitir que esa cara que cargaba el chico consigo era alarmante.

"_¿Será que está enfermo?"_

Por un momento, la opción de preguntarle si se encontraba bien había cruzado su mente, pero se había quedado en una idea nada más. ¿A ella qué podía importarle eso? No era como si fuera alegrarse por aquello, aunque sí suponía un alivio tenerlo tan pacífico. Además, tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Como el gran revuelo que se estaba armando por el baile, por ejemplo.

—¡Sakura-chan, he conseguido unos adorables accesorios para tu vestido! —exclamó Tomoyo cuando salían del gimnasio con dirección al aula. Ella enrojeció recordando aquel pequeño detalle. De pronto, enfermarse el día del baile parecía una idea atractiva.

No es como si los diseños de su mejor amiga fuera malos, nada más lejano de la realidad que ese pensamiento; pero sin duda no se adecuaban usualmente al estándar que establecía Sakura para su ropa. Quizá eran un poco más _llamativos_ de lo usual.

"_Y ojalá esta vez no sea algo corto…"_

La castaña atinó a sonreírle nerviosamente y asentir. Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellas y la morena pareció pensativa de repente.

—¿Tomo-chan? —parpadeó curiosa la ojiverde.

—Dime —respondió la amatista mirándola de reojo.

—¿En qué piensas? —la otra sonrió levemente y se acercó un poco más.

—Bueno, es que me acordaba de un hecho curioso…

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca sintiéndose intrigada.

—La semana pasado Li y tú a penas se podían ver en pintura luego de aquella carrera en la que empataron —Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa—, pero hoy ni si quiera te ha mirado. Solo me preguntaba dónde quedó todo su afán por vengarse de ti. Y el tuyo también —terminó mirándola con diversión. Ella esbozó una extraña sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—Supongo que no soy el tipo de personas que busca venganza, Tomo-chan. Ya ves que suelo olvidar las cosas muy rápidamente y, la verdad, creo que no me dan ganas de pelear con él. No sé por qué, pero no me nace por más enojo que pueda acumular —se encogió de hombros. Tomoyo apretó levemente los labios y asintió ante su confesión.

—Ya veo —el resto del camino al salón fue en silencio.

Agotados físicamente como se encontraban, no todos prestaron total atención a las palabras que les dirigía su tutor para terminar el día. La clase de gimnasia había sido realmente dura y no había persona en el salón que no muriera por llegar pronto a casa. Sakura mantenía abajo su mirada, incapaz de mirar fijamente al maestro durante su discurso.

El tutor de la clase les sonrió comprensivamente y decidió dar por terminado ese día un poco antes de lo usual.

—Supongo que han de estar ansiosos por llegar a casa, así que eso será todo por hoy —algunas exclamaciones de alivio se dejaron escuchar y él no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. Solo una cosa más, por favor, los siguientes en la lista para realizar la limpieza no olviden quedarse. Bueno, hasta mañana —les dedicó una última sonrisa y los alumnos comenzaron a salir rápido.

Allá en el rincón junto a la ventana del salón, el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto había pasado de estar apenado a tenso. Ella sabía muy bien quiénes eran los dos siguientes en la lista para hacer la limpieza.

—¡Tomoyo!, ¿vienes con nosotras hoy? —se dejó escuchar la voz de Chiharu desde el otro extremo del aula. La amatista le dirigió una mirada a modo de interrogación para saber si debía esperarla o no. Con gesto resignado, la castaña negó. Sus amigas se fueron, al igual que casi todos en el salón y ella se quedó muy quieta en su silla.

—Kinomoto-san, hasta mañana —se despidió Hiragizawa, quien era el único que aún quedaba por ahí. Ella asintió comenzando a sentir algo de nervios por su partida.

—Ha-hasta mañana, Hiragizawa-kun —murmuró. Él le sonrió y luego miró hacia un punto detrás de ella.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Shaoran! —exclamó con un aire divertido—. Sé bueno —lo escuchó decir antes de abandonar el lugar.

Ella respiró hondo y se dijo que no podía ser tan malo el quedarse a solas por algunos minutos extra con Shaoran Li. Si las cosas habían sido tan tranquilas ese día, ¿por qué debía cambiar? Probablemente Li hiciera las cosas rápido y en silencio para marcharse lo más pronto posible.

"_A-además, si ya no te estabas sintiendo tan amenazada por él, ¿de dónde vienen estos nervios? ¡Ánimos, Sakura! Ni siquiera notarás cómo pasa el tiempo"_

Con ese último pensamiento, se levantó de su sitio para encarar a su compañero, pero al enfrentar su mirada con la de Li supo que nada bueno saldría de aquellos minutos a solas.

"_Ay, no…"_

Allí, mirándola con aquellas grandes orbes de color ámbar que parecían querer atravesarla, estaba el castaño apretando fuertemente los labios y luciendo muy poco entusiasmado con lo que significaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Sakura tragó pesado. Quizá ese asunto de la guerra y la venganza no estaba totalmente olvidado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><em>"No existe amor en p<em>_az. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas". - Paulo Coelho_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews anónimos.<br>**

**-Guest:** ¡Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hubiera encantado saber de algún nombre por el cual llamarte, pero sales registrad de esta manera, así que...en fin! Respondiendo a tus dudas: Sakura tiene dieciséis años y Yukito veintitrés. Ahahaha, creo que si hay un grupillo que espera que Shaoran sufra y eso...bueno, ya veremos ;D! Si tuvieras alguna otra duda, aquí estoy para aclarar. ¡Un saludote!**  
><strong>

**-Namikaze Yuki**: ¡Gracias por ese lindo review! Siempre es una alegría saber que mi trabajo agrada, así que sepas que me hiciste feliz TwT. Espero que esta continuación también te agrade y entretenga, jeje. Yo también espero que tú te encuentres bien, muchísimos saludos.

**-Karinlis**: Bueno, gracias tanto por las felicitaciones como por el comentario. Así como siempre digo, es lindísimo que me digan ese tipo de cosas, a veces hasta dan más ganas de escribir. Ahahaha, es broma, pero igual se agradece mucho *-*! Y seh, Shaoran es terco a más no poder y ya ves como la está pasando ._.U, ya me comienzo a preguntar con qué cosa saldrá ahora. Y sobre Sakura...bueno, la chica al menos se controla un poquitín más. O eso me parecía a mí mientras la escribía (quizá mi sentido de defensa femenina me impide ver la realidad xDD). Anda, un saludo para ti y que estés muy bien. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la ninja Emi-chan .-<strong>

****Aloha gente. Jooo, vaya que ha sido un buen rato, ¿eh? Tienen que saber que las extrañaba u.u, siempre es lindo leerlas, pero bueno! Entre tantas cosas y el agobio que me está produciendo la universidad este ciclo a penas y tengo tiempo para escribir, así que siento esto del retraso, pero confío en que, una vez más xD, sabrán comprender a la pobre Emi-chan. ¡Y sí sigo siendo Emi-chan aunque me cambié el nick! Jeje, es que ya me cansaba Emiko-Hime *^* y Kira Read se lee bien genialoso (L).

**¡Muuuuuuchaaaaaaas graciaaaas por esos reviews! **Siempre aprecio tantísimo el apoyo de su parte, son maravillosas! Y las alertas, favoritos y visitas me hacen feliz también, ¡gracias!

Bueno, pasando a hablar un poquito del capi...no diré mucho xD. Me salió algo raro, a mí parecer, pero me terminó gustando. Al menos esta es mi versión decente *^* y perdonen si encuentran cosillas fuera de lugar por ahí, acabo de terminar de escribirlo. Mi escena favorita es la Eriol y Tomoyo en el salón, fue taaaan improvisada y salió tan natural que adsadsads *-*! Y Shaoran sigue pasándola muy mal y parece que va a tener consecuencias...o no? Lo dejaré para que lo piensen.

Como soy muy vaga y parece que esta madrugada estoy llena de ideas, les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo que espero que no tarde tanto como este D: ~ Título: **Alto al fuego**. ¿Qué opinan de eso? Acepto especulaciones xD! Y sobre Yukito veremos un poco más el siguiente capi, son tantísimas cosas de las cuales debo escribir xO...

Les dejo un abrazo fuertísimo de oso para todas y un saludote, como es usual. Los reviews que aún no respondo, perdón, prometo hacerlo en cuanto me dé tiempo. ¡Se me cuidan muchísimo! Hasta la próxima.


	12. Alto al fuego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo once ~ Alto al fuego<em>

* * *

><p>Shaoran Li apretó los dientes mientras ordenaba las sillas del salón. Quizá era sonar un poco fatalista, pero… ¿tendría el mundo algo en su contra? ¿Era que alguien allá arriba se divertía poniéndolo en situaciones raras con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento? Todo parecía indicar que sí, aunque bien sabía él lo absurdo que sonaba eso.<p>

Su día había sido terrible, comenzando por su cansancio hasta las torpezas que había cometido a causa de este. Y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aquejarlo no estaba ayudando.

"_Paciencia, paciencia. Falta poco. No seas un idiota y trata de apurarte"_

En cuanto terminó de ordenar todas las carpetas, se encargó de pasar un trapo por encima de estas para limpiar las tonterías que hacían sus compañeros. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan infantiles como para escribir en sus asientos? ¡La tinta parecía marcada de manera indeleble en esas superficies!

Trató de respirar hondo y tragarse toda su irritación. Observó de reojo cómo la castaña dejaba a un lado la escoba para comenzar a limpiar la pizarra. Leves manchas de tiza comenzaban a quedar en su rostro y cabello, estaba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y fruncía el ceño de una manera graciosa. Le dio casi por sonreír.

Casi.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente al notar que estaba reparando demasiado en ella. Otro punto más para enojarse. ¿Por qué debía él prestarle atención? Talló con más fuerza la carpeta.

—¿L-Li, estás bien? —la tímida pregunta de su compañera no lo hizo dejar de limpiar con fuerza el asiento. Sintió como un leve sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas. Resopló con fuerza.

"_¿Por qué me hace sonrojarme?"_

Necesitaba descargar su enojo en algo.

—No te importa —respondió entre dientes. Pasó a otra carpeta y aplicó la misma fuerza, sintiendo como gastaba energía que, en realidad, no tenía.

—Ah… —la escuchó decir. No le interesó haber sido descortés con ella, ¿por qué debía Sakura Kinomoto meterse en su vida?

"_¿Es que solo busca meterse más en mi cabeza?"_

Bufó y limpió más fuerte.

"—_**Además, se lo debes a ese pequeño tú al que le gustaba tanto Kinomoto-san como para alterarlo de esa manera".**_

Dio un respingo y dejó en limpiar en cuanto el recuerdo acudió a su mente. Otra vez pensando cosas sin sentido. Algo confundido y más distraído, continuó tallando las mesas sin prestar ya la misma atención. Sin querer, sus ojos volaron hasta Sakura Kinomoto otra vez, como intentando descifrar qué había en ella tan especial como para hacerlo pasar por todo aquello. ¿Estaba purgando culpas? Sí, eso debía ser, no había otra explicación y, aunque sintiera que merecía un poco de todo aquello, no dejaba de enojarse con la muchachita que tan felizmente ignoraba su existencia y sus miradas acosadoras en esos momentos. Y con él mismo también, por hacer todo lo que hacía.

"_¿Es todo esto contra ella o contra mí?"_

El trapo se le escapó repentinamente y él se fue para adelante al perder equilibrio. Aterrizar sobre la carpeta no fue muy agradable, sobre todo cuando sus brazos se rasparon con los bordes.

—¡Li! —resonó la voz de Kinomoto en el aula. Pudo ver de refilón como ella se precipitaba hacia donde él estaba, tirando en su camino el pequeño balde de agua que habían llevado para enjuagar los trapos y embarrando todo el piso—. ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¡No deberías haber estado limpiando así las carpetas! —llegó hasta él y se acercó a examinarlo visiblemente preocupada. El ambarino apretó los labios.

—No hace falta que te preocupes —dijo con voz contenida. Ella negó y tomó su brazo en cuanto él se incorporó.

—Mira lo que te has hecho —miró con atención algunas raspaduras y las partes rojas que tenía en su brazo—. ¡Y tus manos! —exclamó con voz reprobatoria—. Será mejor que vayamos a enjuagar esto cuanto antes —lo jaló mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya. Shaoran sintió el calor extenderse desde ese lugar y llegar hasta su rostro mientras ella halaba de él con cierta dificultad.

"_No me quiero sentir así con ella"_

"—_**¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con que me gustaba Kinomoto?!**_

—_**Bueno, es bastante obvio. Espera, ¿no lo sabías?"**_

—No es necesario…

—¡Claro que lo es! —le frunció el ceño.

"_No…no me gusta"_

"—_**Oh, lo siento, es que como se veían tan lindos juntos yo pensé que serían novios… aunque supongo que siempre está la posibilidad, ¿verdad?"**_

"_A mí…no puede haberme gustado"_

_**"—**__**¡Yo…yo…solo quiero decirte que…tú me gustas mucho!"**_

—¡Te digo que no es necesario! —se soltó del agarre de la muchacha. Ella lo miró ceñuda y bufó.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser así? Solo quiero ayudarte, Li —sus dientes rechinaron y él soltó el aire de una sola vez.

—No necesito de tu ayuda, Kinomoto. Nadie está clamando por tu compasión.

—¡Se te pueden infectar si esperas hasta llegar a casa! Ya no seas testarudo —se acercó otra vez a él.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! Rayos, ¿qué más te da si se me cae la mano? Es mi problema —dio un paso hacia ella. La castaña abrió un poco la boca algo incrédula.

—¡Claro que me importa! Te vi caerte, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar? —Shaoran bufó y sonrió de lado.

—Por favor, ¿qué eres, una santa? —ella lo fulminó con la mirada y volteó el rostro enojada—. ¿O es que tienes motivos ocultos para preocuparte por mí? —soltó sin más. Sakura hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

—¿De qué hablas? —él respiró hondo y la miró de manera indiferente.

"_No lo digas, Shaoran, no te atrevas a decirle"_

—No sé, quizá no has podido superarme después de tantos años y por eso esta excesiva preocupación. Es eso o solo quieres actuar como la buena samaritana —espetó ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo casi sin aire. Él soltó una carcajada sin alegría y la miró desdeñosamente.

—¿Cómo podría? De cualquier manera, no quiero tu caridad —Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras su cara iba enrojeciendo por el enojo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? —murmuró.

—No me agradas y todo de ti me molesta —respondió él sin más, intentando acallar aquella vocecilla en su interior que le advertía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Ya veo, debes haber ido a algún lugar especial para volverte tan idiota, Li. O quizá naciste así. De cualquier manera, si hay algo que puedo preguntarme en estos momentos es por qué sigo intentando ser amable con un tipo como tú —dijo ella casi sin voz y apretando los puños. Él volteó el rostro con gesto frío.

—Te he dicho ya lo poco que me interesa tu opinión y mejor vete, siempre _me _arruinas todo —la ojiverde asintió y le lanzó una mirada más que él evitó. En cuanto ella estuvo fuera, él soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían caído y a limpiar el desastre que había hecho Kinomoto el piso. Con la mirada gacha y algo que lo hacía sentir mal por dentro, miró sus manos y brazos lastimados.

"_Tiene que acabar. Ya no quiero pensar en ella"_

Pero el malestar en su pecho no parecía querer irse y la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto parecía más plasmada en su mente que nunca.

* * *

><p>Sakura apretó su maletín contra su pecho mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía por los pasillos de la preparatoria. Luchaba contra las ganas de llorar que aún la invadían, pero ni así podía evitar que algunas lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan. Estaba muy enojada.<p>

"_Tonta. ¡No te atrevas a llorar!"_

¿Por qué no lo golpeó? Debería haberlo hecho, pero no había atinado a moverse. Ya no entendía nada acerca de Li. Llegaba nuevamente de la nada a su vida, a volverla loca, a enojarla, a confundirla y a hacerla sentir tan insignificante como una hormiga.

Ni si quiera entendía por qué podían afectarla tanto sus palabras. Quizá tenía alguna clase de habilidad para lograr que la gente se sintiera como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene contra mí Shaoran Li?"_

Apretó los labios en un intento de descargar el enojo de otra manera y continuó mirando al piso sin dejar de moverse. Unas ganas locas de volverse y hacer pedazos al ambarino la consumían, pero tenía muy en claro que no sacaría nada con eso. Probablemente solo lograría sentirse peor y culpable, cuando la culpa de todo solo la tenía él.

"_Pero si de algo estoy segura es que esta vez no lo olvidaré"_

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta de salida, pero terminó chocando con alguien que estaba entrando en ese momento.

"_¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser un desastre para mí?"_

Retrocedió un par de pasos, ocultando con su cabello parte de su rostro. No fuera que esa persona la viera luciendo tan patética.

"_Ojalá existiera un método para desaparecer a Shaoran Li de mi radar"_

—Lo lamento mucho —murmuró y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

—¿Kinomoto-san? —se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar el llamado. Al voltear, algo confundida, pudo vislumbrar la figura de un hombre alto. Subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Yukito Tsukishiro que la miraba sorprendido.

—Tsu…Tsukishiro-sensei —soltó parpadeando varias veces mientras su rostro enrojecía levemente. ¡Había chocado con él y ni si quiera se disculpo debidamente por ello! Debía estar pensando cuán maleducada era…—, la-lamento haber chocado con us-usted —dijo tan rápido como pudo mientras clavaba la mirada en sus pies.

—No pasa na… ¿estás bien? —preguntó sin dejar de verla. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"_¡Tonta Sakura!"_

Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a preocupar a su maestro.

—No, no, ¿qué podría haber pasado? —Sakura no entendió por qué, pero todo su enojo se convirtió en nerviosismo de un momento a otro al sentir la mirada penetrante del joven sobre ella.

"_Es…esto otra vez. ¿Qué me pasa?"_

—Ya veo —la mirada de Yukito dejó de estudiarla y se suavizó. Sakura sintió una enorme culpabilidad por mentirle y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Yo…yo solo…son tonterías, Tsukishiro-sensei —afirmó.

—¿Segura de ello? —el tono de preocupación en su voz la hizo enrojecer.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo —murmuró permitiéndose mirarlo aún con la cabeza gacha. Él le sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Contaré con ello —Sakura tomó eso como su señal de salida y se volteó para salir por fin del edificio. Algo de la amargura que la inundaba antes de ver a su profesor regresó y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Hasta mañana, profesor…

—¡Eh, Kinomoto-san! —extrañada, se giró otra vez solo para encontrarse que en esa ocasión Yukito Tsukishiro se encontraba mucho más cerca que antes con una brillante sonrisa adornando su amable rostro mientras le ofrecía un pequeño pañuelo blanco—. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero puedo afirmar que eres una persona muy alegre. No permitirás que esa alegría se apague por "tonterías", ¿verdad? —los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura Kinomoto lo observaron por un tiempo indefinido antes de negar y tomar el pañuelo tímidamente.

—Eh…sí —balbuceó con un leve rosa cubriendo sus mejillas. El joven sonrió más ampliamente y retrocedió para marcharse.

—Entonces bien, nos veremos mañana —hizo una seña con la mano y camino de vuelta al edificio.

Ella se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer con la mirada aún enfocando el lugar por el cual su profesor había desaparecido. Podía sentir como retumbaba su corazón en su pecho. Con algo de temor, llevó una de sus manos al lugar donde sentía los latidos y se alarmó gravemente.

"_Late muy rápido. Tan increíblemente rápido…"_

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Definitivamente, se estaba metiendo en un buen problema.

* * *

><p>Fuutie Li bostezó mientras pasaba las hojas de su revista: la tarde iba siendo muy aburrida hasta entonces. De reojo vio como su hermana mayor estaba enfrascada en uno de esos tantos libros románticos que amaba y rodó los ojos, Feimei siempre pensando en tonterías.<p>

Los días en Japón iban pasando lentamente y sin toda la acción que ella esperaba con aquel cambio. Había sido transferida desde la revista en la que trabajaba en China hacia la de Japón y, básicamente, hacía lo mismo que cuando estaba en su país natal. Las personas, la rutina y demás la agobiaban lo suficiente como para pensar que había sido un error mudarse. Volvió a bostezar y pasó otra hoja.

"_Quizá las cosas buenas solo están tardando un poco en llegar"_

El recuerdo de lo que le dijo otra de sus hermanas, Shiefa, en una de sus tantas conversaciones telefónicas atacó su mente. Se quedó algunos segundos quieta esperando. Quizá algo extraño y maravilloso podría pasar.

"…_29 y...nada. Aburrido"_

Se dijo a sí misma que debía dejar de pensar tonterías y regresó su atención a la revista, pero antes de poder leer el artículo que había seleccionado para entretenerse el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Miró a Feimei, pero esta se encontraba tan concentrada que parecía fuera de ese mundo. Extrañada, se levantó para ir a abrir, pero antes de llegar a tocar el pomo esta se abrió sola. Se trataba de su hermano menor quien, al parecer, había olvidado que tenía una llave para no fastidiar al resto. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Xiao Lang! ¿Para qué tocas la puerta si ya tienes llave? —el chico no contestó y pasó con la cabeza gacha por su costado. Ella puso las manos sobre su cintura gruñendo ante su actitud tan insolente—. ¡Te estoy hablando aquí, Xiao Lang Li, así que será mejor que respondas! —exclamó sonando más enojada de lo que estaba. Él por fin se detuvo, pero Fuutie no supo si para bien, ya que en cuanto sintió el peso de su mirada ámbar tan enojada sobre sí casi lamentó haberlo detenido.

—Lo siento —murmuró él entre dientes. La castaña estudió su rostro demacrado y enojado para notar, al final, que sucedía algo raro ahí. Algo muy raro.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con voz más suave.

Xiao Lang no la miró, pero apretó los labios y negó levemente. Fuutie no supo descifrar qué exactamente pasaba, pero a penas lo vio darse vuelta para seguir su camino, tomó su brazo y lo detuvo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó él con voz cansada. Su hermana balbuceó levemente y al final lo miró curiosa.

—¿Seguro, seguro que estás bien? —entrecerró los ojos mientras le agarraba las mejillas y las estiraba levemente. El ambarino se sonrojó mientras Fuutie lo estudiaba desde todos los ángulos posibles—. Dios, mira cómo luces, parece como si no hubieras dormido por años. Anda, cuéntame qué pasa. ¿Son las notas o no te gusta tu nueva escuela? ¿Qué te preocupa? —ella continuó haciendo preguntas que lo mareaban a las que a penas y podía responder. Finalmente, terminó por cansarse de la situación.

—¡Ya para! —gritó agitado—, te he dicho que no me pasaba nada —aclaró una vez más. La castaña arrugó la nariz y se lo quedó viendo con un gesto extraño que solo logró ponerlo más nervioso.

Tenía que haber algo que fastidiara lo suficiente a su hermano para tenerlo así. Fuutie conocía muy bien a Xiao Lang. Aunque ella era 7 años mayor, había pasado suficiente tiempo con él como para decir que no lo había visto así en muchas ocasiones.

"_Es más, ¿alguna vez lo he visto así?"_

Algo muy nuevo tenía que estarle pasando a ese muchacho. Un foquito se prendió en su cerebro y, aunque se dijo a sí misma de que era demasiado improbable, no pudo evitar sentir emoción al pensar que podría estar sucediendo aquello.

En cuanto vio la mirada de su hermana comenzar a brillar, Xiao Lang Li supo que debía empezar a temer.

—Xi-Xiao —murmuró ella casi sin aliento. Él se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿Qué? —Fuutie se acercó lentamente y lo cogió por los hombros atravesándolo con su mirada.

—¿Es…estás así por una…una…chica? —el par de orbes color ámbar se abrieron a más no poder y se quedó quieto. Muy quieto.

Algunos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para la muchacha, transcurrieron en silencio. Luego lo sintió temblar ligeramente y negar una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—¿Xiao Lang…? —intentó aventurarse a preguntar, pero se quedó a la mitad en cuanto él saltó varios pasos lejos de ella con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías y de meterte en mi vida! —gritó alterado.

—Pe-pero yo…

—¡Es en serio! Demonios, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que a mí no me gusta Sakura Kinomoto? —gruñó revolviéndose el cabello una y otra vez. Gritó algunas cosas más en chino, aunque ni Fuutie lo pudo entender, hasta que, de un momento a otro, se quedó totalmente quieto. Su hermana lo miraba maravillada, casi como si se tratara de un osito de peluche gigante.

"_Oh no…yo…yo… ¿qué he dicho?"_

—¿Estás así por Sakura Kinomoto? —inquirió cubriendo su boca ligeramente con sus manos. Xiao Lang comenzó a sudar y retrocedió desorientado.

—Yo…yo-o… —tartamudeó una y otra vez. No tenía conciencia de en qué momento se le había escapado ese nombre o aquella cosa sobre que no le gustaba, pero nada bueno saldría de ese comentario…sobre todo si Fuutie lo miraba _así_.

—¿Estás así por Sakura Kinomoto? —repitió con voz algo más fuerte. Él enrojeció más y, sin ver una salida a esa situación, corrió hacia las escaleras a la vez que veía aparecer a Feimei en escena.

—¿Xiao Lang, Fuutie?, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó extrañada. Sin si quiera molestarse en responder, el muchacho siguió subiendo y, pasados unos segundos, sonó un portazo en la estancia. Feimei parpadeó confundida para luego interrogar a su hermana menor con la mirada.

—Oh por Dios… —fue lo único que salió de la boca de Fuutie Li.

—¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar, más no recibió respuesta. Vio a la otra chica correr a la sala y la siguió por pura inercia, solo para verla revolver el sillón buscando algo. Sintiéndose molesta por ser ignorada de esa manera, se cruzó de brazos—. Realmente apreciaría si me dijeras qué pasó —con un gesto, Fuutie le pidió que esperara a la vez que cogía su celular con una sonrisa triunfante plantada en el rostro. Decidió esperar solo por la curiosidad que todo aquello le producía.

—Vamos, vamos contesta… —murmuró desesperada. En cuanto atendieron, sonrió otra vez—. Necesito verte. No, ya tendré tiempo luego para saludarte. ¿Puedes o no? Ni siquiera pienses en negarte, porque tendrás que ir de cualquier manera —Feimei, a unos cuantos pasos, escuchó un carcajada proveniente del otro lado de la línea—. Oh, vamos, por favor. ¿Y si te compro un helado? ¡Yay! Nos vemos en 10 —dijo a la carrera. Feimei la miró entonces y abrió la boca para exigir la respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero la castaña salió volando escaleras arriba.

—¡Fuutie! —gritó exasperada por la curiosidad. Frunció el ceño mientras renegaba mentalmente. De vez en cuando se perdía de cosas interesantes por andar tan enfrascada en sus libros y la inusual escena en que había encontrado a sus hermanos, sobre todo la cara de Xiao Lang y el portazo que dio, la tenían muy intrigada.

Antes de que pudiera subir a pedir explicaciones a su hermana, ella ya estaba bajando o, más bien, saltando las escaleras. Al verla dirigirse a la puerta, la chica de los ojos negros fue más rápida y se paró frente a esta.

—¡Detente ahí! —ordenó con voz firma ante el enfado de Fuutie—, no saldrás de esta casa sin decirme qué está sucediendo —la otra emitió un sonidito de fastidio, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron una vez más —. ¿Y bien? —arqueó las cejas.

—Es Xiao Lang —dijo reprimiendo un gritito de pura emoción. Feimei frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay con él? —su hermana mordió su labio inferior y luego se tiró a abrazarla.

—¡Está enamorado! —chilló por fin y la mente de la mayor se quedó en blanco.

—¿Enamoqué? —repitió con el rostro lleno de incredulidad.

—¡Enamorado! O al menos en proceso. Yo digo que al menos tiene que gustarle esa tal Sakura Kinomoto —le guiñó un ojo y, acto seguido, la apartó sin mucho cuidado de la puerta sin que ella pudiera hacer nada debido a su estado—. No te preocupes, iré a averiguar y regresaré pronto —y, sin más, desapareció sin si quiera cerrar la puerta.

Feimei se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta sin saber qué hacer. Quizá leer tantos libros románticos la estaban afectando y había imaginado todo eso, por lo cual se pellizcó para comprobar si era verdad. El dolor que sintió le dijo que no se estaba engañando y que había escuchado bien.

"_Oh por Dios…"_

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? —Eriol no pudo más que sonreír ante la expectativa con la que su acompañante esperaba una respuesta.<p>

—¿Por eso insististe tanto en que nos viéramos? —preguntó divertido. Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó amenazante hacia él.

—Habla o pronto vergonzosas fotos tuyas estarán difundidas por todo el internet —esta vez, una carcajada escapó de los labios del joven Hiragizawa y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición mientras seguía caminando.

—Oh, por favor, gran Fuutie Li, sé bondadosa y perdona a este lacayo —dijo con voz temblorosa por la risa.

—¡Erioool! —se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. Él rió un poco más y luego se calmó.

—Bien, bien, te diré lo que quieres saber —ella emitió un gritito de emoción y puso toda su atención en el ojiazul que solo se dedicó a mirarla divertido.

—Comienza —lo instó con una sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en una mueca si él no se apuraba. Eriol suspiró y miró al frente.

—Sí han estado pasando cosas raras entre Shaoran y Kinomoto-san últimamente. No, espera, las cosas raras entre ellos han estado pasando desde que se volvieron a encontrar, pero en estos días Shaoran ha estado teniendo más problemas de los pensados con ella —explicó. Fuutie frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Bueno —sonrió como si recordara algo muy bueno—, al principio se trataba de peleas…o al menos así fue hasta la semana pasada. En estos días Shaoran se ha dedicado a intentar descifrar qué es lo que le provoca Kinomoto-san y probablemente esa es la razón por la cual lo viste así hoy —sonrió con condescendencia a la chica que asentía lentamente mientras asimilaba las cosas.

—Tiene sentido, aunque no me imagino qué clases de cosas estén pasando por la cabeza de Xiao Lang para que se encuentre de esa manera —dijo pensativa. De pronto, reparó en otro detalle —. Espera, ¿dijiste "desde que se volvieron a encontrar"? —el otro asintió mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Sí, tienen una particular historia —Fuutie lo miró esperando a que lo explicara y él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no comienzas a hablar? —inquirió con voz seria.

—No sé qué tan apropiado sea andar diciéndote sobre la vida amorosa de tu hermano —ella rodó los ojos exasperada y lo codeó.

—Deja de hacerte el decente, Hiragizawa —advirtió con voz amenazante. El chico solo reprimió una sonrisa.

—Son tan parecidos tú y _Xiao _—la castaña bufó y utilizó todo el poder de su mirada sobre él.

—Habla —ordenó, pero él volvió a negarse.

—Te he dado la información que puedo darte. Si digo más, podrías interferir en mis planes, querida Fuutie —el bello rostro de la muchacha se transformó hasta parecer a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—¡Tú y tus tontos planes!, deberías incluirme en la diversión de vez en cuando —musitó resentida.

—Estás incluida, de otra manera no te hubiera contado nada —respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas misteriosas.

—Bueno, al menos puedes decirme algo más sobre ella —más que una sugerencia, fue una orden. Eriol pareció meditarlo y a los pocos segundos asintió.

—Bien, debes saber que Kinomoto-san puede llegar a ser bastante impredecible de vez en cuando, sobre todo si se trata de emociones. Y aunque usualmente no representa un gran problema, hay alguien que siempre está poniendo trabas para llegar a ella. Alguien que es muy diferente a Kinomoto-san —Fuutie arqueó las cejas ante eso y se quedó analizándolo por un tiempo.

—¿Quién es esa persona? —preguntó por fin, pero no recibió respuesta. Levantó la mirada extrañada para reclamarle al chico, pero lo encontró muy distraído con alguna otra cosa que se encontraba cruzando la pista. Al enfocar lo que él parecía ver, no pudo evitar la extrañeza que sintió—. ¿Por qué miras a esa chica? —el pelinegro pareció salir de un trance y se volvió a sonreírle levemente.

—Ella es el alguien de quien te hablaba —la castaña volvió a mirar a la muchacha de largos cabellos negros que se hallaba dentro de una tienda de accesorios al frente.

—¿Ella? Parece una chica inteligente, pero has lidiado con muchas así antes —Eriol asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez.

—Sí, pero esta es diferente. Daidouji-san haría cualquier cosa para defender a Kinomoto-san y es mucho más que solo una chica inteligente —la chica dejó de mirar a la linda muchachita de la que hablaba su acompañante para abrir ligeramente la boca. Corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho y se paró frente a él.

—Eriol Hiragizawa —lo miró directamente a los ojos—, ¿es esta chica alguien con quien tienes que competir solamente o será que hay algo más detrás? —ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras intentaba descifrar algo en su mirada. El ojiazul parpadeó y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos para luego seguir con su camino. Fuutie se quedó en su mismo lugar con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puede ser… —susurró.

—¿No que me ibas a invitar un helado? —se escuchó la voz unos pasos más adelante. Ella giró la cabeza aún pasmada.

—Tú…tú… —tartamudeó. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió avanzando.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Pediré el más caro —dijo sin si quiera mirarla. Fuutie quedó con la mirada pegada a la figura del muchacho que caminaba tan despreocupadamente.

"_Ay, Dios, ¿será lo que estoy pensando?"_

Unos pasos más adelante, Eriol sonrió ligeramente de lado como si algo le causara gracia. Eso había estado completamente fuera del plan, quizá debió haber sido más cuidadoso o quizá de cualquier manera Fuutie habría notado algo extraño, pero lo único cierto era que Tomoyo Daidouji le estaba causando más problemas de los esperados. Y eso, en lugar de ahuyentarlo, solo lograba incitarlo a seguir jugando más.

* * *

><p>Eran a penas las 21:30 cuando Sakura salió de su baño con el pijama puesto y se tiró en su cama. Con la mirada clavada en el techo, esperó un tiempo tratando que el sueño llegara a ella, pero fue en vano. Cierto malestar se apoderó de ella en cuanto recuerdos <em>indeseados <em>acudieron a su mente. Enojada consigo misma, hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Se suponía que eso era lo que había estado tratando de evitar todo el día.

Al llegar de la preparatoria, con el pañuelo ofrecido por el amable profesor Tsukishiro aún en la mano, había decidido que si su mente estaba ocupada podría evitar reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa y agotarse tanto que lograría pasar el día tranquila. Así que eso hizo: ayudo con la limpieza, planchó su ropa, organizo sus osos e incluso terminó toda la tarea que tenía para el resto de la semana y, aún con todo eso, el tiempo parecía haberse estirado lo suficiente para hacerla sentir un poco, solo un poco, miserable.

Aferrada a su almohada y con la mirada algo perdida, decidió dejar de evitar lo inevitable y se permitió sentirse afectada por las palabras de Shaoran Li.

"_¿Pero qué es lo que tiene contra mí?"_

Sakura repasó cada uno de los eventos ocurridos en las semanas pasadas hasta llegar a la pelea de aquel día y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el ritmo que habían adoptado las cosas. Nunca había imaginado llegar a ese punto, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía más herida en ese momento por lo que había dicho Li que en cualquiera de las ocasiones anteriores.

"_Él…él mencionó expresamente lo de hace años, ¿verdad?"_

Mordió su labio inferior al sentir que su corazón se agitaba.

"_Lo recuerda…lo recuerda todo"_

No pudo evitar abrazar más la almohada en cuanto sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arderle un poco. Había querido mucho a Shaoran Li, tanto como se puede querer a un primer amor. Había sido inocente con él y quizás se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, pero era una niña. Solo una niña que había deseado hacerle saber de sus sentimientos, nunca se había figurado si quiera muy claramente ser correspondida.

"_¿Por qué me detesta?"_

Era tan duro admitirlo después de tantos años, pero se trataba de una persona especial en su vida. No se había detenido si quiera a pensarlo dado el remolino de eventos sucedidos desde su reencuentro, pero, ciertamente, él era especial. ¿Era esa la razón de su culpabilidad cada vez que peleaban? ¿Por eso se contenía cuando se trataba de efectuar sus llamadas "venganzas", por eso el nerviosismo por su cercanía y por eso su necesidad de tener contacto con él aunque fuera de alguna manera?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para una sola Sakura Kinomoto. Todo lo que podía decir a su favor era que, fuera lo que fuera que le causara Shaoran Li, ya nada era lo mismo de antes. Obviamente había crecido. Había recuperado la seguridad perdida después de su declaración y estaba decidida a enamorarse de una persona que pudiera quererla a ella también; pero con Li involucrado no sabía qué pensar.

"_No siento nada por él, ¿verdad? Es imposible sentir algo por él después de todo esto. Ni si quiera amistad"_

Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que no diera nada por sentado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber por qué exactamente. Ella era tan inexperta en asuntos del corazón que no se entendía a sí misma, pero estaba segura de algo: aún después de tantos años, él lograba afectarla. Y mucho.

"_No debería estar así, me prometí que ya nunca más me sentiría así por nadie. Mucho menos Shaoran Li"_

Sus labios temblaron mientras ella se cogía la cabeza recriminándose por ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Porque eso era, ¿no? Se trataba de una simple rabieta por las cosas tan terribles que le decía siempre ese chico. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo a su pesar y, luego de un rato, ella dejó de resistirse a ello. Quizá solo tenía que dejarlo ir.

Unas horas más tarde, al sentir cierto movimiento a su alrededor se despertó sobresaltada. Cerca de ella, sosteniendo un cobertor, estaba Touya Kinomoto con cara de pocos amigos.

Como siempre.

—¿Hermano? —murmuró desorientada. El chico bufó y la cubrió de mala gana para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa, monstruo; ¿qué es eso de andar durmiendo sin abrigarte? —le recriminó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella apretó los labios y encendió su lamparita.

—Ya soy grande y puedo manejarme como yo quiera —el castaño soltó una carcajada.

—¿Grande? ¿Lo dice la persona que lleva un pijama de ositos en estos momentos? Además, eres un monstruo muy enano —Sakura infló los cachetes y giró el rostro para intentar ignorarlo, pero terminó sonrojándose al reconocer que no se suponía que alguien de dieciséis años se pusiera ese tipo de pijamas.

—Déjame en paz —susurró mirándolo con cierto resentimiento. Él suspiró y se volteó para marcharse.

—Bien, monstruo —en cuanto lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, ella se refundió en su cama para volver a dormir, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera. Sin embargo, antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, Touya se detuvo—. Sakura —la llamó con tono de voz serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó malhumorada. El chico se volteó a verla de refilón.

—Todo está bien, ¿verdad? —la ojiverde parpadeó sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Eh? —él suspiró y terminó por voltearse y volver a caminar hacia ella, terminando por agacharse cerca de su cama.

—Me refiero a… ¿necesitas que golpee a alguien por ti? —la menor de los Kinomoto abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al comprender el sentido de todo aquello. Él había notado lo llorosa que se veía.

"_¿Me está ofreciendo ayuda?"_

Sakura le sonrió y negó suavemente.

—¿Estás segura? —como parecía tan renuente a creerle, ella rió por lo bajo. Incluso cuando le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas parecía que la estaba regañando.

—Son tonterías, Touya; todo está bien —él asintió y se puso de pie, aunque no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—Pero sabes que si necesitas que golpee a alguien…

—Puedo encargarme. Créeme que si llega a ser necesario, te invitaré a golpearlo…conmigo —él sonrió de lado y asintió. De pronto, pareció recordar algo.

—Es cierto —dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco demasiado familiar para la chica—, ¿sabes de quién es esto? Estaba tirado en la sala de estar —explicó. Ella se sonrojó al instante y se sentó sobre su cama para luego arrancárselo sin delicadeza.

—Es-es de mi nuevo maestro… —Touya hizo un gesto de imcomprensión.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes tú? —nerviosa por las preguntas de su hermano, bajó la cabeza.

—Bu-bueno, él me lo prestó, pero se lo devolveré mañana. Gracias —habló rápidamente. Su hermano ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo que algo extraño pasaba ahí.

—¿Y por qué te lo…?

—¡Touya, quiero dormir! No todos tenemos el día libre mañana, ¿sabes? —él frunció el ceño ante su agresividad y se volteó exasperado.

—¡Está bien, monstruo! —Exclamó caminando hacia la puerta—. Cada día se vuelve un monstruo más agresivo, ya ni si quiera puedo hacer preguntas que… —siguió murmurando hasta salir de la habitación. La muchachita suspiró de alivio en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Miró el pañuelo entre sus manos y lo acarició levemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"_El profesor Tsukishiro fue muy amable…"_

Mordió su labio inferior al imaginarse que realmente tenía de devolvérselo, aunque la situación le causara mucha vergüenza.

"_Ay, ¿por qué?"_

Con un suspiro, se volvió a refundir entre las sábanas sin dejar ir el pequeño pedazo de tela.

"_Pero tampoco me lo puedo quedar por siempre…"_

El carmín tiñó sus mejillas al notar que no le molestaría quedárselo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, regañándose por ser tan tonta. Acomodó el cobertor y se dijo que ya no pensaría en eso más. Después de todo, no se trataba de nada especial…

…¿O sí?

* * *

><p>El reloj marcó las 7 menos diez en el momento en que Shaoran Li asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación. Maletín en mano y con sumo cuidado, se aventuró hacia el pasillo dando algunos pasos. Luego de cerciorarse de que era un lugar seguro para caminar, comenzó a avanzar más tranquilo aunque sin bajar la guardia por completo. Uno siempre debe estar alerta. Y aunque sabía que sus hermanas estaban locas de por sí, toda esa cautela no sería necesaria si él hubiera sido más cuidadoso.<p>

Cansado de estar recriminándose eso a sí mismo, movió la cabeza de un lugar a otro. ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. En esos momentos lo que más debía preocuparle era evitar a sus hermanas tanto como fuera posible, aunque no estaba seguro de qué tanto lograría si vivían en la misma casa.

"_Espero que al menos olviden este asunto rápidamente"_

Bufó enojado mientras bajaba las escaleras ya algo distraído con sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo rayos se le había escapado el día anterior el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto en una conversación con sus hermanas? Por más que pensaba en ello, una y otra vez, no encontraba respuesta lógica alguna, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparlo la gran importancia que iba tomando ella en sus pensamientos.

"_Bueno, después de lo de ayer seguro que podré dejarla de lado…"_

Se detuvo a tres escalones del piso y echó la cabeza para atrás. Cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho a Kinomoto la tarde anterior en uno de sus tantos arranques de furia, algo se oprimía en su interior.

¿Probablemente culpa?

"_Pe-pero ella…ella…se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le interesaban…"_

Ya ni sabía por qué seguía dándole tantas vueltas; de hecho, no _debería _tener tanta importancia, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que estuviera involucrado con ella parecía interesarle y eso solo lo seguía mareando.

"_Y aún después de todo, nada se ha aclarado"_

Suspiró por el cansancio que le producía ese asunto y, tal como hizo por la noche, se dijo que sencillamente debía dejarlo de lado. Que si las cosas estaban tomando ese rumbo, por algo debía ser y que, aunque fuera de cobardes, él no buscaría arreglar nada.

"_Porque es lo mejor y…"_

—Xiao Lang, ¿también madrugaste hoy? —la voz de su padre lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo más de lo planeado. Tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda para no resbalarse por los escalones que quedaban. Su padre se rió de su expresión de susto y se acercó para palmearle el hombro.

—Bu-buenos días, padre —dijo enderezándose. El hombre asintió y se apartó un poco.

—¿Vas a tomar desayuno ya? Aún es algo temprano, pero si no te apuras se hará tarde —el muchacho asintió e hizo una reverencia como despedida. Hien Li solo agitó su mano alegremente—. Oh y tus hermanas están muy ansiosas por verte, así que apúrate aún más —luego de eso, se dio vuelta para irse, pero la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

—¿Es-esperán-rándome…? —el padre asintió sin entender por qué el chico se veía tan pálido—. ¿No tienen acaso trabajo hoy o algo? —el nerviosismo en la voz de Xiao Lang alarmó a Hien, quien ya estaba por seguir con su camino.

—Pues Fuutie no entra a trabajar hasta algo más tarde y es el día libre de Feimei en el hospital, así que…

—¡Papá! —se escuchó desde el comedor—, ¿estás hablando con Xiao Lang? —el ambarino palideció, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier seña, su padre ya estaba contestando.

—Sí, aquí está conmigo —luego frunció el ceño—. Niñas, ya saben que no es bueno andar gritando en la casa, si quieren hablar con su hermano vengan aquí y…

—¡Nooo! —lo interrumpió desesperado el jovencito. Hien frunció el ceño comenzando a exasperarse por la situación y miró seriamente a su hijo.

—Xiao Lang Li, ¿cuál es el problema con ver a tus hermanas? —el aludido balbuceó un par de cosas nervioso, pero todo empeoró en cuanto oyó los pasos acercándose a las escaleras.

—¡Xiao, ni si te ocurra moverte! —se escuchó la voz de Fuutie.

—¡Fuutie, deja de correr! —gritó Feimei a la vez que los pasos se acercaban.

—Fuutie, Feimei ya basta de grit… ¿A dónde vas Xiao Lang! —entre todo aquel caos, el castaño ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta aún ante el enojo de su padre. Se volvió e hizo una torpe reverencia como despedida, para luego perderse por el pasillo que conducía a la salida. Hien lo vio desaparecer sin saber qué pensar y la confusión reflejada en su rostro era prueba de ello. Unos segundos después, sus hijas aparecieron agitadas.

—¿Por qué esta casa es tan grande? —se quejó una jadeante Feimei apoyada en la pared. Por su parte, Fuutie estudiaba el lugar desesperada en busca del recién desaparecido.

—Papá, ¿dónde se escondió Xiao? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

—Acaba de salir corriendo —en cuanto vio a su hija caminar en la misma dirección tomada por su heredero a penas un minuto atrás, le hizo una seña para detenerse—. No lo intentes, no lo alcanzarás —la desilusión pintada en el rostro de Fuutie parecía cercana al berrinche.

—¿Por qué tenías que gritar, Fuutie? —reclamó Feimei con la misma cara—, ¡lo espantaste! —una pequeña pelea se inició entonces entre las chicas mientras su padre seguía con cara de no entender nada. Finalmente, mareado con tantos acontecimientos y los gritos de sus hijas, las detuvo.

—Paren las dos —la firmeza con la que lo dijo advirtió a las muchachas que, de no callar, habría problemas—. Bien, ¿me explicará alguien qué está sucediendo en esta casa y por qué Xiao Lang ha salido corriendo de esa manera? —ambas se miraron sin saber que decir, pero Fuutie terminó sonriendo de manera traviesa y se acercó a su padre para tomarlo por el brazo.

—Verás papá… —comenzó, mas la manera en que la miró su hermana mayor la detuvo unos segundos.

—Fuutie —susurró la otra Li. La castaña se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al gesto de Feimei.

—Lo que pasa es que hay buenas razones para creer que pronto tendrás alguien a quien llamar nuera —confesó con emoción. Hien parpadeó sin saber qué decir y Feimei se dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar el patriarca de los Li. Como si fuera una niña, Fuutie revoloteó a su alrededor bailando mientras asentía.

—¡Sí, nuestro Xiao Lang está enamorado!

—Es solo algo que creemos —recalcó la chica de los ojos negros.

Hien Li boqueó un par de veces, un gesto un raro en él, y miró a sus hijas sin poder creerles. Aún si lo que ellas decían era cierto o no, estaba seguro de una cosa: varios dolores de cabeza se avecinaban para su Xiao Lang y, probablemente, no sería la última vez que lo vería correr por las mañanas.

* * *

><p>Al ver la entrada de la preparatoria más cerca, Sakura comenzó a desacelerar el ritmo con que iba patinando. Estaba bastante a tiempo para clases, así que no había ninguna prisa por llegar al salón.<p>

"_¿O será qué no quieres encontrarte con cierta persona?"_

Con una mueca, se preguntó a sí misma si todas las conciencias tenían que ser así de irritantes. Ella no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie y, sólo para demostrarlo, se apresuró una vez más hacia la entrada.

Notó que no había mucha gente aún dentro de la preparatoria y suspiró.

"_Ojalá Tomo-chan ya esté aquí, sino me aburriré tanto…"_

Con paciencia, cambió sus patines por zapatos y se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su aula. Al ver una persona cerca, por pura inercia, volteó el rostro hacia ella solo para arrepentirse segundos luego.

Era Shaoran Li.

Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose. El rostro se Sakura perdió expresión y el de él parecía sorprendido. Solo eso.

Cuando vio a Li abrir la boca, la ojiverde volvió su cara y comenzó a subir las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si el castaño no se encontrara siguiéndola con la mirada.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, el chico tragó pesado sin saber por qué se había sentido tan extraño al verla clavar sus orbes verdes en él de esa manera. No parecía enojada, tampoco dolida, menos triste.

"_Entonces… ¿ella simplemente va a ignorarme?"_

Alzó las cejas al comprender que eso era lo que probablemente Kinomoto estaba haciendo. Decidió encogerse de hombros y subir las escaleras también, aún cuando saber que ella fingiría que él no existía le causaba más malestar del que quería aceptar.

* * *

><p>El día pintaba aburrido para la mayoría de alumnos de la preparatoria Seijo. Un miércoles como cualquier otro que a nadie parecía interesar y que ninguna clase podría arreglar. Sobre todo si estaban en clase de Japonés.<p>

O al menos así lo veía cierto ambarino medio adormilado.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, se presionó a prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora porque, aunque costara mucho aceptarlo, hasta un Li tenía debilidades. Y la debilidad de este Li en específico era la clase en mención.

Con la mirada llena de aburrimiento se dedicó a escuchar por unos minutos hasta que, por enésima vez en esos cuarenta minutos, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Frunciendo el ceño y tratando de mantenerse despierto, renegó de sus noches en vela y de las innecesarias clases prometiéndose a sí mismo que al terminar aquel curso quemaría todos sus cuadernos de Japonés.

Todos.

Cansado de intentar no caer, se dejó ir sabiendo que era imposible luchar contra su cuerpo. Cuando se sentía más en paz que nunca después de sus días tan alborotados, el timbre del receso sonó y lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe algo desorientado. Le daban ganas de gruñir, ¿nunca podría obtener un poco de paz?

Recostó su rostro sobre sus brazos mirando hacia el frente y decidió que ese día se quedaría a dormir en el aula. ¿Qué más daba? No moriría por no comer durante unas cuantas horas. Un movimiento delante de él llamó su atención. Era Kinomoto que se había volteado a sacar un par de cosas de su maletín y tenía la mirada muy fija en lo que hacía. Shaoran hizo una mueca.

La mañana iba bastante tranquila para él y eso probablemente se debía a que ella no lo había mirado, ni saludado ni cualquier otro tipo de interacción que pudieran tener dos compañeros de aula. Y por su puesto que no le importaba. Probablemente un atisbo de culpabilidad se había dejado entrever en la mañana cuando comprendió que ella no le dirigiría más la palabra después de lo que él le había dicho, pero lo pasó porque era justamente lo que él quería. Sí, esos eran sus deseos.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar de verla y seguir con su nueva rutina, una manchita en la mejilla de la muchacha le llamó la atención. Al reconocer de qué se trataba no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Vaya tonta, ¿a esta edad y aún manchándose con la pluma? Tiene que ser una broma"_

Levantó un dedo para avisarle y que no anduviera haciendo el ridículo, pero para ese entonces ella ya había terminado de sacar su almuerzo y sus miradas se encontraron sin querer. El dedo de Shaoran se quedó suspendido en el aire mientras ella le ofrecía una mirada gélida que hasta ese entonces no había visto.

Tragó pesado.

¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentir como una hormiga? Y no cualquier hormiga, sino una mala. Muy mala. Inconscientemente, su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero antes de que emitiera cualquier sonido Kinomoto se hallaba caminando tranquilamente a la salida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Daidouji la siguió con cierta duda no sin antes echarle una mirada a él, aunque en vez de parecer recriminarle algo parecía preguntarle qué sucedía. El ambarino se quedó mirando la salida hasta que sintió a dos personas pararse a su costado.

—Vaya, ¿pero qué le pasará a Kinomoto? —increíblemente, esa pregunta provenía de Yamazaki quien miraba a la puerta también.

—Sí —intervino Eriol—, parece decaída hoy, ¿no? —Shaoran no pudo evitar tensarse ante eso, así que bajó la mirada para evitar que se notara cualquier cosa que pudiera reflejarse en ella.

—¿Por qué escapó así, Li? —el aludido apretó los labios y suspiró.

—No lo sé —respondió con sencillez aún sin mirar a nadie.

—Bueno —escuchó a su mejor amigo—, a ti te beneficia porque ya no están peleando todo el tiempo, pero no es agradable ver a una persona tan alegre como Kinomoto-san de esa manera —a pesar de que muchas veces Shaoran Li pecaba de inocente, esa no fue una de ellas. Pudo comprender perfectamente la pregunta indirecta de su amigo. Era obvio que Eriol notaría que él tenía algo que ver con eso, pero no sería esta vez el castaño quien le contaría lo sucedido.

Se encogió de hombros y volteó el rostro hacia la ventana.

—¿A quién le importa lo que pase con ella? —murmuró. Sus amigos lo observaron y solo asintieron a su pregunta, aún cuando sabían que algo raro pasaba ahí.

* * *

><p>La clase de música era la última para despedirse de aquella jornada escolar. Los alumnos del 1—B practicaban una y otra vez a la orden del maestro que pasaba de lugar en lugar corrigiendo lo que fuera necesario o felicitando a aquellos que lo merecían.<p>

Si bien no era una experta, Sakura no podía quejarse de sus habilidades musicales. Sobre todo porque le agradaba mucho la asignatura. Con una sonrisa continuó entonando la canción que tenía en frente, aunque algo avergonzada de su voz en comparación con las que escuchaba alrededor.

Miró con discreción hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, unos puestos más adelante, y mordió levemente su labio inferior. Estaba algo preocupada por lo que Tomoyo pudiera estar pensando. Durante el almuerzo la pelinegra le había pregunta repetidas veces si se encontraba bien: era muy obvio que ya se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. En realidad, no había sido la única.

Sus amigas, compañeros y hasta la maestra de música le habían preguntado qué pasaba. Bufó enojada consigo misma por ser un libro abierto. Sus problemas con Li no deberían haberse quedado entre ella y él, no se suponía que preocuparía al resto con tonterías.

"_Tonterías…"_

Había pasado el día entero evitándolo, tal como él parecía querer, y no habían tenido ningún problema. A pesar de que podía sentir cierto pesar en su interior aún sabía que no duraría mucho. Pronto olvidaría todo y, quién sabe, incluso Shaoran Li podría desaparecer de su radar.

Con fuerzas renovadas, continuó cantando y pronto la clase se terminó. Con una última sonrisa, su maestra le sonrió y ella se sintió aliviada de poder ir a casa. No es que quisiera huir o algo así, sencillamente estaba cansada. Sí, eso era. Además quería evitar las preguntas incómodas que pudiera hacerle más gente o la misma Tomoyo, a la cual no estaba segura de poder negarle algo.

Apresurada, se encaminó a la salida pensando en qué haría su mamá esa noche para la cena. Tomoyo, Chiharu y Rika la siguieron algo extrañadas por su actitud, pero sin saber preguntarle qué sucedía sin presionarla. Al llegar al salón, Tomoyo notó algo curioso sobre su amiga.

—Sakura-chan, ¿dónde están tus partituras para la siguiente clase? —desconcertada, la castaña miró a su alrededor buscando por los papeles, pero suspiró al notar que no los tenía.

—En la sala de música —murmuró tomando su maletín—. Iré por ellos rápido, ¿me esperan? —Rika y Chiharu negaron con cierto pesar.

—Hoy iremos a ver algunos accesorios para los vestidos —informó la chica de las coletas.

—Chiharu quiere verse muy linda es noche —dijo risueña Rika y la otra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tomoyo y Sakura rieron enternecidas por la cara de su amiga.

—Bueno, espero que se diviertan. ¿Qué hay de ti, Tomo-chan? —la pelinegra le sonrió y continuó guardando sus cosas con calma.

—Hoy tenemos prueba de vestido, así que te alcanzaré en la sala de música —la ojiverde suspiró y asintió para luego emprender su camino de vuelta a la sala no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas.

"_Casi había olvidado lo del vestido"_

Con una mueca, se dijo que al menos se entretendría. Además Tomoyo le había dicho que era muy lindo y que le encantaría, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

"_Solo espero que no sea muy corto"_

Sonrojada al visualizarse con algo que le llegara a menos de medio muslo, entró en la sala distraída. Llegó hasta su puesto y cogió los papeles sin mucho interés. Uno se le escapó casualmente cuando los ordenaba y voló hasta la puerta. Regañándose por su torpeza se apresuró hasta ahí, pero cuando se estaba agachándose vio a alguien cogerlo primero.

Su mirada chocó con otra de color ámbar y se quedó congelada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ambos se enderezaron unos instantes después. El chico se quedó observando la hoja en sus manos mientras ella sencillamente miraba hacia el costado.

Sakura podía sentir la incomodidad comenzar a nacer en ella. Había luchado mucho para evitar estar a solas con él, para no tener que cruzar palabras y poder estar tranquila, pero parecía que el destino se oponía a cualquier tipo de descanso para ella.

Shaoran Li hizo una mueca y le extendió el papel sin más. Ella lo vio con precaución por unos segundos, pero estaba poco dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad de irse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, así que lo tomó y pasó por su costado a penas susurrando un gracias que esperaba él no hubiera oído.

—Kinomoto —se escuchó de repente. La castaña se detuvo en el acto y apretó más fuerte el mango de su maletín. Escuchó cómo el caminaba hasta quedar más cerca de ella y tuvo ganas de correr.

"_¿No se suponía que no me quería cerca?"_

—Kinomoto yo…

—Tengo una prueba de vestido, lo siento —sin darle si quiera una mirada, Sakura comenzó a avanzar esperando que él no la siguiera. No tenía razones para hacerlo. No tenía derecho a agobiarla.

"_Claro que no tiene derecho. Él no debería molestarme, no más"_

Sin darse cuenta, había acelerado tanto el paso que parecía que corría. Cuando al doblar un pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Tomoyo, frenó en seco. Incluso jadeaba un poco.

—¿Pero qué pasa, Sakura? —el deje de preocupación en la voz de su mejor amiga le hizo saber que seguro no se veía muy bien tampoco. Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no pareció ayudar mucho.

—Yo…yo estoy bien —la pelinegra abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero ella la cogió del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos de la preparatoria—. Solo estoy emocionada por lo del vestido; ¡ojalá me quede bien! —la chica de los ojos amatistas se dejó llevar sin hacer más preguntas al comprender que, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, no era algo de lo que Sakura quería hablar y, una vez más, solo quedaba esperar pacientemente a que ella confesara.

* * *

><p>Parado aún en el mismo lugar donde Kinomoto lo había dejado hablando solo, Shaoran se preguntó por qué rayos le había hablado. Se suponía que no había pasado ni un día con ella ignorándolo y él ya estaba cometiendo tonterías como seguirla hasta la sala de música para detenerla y decirle quién sabe qué cosas.<p>

"_¿Qué rayos tengo en la cabeza?"_

Se revolvió el pelo, gesto muy usual en él cuando estaba nervioso, y bufó cansado.

"_¿Por qué la seguí?"_

Miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su mente y la mayoría solo suponían un dolor de cabeza porque no tenían respuesta. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Sakura Kinomoto era un enigma para él. Y eso era muy odioso.

"_¿Por qué se fue corriendo?"_

Para eso él sí que tenía una respuesta, pero, por alguna extraña razón desconocida, se negaba a aceptarla. Que Kinomoto hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a dejarlo por la paz era una cosa, pero que aquello no le trajera paz en lo absoluto era otra y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Muy nervioso.

* * *

><p>—¿Y a dónde dices que vas? —preguntó Shaoran mirando algo curioso a Eriol. Él sencillamente sonrió con su típico aire de misterio y se paró de las gradas donde habían terminado almorzando.<p>

—Te digo que es un secreto, Xiao —respondió ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del ambarino. Yamazaki solo rió y los tres emprendieron la marcha de vuelta para tomar clases.

—Ojalá yo pudiera ausentarme las dos horas que siguen —murmuró Takashi con algo de pesar. Eso le hizo recordar al castaño que seguía Química.

"_Hurra…"_

El inglés los miró de manera burlona, pero otra mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amigo le advirtió que parara. Shaoran llevaba de muy mal humor todo aquel día. O quizá estaba así desde el anterior, cuando lo había encontrado caminando cerca de la sala de música. Por más que había intentado preguntar, el chico parecía renuente a contar cualquier cosa y se había mantenido así: aburrido y enojón.

No era como si eso estuviera muy lejos de su forma de ser normal, pero había toque amargo en lo que hacía que no podía pasar desapercibido. Mucho menos para él. Al llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria, Eriol se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que pensar en ello luego, porque le tocaba hacer algo más interesante en ese momento. Con una sonrisa se despidió de sus amigos, no sin antes pedir a Li que lo esperara en el salón a la salida, y se perdió en algún lugar ante la mirada extrañada de ambos.

—Es extraño que a alguien le permitan perder clase —comentó Yamazaki volviendo a caminar junto a Shaoran.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con Hiragizawa es extraño —masculló. El otro rió por lo bajo y comenzó a parlotear alguna cosa a la que el heredero de los Li no pudo prestar atención.

Al llegar al salón fueron interrumpidos por una enojada Chiharu que se abalanzó sobre su amigo vociferando por qué las mentiras eran tan malas y él se apartó por su bien.

Mihara siempre parecía estar enojada con Yamazaki aunque él no entendía por qué. Claro que en parte tenía que agradecerle, ya que era gracias a ella que reconocía cuando el pelinegro mentía y cuando no. Lanzando un suspiro, llegó hasta su asiento y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos.

Desde el día anterior se sentía algo decaído y furioso con el mundo. Aquella mañana ni si quiera había tenido ganas de desayunar. Suponía que estaba enfermando, a pesar de que eso era muy raro en él.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana llenos de aburrimiento, pero el sonido de la silla de delante moviéndose llamó su atención.

"_Kinomoto"_

Casi pudo imaginarse sus ojos dilatándose al visualizar el cabello castaño de su compañera. Su conciencia le hizo notar cuán pendiente parecía estar de ella y él se convenció de que solo era porque estaba enojado.

Sí, enojado. Probablemente fuera porque lo había dejado hablando solo el día anterior, pero se sentía furioso cada vez que la veía. A pesar de todo, no se atrevía a hablarle. ¿Qué era lo que le diría? Las cosas iban más fáciles si se ignoraban mutuamente, así que debería dejarlo pasar. Con el tiempo se olvidaría de todo y ni si quiera recordaría el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto.

Se removió un poco en su asiento y continuó mirando hacia fuera. El profesor estaba tardando un poco más de lo planeado.

—¡Hey Hoshi! —escuchó sin querer el llamado en medio de todo el alboroto que había en el salón. Shaoran identificó esa voz como la de Ayame Hideki, una muchacha de cabellera rubia que siempre era muy amable con todos—, ¿puedes venir a mi casa luego de clases para seguir avanzando lo de historia? Debo ir a la casa de mi abuela este fin de semana, así que…

En cuanto las palabras "proyecto de historia" llegaron a sus oídos, se desconectó de aquella conversación que en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Era cierto, se suponía que aún debían seguirlo avanzando. Y él y Kinomoto no habían hecho absolutamente nada. Muy dispuesto a arreglar ese asunto, abrió la boca para llamarla, pero la aparición del profesor los silenció a todos.

Shaoran frunció el cejo, pero terminó sacando su libro del curso igual.

"_Bueno, siempre puedes detenerla a la salida…"_

Aprobó esa idea y se dispuso a prestar atención a clases mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba sin que él se diera cuenta en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Sakura reprimió un pequeño hurra en cuanto la clase de Química terminó. No era una asignatura que le disgustara excesivamente o en la que fuera mala, pero vaya que el profesor era aburrido. Se dispuso a guardar sus cosas con calma recordando que Tomoyo le había pedido que la esperara luego de clases.<p>

"_Hoe, espero que le haya ido bien en la audición…"_

Se habían adelantado unas cuantas horas las audiciones para el coro de la preparatoria debido a que la maestra encargada tenía algo muy importante que hacer aquella tarde, por ello su amiga se había despedido algo nerviosa de ellas luego del almuerzo. En realidad, Sakura no entendía los nervios de Tomoyo. Ella era fantástica, no había manera de que la rechazaran. La había oído practicar el día anterior luego de la prueba del vestido y estaba convencida de que le darían un sí.

Cerró su maletín y se quedó en su sitio mientras veía cómo el salón iba quedando vacío poco a poco. Chiharu y Rika se despidieron de ella con la sonrisa de siempre, esta vez acompañadas de Yamazaki, y ella por fin quedó sola en el salón.

O al menos eso creía.

Un ruido detrás de ella la alarmó sobre manera. Tanto así que saltó de su asiento para voltearse a ver qué era, mas la sorpresa no fue agradable.

"_¿Otra vez Shaoran Li?"_

Él parecía algo nervioso, pero permaneció sentado. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que no tenía por qué preguntarle qué rayos hacía ahí, aún cuando tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo y pedirle amablemente que se largara en la máxima prontitud.

Decidida a no dejar que su presencia la perturbara tanto como el día anterior comenzó a sentarse nuevamente, pero no llegó a su sitio.

—Kinomoto —ella apretó los labios y se volvió a mirarlo lentamente—, tenemos que hablar —a Sakura eso le sonó más a orden que a petición, así que se enderezó para mirarlo con fiereza.

—Yo creo que no —dijo con la voz tan calmada como pudo. Se alegró de saber que podía mantener su autocontrol aún con el insoportable Shaoran Li cerca.

—Pues yo creo que sí —ella rodó los ojos al verlo fruncir el ceño y se dijo que había tenido suficiente. No se quedaría a esperar que él comenzara a insultarla sin razón. Cogió su maletín y, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Tomoyo entendería si la esperaba fuera.

—¡Es sobre el proyecto de Historia! —eso sí logró pararla en seco.

"_Oh no…"_

Después de tantos acontecimientos, ella había olvidado por completo ese tonto proyecto. Inhaló profundo y se volteó a ver a Li con gesto más neutro, aunque aún tan frío como para hacer que él hiciera una mueca.

—Cierto…

—¿Está bien si nos reunimos en tu casa? —Sakura levantó la mirada al instante y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no hay necesidad de eso —comenzó la chica—, podemos repartirnos el trabajo —muy contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Shaoran apretó los labios y negó una y otra vez.

—De ninguna manera —contestó rápido.

—¿Y por qué no? —lo vio balbucear unas cuantas veces, pero no dijo nada más.

El silencio hizo mella entre ellos, pero sin más que decir, Sakura suspiró.

—Puedes confiar en que me esforzaré haciendo el trabajo, Li —luego de eso, se volteó dispuesta a irse y sentir algo de paz interior fuera de su presencia. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, otra exclamación del chico la detuvo.

—¡No nos repartiremos el trabajo! —ella se volvió parpadeando sin entender sus razones, pero pronto comenzó a enojarse.

—Creo que es la manera más factible para ambos, así no te molestaré —dijo entre dientes. Él se paró y caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella mirándola con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

—Si lo haces sola puedes arruinar el trabajo. Iré a tu casa este sábado después de clases —Sakura apretó más los labios y cerró los ojos. No le daría más razones para burlarse de ella o fastidiarla.

—Prefiero que lo hagamos por separado —su voz salió algo más fuerte de lo que quería, pero eso no pareció inmutar al ambarino que dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Y yo no lo prefiero así —respondió desafiándola con la mirada.

—¡Pero cuál es el problema con eso!

—Sencillamente quiero asegurarme que lo hagas bien —ella torció los labios e inspiró fuertemente.

—Lo haré bien y no te molestaré, Li —él se rió de manera sarcástica.

—Con lo torpe que eres, no lo creo —y eso fue todo lo que ella pudo aguantar. Dejando su maletín a un lado, lo encaró con sus ojos verdes ardiendo de furia.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? —el castaño pareció sorprendido al principio, pero volteó el rostro aún pareciendo calmado.

—No sé a qué te refieres —susurró sin mirarla. Sakura sintió unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo fuertemente y luego echarse a patalear por lo insensible que era.

—¡Claro que sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! —gritó indignada—. ¡Hace unos días me gritaste lo insoportable que era y me pediste que no te molestara más, que no me entrometiera en tu vida y, justo cuando intento hacer eso, vienes tú e intentas arruinar todo otra vez!

—Kinomoto… —intentó interrumpirla, pero ella se acercó hasta él y lo empujó sin poder contener el enojo que sentía.

—¡No, ni si quiera intentes justificarte! ¿Qué rayos te he hecho yo para que me trates así? —entonces él sintió cómo algo de aquella furia que sentía cada vez que la veía se encendía en su interior y se aproximó a ella mirándola con ira.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres qué diga? ¿Que me retracto? —los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a aguarse sin que ella si quiera se diera cuenta. Ambos se quedaron viendo, entonces ella cogió su maletín e intentó avanzar, mas el se lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza—. Si es eso lo que quieres, bien, me retracto. No, es más, ¡me disculpo por todo! —escupió las palabra y la observó mientras ella mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Suéltame —pidió con voz débil.

—No hasta que digas que aceptas mis disculpas. Admite que tú empezaste con todo —ella levantó la cabeza con los labios temblándole a causa del llanto que intentaba reprimir. No dispuesta a aceptar las tonterías de ese chico ni un minuto más, comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero solo consiguió que él terminara agarrándola por ambos brazos para detenerla mientras ella golpeaba su pecho para soltarse.

Shaoran terminó empujándola hasta la pared para inmovilizarla de todas las formas posibles.

—Admite —dijo él agitado—…admite que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras dicho esas cosas de mí hace semanas —presionó él buscando su mirada—. No tienes derecho a hacerme sentir culpable… —la castaña se quedó quieta mientras lo miraba y su rostro perdió expresión. Boqueó un par de veces y al final terminó soltando una risa amarga.

—¿Estás bromeando? —susurró con su risa volviéndose cada vez más débil. Él la miró extrañado hasta que sus ojos chocaron por fin—, tú habías empezado esto ya hace mucho tiempo —a Shaoran le costó menos de medio segundo comprender lo que ella quería decir. Aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que ella se soltara y escapara tan pronto como le fue posible.

Cuando Sakura estaba cogiendo su maletín para irse, despeinada y con los ojos aguados, la puerta del salón se abrió y dos sonrientes pelinegros aparecieron.

Eriol y Tomoyo cambiaron de expresión al sentir la atmósfera tan pesada y ver las caras de sus amigos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera preguntar algo, la ojiverde salió disculpándose torpemente.

—Sakura, espera… —pidió Tomoyo mientras corría por su maletín y salía siguiendo a su amiga. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de Eriol, quien, al quedar solo en el aula con su mejor amigo, se acercó a él.

—Shaoran, ¿qué ha pasado? —el castaño pareció despertar de un trance y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Eh? —preguntó desorientado. El pelinegro lo cogió del hombro y lo vio directo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo que "eh"? Kinomoto-san ha salido corriendo, ¿qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar esta vez frunciendo el ceño. Su amigo desvió la mirada y se apartó de él para dirigirse a su asiento.

—Nada, Eriol. No ha sido nada.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche había luna llena. En la paz de su jardín, el heredero de los Li mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba meditar. Era ya bastante tarde, casi cerca de las doce y todos en la casa se encontraban descansando para entonces….menos él.<p>

A pesar de haberlo intentado por horas, no podía. Se sentía cansado, sin dudas, pero algo le impedía dormir. O, más bien, alguien. Ahogó un suspiro y se echó en la hierba.

"_Así que todo es mi culpa"_

No encontraba excusas para lo que Kinomoto le había dicho esa tarde, pero sin dudas sí tenía mil y un preguntas para sí mismo.

—Entonces sí que soy un idiota —pensó en voz alta. Una risita detrás de él lo alarmó, pero al girarse descubrió que no se trataba de otra sino de Feimei.

—A veces lo eres, pero no se supone que seas tan duro contigo mismo —le dijo ella acercándose. Shaoran esbozó un amago de sonrisa y volvió a mirar el cielo.

—No, creo que realmente lo soy —ella se sentó a su costado y abrazó sus piernas mientras levantaba sus ojos negros para observar el cielo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace que pienses de esa forma? —Feimei miró de reojo a su hermano quien sólo apretó los labios y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se le escapara de los labios— ¿o será que se trata de un alguien?

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó alterado el muchacho tratando de controlar el sonrojo que atacó su rostro. La risa musical de su hermana se dejó escuchar y él se enfurruñó.

—Vaya, debe tratarse de algo grande si te pones así —lo picó. Xiao Lang solo desvió la mirada—. Anda, cuéntame qué pasa.

—Ni de broma —respondió enojado. Feimei lo empujó para luego mirarlo amenazante.

—Cuéntale a Feimei qué pasa o te irá mal, Xiao Lang —el chico la miró a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero luego de algunas frases que lograron amedrentarlo de verdad cedió.

—Bu-bueno…he estado teniendo unos problemas con…con eh…

—¿Sakura Kinomoto? —el ambarino rodó los ojos.

—Esa tonta de Fuutie… —susurró.

—Bueno, solo estaba adivinando. No tendría que haber sido ella necesariamente —el chico reprimió las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por no ser más hábil con las mentiras y asintió.

—Bien, bien, es con ella. Hoy he peleado con Kinomoto por un emh…asunto, y a pesar de que he querido pedirle disculpas ella no las ha aceptado. Me ha hecho sentir como un idiota —la castaña asintió, pero no lo miró para no avergonzarlo. Xiao Lang abriéndose de alguna manera era demasiado maravilloso para molestarlo y arruinar el momento.

—Vaya, ¿lo que le has hecho es muy duro? —él no supo cómo responder a eso. Balbuceó un par de cosas, pero al final Feimei comprendió—. Ya entiendo, así que has sido un chico malo y ya no puedes poner alto al fuego que has desatado…

—Feimei —reclamó mirándola acusadoramente. Ella levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Bien, bien. Sin bromas —a pesar de su recelo, el chico aceptó y terminó mirándola algo decaído.

—No la entiendo para nada, es extraña. Lo peor es que me hace a mí comportarme extraño —ella contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo por lo sumamente adorable que lucía en ese momento, tan tímido y tan herido que casi sentía rabia contra esa tal Sakura Kinomoto, pero se enfocó en ayudarlo, que para eso estaba ahí.

—Bueno —comenzó—, no sé qué clase de problemas hayas tenido con esta chica, pero hay una cosa muy cierta: si quieres que alguien te disculpe por algo, deberías se sincero, Xiao Lang —él la miró con atención—. Si no te disculpas de corazón, ¿cómo esperas que el resto te perdone así? Para esto tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo y aceptar las cosas que has hecho. Puede que sea duro y te sientas muy confundido, ¿bien?, pero aún con tu confusión y a pesar de tu orgullo debes intentarlo. Si la miras directamente a los ojos y realmente le dices que lo sientes desde el fondo de tu ser, ella no podrá decir que no. —él sintió el miedo que las palabras de su hermana le causaban.

Aceptar los muchos errores que había cometido en ese tiempo parecía una tarea casi imposible, pero cuando las palabras de Kinomoto, cuando su voz dolida sonó otra vez en su cabeza se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que hacerlo otra vez e intentarlo de verdad.

—¿Entendiste, Xiao? —el asintió y le sonrió levemente a Feimei en agradecimiento—; ¡entonces me voy! Y tú no te vayas a quedar aquí hasta tarde que luego te resfrías, ¿vale? —esta vez, ella no esperó a que él asintiera y se levantó. Cuando llevaba un par de pasos dados, escuchó cómo su hermano menor se levantaba y la llamaba—. ¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando.

—Yo…emh…muchas gracias, Mei —dijo él utilizando ese viejo y tan querido apodo. Feimei se quedó mirándolo unos segundos sin decir nada.

Cuando vio que su hermana comenzó a avanzar hacia él rápidamente mirándolo como si de un osito de peluche se tratara, Xiao Lang no pudo hacer más que retroceder, pero ella terminó por colgarse de su cuello de cualquier manera.

—¡Eres la cosa más linda del mundo, Xiao! —chilló emocionada a más no poder. Él, sonrojado hasta las orejas, intentó soltarse de todas las maneras posibles.

—¡Feimeiiiiiii, me asfixiaas! —se quejó. La chica besó sonoramente su mejilla y continuó abrazándolo contra su voluntad.

—¡Eres adorable!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Nuestras dudas son traidores que muchas veces nos hacen perder el bien que podríamos ganar si no temiéramos buscarlo" - William Shakespeare.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews anónimos.<br>**

-**Aniha hiuga: **Hey! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estés pasando unas lindas fiestas :)! Muchas gracias por tu comentario *^* y perdón si recién tengo que responderlo pasado taaaanto tiempo. Ahahaha, ¿en tanto suspenso te dejé? Espero que este capítulo haya arreglado un poco las cosas, aunque supongo que cómo va no hice mucho ._.U! Anda, te mando un abrazo desde aquí y muchos saludos :D!

-**Reiko Li: **Sumi-chan :3, ¡graaacias por tu bello comentario ;D! Sí, sí, sí, ¡Yukito! Supongo que llegó a sorprender aunque yo nunca pensé que las sorprendería xD! Y Shaoran va confundido, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco ._.U! Estaré esperando a saber tu opinión, Sumi. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :), te quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la mega vaga de Emi-chan .-<br>**

Alohaaa!

Jo, muchachas, qué alegría volver a saludarlas *^*! Ha sido un, emh, rato...pero la cosa es que al fin he terminado este capítulo monumental para mí (nunca escribo tanto para un solo capi xD), pero creo que se los debía y también me lo debía a mí. No creo que tengan muchas ganas de escuchar mis excusas ya que tuve los problemas usuales (estudios, bloqueos y blah blah blah) y en fin!

Les quiero agradecer a todas por sus maravillosos reviews: **¡muchaaas gracias! **Como siempre, aprecio muchísimo su apoyo. Es un incentivo a escribir más rápido xD (seh, señores, soy más tortuga de lo que creen). Así que gracias otra vez y también agradezco a los favoritos, alertas y los visitantes :)!

Sobre el capítulo, bueh, ustedes ya lo leyeron. Además de "Alto al fuego", me gusta llamar a este capítulo el de "Las mil escenas perdidas". En serio, creo que ninguna escena original sobrevivió a los cambios que le hice xD. En realidad había otras cosas planeadas aquí, pero de repente sentí que debía poner un plano sobre los sentimientos de los chicos y pues...ahí salió. Además me encantó incluir a la familia de Shao *-*, ya verán qué tan importantes serán. Y hay mil detalles que espero que hayan notado, no quiero aburrirlos volviendo a narrar todo xD!

No diré más, solo que ojalá el capítulo les guste aunque es un poquitín largo. Estaré esperando muy ansiosa a saber sus opiniones, así que no sean tímidas (?). Bah, les mando un súper abrazo de oso a todooos y espero que estén pasando lindas fiestas. No saben cuánto me alegra publicar esto antes de fin de año xD, se me cuidan mucho! Y mil bendiciones para el año que se viene :)!


	13. Sinceridad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia del fantástico grupo Clamp. Yo solo soy una vaga que hace esto por diversión :3.

**Summary**: Al llegar a la preparatoria, Sakura Kinomoto se planteó tres objetivos: olvidar el pasado, mantenerse fuerte y enamorarse del chico correcto. Lástima que Shaoran Li decidió volver a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero<strong>

_-Kira Read-_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce: <strong>_Sinceridad_

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Kinomoto se escuchaba claramente el sonido de una alarma que no daba tregua. Con una mirada aburrida, Touya sorbió de su café mientras su madre entraba en el comedor con unos panqueques recién hechos. Nadeshiko Kinomoto arrugó su frente en un gesto de preocupación.<p>

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sonando ya? —preguntó después de dejar el plato frente a su hijo. El muchacho se encogió de hombros como si poco le importara.

—Creo que desde que yo bajé—respondió con simpleza y comenzó a comer entonces.

—¡Touya! Deberías haber avisado a tu hermana, ya van veinte minutos —lo señaló con un dedo acusador acercándose a las escaleras para llamar a Sakura.

—No, espera —pidió el muchacho. La mujer lo miró con las manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada hasta que de pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la planta superior y unos cuantos gritos. Observó consternada las fuertes pisadas que se oían, los golpes que siguieron e incluso la manera en que Kero maulló. Seguro alguien le había pisado la cola. Touya solo sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Ves? El monstruo puede solo.

—Creo que iré a ver si todo está en orden —el chico meneó la cabeza como si considerara que cometía un gran error, pero ella se aventuró unos cuantos escalones. Cuando llevaba la mitad, un remolino de cabello castaño y desordenado casi la arrolla. Se tuvo que pegar a la pared para no salir lastimada.

—¡Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde! —murmuraba la muchachita que corría de un lado a otro por la casa.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… —intentó llamarla, pero la chica ya estaba robándole unos cuantos panqueques a su hermano, a pesar de las protestas de este, y atragantándose con estos.

—Um engo iempo, baba.

—Pe-pero… —trató otra vez de llamar su atención la madre.

—Mastica, monstruo —le pidió el moreno interrumpiéndola. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al mirar el reloj pasó como pudo lo que tenía en la boca y se pasó una mano por el cabello que tenía disparado en todas direcciones.

—Es tarde —volvió a repetir mientras se precipitaba a la salida—. Los veo luego —se escuchó desde la entrada y luego un portazo. Nadeshiko parpadeó mientras observaba el lugar por el que su hija había desaparecido.

—Ese monstruo atolondrado —murmuró su hijo arrugando la nariz.

—¿Hace cuánto que no se quedaba dormida? —preguntó más como para sí misma a la vez que bajaba las escaleras.

Touya se quedó viendo su café y volvió a arrugar el ceño, como si estuviera considerando algo muy importante. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a mirar a su mamá.

—Creo que hoy pasaré por Sakura —la mujer de largos cabellos parpadeó mientras veía al muchacho pararse y tomar un maletín de la otra silla.

—¿Por qué? —se aventuró mirándolo extrañada por su reacción—, ¿es…está pasando algo malo con ella? —inquirió afligida por las posibilidades.

—No es nada, solo pasaré a visitarla —ella pareció quedar satisfecha con esa declaración y asintió con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Un tiempo entre hermanitos siempre es bueno! —exclamó levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. El chico se removió incómodo, pero se dejó hacer mientras ella le arreglaba la corbata—. ¿Es hoy el recorrido en el hospital? —Touya asintió y luego se apartó.

—Me voy antes de que se haga tarde. Nos vemos, mamá —Nadeshiko le hizo un gesto con la mano sin dejar de sonreírle. Cuando se encontró sola en casa miró las dos tazas de café abandonadas por sus hijos minutos antes.

—¿Qué estará pasando con estos muchachos? —murmuró sin si quiera darse cuenta. Kero apareció de pronto maullando por las escaleras. Ella se acercó a recibirlo al pie de estas y lo cargó en cuanto estuvo a su alcance—. ¿Tú lo sabes, Kero-chan? —el gatito solo la vio con sus grandes ojos dorados sin entender y ella meneó la cabeza.

Quizá hablar con un gato era ir demasiado lejos, incluso para ella.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos de la preparatoria Seijô aún se veían vacíos a esa hora de la mañana. O sería que quizá ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, iba demasiado distraída para notar a cualquier persona.<p>

No era usual que se sintiera así, pero con lo preocupada que se encontraba ni si quiera se molestaba en disimular. Y no solo su preocupación influía, sino también el enojo que se permitía sentir contra quien lastimaba de maneras insospechadas a la persona más querida por ella.

Tomoyo se decía que debía mantener la calma mientras caminaba con gesto ausente hacia su aula, pero pensar en las lágrimas de Sakura, en su rabia y en su renuencia a hablar de lo que pudiera haber pasado con Li solo lograba desequilibrar su usual buen humor.

Quizá debía tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar de nuevo con él, esa podía ser una buena idea…

Una buena idea que desechó al instante al recordar la última vez que se dejó llevar por impulsos poco comunes en ella y terminó armando todo un desastre. No quería volver a sentirse culpable y, lo más importante, hacer algo como eso sería desconfiar de la fortaleza de Sakura, de su entereza para enfrentar ese tipo de problemas. Y, si eso llegaba a lastimar a su amiga, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con un suspiro se paró frente a la puerta del salón. Solo podía ser una espectadora, por mucho que doliera, y estar ahí para Sakura, esperando a un lado a que ella la necesitara. ¿Ocupar su mente en otras cosas serviría?

"_Probablemente sí"_

Cuando acercó su mano a la puerta para abrirla, otra tan blanca como la suya se adelantó y al mirar a quién pertenecía, aunque ya lo sospechaba, casi da un respingo. Casi.

—Buenos días, Daidouji-san —ahí, tan galante y perfecto como siempre, estaba Eriol Hiragizawa con una sonrisa e invitándola a pasar al salón. Se obligó sonreír de vuelta mientras intentaba recobrar el control de su cuerpo que, últimamente, reaccionaba de muy diversas maneras frente a ese…_individuo_.

—Buenos días, Hiragizawa-san —respondió quizá algo más tarde de lo que debería. Los pasos detrás de ella se escucharon y solo cesaron luego de verlo sentarse cerca de ella comportándose como siempre.

El salón se quedó en silencio entonces. Eriol mirando por la ventana y ella observando inútilmente un libro que no recordaba por qué había metido al maletín. Los minutos se fueron poco a poco aunque ellos parecían estar congelados en el tiempo, pendientes de hacer cualquier cosa excepto mirarse.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido aceptada en el coro —escuchó entonces decir al muchacho. Como Daidouji que era, Tomoyo no se inmutó y le sonrió amablemente mientras asentía.

—Gracias —dijo como toda respuesta. Se lo quedó viendo de reojo, como si estuviera considerando hacer algo hasta que él rió suavemente y volteó su cuerpo totalmente hacia ella.

—Te sorprendiste ayer al verme, ¿no? —la pelinegra parpadeó, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba sonriendo condescendientemente.

—No esperaba verte ahí, Hiragizawa-san. Pensé que habías dicho que…

—Me gusta jugar bromas, aunque esta fue muy pequeña. Espero que no te haya molestado, pero estaba deseando ver tu expresión de sorpresa. Siempre luces tan tranquila, Daidouji-san —ella lo miró unos segundos más y luego bajó el rostro hacia sus manos.

El día anterior había sido la audición del coro a la que ella había asistido llena de emoción, pues cantar era su pasión. Todo había estado bien hasta que la directora del coro había presentado al pianista que, casualmente, era Eriol Hiragizawa. Se había quedado sorprendida y, por qué no decirlo, hasta algo fastidiada. Aunque no iba admitir el poco gusto que le causaba verlo ahí, por lo cual solo sonrío y continuó con su audición de manera natural.

Al terminar, él se había acercado a felicitarla como si nada y habían llegado hasta el salón entre pequeñas charlas de lo que esperaban del coro, todo para ver con consternación a sus respectivos mejores amigos en una situación extraña, pero eso era otra historia.

La amatista suspiró y volvió a subir la mirada, estudiando con atención el rostro sonriente de Eriol.

—No soy la única que siempre luce de cierta manera, aunque nunca te atribuiría lucir tranquilo —él alzó levemente las cejas y se acomodó los lentes a la vez que volvió a voltearse.

—Ya que temo tu respuesta sobre cómo luzco, no te preguntaré; pero me encantará trabajar junto a ti en el coro, Daidouji-san —ni si quiera la miró al decir eso. Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la puerta se abrió y otros de sus compañeros aparecieron en escena.

Tomoyo fingió que no habían estado hablando y volvió a ver su libro. Quizá concentrarse en descubrir a qué estaba jugando Eriol la ayudaría a distraerse del asunto de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Shaoran jadeaba cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la preparatoria. Tomó un camino diferente del usual a su salón en esa ocasión permitiéndose caminar algo más lento entonces para descansar y llegar a regularizar su respiración antes de entrar al salón. Nadie quería ver a alguien que parecía estarse ahogando, seguro ya lucía lo suficientemente ridículo luego de su carrerita para arribar a tiempo.<p>

Claramente, se había quedado dormido.

Él podía verlo desde dos ángulos: el bueno, había logrado dormir mejor después de noches de insomnio; el malo, si bien había dormido mejor eso no necesariamente significaba que lo suficiente. Otra vez lo pensamientos lo habían atrapado un par de horas luego de su conversación con Feimei.

No podría decir con exactitud qué tan agradecido se encontraba por las palabras de su hermana, a pesar de su evidente incomodidad por exponer sus problemas ante ella, pero habían sido de demasiada ayuda.

La determinación de lograr hacer las cosas bien de ahí en adelante estaba puesta clara en su mente, solo esperaba poder lidiar con su orgullo y con su terquedad, porque no era cosa fácil. Y también rogaba porque Kinomoto aceptara sus torpes explicaciones que, si bien no eran tan perfectas como pudiera quererse, intentaría fueran sinceras.

Unos pasos acelerados en la dirección contraria a la suya lo hicieron levantar la vista y al ver de quién se trataba no pudo más que esconderse detrás de un muro. Al instante se dijo que era un cobarde, que eso no estaba bien, pero se justificó pensando que seguro ella no querría verlo ni en pintura.

Sí, no podía haber sido otra que Sakura Kinomoto que lucía mucho peor que él y que había abierto de un tirón la puerta para pasar tan rápido que casi le costó verla. En cuanto ella estuvo fuera de vista, notó que no se podía quedar detrás de ese muro eternamente y que si no se apuraba el profesor no lo dejaría entrar a clase.

Caminó rápido y miró las dos puertas de salón. Él no tenía por qué entrar por la puerta de atrás, pero no sabía si el profesor ya estaría en el salón y si eso le molestaría. Y evitar incomodarse a sí mismo y a otras personas era importante, ¿no?

Además la puerta de atrás era muchísimo más práctica.

Shaoran rodó los ojos ante su propio pensamiento.

—Práctica…sí, claro.

* * *

><p>Las clases estaban pasando más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber pensado. Quizá se trataba de un buen día de esos en que todo luce mejor de lo parecido o quizá se debía al gran evento que tendría lugar el día siguiente por la noche.<p>

Sakura no pudo evitar notar lo animado que lucía el salón con la perspectiva de una noche de fiesta y lo brillante que se veía Chiharu mientras mandaba discretas miraditas a Yamazaki. Casi le dio por reír ante lo tiernos que se presentaban, pero nada de eso parecía salirle muy bien. Suspiró mientras se removía ligeramente inquieta en su sitio.

Ella se obligaba a eliminar cualquier tipo de malestar que apareciera en su estómago cada tanto, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Y estar consciente de _cierta presencia _detrás de ella hacía las cosas más difíciles.

No lo había visto llegar en la mañana, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Internamente agradecía no haberlo mirado hasta entonces, porque no sabría reaccionar muy bien. Estaba entre la cólera, la pena y…más cólera matizada de más pena. ¿Era normal eso? Emitió un suspiro y se obligó a prestar atención a clases. No quería recordar lo mal que se había sentido el día anterior ni todo lo que su pobre e inocente gato había sufrido a causa de ello por la mañana.

A penas el timbre sonó, tuvo a Tomoyo parada a su costado y apresurándola para ir fuera del salón. A pesar de ser tan despistada, Sakura sabía que su mejor amiga estaba tratando de protegerla y lo agradecía, aunque no estaba muy segura de si fuera necesario, pero sentirse querida así siempre era agradable.

Naoko las estaba esperando con una sonrisa mientras saltaba de la emoción cerca de la cafetería. Ni bien las tuvo cerca comenzó a parlotear sobre vestidos, accesorios y peinados; todas cosas que a Sakura en ese momento tenían sin cuidado.

—¿Y tú qué te pondrás, Sakura? —aunque el hecho de que aquello la tuviera sin cuidado no significaba que sus amigas lo dejaran pasar. Les dedicó una sonrisita y tomó del brazo a Tomoyo.

—El vestido que me ha hecho Tomoyo —contestó con tono alegre. Rika frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras observaba a sus amigas.

—Seguro que no la estás obligando, ¿verdad? —la pelinegra tuvo que hacerse la ofendida entonces, pero terminó respondiendo que no. Sakura se rió por primera vez en la mañana y meneó la cabeza.

—Es precioso, Rika; creo que no iría al baile de no ser por ese vestido —todas se miraron entre sí y asintieron. El estómago de Sakura sonó y ella, muy avergonzada, se fue corriendo a comprar algo para saciar su hambre. Al estar solas, Rika se alejó un poco junto a Tomoyo dejando a Chiharu y Naoko continuar hablando como si no pasara nada.

—¿Debería preocuparme por lo mal que ha estado luciendo Sakura este par de días? —la amatista observó el lugar por el que había desaparecido su amiga.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Las cosas están mal, sin dudas, pero creo que distraerla es lo mejor que podemos intentar hasta que ella decida que es hora de contarnos —la chica de ojos castaños a su costado asintió y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Espero que no se causen más problemas el uno al otro —murmuró. Ninguna de las dos dijo otra palabra más y volvieron con las otras dos que seguían hablando tan animadamente para unirse a ellas.

Unos minutos después apareció otra vez la ojiverde con una sonrisa y un pan en la mano, pero antes de llegar a ellas tropezó debido a un desnivel en el piso y el pan se le cayó. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar pensar que eso era tan típico de ella que ya casi no causaba preocupación.

—Hoe, siempre pasan estas cosas —llegó junto a ellas Sakura renegando de su suerte. Las chicas sonrieron y se aventuraron hacia el patio, pero, antes de llegar, una figura cargada de folios apareció cerca de ellas.

Era el profesor Tsukishiro.

—Oh; buenos días, chicas —les dijo amablemente mientras hacia equilibrios para mantener las cosas en orden.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono. Él pasó entonces de frente disculpándose por no quedarse a conversar con ellas. Naoko soltó una risita luego de verlo partir.

—Tienen tanta suerte de que sea su tutor —mencionó haciendo sonrojar a Sakura y provocando risa en las otras.

—Es muy buen maestro —acotó Chiharu.

—Y con mucha paciencia —la apoyó Rika. La pelinegra asintió y Sakura guardó silencio.

Chiharu y Naoko alzaron una ceja al ver a la castaña bajar la mirada con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Rika y Tomoyo se miraron con complicidad.

—¿Será que el profesor Tsukishiro estará en el baile de mañana por la noche? —preguntó Rika intentando esconder la sonrisita que quería escapar de sus labios. Fue imposible no notar cómo Sakura se tensaba ante ello.

—Así que, Sakura-chan, ¿mañana deberíamos ponerte muy linda? —sugirió Daidouji observándola con diversión.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó ella confundida.

—Es el primer baile de la preparatoria, deberías lucir espectacular —le guiñó un ojo otra. La pobre comenzó a negar con el sonrojo asomándose otra vez a sus mejillas.

—Yo…no, en realidad yo no…

—¿No quieren venir a ver el vestido de Sakura y ayudar a escoger accesorios? —todas asintieron emocionadas entonces sin escuchar los débiles reclamos de la esmeralda.

Con un puchero adornando su rostro la muchacha consideró comenzar a nombrarse a sí misma Sakura "conejillo de indias" Kinomoto.

* * *

><p>—Entonces llevarás a Mihara —afirmó Eriol mientras, recostado en su asiento, miraba atentamente a Yamazaki. El otro asintió con su gesto usual y comenzó a beber de su cajita de jugo—. Bueno, tener una pareja para el baile ya es un paso —le sonrió.<p>

—Supongo que sí —dijo como toda respuesta el chico de ojos dormilones. El pelinegro se giró un poco a ver a su amigo que lucía medio dormido en la carpeta de atrás y lo comenzó a picar con un lapicero.

—Eh, Xiao Lang, que estamos hablando de cosas interesantes aquí —Shaoran se levantó sobresaltado, pero tras comprender que solo se trataba de Eriol fastidiando se dedicó a mirarlo mal mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Me pregunto por qué somos amigos —el aludido se encogió fingiendo dolor ante eso.

—Tus duras palabras me están lastimando, _Xiao _—Yamazaki soltó una carcajada y el castaño se sonrojo por la ira. Al notar que estaba a punto de golpearlo, como tantas otras veces, Eriol levantó las manos en señal de paz—. Solo queríamos preguntar si vendrás mañana por la noche.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hay mañana? —no pudo evitar preguntar frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí y menearon la cabeza.

—Vaya que eres un caso, Li —le recriminó Yamazaki.

—De verdad no sé de qué me están hablando —se defendió el pobre muchacho apretando los labios. Hiragizawa decidió darle tregua así que se acomodó los lentes preparándose para explicarle.

—Mañana es el baile de bienvenida que siempre brindan los alumnos de tercero, Shaoran. Nos entregaron los pases hace unos días mientras tú analizabas profundamente los colores del arcoíris —el puñetazo en su brazo se lo vio venir, así que solo se rió levemente ante la vergüenza de su mejor amigo y disfruto del momento con Yamazaki, que parecía tan entretenido como él.

—Yo-yo sí sabía eso, ¿bien? —intentó justificarse el castaño, aunque tenía bien en claro que aquel par no le creería nada.

—Bueno, eso no es lo importante. ¿Vendrás, Li? —interrumpió Takashi para calmar a su amigo, que parecía querer lanzarse sobre el cuello de Eriol. Shaoran hizo una mueca dejando entrever su opinión del asunto.

—Eh, Shaoran, que no saber bailar no es una buena excusa. Siempre puedes hacerme compañía —lo codeó el pelinegro ganándose otra mirada enojada, pero que aquella vez no terminó en golpes.

—No es que no sepa bailar, Hiragizawa; es que no veo el punto —aclaró.

—¿Y no has pensado en invitar a alguien? Somos de primero, pero por los comentarios en los pasillos seguro que muchas chicas estarían felices —Li se encogió ligeramente en su asiento al recibir esa información. Si él podía ser sincero, ir con una extraña no era la idea más atractiva del mundo.

Shaoran arrugó la nariz y, después de decir que no estaba seguro de nada, volteó la vista hacia la ventana. Detrás de él, Eriol y Yamazaki seguían hablando del susodicho baile con ánimo y, si bien no podía dejar de extrañarse por el alto interés que presentaba su mejor amigo por ello, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para ponerse a estudiar eso con detenimiento.

Por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que se había encargado de que Kinomoto no lo viera, aunque ella también había puesto mucho de su parte durante la mañana, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo abordar el tema de su disculpa con ella.

Quizá lo estaba pensando demasiado y pensando demasiado nunca se llegaba a nada o al menos eso siempre decía su hermana mayor, Faren. Fijó su mirada en las personas que caminaban por los jardines de la preparatoria en ese momento. Entre todas, cierta figurilla menuda y particular llamó su atención. Iba sonriendo junto a otras cuatro, aunque era ella la única que parecía sobresalir.

Él apartó la vista rápidamente comenzando a sentir, otra vez, el encuentro de emociones dentro de sí. Un temor se instaló por sobre todo ello mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Mejor se apresuraba a pedir disculpas a Kinomoto y rogaba porque algunas de las cosas que sentía al mirarla desaparecieran o ya podía declararse asunto perdido.

Demasiado perdido.

* * *

><p>Feimei movió la cucharilla dentro de su café con distracción a la vez que tenía la vista fija en el reloj. Totalmente embobada con imágenes mentales de su hermano menor pidiéndole perdón o declarándose a aquella chica que tantos problemas emocionales parecía causarle, soltó una risita tonta.<p>

¿Para qué negarlo? Ella era una romántica empedernida y soñar no costaba nada, así que podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas. A pesar del ligero momento que vivía, el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj la alertó. Se suponía que recibiría a uno de sus pacientes en pocos minutos, así que mejor apresurarse.

Feimei Li era la más reservada y paciente de las hermanas Li. Si bien había pasado sus buenos años adolescentes de locura, el tiempo la había cambiado lo suficiente para convertirla en la madura mujer que adoraba trabajar con niños. Muchos en su familia, tan tradicional esta, se estarían preguntando por qué no estaría casada, pero no sabía si el matrimonio sería lo suyo. Era demasiado idealista para encontrar a alguien que le gustara lo suficiente. Además, era mejor observar al resto con sus relaciones e intentar ayudarlos con eso. A pesar de gustarle tanto, el romance no parecía ser lo suyo. O se lo podían preguntar a la lista de pretendientes que había dejado en Hong Kong.

Con la taza de café en la mano, salió de la sala de descanso de los doctores y se aventuró por los pasillos del hospital. Un sonidito particular proveniente de su bolsillo la sobresaltó. Era un mensaje de Fuutie.

"_**¡Hey! Deberías ver al bombón del departamento de publicidad que acabo de conocer. Te lo voy a presentar, te encantará y serán felices para siempre o al menos por unos meses. ¿Qué dices?"**_

La castaña rodó los ojos y se puso a la tarea de responderle a su hermana menor, que siempre trataba de hacerla de casamentera con todos, que podía mandar a su querido _bombón _a pasear.

"_Venga, solo tengo veinticinco años, no es como si fuera una solterona para que estén siempre tratando de conseguirme a alguien…"_

Con ese pensamiento, apretó el botón para enviarle el mensaje a Fuutie, pero antes de cualquier cosa unos pasos rápidos viniendo de otro pasillo llamaron su atención.

—¡Cuidado! —el grito le llegó lo suficiente a tiempo como para evitar chocar con la persona que venía delante, pero no evitó que su café saliera volando y llegara hasta la camisa del joven que la miraba sumamente molesto.

Feimei boqueó unas cuantas veces y se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo.

—Dios, yo lo siento tanto. He…yo he sido muy torpe y…emh, de verdad lo siento mucho —se excusaba una y otra vez sin dejar de intentar contrarrestar el efecto que el líquido estaba teniendo sobre la prenda. Un bufido y una mano sosteniendo la suya la hicieron detenerse y subir la mirada.

—Déjalo. Deberías dejar de ir caminando así de descuidada, los pasillos no son para estar pensando en nubes de algodón mientras se transita en ellos —sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal ante lo grosero que había sonado ese tipo. Con su culpabilidad por el incidente yéndose de vacaciones, alzó el mentón.

—Le he pedido disculpas —aclaró separándose y soltándose del agarre. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero al ver su reloj de mano solo lanzó un gruñido para luego darse media vuelta.

—Nadie ha pedido que te disculpes —aclaró mientras se marchaba. Feimei, indignada por ello, solo se lo quedó viendo mientras se marchaba con el ceño muy fruncido.

"_Vaya tipos más desagradables que una puede llegar a encontrarse"_

* * *

><p>El timbre habría sonado hace unos diez minutos ya, pero el salón aún se encontraba con mucha gente dentro y no era para menos. El profesor Tsukishiro, con su amable sonrisa en el rostro, les había comunicado que el día siguiente tendrían medio día libre debido al baile que se organizaría. En realidad no entendían por qué tanta indulgencia para con ellos, pero tampoco iban a cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba el director.<p>

Desde el otro extremo del salón, Chiharu y Rika miraron a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados. La castaña estaba removiéndose en su incómoda asiento, claramente intentando inventar un plan para librarse de la tarde de "torturas" que tenían planeada para ella. Durante todo el almuerzo la habían aterrado con los diferentes tratamientos y demás cosas que querían practicar en ella vaya una a saber por qué.

Se levantó ya cansada de evitar lo inevitable y se acercó hasta sus amigas con Tomoyo siguiéndola muy de cerca. Ellas se quedaron paradas cerca de la puerta del salón mientras otros de sus compañeros comenzaban a retirarse por fin.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos juntamos a las seis? —la ojiverde miró a sus amigas extrañada.

—¿No que nos iríamos directamente a tu casa? —preguntó mirando a la pelinegra a su costado. Tomoyo negó con cierta vergüenza en su rostro.

—Cuando regresábamos del baño la directora del coro se me acercó y me pidió que fuera a verla a la salida —la boca de Sakura formó una perfecta "o" y luego asintió.

—¡Pero eso no significa que te salvarás, eh! —le advirtió Chiharu mirándola fijamente—, si no vas a casa de Tomoyo te prometo que voy a sacarte a la fuerza —con cierto temor, sabiendo que su amiga no dudaría en cumplir su palabra, a la muchacha solo le quedó asentir y prometer solemnemente que estaría a las seis en punto en el lugar acordado.

Caminaron a la salida entre risas y Naoko se les unió en el camino. Tomoyo tuvo que despedirse antes de llegar a la puerta y las demás continuaron juntas hasta el patio frontal.

—Bueno —dijo entonces Rika—, nos vemos más tarde, Sakura —y le hizo un gesto con la mano. La castaña correspondió con una sonrisa y el mismo gesto para todas, aunque Chiharu, esta vez apoyada por Naoko, no dudó en amenazarla una vez más.

Una vez sola, Sakura se volteó para emprender camino a casa sin dejar de lado aún la posibilidad de conseguir una excusa lo suficientemente convincente.

"_Si al menos lograra pescar una enfermedad altamente contagiosa…"_

Unas risas a unos metros de ella llamaron su atención. Al mirar de refilón, pudo ver a Yamazaki y Hiragizawa riéndose de algo, aunque Li no parecía estar conforme con ello. El último pareció notar que tenían una espectadora, porque su mirada de repente voló hacia ella. Sin saber por qué, y a pesar de su malestar, Sakura no apartó la mirada, pero se arrepintió de ello al verlo detenerse sin dejar de verla.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella en ese instante.

"_Tonta Sakura"_

Shaoran Li la miró con duda y con un pie intentando adelantarse hacia ella.

Más pánico.

—Eh, monstruo —escuchó de pronto cerca. Parpadeó confundida y, al mirar al frente, se encontró con la figura de su malhumorado hermano.

—¡Touya! —exclamó sorprendida. El moreno rodó los ojos y se paró a su costado.

—No, el rey de Roma. Qué monstruo más tonto —a pesar de los insultos a su inteligencia, la castaña no podía sentirse más contenta en ese momento. Miró tan disimuladamente una vez más a Li, quien entonces había dejado de verla y se hallaba ya con sus amigos. El alivio la hizo respirar normal otra vez y le sonrió al hombre a su lado.

—¿Debería preguntar por qué has venido? —él, que no parecía haberle estado prestando mucha atención en esos momentos, volvió a mirada hacia ella mientras la rodeaba por los hombros.

—No vine por ti si es lo que te imaginas —le aclaró. Ella alzó una ceja ante eso.

—¿Por qué más vendrías?

—Ya deja de preguntar, monstruo, mejor vamos a casa —la chica se conformó con ello, aunque no dejó de mirar raro a su hermano que parecía estar taladrando algo con la mirada. Una mancha en la camisa de Touya la distrajo entonces.

—¿Y eso? —lo señaló. Cuando él lo vio, soltó un gruñido y fijó su mirada al frente.

—Una tonta que me echó café encima en el hospital —Sakura se rió de su expresión y meneó la cabeza.

—Espero que no sea una compañera de tu nuevo trabajo de la que hablas —él gruñó unas cosas más de las que ella no pudo evitar reírse. Internamente estaba que saltaba de la felicidad por lo oportuno que podía ser Touya de vez en cuando.

Al salir de la preparatoria ninguno notó, ni si quiera el mayor de ellos con toda la suspicacia que lo caracterizaba, que alguien los observaba desde dentro de la preparatoria.

Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso específicamente.

Yukito Tsukishiro los miró hasta que desaparecieron con un gesto que variaba entre la sorpresa, la alegría y la pena. Se acercó hasta el escritorio en cuanto pudo moverse y se recostó contra este.

—Coincidencias, ¿eh? —dijo bajito mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El sol iba ocultándose dejando su agradable calorcito atrás cuando Sakura le sonrió a sus amigas por última vez cerca de uno de los tantos parques de Tomoeda. Se abrochó el suéter rosa que llevaba y tomó camino hacia su casa.<p>

Como había prometido muchas horas atrás, acudió a casa de Tomoyo para que sus amigas pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con ella. Si bien se rehusó muchísimo al principio por el temor a los experimentos que pudieran realizar en ella, al final se dio con la sorpresa de que lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Claro, no era como si el sufrimiento no hubiera estado presente, pero tanta diversión hubo que no se podía quejar. Bueno, quizá un poquito.

Sus ánimos estaban lo suficientemente arriba como para caminar distraídamente por las calles sin preocuparse de nada. Una florería en la calle de en frente que ya iba cerrando captó su atención. Le costó saber de dónde le resultaba tan familiar, pero al recordarlo un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que estuvo ahí días atrás que le parecía demasiado lejano ya. Arrugó el ceño cuando el recuerdo de Li curioseando sobre sus gustos en flores acudió a su mente.

"_Y pensar que entonces parecía normal…"_

Bufó y decidió alejar eso de su cabeza. ¿De qué valía pensar ya en ello? Entre ellos toda relación había desaparecido.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios sin querer. Parecía que aún tenía fuerzas para seguirse sintiendo mal por ciertas cosas que dijo o hizo que no fueron las correctas, pero de algo estaba convencida: Shaoran Li no se disculparía y, si él no lo hacía, ella no era tan tonta como para acercarse otra vez.

El chico estaba lleno de señales que indicaban "peligro" y, por primera vez luego de muchos años, Sakura decidió que haría caso y huiría al menor indicio de acercamiento.

* * *

><p>Faltando cinco minutos para la salida ese sábado, todos los salones de la preparatoria eran un caos. Los profesores tenían reunión de último minuto y ellos estaban a cargo de sus delegados los cuales estaban tan alborotados como el resto.<p>

Las conversaciones, risas y gritos se dejaban escuchar por todo el lugar y no faltaba uno que otro avioncito de papel viajando de extremo a extremo en los salones.

Tomoyo sonrió de manera condescendiente a todos y se volteó a ver a Sakura que garabateaba alguna cosa en su cuaderno. Se emocionó al verla tan tierna.

"_Mal día para olvidar la cámara. Mal día"_

Suspiró con pensar, pero la idea de todas las fotos que tomaría esa noche la consoló. Al sonar por fin el timbre que indicaba el fin del día escolar, cogió su maletín con tranquilidad y regresó la mirada a su mejor amiga. Se llevó una sorpresa al notar que no era la única que estaba mirando a Sakura en esos momentos, pero quizá lo más sorprendente era la manera en que la castaña correspondía esa mirada.

Fueron solo un par de segundos, pero ella pudo ver cómo la mirada de Li había titubeado, cómo sus labios parecían querer expresar algo aunque nada salía de ellos. Y también vio a Sakura desviar la vista al menor indicio de un inicio de conversación, levantarse velozmente y, sin mirarla si quiera, pedirle que se apurara mientras ella salía volando del salón.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Regresó una vez más su mirada al ambarino que lucía un gesto de extraña aflicción y rabia. Escuchó un carraspeo cerca y, cuando enfocó de quién se trataba, evitó rodar los ojos. Eriol Hiragizawa la miraba con la ceja alzada y algo más serio de lo común en él.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se levantó para ir a buscar a la menor de los Kinomoto. Al encontrarla esperándola en el pasillo con los ojos observando fijamente sus zapatos, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sakura, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada por el gesto que presentaba el rostro de la chica. Los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura le dijeron que no, pero igual la vio menear la cabeza y sonreírle como si nada.

—Estoy muy bien, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos rápido? Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a arreglarme hoy —la pelinegra la miró un poco más, pero terminó soltándola y asintiendo por mucho que en su interior muriera por saber qué sucedía ahí.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa estaba resultando una experiencia de lo más callada y tranquila para Eriol y Shaoran. El primero se encontraba recorriendo al lado de su amigo con su típica alegría moderada mientras que el segundo parecía un poco más sumido en sus pensamientos de lo normal.<p>

Si el pelinegro se ponía a analizar las actitudes de Shaoran, la única conclusión a la que podría llegar era que llevaba un par de días extraño. Con su usual perspicacia, no podía más que asociarlo a alguna nueva pelea con la linda Sakura Kinomoto que seguro habría dejado con el cerebro más molido a su mejor amigo, si es que no había terminado por anular sus neuronas al tratar de identificar qué exactamente le pasaba con la chica.

Reprimió una risita al pensar en lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Li. Seguro todo tipo de inteligencia emocional se lo habrían llevado sus hermanas. Sí, esa parecía ser una explicación bastante plausible…

—Tú… ¿tú irás al baile esta noche? —la pregunta de Shaoran le llegó totalmente por sorpresa, pero no por eso dejó notar que no se lo esperaba. Mientras intentaba descifrar el por qué del gesto tan dudoso del castaño al preguntarle eso, asintió.

—Pues claro. Me encontraré allí con Yamazaki y ya que Daidouji-san y Kinomoto-san me han prometido unos cuántos bailes, no estaré solo; creí que ya te lo había mencionado —finalizó ladeando el rostro. El ambarino asintió algo quedamente y volvió a mirar al piso.

Eriol no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la actitud tan rara que estaba tomando el muchacho. Bien, que Shaoran podía ser todo lo distraído y cerrado que se le antojase de vez en cuando, pero no era para tanto. Tomando conciencia de que algo importante sucedía con él y que, lamentablemente, no estaba al tanto de ello, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar.

Las cosas a veces se le aclaraban solas. Y cuando vio al otro chico levantar el rostro con expresión decidida y mirarlo a los ojos firmemente, se dijo que no tardaría en averiguar qué tanto estaba pasando últimamente que él no se enteraba.

—Iré al baile —pareció más un gruñido que una frase, pero era suficiente para él. Se acomodó los lentes ocultando su sonrisa y asintió.

—Bien —dicho eso, se detuvo a un lado de la acera—. Nos veremos más tarde, ya verás que te divertirás mucho —sus caminos, como siempre, se separaban en ese punto y, sin más, Eriol dio vuelta a la esquina.

Lo último que oyó de su mejor amigo fue un "¿diversión?". Una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de pelinegro.

Quizá muchas cosas que buscaba hacer suceder estaban pasando sin que él se metiera.

* * *

><p>Un bufido causado por la más pura exasperación se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Tomoyo Daidouji miraba a su mejor amiga de una manera tan amenazante que nadie sospecharía el estrecho vínculo que las unía.<p>

—To-Tomo-chan, n-no me mires así —susurró de lo más intimidada la pobre castaña aferrándose a la silla.

Como la pelinegra había dicho, estaba dedicando tiempo para ayudar a Sakura a quedar tan _divina _como debería para ese primer baile de preparatoria. La emoción en su rostro, su risa brillante y sus ganas de dar órdenes al mundo entero eran claros indicadores de que la perspectiva de hacer ese "trabajo" le resultaba de lo más encantadora, pero parecía que en los últimos 20 minutos su querida modelo no había colaborado mucho…o, mejor dicho, nada.

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire, Sakura Kinomoto? —la aludida bajó la mirada muy avergonzada y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

La verdad, no era su culpa. Trataba de ser tan paciente como podía en esa ocasión y permitir a Tomoyo hacer cuanto quisiera, porque sabía que de esa manera sería muy feliz, y si la señorita Daidouji estaba feliz entonces todos podrían ser felices también. Sin embargo, aunque al principio pensó que no sería tan malo como imaginaba, pudo notar que se había equivocado. Mucho.

—Es-es que yo no estoy hecha para estas cosas —se defendió como pudo la esmeralda. La ceja alzada que le mostró la otra chica como única respuesta le hizo entender al instante que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

—No pensarás lo mismo en cuanto termine contigo —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, pero no pudo hacer nada. Compadeciéndose al verla tan afectada, Tomoyo decidió ser más comprensiva y menos…bueno, menos ella—. Sakura, te prometo que no haré nada con lo que te sientas incómoda… —escuchó atenta la declaración de la pelinegra y mordió su labio inferior.

La mirada cansada de la morena la hizo suspirar y rendirse. De cualquier manera, ¿cuándo había ganado ella una discusión con su mejor amiga?

—Vaalee… —soltó sin muchas ganas. Tomoyo saltó de la emoción emitiendo también un pequeño chillido y agarró el cabello de Sakura en sus manos.

—Vamos por algo sencillo, ¿bien? Seguiremos el plan del recogido —explicó mientras la acomodaba frente al espejo y la miraba desde ahí. La castaña asintió algo cohibida.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta hicieron que ambas se voltearan y, al instante siguiente, una sonriente Nadeshiko estaba frente a ellas mirándolas con emoción.

—¿Les molestará si ayudo? —Tomoyo asintió invitándola a pararse a su lado. Cuando Sakura sintió que su madre tomaba la otra parte de su cabello entre sus manos palideció comprendiendo la magnitud del asunto.

Que Dios la ayudara.

* * *

><p>Shaoran miró la portón principal de su casa como si se tratara de un ser maligno. Parado en medio del jardín, con el sencillo traje que había escogido para asistir al baile y su cabello más alborotado que nunca, frunció el ceño.<p>

Tenía que hacerlo. Todas sus fuerzas, todas sus ganas, todo su valor estaban puestos en ese día.

Conociéndose, no podría acercarse a ella en otra ocasión. Sus buenas intenciones probablemente durarían mucho, pero mientras en la preparatoria ella pudiera seguir escudándose tras las personas que la rodeaban constantemente y estaban tan atentas a todo no había forma de que él se acercarse. Sin embargo, nadie decía que en baile sería diferente y él tendría el camino libre para decir lo que llevaba practicando toda la tarde…

Un resoplido de enojo se le escapó y volvió la mirada a su casa. Al parecer todos se encontraban fuera. Él único que había estado ahí para ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco fue Wei, quien si estaba sorprendido por verlo salir a un baile escolar nunca lo demostró.

Emitió un gruñido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La opinión de Feimei sería muy útil en esos momentos. ¿Dónde se meten las locas hermanas obsesivas cuando uno las necesita?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus quejas mentales.

—¿Xiao Lang? —de un momento a otro, Shaoran se encontró con la cara de su hermana mayor y lamentó haber deseado su llegada en algún momento.

—Ho-hola Feimei —si ella lo había escuchado, no dio indicio de ello. Los ojos negros de su hermana lo escrutaban sin cesar y él no podía sentirse más nervioso—. Emh, Feimei…

—¿A dónde vas? —al llegar la pregunta tan directa, lo único que pudo hacer el ambarino fue tartamudear—. ¿Vas a hacer algo importante?

—No, digo sí. Es decir, yo estoy bien y... ¡argh! ¿Qué te importa? —al notarlo tan a la defensiva, la castaña no pudo más que alzar una ceja.

—Es una pregunta, Xiao Lang. No todos los días te encuentras con tu hermano menor mirando la puerta de tu casa como si tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas —el chico desvió la vista y frunció los labios.

—No es nada, solo una tontería de la preparatoria.

Si bien la respuesta que Feimei tenía pensada decir era "oh, entonces ve" antes de que pudiera pronunciarla algo en su cerebro se activo. La asociación de palabras y todo a lo que refería sumado a la extraña actitud de su hermano le dieron la respuesta. Bien, que no estaba completamente segura, pero ¿no se había comportando de manera similar el día anterior? Sintiendo la emoción nacer en su interior, todo rastro de enojo que pudiera sentir por la manera tan cortante que tenía de hablar Xiao Lang se fue y se acercó rápidamente a él para ajustar su corbata y arreglarle el saco.

Totalmente atónito, Shaoran solo se pudo quedar viendo a su hermana.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó por fin cuando ella trataba de arreglar su cabello.

—Bueno, si vas a ir a un baile deberías lucir mejor —murmuró de manera ausente. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo soltó y lo miró entrelazando las manos con gesto de orgullo—. ¡Dios! Nunca entenderé cómo puedes ser tan guapo, Xiao Lang —avergonzado, el ambarino miró hacia todas partes menos hacia ella intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Feimei solo sonrió y, acto seguido, lo empujó hacia la puerta prácticamente botándolo a la calle. Confundido por la actitud de su hermana mayor, el chico la interrogó con la mirada y ella señaló el reloj como toda respuesta.

—¿No se te hace tarde?

—Pues s-sí, pero de hecho estaba pensando en…

—¡Te tienes que ir ya! Seguro que hay gente que te estará esperando con ansias —Shaoran arqueó las cejas sin llegar a entender del todo lo que ella quería decir.

—No lo creo, la verdad casi nadie sabe que iré y…

—Pues entonces cuando te vean se alegrarán la vista. _Sobre todo las chicas _—ese último comentario lo hizo poner rojo como un tomate.

"_¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que ser tan impertinentes?"_

Con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, se acercó a la puerta de la casa, pero todo lo que recibió fue otro empujón de su hermana.

—No, no, de ninguna manera. No vas a entrar a esta casa a menos que vayas a ese baile, Xiao Lang y si tengo que quedarme aquí haciendo guardia entonces así será. ¿Te vas solo o quieres que te lleve? —el muchacho se quedó viendo a la castaña frente a él con gesto de total incredulidad. Le mantuvo la mirada lo suficiente como para hacer una lucha, pero algo en los ojos negros de Feimei le dio a entender que él no ganaría esa vez.

Shaoran inspiró fuertemente y se dio media vuelta enojado. ¡Botarlo de su propia casa! Por supuesto que solo podía ocurrírsele a su hermana.

"_Pero algún día yo seré el jefe de esta familia y ya verá, ya verá"_

Por su parte, Feimei dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad y lo observó marchar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que él girara por la esquina, lo llamó.

—¡Hey, estoy segura que lo harás muy bien Xiao Lang! ¡Solo no frunzas el ceño y ella no podrá resistirse! —exclamó agitándole la mano. Después de eso, cerró la puerta dejando a un Shaoran sonrojado y sorprendido.

Naturalmente, en cuanto le encontró el sentido a la frase, apenas un segundo después, el chico intentó decir algo pero solo consiguió boquear un par de veces. Con un suspiro, lo único que pudo hacer fue meter las manos en sus bolsillos y sonreír de lado meneando su cabeza. Quizá su hermana haría buen negocio como adivina o quizá era él un libro abierto; fuera lo que fuera, se alegraba de haberla tenido ahí.

* * *

><p>A pesar de las luces y el montón de gente que había dentro del gimnasio, a Shaoran no le costó ubicar a su grupo de amigos. En realidad, decir que era un grupo era exagerar. Solo se trataba de Eriol, Yamazaki e Ikeda, otro compañero del salón, que se encontraban en un rincón conversando animadamente con unos vasos en sus manos.<p>

Cuando llegó a ellos, los dos últimos parecieron sorprendidos de verlo ahí.

—Llegas tarde, Shaoran. ¿Te estabas desanimando? —preguntó Eriol. El aludido rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza ignorando la pregunta. A veces asustaba cuánto sabía Eriol de todo, mucho más si tenía que ver con él.

—El gimnasio luce bastante bien, ¿no lo crees? —se animó a hablar Ikeda fijando sus ojos negros en él. El castaño miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y asintió. Francamente, los de tercero parecían haber puesto un esfuerzo extra en lograr ese ambiente y los adornos blancos y plateados hacían todo lucir muy diferente.

Los minutos entre ellos fueron pasando más rápido de lo pensado. Entre chiste y chiste, y broncas cuando se trataba de pedirle a Eriol que dejara de fastidiarlo, se olvidó momentáneamente de su objetivo al ir a ese baile. ¿Quién diría que podía pasarla bien en un rincón? Pero alguien allí arriba debía tener muchas ganas de verlo hacer el ridículo, porque la siguiente intervención de Ikeda lo transportó a pensar en cosas menos agradables que pasar un rato con tus amigos.

—Hey, Yamazaki, ¿no habías venido con Mihara? —todos miraron inmediatamente al pelinegro quien se limitó a asentir con tranquilidad.

—Sí, pero se encontró con Yanagisawa y Sasaki así que la perdí. Creo que tenían algún problema urgente con algo que había sucedido con el vestido de Kinomoto, no sé de qué se trataba pero…

Y la mención del bendito nombre tenía que ser. Shaoran nunca se había considerado una persona insegura, pero últimamente estaba comenzando a creer que Sakura Kinomoto tenía algún tipo especial de poder sobre él para hacerlo sentir con tantos nervios por algo que debería darse de manera natural. Pedir disculpas por un error era lo más lógico del mundo, en su caso errores, y aunque él fuera orgulloso, cuando reconocía sus errores sabía pedir perdón sin titubear. Más esa noche, escuchando a sus amigos conversar y pensando en lo que buscaría hacer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, se puso a pensar que no sería fácil.

Sospecha que se confirmó cuando la vio aparecer entre la multitud de alumnos del brazo de sus amigas enfundada en un sencillo vestido de un rosa muy claro, luciendo como la misma Kinomoto de siempre pero al mismo tiempo sin serlo. ¿Era la manera en la que se había arreglado el cabello o el maquillaje tan ligero que llevaba pero que conseguía hacerla lucir tan…tan…distinta?

Ciertamente, él no tenía idea; pero que su corazón se hubiera disparado cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella no podía ser de buen auguro. De ninguna manera.

* * *

><p>—¿Seguras que luce bien? —vio a sus amigas rodar los ojos una vez más y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Ella estaba segura que se notaba algo.<p>

—Sakura, es en serio. Yo sé dónde está la rasgadura y no puedo ni notar la diferencia justo ahora. Tranquila —le dijo Naoko mirándola directamente a los ojos. La ojiverde asintió y bajó la mirada.

La verdad que alguien debía felicitarla por ser tan torpe. Habían llegado al baile varios minutos antes y todo iba bien hasta que entraron en el recinto. Sakura iba muy feliz por el resultado de su apariencia. Nunca había sido vanidosa, pero debía aceptar que esa noche se sentía diferente. Tomoyo definitivamente podía hacer maravillas. Probablemente en eso se encontraba pensando cuando al pasar muy cerca de los adornos en forma de punta cerca de la puerta enganchó su vestido sin querer y le hizo la tan mentada rasgadura.

Quiso darse un golpecito en la frente. ¡Esas cosas solo podían sucederle a ella!

Felizmente Tomoyo y Rika siempre iban preparadas para todo y se encargaron de arreglar ese pequeño asunto al instante, pero eso no implicaba que ella se sintiera menos mal respecto a ello.

—Bueno, que yo llamé a Yamazaki no a toda la tropa —escuchó murmurar de repente a Chiharu. Al subir la mirada algo confundida por no saber de qué iba todo, se encontró con un grupo de muchachos caminando hacia ellas.

Alcanzó a ver a Hiragizawa y Yamazaki antes de que llegaran hasta ellas. Les sonrió a los dos primeros para luego fijar su vista en Chiharu quien, a pesar de parecer molesta al principio, se mostró mucho más feliz al tener a su pareja a su costado.

"_Se ven muy lindos juntos"_

Ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más y luego bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar ella algo así? Un carraspeo a su costado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas noches, Kinomoto-san. Luces hermosa —dijo Hiragizawa mostrándole una amable sonrisa que, en combinación con sus palabras, la hicieron enrojecer.

—Ho-hola Hi-Hiragi-zawa-kun. Yo eh…tú también —murmuró con timidez arrancando una carcajada del chico a su costado.

—Qué galante, Hiragizawa-san —intervino Tomoyo y ella se sintió más aliviada. Eriol le sonrió a su amiga y asintió. Luego se volteó como pareciendo recordar algo.

—¿No saludan a las señoritas? —un par de palabras se escucharon detrás de él, aunque ella no pudo oír mucho debido a la música, y al segundo siguiente tenía a otros dos chicos al frente.

Al primero que vio fue a Yûki Ikeda quien la saludó tan natural como siempre. Conocía a Ikeda desde la secundaria y siempre había sido un chico muy simpático, así que se alegró nada más verlo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en la cara no le duró mucho. Cuando unos grandes ojos ambarinos se fijaron en los suyos por un momento y escuchó el pequeño e indiferente "hola" que les dedicó, Sakura quiso torcer el gesto.

Shaoran Li estaba parado a unos metros de ella mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ella se pegó a Tomoyo un poco más luego de corresponder el gesto del chico a medias.

Internamente estaba rogando porque los muchachos se marcharan a otra parte, pero cuando todos tomaron asiento en la misma mesa comprendió que sería una larga, larga noche en la que ambos probablemente tendrían que fingir que el otro no existía. Solo esperaba que el chico colaborara.

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido ya un par de horas desde que el baile comenzara. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura y Tomoyo regresaron a la mesa juntas. ¿Qué mejor que bailar con tus amigas si no tienes una pareja con quién hacerlo? De inmediato ambas cogieron sus vasos de agua y tomaron varios sorbos.<p>

Si en un principio alguna de las dos pensó que la noche podría llegar a ser difícil, el tiempo en la pista de baile había eliminado por completo ese sentimiento. Sakura dejó el vaso a un costado y miró hacia el frente. Una mueca se formó en sus labios.

"_¿Por qué anda tan serio?"_

Inmediatamente, se dio una cachetada mental por su curiosidad. Si bien le resultaba extraño ver a Li recluido en un rincón tan aburrido mientras los demás bailaban y saltaban por doquier, no era adecuado que a ella le preocupara. ¿Cuándo entendería su mente que Li prefería si ella hacía como si él no existía? Las cosas se llevaban millones de veces más en paz de esa manera.

Afortunadamente aparecieron riéndose entonces Ikeda, Rika y Hiragizawa para cortar el flujo de sus pensamientos y ayudarla a no complicarse, al menos no esa noche.

—¿Dónde está Naoko? —preguntó Tomoyo observándolos con curiosidad.

—Oh, se encontró con algunos amigos de su salón y se quedó un rato con ellos —respondió Rika sentándose a su costado.

—Me ha dejado abandonado en la pista de baile —acotó Hiragizawa con un gesto dramático que hizo a Sakura sonreír y a la vez sentirse mal.

—Hoe, pero seguro que regresa para la siguiente canción…

—No, está bien —la tranquilizó él—. Además, Daidouji-san me prometió algunos bailes y creo que ha llegado el momento de cobrárselos.

—Oh, pero no soy tan buena bailarina… —Eriol se encogió de hombros y cogió también un vaso de agua.

—Yo te guiaré, no hay de qué preocuparse —a pesar de que parecían las respuestas más simples del mundo, luego de que Tomoyo asintiera con una sonrisa a esa última oración de su agradable compañero de clases Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que se perdía de algo.

Se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza pensando que solo serían ideas suyas. Ella nunca había notado nada raro entre ellos y esa noche no tenía por qué ser diferente, ¿no?

Pronto pasaron a la siguiente canción. Fue entonces cuando Hiragizawa, con toda su elegancia y aquella sonrisa que podía poner a cualquiera de los nervios, se paró y le extendió la mano a su mejor amiga mientras Rika e Ikeda partían también hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Me acompañas, Daidouji-san? —la morena se lo quedó viendo unos segundos como si intentara descifrar algo más allá de su sonrisa y sus ojos misteriosos, pero terminó aceptando la mano del chico.

—Vamos —susurró la chica, pero Eriol se mantuvo en su lugar observando a las únicas dos personas que permanecían sentadas en la mesa.

Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto vio aparecer la sonrisa traviesa de su compañero de clases.

—Eh, Shaoran, ¿por qué no bailas con Kinomoto-san? —el aludido pareció despertar de su estupor con esa frase porque miró a su amigo con sorpresa para luego dirigir la mirada a ella.

—Yo… —intentó decir el chico, más el pelinegro, aún de la mano con Tomoyo, lo mandó a callar con un gesto.

—No has bailado nada y estoy seguro que Kinomoto-san no querrá quedarse en una mesa aburrida mientras lo demás bailamos. Vamos —la ojiverde observaba todo pasar estupefacta sin ser capaz de intervenir en ningún momento.

Se desconectó del mundo unos instantes, viendo la pequeña lucha que parecía tener Hiragizawa para convencer a Li y a Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, pero al final los pelinegros desaparecieron tras unas frases más que ella no comprendió y solo fueron ellos en la mesa.

Kinomoto y Li…_solos_.

La potente mirada de Li recayó sobre ella y la bajó al instante. La castaña, sin saber realmente qué hacer, comenzó a jugar con una servilleta que había en la mesa. Escuchó luego unos ruidos cerca de ella, como si alguien tosiera.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de Shaoran Li que lucían oscuros bajo las luces del gimnasio. Tragó pesado en cuanto lo vio estirarle la mano con algo de renuencia.

—Eh… ¿quieres bailar? —fue a penas un murmullo, pero aún entre tanta música ella pudo oírlo. Sin saber qué decir, solo se lo quedó mirando—…por favor —después de eso último, ni ella misma supo qué pasó.

Sus pies parecieron cobrar vida propia y se paró con la ayuda de la mano de Li, que igual la soltó a penas ella comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Sakura comenzó a moverse por inercia al ritmo de la música y vio a su acompañante hacer lo mismo.

A pesar de lo cerca que estaban, en ningún momento se miraron directamente. La música seguía sonando a su alrededor, con decenas de sus compañeros bailando sin cesar entre risas y conversaciones por encima del ruido, pero en ese instante todo parecía muy lejano. Ni si quiera podía pensar claramente y, seguro, esa debía ser la razón por la cual había aceptado bailar con un chico con el que apenas días atrás se había peleado.

Cuando terminó la canción y escuchó los aplausos y risas, pareció regresar a la realidad. Sakura subió los ojos a la velocidad de la luz y se encontró con los de él clavados en ella. Ambos se mantuvieron así, respirando ligeramente agitados sin decir nada.

Shaoran se revolvió el cabello y dejó su mano detrás de su cabeza sin sacarle la vista de encima.

—Kinomoto…

—Yo…yo…volveré en un momento —soltó ella torpemente y se dio medio vuelta para correr fuera de ese lugar.

Necesitaba aire urgentemente. Mucho aire para poder comenzar a ser racional otra vez y volverse un poquito orgullosa quizá, porque no se suponía que debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. No. Había pasado todo con Li y, muy a su pesar, no podía actuar indiferente a eso.

* * *

><p>—Yo…yo…volveré en un momento —apenas y pudo escuchar lo que ella le había dicho cuando la castaña desapareció de su vista.<p>

Shaoran se quedó mirando el espacio vacío dejado por la jovencita sin poder dejar de sentirse confundido por el remolino de pensamientos que atacaba su cabeza.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía creer que segundos atrás la había tenido cerca, _muy _cerca, pero ya nada importaba. Ella no estaba y todas las esperanzas de aclarar las cosas para poder llevar la fiesta en paz se fueron por un caño.

Él levantó la cabeza con el pensamiento de que si ella había huido no existía más que él pudiera hacer, no es como si pudiera obligarla a escucharlo…

Un resquicio de la última mirada que la chica le dirigió antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio apareció. ¿Se veía herida o quizá solo triste? Probablemente las dos cosas.

Con la presión sobre sí, emitió un gruñido mientras la firme decisión de acabar con todo ese lío se plantaba en su ser. Se movió antes de si quiera llegar a considerarlo bien y salió del gimnasio: esa noche _todo_ se aclararía de una manera u otra.

* * *

><p>Sakura inspiró fuertemente y el alivio la recorrió luego de eso. Tantas cosas acabarían con ella finalmente un día, pensó; definitivamente no estaba hecha para el drama.<p>

Parada junto a las ventanas de los pasillos, con la noche estrellada fuera y el lejano ruido de la música en el gimnasio distrayéndola cada tanto, no pudo evitar notar que en los últimos días siempre terminaba huyendo de Shaoran Li. ¿Le tendría miedo? Quiso creer que no, pero de hecho había algo en él que la intimidaba, aunque no era algo que ella estuviera muy dispuesta a admitir.

Una punzada en el pecho la hizo encogerse un poco ante la perspectiva de que en algún momento tendría que volver al gimnasio y, muy probablemente, enfrentarse a él otra vez.

—Por un momento creí que no te encontraría —o quizá el llegaría a su encuentro de la nada, porque esa voz no podría ser de otra persona. Sakura giró levemente la cabeza con temor y se encontró con el chico avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa, seguro esperando poder preguntar la razón por la cual la había seguido, pero nada salió. Él la miró con seriedad por unos momentos.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Kinomoto —la sola declaración llenó de miedo a Sakura. ¿Y qué había si ella no quería hablar con él? Rememorando sus antiguas "conversaciones" nada bueno había salido de ellas.

Sakura apretó los labios y bajó la vista.

—Realmente preferiría que no. Creo que nos hemos dicho bastante por estos días, Li, y sería bueno dejarlo así —él no respondió a sus palabras, así que ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente. No tenía idea de qué le fuera a decir él, pero era normal tener miedo ¿no? Si cada vez que "conversaban" ella terminaba decaída….

—Kinomoto, escúchame…por favor —y otra vez ese tonito y esa mirada que la desconcertaban tanto. La muchacha dudó un poco, pero al final se quedó plantada en donde estaba, impulsada por quién sabe qué fuerza sobrenatural.

Al verla para frente a él, Shaoran quedó mudo. Ella lo miraba con atención esperando algo venir de él, aunque no supiera qué era, pero nada se escuchó. Suspiró cansada, pensando en cuánto tiempo le tomaría volver al gimnasio y recoger sus cosas para irse.

—Yo…eh…no sé cómo comenzar —lucía algo amedrentado, cosa que ella nunca había visto en él.

"_¿Estará asustado o nervioso?"_

Lo vio tartamudear como si aquello fuera una confirmación a sus sospechas, aunque probablemente fuera un poco más de lo último que de lo primero.

—Hemos…nosotros hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente…

"_¿Te parece?"_

Evitó rodar los ojos y asintió quedamente como un incentivo a que él dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Y si bien ninguno de los dos se ha comportado como un santo yo…creo que ha sido mucho más mi culpa que la tuya, Kinomoto —finalizó su frase cerrando los ojos. Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa declaración y, aunque quería decir algo, se quedó callada y bajó la mirada.

—Cuando te escuché hablando a mis espaldas en el pasillo me enojé muchísimo. Y cuando me enojo puedo ser un verdadero ogro, pero nunca me he comportado de la manera en que lo he hecho contigo. Supongo que…el que viniera de ti me ha afectado…

—¿Qué viniera de mí…? —repitió por inercia con un sonrojo comenzando a subir a sus mejillas. Shaoran, que parecía tan ausente cuando dijo eso último, pareció despertar y se puso aún más rojo de lo que nunca lo había visto.

—Yo…es decir…eh, ¡no quiero que me malinterpretes! Es que como siempre te he considerado tan amable y…no sé, tan tú yo no pensé que…es que…no pensé que tú…que tú alguna vez pudieras decir algo así de alguien…y…digamos que eso me…uhm, me molestó un poco —ella asintió poco a poco a cada una de las palabras de su compañero aún sin entender el punto, pero se dijo que no podía pararlo. De hecho, quería escucharlo.

—Ah… —Li inspiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia algún punto en la pared que tenían al otro extremo del pasillo.

—Luego de eso, cada vez que pensaba que las cosas paraban o podían volver a la normalidad, algo nuevo surgía. Una broma, unas palabras, lo que fuera, que me incitaba a seguir molestándote siempre. Y no digo que no me haya divertido haciéndolo —sonrió con cierta culpa—, pero sabía que me estaba pasando contigo…

—¿Y si lo sabías por qué no te detenías? —ni ella fue consciente del momento en que aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca. Él volteó su rostro hacia ella con gesto sorprendido, boqueando algunas veces, pero terminó bajando la vista al suelo y soltando un suspiro.

—Yo…ni yo mismo tengo idea. Creo que…creo que eran las ganas de no dejarme vencer por nadie y es que me parece que eres una gran competidora, Kinomoto, aunque a ti no te gusten este tipo de cosas…

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada por las palabras del chico y todo quedó en silencio entre ellos. Una idea saltaba a la otra dentro de sí, pero al final quedó una más importante entre todas que le hizo fruncir el ceño y abandonar su mutismo. Observó a Li que parecía contrariado, como si esperara algo que lo ayudara a decir lo que quería.

—Li —lo llamó con voz seria—, ¿qué es lo que pretendes diciéndome todo esto? —probablemente sonó mucho más brusca de lo que esperaba, pero no quería enmendarse por ello. Si bien estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas sobre su compañero, nada iba a borrar las muchas otras que ya habían sucedido entre ellos.

Él pareció notar algo en su mirada, algo no muy bonito, porque frunció los labios y se llevó una mano al cabello para revolvérselo.

"_¿Cuál es la manía con tocarse el cabello?"_

—Creo que me he explayado más de lo que pretendía —dijo por fin la voz serena del muchacho. La ojiverde le dio a entender que lo escuchaba con una cabezada, más no agregó nada. De pronto él parecía mucho más nervioso que antes—. Lo que yo pretendo es…es… ¡argh! Tú me dijiste algo el jueves. Dijiste que el problema lo había empezado yo hace mucho tiempo…y, a pesar de que he tratado de negarme muchas veces esto, he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón. Me pediste, además, que si quería que algún día tú me disculparas entonces tenía que ser sincero. Y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que soy sincero al pedirte que me disculpes por todo, Kinomoto, porque ni ahora ni antes te has merecido la manera en que te he tratado.

Todo dentro de Sakura se detuvo por un instante y, al reanudar su marcha, parecía mucho más acelerado que antes. Shaoran la miró de reojo, pero cerró los ojos al instante como asustado por lo que ella pudiera decirle con sus gestos.

—Las bromas, los gritos y…y la manera en que te respondí hace años a tú…bueno, a lo que me confesaste… —¿era su imaginación o él se había sonrojado?—, lamento haber sido tan brusco. Yo…emh, no soy muy bueno con las palabras y…al parecer tampoco con los sentimientos —soltó algo parecido a una risa—, así que…por favor tú…de verdad perdóname —al decir eso último, sus ojos ámbares reaparecieron bajo sus párpados para fusilarla con toda su potencia.

La castaña sintió que las palabras se trababan en su garganta, incapaz de decir alguna cosa ante las confesiones de su compañero. De verdad que no entendía cómo se sentía, pero si algo cálido se extendía dentro de ella no podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Sakura se sintió por fin con la capacidad de articular palabras, pero al verla abrir la boca Li saltó luciendo muy avergonzado y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Tú…tú no tienes que decir nada —aclaró tropezándose con las palabras—, de verdad que solo tenía que decirte esto y…basta con que me hayas escuchado. Yo solo quería que las cosas quedaran claras, porque siempre me has agradado, Kinomoto…aunque me ponías muy nervioso antes y… ¡no! Es decir, no es que me pusieras nervioso, pero es algo más como que…como que…yo esperaba que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo, pero si tú no quieres está bien y…y… —el rostro sonrojado del muchacho seguía cambiando de gesto cada tanto mientras sus labios no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse. Él la vio una última vez antes de voltearse con prisas ante su asombrada mirada y retirarse tirando de su corbata—. ¡Nos vemos el lunes en clase!

Sin más, Shaoran Li desapareció en menos de lo que podías decir "hoeee". Sakura no se movió de su sitio aún intentando asimilar las palabras que habían llegado a ella.

Dejó que su cuerpo se recostara contra el vidrio que tenía detrás y un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Nada de lo que se esperaba había sucedido y nadie podía juzgarla por estar confundida.

No se movió del lugar por un espacio de varios minutos más, repasando y repasando las palabras de su compañero de clase sin parar.

Solo tuvo seguridad de una cosa en ese momento: nada entre ella y Shaoran Li volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>El instituto lucía casi vacío cuando Shaoran cruzó las puertas de este aquel lunes por la mañana. Su rostro serio y hasta decaído iba adornado por la mueca de pocos amigos que cargaba desde el sábado por la noche.<p>

Subió las escaleras con desgano, casi sin fijarse por donde iba y perdido en los recuerdos que martillaban su mente una y otra vez.

Tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared. Su forma de arreglar las cosas, era un desastre. Los consejos de su hermana, eran un desastre. Y, definitivamente, él era un desastre y había quedado más que demostrado.

Al pararse frente a la puerta de su salón, bufó y la abrió con la seguridad de que, al menos, tendría aquellos primeros minutos de la mañana para él. Sin embargo, una figura con la vista pegada en la ventana lo sorprendió.

Cuando ella se volteó, Shaoran sintió que su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer y unas ganas terribles de volver por donde había llegado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella…?

"_¡Pero si siempre llega tarde!"_

Paralizado, notó cómo la chica lo miraba con curiosidad a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Tenía que lucir tonto, muy tonto, parado ahí en la puerta para que un ser como Sakura Kinomoto se burlara de él.

La parte racional de su cerebro lo obligó a mover la cabeza en modo de saludo y luego caminar hasta su asiento con movimientos robóticos, intentando controlar sus emociones aunque ya bien consciente estaba que no sería posible. La chica seguía parada a un costado cuando él pasó por su lado para poder sentarse en su pupitre y dejar su mirada fija hacia abajo.

"_¿Y qué tal si doy un paseo por la preparatoria antes de…?"_

—Hey —la suave voz de su compañera lo sobresaltó y, con cierto temor, sus ojos ámbares enfocaron su rostro.

—¿Me hablas? —se atrevió a preguntar al ver que ella solo asentía sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

—Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto —le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

Shaoran miró a la muchacha como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

—¿De qué hablas…? —él no lograba entender nada. Ella rodó los ojos y le extendió otra vez su mano.

—Tómala —le ordenó ejerciendo presión con su mirada.

—¿De qué vas, Kinomoto? Si es por algo que dije… —inquirió sintiéndose ya más irritado al ver que era excluido del jueguito de la chica o lo que fuera que pretendiera. Sakura lo miró unos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Creí que querías comenzar de nuevo —él frunció el ceño extrañado, intentando encontrar en su memoria algo que le diera indicios de lo que ella hablaba.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Kinomoto.

—Tú —comenzó esta vez tomando asiento— hablaste conmigo el sábado y me dijiste que te gustaría tener un nuevo comienzo, ¿no? —Shaoran recordó esa parte de repente y sus mejillas adquirieron color, dándole a entender a ella que él recordaba. La ojiverde decidió proseguir con una sonrisa—. Bien, a mí también me gustaría comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Esta es mi manera de disculparme también, Li. Acepta mi mano, por favor… —por encima del pupitre, Sakura extendió otra vez su mano aunque ya no luciendo tan segura como la primera vez. Él parecía meditarlo demasiado, observando sin cesar la mano que ella le ofrecía.

El ambarino bajó el rostro sin dejar su gesto de extrañeza. Al ver eso, la castaña se sintió algo tonta. Quizá él no había hablando tan en serio como parecía. Dándose una cachetada mental, comenzó a retirar su mano.

—Aunque si no quieres… —susurró quedamente, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse más, una mano de dimensiones muy diferentes a la suya la tomaba torpemente. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho cuando vio a Li mirarla con vergüenza, pero también con decisión a la vez que la agarraba sin dudar.

—Yo soy Shaoran Li —a pesar de que le costó un poco reaccionar, una deslumbrante sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su rostro a la vez que estrechaba la mano del chico en un amistoso gesto.

—Es un gusto conocerte —le aseguró soltando una pequeña risita.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él con una sonrisa tímida.

Shaoran miró sus manos unidas sintiéndose algo tonto, pero sin obviar que su corazón se aceleraba un poco más.

"_Probablemente será porque por fin ya las cosas se han arreglado…"_

O probablemente no, pero no quería pensar en eso. No cuando Sakura Kinomoto le estaba sonriendo de esa manera que él, estaba seguro, no olvidaría jamás.

* * *

><p><em>"Las palabras van al corazón, cuando han salido del corazón" - Rabindranath Tagore.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews anónimos.<strong>_  
><em>

**-Aniha hiuga:** ¡Bueno! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y ese lindo comentario que siempre te molestas en dejarme. Awh, lamento muchísimo haberte dejado con más intriga, pero ya en este capítulo está todo o al menos la historia por fin avanza xD! Espero que te guste mucho, porque supongo que es, al menos, un cachito de lo que todas estábamos esperando. Mis mejores deseos para ti también, aunque lleguen algo atrasados... ¡un abrazote!**  
><strong>

**-Luisa: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ahahahaha, sí, lo sé, mientras Shaoran va pasando de cabezota Yukito sigue ganando terreno en el corazón de Sakura, solo habrá que esperar que no sea demasiado tarde ahora y haya posibilidad de que las cosas sean menos complicadas entre este par =P! ¡Todas queremos romance! Creo que a partir de este capítulo puede haber más de este *-*, nada más esperar que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra arruinar las cosas otra vez xD! Nuevamente, muchos gracias a ti por leerme. Te mando un abrazo y muchísimos saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la demorona de Emi-chan.-<strong>

****Aloha gente bonita! Creo que lo prometido es deuda y, como le mencioné a muchas de ustedes en los reviews que vengo devolviendo desde la semana pasada, esta semana hay actualización. Wiii (:inserte su carita feliz aquí:).

Bueno, si se preguntan por qué rayos he vuelto a tardar tanto pues...nada en especial, solo quería que el capítulo quedara muy lindo y ojalá no haya fallado en el cometido. He eliminado escenas, he cambiado otras tantas y me he tenido que inventar muchísimas más, además de que me ha quedado larguísimo, pero, finalmente, aquí tenemos _"Sinceridad"_, que es como decidí llamar a este capi. Muy simple, pero bah, que todo se reduce a eso.

Quiero agradecerles muchísimo por sus reviews. 203 reviews... _¡Oh my pinkie God! _De verdad que no sé cómo agradecer tanto apoyo de parte de ustedes, pero ver el contador tan alto para una historia tan simple, escrita por una aún más simple persona xD, es...es...no sé cómo llamarlo, pero me llena de alegría. **Muchas gracias** a quienes dejan sus comentarios, a quienes me ponen en alertas, favoritos y a quienes leen desde las sombras.

Y bien, no comentaré mucho sobre el capi, pero que sepan que ha costado una barbaridad. Y más las escenas cruciales, que espero lleguen a satisfacer lo que ustedes esperaban. Ojalá noten los otros pequeños detallitos de los que está lleno el capítulo, porque marca muchos inicios y encuentros además del de Shaoran y Sakura. Pero no digo nada, no digo nada, que ya sé que tengo fama de arruinar sorpresas.

Antes de que estas notas queden más largas que el mismo capítulo, que es el más largo escrito hasta ahora por mí, me marcho. Estoy tan enferma que a penas puedo conmigo misma, así que no pongo fecha fija a nueva actualización, pero trataré de escribir aún postrada en mi camita ._. (enfermarse en verano es un asco, por cierto). Una brazo de oso gigantoso para todas y nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización, ¡saludos, saludos!


End file.
